Harry Potter and the Founding Four Heirs
by djn2013
Summary: Harry is saddle with grief, guilt, and the Prophecy. Voldemort is now on an open war front and the Ministry is unable to cover everywhere. The trio is changing and will they be able to save themselves. New people come out to help but what will they be able to offer to the war. Rated M just in case of later chapters and a few of the first ones. Please R&R.
1. Beating Out The Nightmares

**AN: Hey guys new to this site but not knew to the fanfiction world or Harry Potter. I have been working on this fan fiction for a while but haven't got it complete yet. Was posting on another site but had some trouble posting one of the chapters for a reason that i couldn't even find and they wouldn't explain so i am going to post it on here and go from there. Hope people like this and please Read and Review every little bit helps me become a better writer.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this other than the plot and a few characters i pull out of my hat of tricks. All the Harry Potter characters and places you know belong to J.K. Rowling and I am just playing with her creation. I don't mean no harm I just decided to have some fun and flex my creativity with her world.**

There in the window seal of a bedroom on the second floor of number 4 Privet Drive sat a rather slim young man with jet-black hair. To any normal human being this would be a normal place to think and feel safe but then again Harry Potter was anything but a normal human being even in his world. Harry had only known he was a wizard since he was 11 and now that he was coming on his 16th birthday this was a calming thought. Normally every teen weather wizard or muggle would enjoy the days before and the day of their birthday as this was a sign of getting closer to adult hood. To Harry it was just getting closer to the time that he had to take place in the final battle with Voldemort.

That battle would choose the fate of not only the wizarding world but also that of the whole world, no matter what race or how much wizarding blood you had when you were born. Harry had fears of the many possible outcomes, none of these out comes had Harry being alive and Thomas Riddle lying in some grave awaiting his judgment day. In fact, Harry was more or less thinking of the ways Riddle would kill him. There was always quick and painless but then again that was not Voldemort style. Riddle as most dark wizards enjoyed making their rivals suffer before killing them. Making them a mockery in front of their family and friends before giving that last final blow.

Tears were flowing from Harry's jade green eyes. He felt he had suffered enough in the recent months. While his summer lacked the constant and unrelenting abuse from his Uncle and Aunt, losing the closest thing he had to a parent was rough on a boy who had already lost so much without knowing his faith. When Harry and his friends had gone to the Ministry of Magic to save his godfather Sirius Black, they had not known that they were the ones who were to blame for his death. Harry sobbed violently now thinking of the one person who had helped him though the recent years. The man that had been there when Harry had nowhere else to turn to for advice. Yes, Harry did have friend but it just was not the same feeling. They were not the closest thing he had to a parent and now that he had lost that, it left him feeling empty and cold. He wished he could trade all the gold in his vault for his parents and godfather back.

Just as the thought of his friend's had entered his mind, Harry heard a warning Hoot come from a snowy white owl carrying a letter just for him. Harry moved in the nick of time just as Hedwig passed though the point where his head had been resting on the window seal. The snowy owl looked rather annoyed at the young man who was moving towards her perch on the desk in the corner of his bedroom. She stuck her beak in the air as if she was mad at him but an instant later lost that reason as she hooted with enjoyment when she seen he had some fresh owl treats. Instinctively she stuck out her leg to get rid of the dead weight on her leg.

Harry laughed, as he got closer to his summer companion realizing that she had a letter from the one girl who Harry always trusted when it came to getting information about almost anything. He could tell from the handwriting that Hermione Granger, one of his best friends since his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had written this letter. Harry had to admit he had been worried about Hedwig having not seen her for two days after letting her out to hunt. Now he figured Hermione had held her at wand point until she had finished the letter. Untying the note he chuckled, "What's wrong girl did Hermione threaten to turn you into a teddy bear unless you stayed till she finished this?"

Hedwig hooted in annoyance as she fluttered over to her cage and landed on the perch inside. She gave him a few more hurt looks before she tucked her head behind one of her wings. Her chest raised and lowered with every breath she took. Harry smiled and chucked a bit about the owls antics earlier. She had become more than a pet over the last few years and Harry could tell the difference in her from the time he got her till now.

Harry just shook his head and grabs the envelope thinking about his witty friend. The letter probably was not saying much other than the Order was doing some stuff but she could not tell him though a letter and that she missed being around and talking to him. As he open the letter at read what it said shock was sent all though his body.

**Dear Harry,**

** Hey, sorry I have not written much but I figured that you would not want to hear me tell you that it is not your fault that Sirius died.**

_"Bloody right she is there, but I still would have loved the letters either way," _Harry mused to himself.

** Harry you should know better than to blame yourself but then again I know that is part of you being "The Hero" and it will never change. Now Harry I am not writing this letter to scold you over Sirius seeing as I will have time to do that once my parents and I pick you up from the Dorsey's tomorrow at 9:00 am tomorrow. I have gotten permission from Dumbledore to let you stay with me for the rest of the summer. He said, "That would be good for Harry to be around you as the Weasley's will be rather busy." He also said that you have spent the required time at your aunt and uncle's home for the protect magic. Also I want to know what Dumbledore told you at the end of last year. I questioned him but he would not tell me. Well I guess that is enough for now is sure to pack you things as soon as you get this letter so I do not have to wait on The-Boy-Who-Lived for too long. Well talk to you soon.**

**Love always,**

**Hermione**

"What did Dumbledore mean that the Weasley's are busy but then again I haven't heard anything from Ron?" he thought to himself aloud. He shrugged and began packing knowing the bushy chestnut hair girl who would pick him up in 9 hours would be rather angry with him if he had not at least a few things packed. "This is gonna take a while," Harry mused as he looked over the mess that had become his room after not keeping it clean.

As he went around the room picking up a multitude of items Harry spotted a book that he figured he should begin reading at some point in his life. Hogwarts A History sat on his desk where it had made a rather nice paperweight instead of being read, as a book should have. Harry felt a little guilt climb up his back as he had not the read the present Hermione had gotten him a while ago but then again if he ever needed to ask about anything to do with Hogwarts, Hermione could tell him the exact words from the book.

After 11:30, Harry had finally placed the last item in his trunk. The two-way mirror Sirius had given him a year before sat motionless onto of the black with red trimmed school robes in his trunk. Looking at the alarm clocking making sure it was set for 6:00 in the morning so he could wake up and do his normal house chores for the Dursleys and finally drifted off into a deep sleep. Harry had hardly slept this summer due to the facts of nightmares and the relentless grief that had plagued him since his godfather's death.

Harry was dreaming of the time he would spend with Hermione and how much fun they had. He relieved the first time he had met her on the train. His brain jumped to when he had saved her from the troll with Ron. When they had just been outside the door that held the philosopher's stone and she had told him that he was the greatest wizard that she had ever met. In second year when she had been petrified by the Basilisk. In third year when she had walked out of divination saying it was a waste of time. Also in third year riding on the back of Buckbeak to save the same godfather that had recently died. In fourth year when she stood by him even when Ron had walked away when he thought he had put his own name in the Goblet of Fire. When Rita Skeeter had begun bashing his names in the headlines about his and Hermione relationship. Then fifth year had been a disaster. He had pushed everyone away with his anger and blaming other. He had lost his temper with everyone calling him a glory hound and making him out to be a liar. Then the DA had been one of the greatest clubs in Hogwarts thanks to Hermione. Then the battle of the Ministry Hermione had pleaded with him to check on Sirius and not go rushing off trying to save him. Hermione falling to that unknown curse and Harry freezing up. Harry felt something being to probe in the back of his mind. He felt the Darkness begin to overrun his dreams.

Then everything started to fall apart to Harry's horror he seen a flash of green and Hermione fall to the ground lifelessly. Harry ran to her catching her before she hit the ground. Tear began forming in his jade green eyes as he looked into the now lifeless amber eyes. Her skin was cold and pale and her hair dangled and blew with the wind. The sky seemed to be channeling the storm that was brewing with in him. Lightning flashed and the thunder roared in the distance while the wind picked up speed and leaves flew in it. People were standing around in a circle with a snake like man in front of Harry.

"HERMIONE," Harry screamed. He began thrashing in his bed the covers hit the floor. The room began to crackle with energy and small items began to lift from the bedside table and desk in his room. The window flexed a little under the energy filling the room and looked about ready to shatter.

Back in the dream Harry felt chills go up his spine as a cold raspy snake-like voice, "Aw Potter was in love with the mud blood. Don't worry you pretty head you will soon join you love on the other side." Voldemort's red slits showed his glee at the sight of Harry filled with grief and sorrow.

Harry froze for what seem like hours maybe even days. Finally, he reached for his wand and shouted, "Stupefy." The red blot missed by a mile as Voldemort batted the weak stunner to his left. Harry felt rage but he would not move from the spot holding Hermione's corpse. He felt the need to protect her body even if she was dead. His place was right beside her as she had been for him. He only wished to fall into Death cold grasp to be reunited with Hermione even if they were just friends.

"You know Potter you could have avoided this if you would join me," Voldemort hissed his slits for nostrils flaring. The cold barely full of life eyes sizing up his prey as he drew near to Harry. Harry felt almost as if Death itself was after the Dark Lord. He knew what was coming he could feel the power building as Voldemort ready for the finally curse.

The tears falling from Harry's eyes warming his check as his horse voice responded, "Tom you have taken almost everything from me why in Merlin's name would I join you and your miscreants?" Hermione's eyes had been so full of life Harry wanted to scream out to strike Voldemort down with anything in the nearby area. He began to recount all the spells he had learnt at Hogwarts to cause the most intense pain that he had every thought of. For his life, he could not think of one damn spell. Every bit of knowledge had left him at the sight of Hermione dead body.

He paused for a minute but this was a minute to long. "Avada Kedavra," Voldemort said with a touch of dark humor in his voice. It was over Harry could feel the darkness come over him. He felt his body fall to the ground. There he laid in peaceful darkness. There was no more pain or suffering. No more of having the world on his shoulders. He could see Hermione, his parents, and Sirius waiting to greet him on the other side. They smiled sad smiles and waved at him as tears streamed down their faces.

Suddenly, Harry felt a pain as a great amount of force came in contact with his jaw. Harry fell off the bed and onto the floor feeling as though a bludger had just been hit directly at his jaw from a giant's bat. As Harry reached for his glasses, he felt a fist connect right at the bridge of his nose with a sickening crunch. Instantly the pain was worse than any curse possible and blood was flowing freely from his nose. Tears were forming in his eyes and he had finally found his glasses. Harry fumbled to put the glasses on so he could see his assailant only to see another large pudgy fist flying into his stomach. Harry's head dropped as all the air in his lungs was forcefully removed.

"THAT IS THE LAST TIME YOU HEAR ME, BOY? THE NEXT TIME I HEAR YOU SCREAM AND YOU WAKE ME UP AT BLOODY 3 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BLOODY BODY AND LEAVE YOU IN THE STREETS. YOU HEAR ME BOY?" Vernon Dursley's voice rang though the silence of the night. Harry had now had to scratch the part about his uncle's abuse and knew that he would pay gravely if he dared tell an Order member.

With that, Harry tried to open his mouth to answer but the pain was so unbearable in his jaw that he simply nodded in agreement. With that the rather over weight man straightened himself up and walked merrily across the room. Vernon did not have a care in the world that he had just beaten the most important person in the universe. The though never crossed his mind of what would happen when someone found out. Harry was still sitting with his back against his nightstand holding his head wish that the pain in his jaw and nose would go away. Blood dripped freely from the broken nose as well as from a cut that had been opened from where the large fist had ripped the skin.

He sat there cradling himself doing the best to keep himself from crying out in pain. He wished so desperately wishing someone were here holding him telling him everything was going to be alright. This was not the first time he had been beaten by his uncle and probably would not be his last. He just wished no one had to know about it, as it was rather embarrassing for Harry that others knew how weak he was. He knew that Hermione would know but at the same time wished that he knew some healing spells to cover up where he had been hurt.

Harry was silently crying all the way back to his room as both his eyes started to blacken and the right side of his jaw began to swell. He knew that this was not acceptable but then again he had to return next summer so the blood magic would work. However, Vernon beating him was not what upset him the most. It was the dream. He shivered thinking about holding the lifeless Hermione in his arms. The thought that he wouldn't be good enough to protect her.

As Harry finally got a hold of himself his alarm clock rang out that it was indeed 6 o'clock in the morning. With this, Harry stood up and trotted downstairs silently. His uncle was already sitting at the table in his work clothes waiting for a cup of coffee and breakfast. His aunt and cousin no so much looked at him, as they were transfixed with something on the white tile of the dining room floor.

As Harry sat down to eat his own breakfast Vernon sat his paper down, stood up, and walked out the door heading to work. As this happened his aunt looked up showing her puffy eyes as she looked at Harry. "I am so sorry Harry there was nothing I could do," She sob.

Harry never thought he would place a comforting hand on the frail women who sat across from him at the table. "It's ok I will be fine I have been though a lot worse," Harry barely able to get the words out without crying out in pain. His jaw had swollen to twice its size and any movement hurt to do.

"No Harry I should have done something to stop him. You did not deserve that. Dumbledore told me what you are going through and what happened at the ministry. I am sorry for everything we have put you through in the recent years," As she croaked out the last words her sobs came uncontrollable. Harry stood up, walked around the table, and pulled her into a tight hug. As her sobs started to lessen to whimpers, she pushed back. "I hope you don't hate me or Dudley for any of this. We never wanted to but you know what happens when you don't do as Vernon tells you."

"I know," Harry said, the pain in his jaw was decreasing the more he talked. As Harry was about to go back upstairs the doorbell rang out into the silence of the home. "Fuck it can't be 9 already." Harry thought to himself. Reluctantly Harry opened to door to see a bolt of bushy brown hair flying at him. He caught Hermione in his arms barely able to keep them both from falling to the floor. He smiled as if nothing had happened the night before.

"Harry I missed you so much I tried to get Dumbledore to let me take you home right after school let out. He protested saying something about that damn blood magic your mom did traps you to this place for at least 4 weeks." Her voice cut off as she looked at the still bloody and deformed face of Harry. Harry tried his best to smile and look like nothing had happened. Hermione's eyes hardened as the anger quickly took over her body and mind. Then everything became stiffly silent. The air around them seemed to stand still in the calm before the storm.


	2. Healers, Hogwarts Letters, & Death Eater

"Harry what the hell happened to you? Which one of these so called realities of yours did this?" Hermione asked heatedly. She was looking at every detail now trying to find even the slightest bit wrong with anything on him. Other than the bruising on his face and the deformation of his jaw and nose, Harry looked fine. Hermione crossed her arms and gave him a look that would have made even McGonagall back away in fear. The magical energy she was putting off was knocking pictures of Dudley and knick-knacks off shelves in the living room.

"Her-Her-Hermione I am fine. It w-w-was just a misunderstanding please let's just goes and get out of here before Vernon gets back." Harry stammered as though trying to explain something he had done wrong to Mrs. Weasley. He laughed in his head he would rather have Mrs. Weasley standing in front of him than the 5'8" witch that was standing in front of him ready to jinx anyone she seen other than Harry. He choose not to laugh out loud as that would have brought he fury onto himself and that wasn't what he wanted.

"Harry this is not right and we are going to St. Mungo's once we get back to my house to get you looked at, and we are contacting Dumbledore." Hermione replied rather forcefully. Harry gave a slight shudder to those words and the voice behind them. While he knew she wasn't angry at him she was still scary when she got that way.

Harry looked at her and almost wanted to laugh. He would have if he wouldn't have been jinxed then and there and left for his uncle to beat on him some more. What would they say at St. Mungo's when they saw Harry Potter, the chosen one, beaten by his muggle Uncle. Would they laugh at him for being simply enough to be beaten by a muggle or would they feel sorry for him. He guessed he would find out later as he knew there was no way to get out of this when Hermione set her mind to it. "Ok that is fine Hermione but now we have to hurry so we can get out of here before Uncle Vernon shows up and start a scene," Harry voice not shaking but was rather relaxed and calm.

After 15 minutes, they had all of Harry stuff to Hermione's parents SUV and Hermione had given Hedwig a note, that she had quickly scribbled, to take somewhere. Harry bid goodbye to both his aunt and his cousin. Harry figured Hermione had done filled her parents in on what had happened to Harry cause both of them were heatedly whispering about something as he opened the door. As he got in a comfortable position, he snapped his seat belt on and they were off. The trip to Hermione's house was rather uneventful and quite. He did catch a few words off what Hermione parents were talking about and decided that his uncle had made a bad first impression by using Harry as a punching bag. Harry spent most of his time looking out the window as they past towns and empty fields. When they finally pulled up to the house Harry took in this beautiful setting.

The house had beige siding and was a two-story house a lot like the Dursley's but it was inviting and friendly. The shrubs in the front yard looked as if the house had been built around them instead of them being planted around the house. The nearest house was about a mile down the road and beautiful trees that Harry could not identify surrounded the house. A large privacy fence kept wondering eyes from spying on the family. Harry stared in awe at the house. This was the type of house he envisioned that he would have grew up in if he parents were still alive.

"Ok Harry let's get your stuff inside and get ready to head off for St Mungo's. Hopefully they can fix you up and you don't have to look like this." Hermione's voice almost fades into nothing as she finished the last part. She seemed to have lost her steam from her earlier rage and was now calming down and becoming level headed again.

"Alright but Hermione I have one question. How are we supposed to get there other than driving?" Harry asked looking quizzically at Hermione. He figured she would have already thought this out. Her house had no floo powder and probably wasn't even connected to the floo network as it was. Neither of them could apperate yet and even if they could neither knew where St Mungo's was other than it was outside of London. Therefore, that also took out the idea of driving there so they would have to contact an Order member to take them.

"Well for you information Mr. Potter, I am here to apperate with you two to St Mungo's." Dumbledore's wise voice cracked in. Harry looked at the old and weathered faced man. He seen no twinkle in Dumbledore's eye but he did see something that looked like rage and disgust. Harry felt like it was himself that caused this look in Dumbledore's eyes. Finally Dumbledore spoke once more, "Harry don't ever think that I don't care about you or that you are a burden around me I have some more to tell you later but it can wait right now we have to get you looked at."

"Professor it's my fault if I hadn't have woke Vernon up none of this would happen," Harry looked down at the tops of his off brand sneakers. Tears swelled up in his eyes he felt that he had already failed if his uncle, who was a muggle, could do this to him how was he ever going to beat Tom Riddle. He felt as Hermione's small hand lay comfortably on his back and patted him a few time.

What he did not see was the glares of death that Hermione shot at Dumbledore. This was his fault mostly because Dumbledore forced Harry to go back there every summer this was bound to happen. Dumbledore could not see what those people did to Harry; all he could see was that Harry was safe from Death Eater and Voldemort. Then she seen Dumbledore start to shed silent tears and she felt she was wrong that it was not Dumbledore's fault that he had just thought Harry would be safe. He didn't figure the muggles would go this far against him.

"Harry grab my hand you need to go get looked at and healed," Dumbledore said while taking his glasses from his face and wiping his eyes. Harry grab for the old wrinkled hand that Dumbledore put out and then the disapperated as if they were never there. Harry felt like he was being sucked through one of those twisty straws.

As they appeared in St Mungo's Harry could tell the place was busy. Healers where running after each other as they went from patient to patient. Even with the beautiful design, the hospital had the horrid feeling of death about it. The woman at the desk looks like she had lack of sleep and was about on her fifth day working nonstop. She looked at Harry and asked, "Full name please?"

"Harry James Potter." Hermione's soprano voice answered for him. The women at the desk suddenly looked up trying to find the lightning bolt scar that was covered by the jet-black mess of hair on Harry forehead. Harry eyes dropped to the floor even after almost six years of this it still made him uncomfortable. Dumbledore stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Right, Mr. Potter goes to room 314 down that hallway," the woman finally said pointing to the right of the somber trio. The group wondered down the hallway and after finally passing many rooms found 314. The room was rather colorless as all the walls were white and there was a gurney and two white armchairs. There was nothing very special about the room there was no painting on the wall not even something to keep the other entertained. Harry looked around wondering why these rooms were so boring and dull.

Harry sat on the bed while Dumbledore and Hermione filled in the two armchairs on the both sides of the bed. Harry could barely see though his swelled eyes as he felt Hermione grab his hand and squeeze it for support. "Harry listen you need to just stay calm and tell them what happened. I am sure Dumbledore and I can sure handle the Dursleys but I think it best the ministry take care of it unless they want to lock us up after we kill that fat pig you call your Uncle Vernon." Hermione voice was more soothing to him this time. Harry laughed in his head about the fat pig part but didn't say anything as he felt it wasn't the right place to say something.

Just then, a very young looking blond healer came in. She looked very intelligent as well as she looked like an actress just playing as a doctor. She gasped as she looked at the very beaten Harry Potter sitting in front of her. "Hello my name is Dr. Pettis. What happened to you sir," the young healer said shakily. She looked at the scar and began shaking slightly/

"My Uncle, who is a muggle, beat me with his fist," Harry felt like crying why it he could not use was magic to defend himself from his Uncle. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it to show her support. Harry tried his best to give Hermione a smile but it was rather lopsided. The muscles in the other side of his face

"I am sorry sir please sit still while I go to work," Dr. Pettis replied more stable the before. She pulled her wand out. With a few words and a few flick of her wand, Harry felt much better than before. He could see clearly and felt no pain where he had before. Hermione pulled Harry into a big bear hug that Harry accepted and loved. His feeling for Hermione had changed during the last two years but he had kept them to himself since Voldemort's return.

They broke apart when Dumbledore's questioning voice broke through the air, "What are we supposed to do about the Uncle fill out a report or something along those lines." Dumbledore's eyes held no sign of a twinkle today. In these almost ice blue eyes, there was rage and hatred but no sign of the normal Dumbledore.

Dr. Pettis looked at the floor, her voice barely audible, and "The ministry doesn't deal with these types of affairs they stay away from them. All you can do is get the boy out of the home and keep him out if at all possible."

Hermione's voice almost woke every patient in the building, "WHAT YOU MEAN THEY WON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT HARRY BEING BEATEN BY HIS UNCLE EVEN THOUGH THAT MAN DESERVES IT." Harry could feel the magic around her spike. The lighting in the room flickered and her eyes were glowing a deep blue. The Doctor looks as if she was going to be killed by this 15-year-old girl standing in front of her. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and the magic force field began to die down.

"Listen I don't like it as much as you do but there is nothing I can do about it," The doctor nervously said as she walked out the door. Dumbledore looked shock but pleased with Hermione. Harry was still holding her hoping her angry would not be channeled at him. He felt her calm down as she relaxed in his arms.

Dumbledore had figured as much but knew he could control his temper a lot better than Hermione and Harry both. He almost cried when he seen the two teens that stood before him. Change the girl's hair and eye color to match Lily and the boy's eye color to match James and it would almost be that the two were standing before him once again. Dumbledore wanted to cry at the thought of his late son. "I think we pay Mr. Dursley's a visit at home and give him a slight warning," Dumbledore said trying very hard to hold back tears.

"Hermione I want you to promise me one thing you won't jinx Vernon on site or do any other magic to him to get you in trouble. I need you in school to help keep my arse out of trouble when I get into it and for homework reasons." Harry was looking dead into her eyes. He was hoping she would not fight this too much but then again who knew how angry she was.

"Fine, Harry, but you know once I become of age next year I am going to change him into a punching bag and give it to you for your birthday," Hermione giggled at this idea but was not by any means joking. Harry was stunned at how well this went and how easily he had diverted Hermione anger.

"Ok well then shall we go pay my dear relatives a nice visit," Harry said almost too merrily. With this Dumbledore extended, his hand and both teens grab it and they were gone. Harry felt a slight tug behind his naval though not as bad as using a port key. He took in the surroundings of Privet Drive. Something was different yet he could not quite place it. The moon was hanging in the sky and clouds past under it casting little light on the surrounding areas. Then his eye was glued to the green skull with the snake moving through the eyes. The dark mark was place neatly above the middle of Harry's aunt and uncle's home.

Harry reached for his wand while he looked around his dim surroundings looking for anything that stood out as odd. Once he seen his surrounding area was clear he moved quickly to the house. Inside the house was destroyed. Two large chucks of walls and the celling was lying in front of the kitchen doorway. Harry moved from the front door trailed by Hermione and Dumbledore covering his back. Harry was peeked around the corner pulling back quickly as he heard a deep voice cut through the air around him, "Listen Petunia we know the boy was here where did he go. You should know by now I am not going to wait all night and should I would hate to have to take you in front of the Dark Lord."

The next voice Harry knew was that of Bellatrix Legs Tran, "Why don't we just kill her now she is useless to us. I would not bring this filthy mud-blood in front of Master. Who knows where Potter is and who cares right now? We don't have long before the Order gets here and breaks up our fun."

This made Harry almost want to jump out and yell at his aunt she had been a witch but yet had always said she was a muggle. Harry nodded to Dumbledore and both of them jumped out from there cover. As both Death Eaters jumped and turned they heard twin voice almost scream out "Stupefy" before they could even get there wands to the two new targets that had just joined them. Both Death Eaters fell to the floor as the red streams of light him them in the middle of their chest.

"Harry I am going to apperate with your aunt to Grimauld Place and I need you and Hermione to bound the Death Eaters on the floor and make sure the area is clear." Dumbledore instructed hurriedly as his grad the limp witch on the floor and disappeared into thin air without sound. Harry nodded to Hermione and pointed to some rope lying on the table. Harry went and grabs a knife from the kitchen as Hermione grab the rope from the table. A few minutes later they had bound both Bellatrix and Dolahov sit back to back their heads still hung as if they were sleeping. Hermione kicked the bigger of the two and muttered something about "payback."

Harry walked away to look at the rest of the House in the living room his Uncle Vernon laid on the floor with his eyes and mouths wide open. Both sets of eyes were lifeless. Harry felt Vernon had deserved his fate but did feel he deserved it. As he and Hermione moved through the house room by room they found a few bodies of Death Eaters they looked the same as the one Dursley's lying in the living room floor. Harry thought maybe Aunt Petunia killed them and was trying to figure out where Dudley had run of to. It was not impossible thought now because he had just found out she was a muggle born. Why hadn't she told him about this and what his parents did she have to have known. He shook the thought out of his head as he heard 20 identical "pop" sounds from the kitchen of the once lively home. Harry grab Hermione's hand and led her back downstairs to see Order members looking around at the mess of this once spotless home. Harry noticed Bill, Charley, Mr., and Mrs. Weasley first because it wasn't hard to see fire red hair in the dark. Then he notice Tonks and Lupin holding hand but this did not shock Harry he somehow figured that they had been lovers for some time. Harry had never seen quite a few other Order members before.

Harry made his way to Dumbledore and told him the house was clear. Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone attention immediately turned their attention towards him. "Listen this attack was planned to find out where Harry is staying. Now we need to find Dudley Dursley and move him to Grimauld Place with his mother. Harry will still stay with the Grangers but I need at least four members to guard the house at all times. Is this understood?" Dumbledore finished and much to his approval he seen all 20 people nod their head. " Ok with that out of the way I think it is time that I take Harry and Hermione back to her house before her parents withdraw her from Hogwarts," Dumbledore looked around the room to any objections. None came and just as if they had never been standing there, they were gone.

When Harry's feet finally hit the ground, he stumbles and almost fell because of how tired he was. Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore went through the events of the night with Hermione's parents. It took almost half an hour to go thought everything that happened. Harry had expected them to say that he could not stay and that he could not be near their daughter.

"Ok well both of you two need to get a good night of sleep after what happened today," Mrs. Granger smiled looking at the two teens. Harry wanting to call her crazy but either the lack of sleep wasn't letting him say much or the fact that shock had hit him square in the face he couldn't say a word. With that, both teens climb the stairs and Hermione departed him two doors down from the guest bedroom. She gave him a kiss on the lips and pulled back when she realized where she was kissing Harry blushing. Hermione quickly ran in her room and closed her door.

Harry stood there in shock for a few minutes before lazily slouching his way to his own bed. After closing the door and putting on some sleep pants, Harry allowed himself to fall upon the bed. After getting under the covers and his head found the right place on the pillows, he drifted into a deep sleep.

Hermione's Room just a few seconds before

Hermione Granger fell onto her queen size bed tired but not able to sleep. Today was supposed to be a good day. She would finally get to spend the day with Harry and not have Ron always butting in when she was trying to talk to Harry. Now she looked back at the ruined day's events. She had found Harry in a worse condition she had seen him in other than that time in their 2nd year when Lockhart had tried to heal Harry's broken arm and had made even born broken or not in his arm vanish. Then there was that time in 4th year after Voldemort came back and he and Harry had dueled. Also just a few months before when Harry, her, and their friend had went into the ministry. Yet this was worse than she had ever seen him. Harry had been grieving Sirius, was starved, and was beaten. It was almost more than she could take. As Hermione thought about some more of what happened she heard Harry scream, "No Tom you can kill her. You cannot I love her. Hermione wake up. Hermione!"

The brunette teen got out of her bed and ran down the hall. If she had not grabbed the door handle, she would have slid past the door. After opening the door and seeing Harry was having a nightmare she took a relaxing breath. A few seconds later, her parents were standing beside her panting. They had been worried with the screaming. Mrs. Granger was the first to speak, "What should we do." She was worried she had not seen anyone have nightmares like this.

"Mum, Dad, just go back to bed I will take care of him," Hermione said her dark brown eye worried as she had only heard about how bad Harry's nightmares had been. Both her parents left after bidding her goodnight. Hermione closed the door as she seen them turn the corner down the hall and then heard their bedroom door shut. As Hermione was walking over to comfort Harry, he sat straight up out of bed looking around sweat glistening off his forehead just below the visible lightning bolt scar. That damn scar is the cause of most of his trouble I wish he did not have to be a part of any of this but then again I guess faith had other plans for him, Hermione thought to her. "Harry it just me Hermione I heard you from my bed room and wanted to make sure you're ok," Hermione called out in her soprano voice.

"Thank you Hermione and I are sorry that you had to hear that. I guess I am just not the great, brave leader everyone thinks I am," Harry replied sheepishly. He looked down noticing that he was only clad in a pair of oversized athletic shorts and blushed slightly.

"Harry James Potter, I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again. Being brave isn't about not having fears but over coming those fears to protect the ones you love," Hermione finished crossly and in the dimly lit room could see Harry just nod his head to keep from further arguing.

"Hermione, can you sleep next to me tonight? That might keep from having nightmares." Harry asked tiredness in his voice. He had felt safe in her embrace and only wished that he would sleep quietly next to her.

"Yes Harry I will maybe it will keep us both from having nightmares." Hermione said before crawling under the covers with Harry. Harry had missed the part about her nightmares or else he would have asked. Harry too tired to do anything else rolled his back to her. Hermione laid her back to his and both of them fell asleep too tired to do anything else.

The next morning 6:30 A.M.

Mrs. Granger opened her daughter's door to find her bed empty. She did not panic but was slightly worried. She briskly swept down the door of the guest bedroom to find her daughter being held tightly in the arms of a scrawny looking boy. Jane Granger smiled as the sight of Hermione lying sleeping in Harry's arms reminded her of her teenage years laying in the arms of her now husband. Just then, a familiar pair of arm wrapped around her waist and a set of lips kissed the back of her head tenderly. "You think we should wake them and look pissed off or just let them sleep and get to work," Mr. Granger tried hard not to laugh, as it would wake the two sleeping teens.

"Let's just go to work. It is not like we weren't like that at their age. They make a cute couple if only they had the guts to admit it to each other," Mrs. Granger mussed at the pair of adolescents sleeping together as if it was the only peaceful place on Earth. She only got a soft chuckle in response from her husband as the adults made their way to the front door and to the car.

"You know that boy in there will one day be our son-in-law if our daughter has anything to say about," Mr. Granger said seriously, as he quietly closed his door and gently started the mid-sized SUV. He buckled his seatbelt and slide the key in the ignition.

"I know. I know," Mrs. Granger beamed at her husband giving him a slight kiss before they began their commute to work.

8:30 Granger house hold guest bedroom

Harry woke up with the sound of pecking filling his ears. Forgetting where he was for a second, he began to kick out of bed before he noticed that bushy brown hair was tickling his nose. He opened his eyes to see a peaceful Hermione sleeping soundly on his shoulder. He smiled as he thought she is so cute even with that bit of drool on my shoulder. You know after I defeat Voldemort I might as her out on a date if it is not too late. I want to tell her how I feel now but that would only put her in danger.

Harry did not move for the next hour until Hermione began to stir. First, she buried her head deeper into Harry's shoulder and then she looked to see his eyes staring at her she blushed and sat up quickly. How long had he been awake watching her she wondered to herself blushing even more when she felt the little bit of drool still running down her chin? Harry laughed to himself, as her checks were redder than Ron's hair. After she had sat up Harry went over to the window and took the four envelopes from the owl that had been sitting patiently at the window for the last hour. Two letters we addressed to him one with the Hogwarts emblem with wax on the back and the other with the Ministry seal on the back. The two teens decided to get dressed out of their nightclothes. After Hermione returned into the room in Jeans and a tight fitting tee shirt. Harry could not help but stare at the beauty of Hermione she didn't look like the same book worm that he had been friends with for the last 5 years. Finally, Harry snapped out of it and tossed her the two letters addressed to Hermione.

**Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,**

** Here are the results from you OWL this last year I hope that they are reaching your expectations. If you have, any questions ask me, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Minerva McGonagall. If you need a change in occupation, please speak with the Headmaster or myself. Your grades have pleased both the Headmaster and me. Here they are.**

**Defense against the Dark Arts.  
Written O  
Practical O+  
Average O+**

**Transfiguration  
Written O  
Practical O  
Average O**

Charms  
Written O  
Practical O  
Average O

Potions  
Written O  
Practical O  
Average O

**Care of Magical Creatures  
Written O  
Practical O  
Average O**

Herbology  
Written O  
Practical O  
Average O

Divination  
Written E  
Practical A  
Average E

History of Magic  
Written A  
Practical-none  
Average -A

Astronomy  
Written E  
Practical -N/A: all practical results were declared null and void due to unforeseen circumstances  
Average E

** Congratulations, Mr. Potter you have passed the entire required OWL to become an Aurora and I believe that you still wish to be that. Unless that has changed, I hope you are happy with your exam results. Also only three people in the world have gotten an O+ in Defense against the Dark Arts**

Harry about fainted he looked at Hermione who was frowning slightly. "There is no reason I should have gotten an E in History of Magic. Well you did faint while I was taking my exam." Hermione sulkily said.

"You got passed all your classes and are upset about having an E in history of Magic," Harry said astonished that she was upset about that.

"Yes Mr. Potter I wished that I could have had all O but I guess I am not allowed that," Hermione replied, in a tone that would have made Mrs. Weasley cry of how good it sounded, looking over the letter from Hogwarts.

Harry opened his Hogwarts letter and began reading rather that push his luck any father with the beautiful witch.

**Dear Harry Potter,**

** Hello Harry I hope you are excited for your 6****th**** year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now I am sorry to inform you that I can't make you perfect this year seeing as I already have two fine ones from your year and house but seeing as you are president and leader of the club Dumbledore's Army, nice name I might add, that you should be like a perfect but also have the burden of caring for the security measure of the students on the train and at the school. I also wish to inform you that your quidditch ban has been lifted and you have been placed as Gryffindor's team captain. In addition, I will be giving you private lessons we shall talk more about these on the day after you return to Hogwarts. Now I hope you enjoy the rest of you break with Miss Granger. Oh, I almost forgot a list of the school books needed are attached to the back of this letter. The weekend before you are to board the train on platform 9 and ¾ some Order members will escort Miss Granger and yourself to Dagon Alley on August 22 to buy you books and whatever else you need to be ready for your school year.**

**You're Headmaster,**

**Albas Dumbledore**

Harry was shocked to say the least. _Why would Dumbledore do this for me now? Last year he thought it would be an over load for me. _While Harry was thinking, Hermione was sitting on the bed trying to figure out what he was thinking. She thought to herself _"What has Dumbledore done now? Why can't anyone just give Harry a break he deserves it, does he not? Wait a minute he is smiling meaning Dumbledore didn't do something that is going to upset him thank god." _Finally Hermione broke the silence in the room, "What is it Harry?"

Harry just remembered she was in the room as her voice hit his ears. "Well Dumbledore made me something like a prefect but I have more duties than you or Ron does. I am in charge of setting up security details. Oh by the way, why are the Weasley's busy this summer?" he asked the question he had been meaning to.

"Well after the battle at the ministry Fudge was sacked quicker that anyone could say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. After Fudge was sacked, Dumbledore used some of his influence to get Arthur as minister. That was one of the best things that could happen but I hear it's took Arthur and Molly by surprise because everyone expected Dumbledore to become minister," Hermione said.

"Well that's good I bet Ron is excited about it," Harry smiled as things had taken a turn for the better even in these dark times.

Hermione's face fell at the thought of Ron. A week before she went to get Harry her and Ron got into an argument about it. Somehow, Ron thought that Harry and Hermione had something going on other than just being friends, while Ron felt that he and Hermione were meant to be. Hermione had feeling for Harry and thought of Ron as a brother but would take that to her grave. "I wouldn't know Ron and me aren't on speaking terms because of an argument we had," Hermione stated not looking up from the floor.

_"That's just great what it was about now. Well I had better not push the issue to much I know Ron likes Hermione but she does not feel that way with him. Wait how would I know that? I mean I always thought that maybe after this war me and her might have a date or take a shot at being a couple. I should not be thinking that if Ron has feelings for her. Ron is my best mate. But then again if she doesn't have feelings for me why did she sleep in the same bed as me last night?" _Harry thought to himself in his head. He started rubbing the bridge of his nose as he began to have a headache. "Well you two will eventually become friends again. It can't be any worse that it was in any of your last arguments." Harry chucked a bit trying to get her in a better mood. Hermione still had not looked up from the floor and had forced out the few giggles she let out. When she finally looked into his eyes, he could see that she was not smiling but had sadness in her beautiful chocolate eyes. "Hermione if I don't see one of those smiles that you use to get me in a better mood in a few minutes, I guess I am going to have to tickle it out of you," Harry said trying to sound serious. It was hard not smiling with the expression that came across her face.

With her best McGonagall glare she replied, "Mr. Potter unless you want to jinxed into next week I wouldn't dare try it." She had to force herself to keep the glare because he was laughing so hard he fell on the floor. Finally, after a few seconds longer Harry leaped from the floor and pouched out her tickling any place he could. Instantly she began laughing and finding it hard to fight away from him. She began to feel her sides cramping for the constant laughter. Harry was smiling as he finally stopped. His head was only a few centimeters away from hers. Her chocolate eyes were locked into his jade green ones and vice versa. She began creeping close as she closed her eyes ready to kiss his sweet lips.


	3. Sweet 16 With Some Unexpected Guest

**AN: Sorry guys it's taken me so long to post something new it isn't that I have had to type anything new yet but the fact that my laptop went down. Finally got it back up a couple of days ago and school started so I am gonna try to keep posting as best i can. Thank you for reading now please read and enjoy and maybe take sometimes and place some reviews to help me make my writing better.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story other than the plot of some of the charters that you don't know. JK Rowling created this world I am just flexing my creative muscles and my ideas to shift her world into something that i enjoy. Not that i didn't enjoy them some parts of them i disagreed with but that was her choice.**

Just as the two teens were about to kiss they heard the front door open and Mrs. Granger's voice float up the stair, "Hey you two we are home. Hope you two haven't slept the day away." Mrs. Granger was smiling to herself, "_Maybe_ _it would be a good thing for the two of them to sleep the day away. Harry looked rough yesterday when we picked him up and him probably wouldn't remember today was his birthday and for that matter Hermione probably forgot to but at least she got a present in advanced." _She smiled as her husband walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Should we give them a stern talking to about this morning or just act like nothing happened, dear? Myself I would like to see what the boy does when he finds out we know but then again I don't want our daughter to have anther out bust like she did at the beginning of the summer when Dumbledore said Harry had to stay with his aunt and uncle till the day before his birthday," Rodger Granger whispered into his wife's ear. She gave a warm smile at the fury of her young daughter at the thought of her man in danger. When Dumbledore had said Harry had to stay at the Dursley's the whole house had shook and the kitchen had almost exploded. Dumbledore had stunned Hermione and then fixed the damages and cover Hermione from the Ministry.

"No Rodger, let's just not say anything she said last night she was going to comfort him and she did that," Jane giggled a little. "Anyways I remember back in our times we did the same thing when our parents weren't around and we went a bit further," She finished biting her bottom lip and giving him a seductive look. It had been a while since the last time they had just taken a night to themselves.

"That's what I am worried about. Look at where it got us," He chuckled a bit at the thought of living a different life. "Well I mean I couldn't imagine living any other way just we want the best for our daughter," He said looking seriously. His brain was thinking about the many possibilities of when his wife got that way.

"Your right Rodger but I think Harry is what best for our daughter. You did not see the way she looked when we found him in that condition yesterday. She was on a warpath for that boy and he would do the same for her. I could see it in his eyes," she smiled a bit as she thought it was closely to how her and Rodger were about each other.

In the guest bedroom upstairs

Harry jumped as he heard Hermione's mother's voice hit his ears. As he got to his feet, he grabbed Hermione's hand helping her to her feet. _"What was I thinking she is my best friend? That would have ruined our friendship and she would have been mad at me. I have done lost Sirius I can't lose Hermione she means too much to me." _Harry thought to himself. He was thinking about everything to much to notice Hermione's look.

_"Great now he is going to put more distance between me and him. Why did I have to try to kiss him? He doesn't like me in that way what was I thinking? Well I can still make up for it since it's his birthday and he doesn't seem to remember."_ Hermione thought to herself. She felt bad for trying to take advantage of the situation and Harry. "Well let's go downstairs and talk to them," She forced a smile on her face.

Harry could tell it was a forced smile, _"Great now she thinks I am trying to take advantage of her. I have stronger feelings for mine but I do not want to lose her out of my life if she does not feel the same way. I could handle having her as a friend and her being with someone who make her happy rather than lose her cause I told her how I feel." _Finally, Harry responds, "Alright let's go."

On the way down stairs both teens had an awkward silence between the two that was only breeched when Mr. and Mrs. Granger both said, "Happy Birthday Harry." Harry's head snapped up and he looked like deer in headlights. It was his birthday how could he forget. He had one more year tilled the battle with one of the darkest wizards of all times.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I completely forgot and thank you for letting me stay with you," Harry let out as silent tears of joy streaked down his face.

"None of that Mr. and Mrs. Granger stuff. We have first names you know. Call us Jane and Rodger and you are no trouble Harry. It makes us happy to meet our daughter's fut... Friend," Jane quickly corrected herself from the look of terror from her daughter. "We got you a few presents," Harry went to protest, but was cut off, "And we will be upset if you don't take them. It the least we can do for someone who keeps our daughter safe."

"Ok then M... Jane but thanks you again," Harry had almost slipped up. Seeing that Jane had not noticed it Harry relaxed. Over the next few hours, Hermione's parents got to know more about the famous Harry Potter. They talked for hours until about seven at night and everyone sat around as Harry opened presents. The first one he grabs was from both Mr. and Mrs. Granger as it said on the card. As Harry looked at it all he could see was an 8 by 10 square that almost looked like a box. Harry began to tear the paper from the gift and the sight that reached his eyes almost made him cry. The present was a muggle picture of Hermione and himself last year after getting off the train at King's Cross Station. "Thank you very much. You don't know how much this means to me," Harry smiled tears of joy streaking down his face.

"We knew you would like it Harry and it was the only thing we could think of getting you since our worlds aren't exactly that close," Mrs. Granger beamed at Harry.

"Ok Harry you still got the one that I got you to open," Hermione pressed the anticipation in her voice.

With that, Harry grabbed the small box that lay in front of him. He stared at the carefully wrapped gift. Harry smiled as he tore the gift-wrap away from the rather small box to see a delicate black box. Harry paused for a second before he opened the box slowly. The first thing that caught his eye was the glint of light reflecting of a silver medallion. On the medallion, it had the Gryffindor emblem on it. Harry's eyes shot up to Hermione's, "How much did this cost?"

"Not too much for your information Mr. Potter," she joked staring back into his eyes. "I have also charmed it so all you have to do is speak in it and I will hear as long as I am wearing this necklace," She was beaming while she pulled almost the exact same necklace out from between her breast.

"Thank you Hermione and Thank you Jane and Rodger. This is the best birthday I have had ever," Harry said tears streaming down his face.

The four people sat in the silence of the living room when an eerie voice cut through the night outside, "Where are you hiding at little baby Potter." Harry froze at the sound of the voice as he felt rage fill his body. "Come out Potter and we won't kill the Mud-blood and her muggle parents," The woman's voice screeched into to barely open the window.

"Hermione get your parents out of here. I know you know how to apperate," Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Yes, Harry I do but I am not going to leave you," Hermione whimpered about to cry.

"Hermione we don't have time for this I will be right with you after I get you time to get way," Harry snapped. "Mione listen please go for me I need to know that you are safe. You are the most important thing in my life. We can talk about this later," Harry begged hoping this would work.

"Fine Mr. Potter I will go but you better be right behind me or you will suffer the consequence," Hermione forced a smile as she grab her parents arms and with a pop they disappeared.

Harry smiled at the place where she had just been, "Mione trust me I would rather be with you right now." Harry paused for a moment and then shouted out into the emptiness of the home, "Come on Bellatrix you can't tell me that you aren't ready to play." Just as he said that, the door was blasted off its hinges. Ten Death Eaters filled into the room one behind the other.

"Aw nowhere to run now Potter," Bellatrix hissed out.

"No Bellatrix unlike you I know my way out," Harry cut her off.

"Potter we don't have time to play your games the Dark Lord wishes to speak to you," A calm man's voice replied.

"Like hell I would set down to tea with Thomas Riddle, and you and what army is going to take me," Harry bellowed. This worked as planned and got a rise out of all of the Death Eaters in the room. 10 identical bolts of red light flashed across the room and hit the wall where Harry had been standing. As Harry crossed the room he sent 10 stunners at the 10 Death Eaters and hit each one perfectly in the chest.

Number 12 Grimauld Place

Hermione had just arrived outside a gloomy run down house. She was panting seeing as it was her first time side aspirating two people. Sweat was causing her normally bushy brown hair to cling to her face. "Come on mom, dad follow me. We are safe now." Her soprano voice sounded tired and weak.

"Hermione what kind of trouble is that boy into. I don't think it is right to have our daughter hanging around with his type," Rodger Granger finally spoke up as they made it to the door. He could see his daughter wanting to shout at him but was stopped short at the door opening and an old man looking at the trio.

"Come in. I believe that we have some talking we need to do before anyone jumps to any conclusions," Dumbledore's voice made Rodger jump. Dumbledore motioned for the three of them to step inside. The trio followed him into a rather large library. Both Ridge and Jane were impressed. "Before I start Miss Granger, Harry is fine, and a few of the Order members are bringing him here with the things you will need to start school," Dumbledore words caused Mr. Granger's blood to boil.

"I COULD GIVE A DAMN LESS ABOUT HOW THE BOY IS DOING AND LIKE HELL MY DAUGHTER IS GOING BACK TO THAT INSANITY YOU CALL A SCHOOL," Mr. Granger bellowed at the fragile looking old man. However, fragile looking Dumbledore had looked Mr. Granger felt fear creep into the back of his mind as Dumbledore stood up and was nose to nose with Rodger.

"Now Mr. Granger for my age I would rather not like to raise my voice but I would like to make it clear if you cannot keep your outburst in check I wish for you to leave this room now and stand outside," As Dumbledore finished Mr. Granger just hung his head in defeat. "Now back to what I was saying Harry is fine and I thought you had told your parents what might have happened while Harry was staying with you," Dumbledore asked to the tired looking teen sitting in front of him.

After Hermione heard, Harry was all right she had felt much more relaxed until Dumbledore asked her if she had told her parents about Harry. "Well Professor I didn't want to tell them because I figured my father would over react like he always does," Hermione paused looking at her father, "I also figured that any trouble that came along Harry and I could take care off."

"Right you are Miss Granger but what about your parents," Dumbledore paused as she looked down at the floor, "I know that you and Harry can take care of yourselves but sometimes you need to remember that some people around you do not have your gift."

"Listen Dumbledore I knew what I was doing. Harry needed to get away from that creature of an uncle he has. I am sorry I was a little rash but you know as well as I do what would have happened to him if he had stayed," Hermione had snapped. _"Who the hell does he think he is? Yes he is my headmaster at school but still Harry needed to get out of there before worse happened to him."_

"I know Miss Granger and I blame myself for what happened to Harry but is it worth risking your family and yourself for him," Dumbledore wasn't trying to say that Harry was unimportant but he wanted to see what the young witch felt for him.

"You are bloody god damn right Harry is that important to me. He has been one of my best friends since 1st year," Hermione had stood up straightening her back to bring herself to her 5' 8" height. Then she saw Dumbledore smile at her. "What?" She asked rather forcefully.

"Nothing my dear. Nothing but an old man thinking of years ago. Harry should be here right about now," Dumbledore said letting his gaze drift over to the door.

As if on cue Mad-Eye Moody and a disgruntled looking, Harry burst through the door. Hermione took a glance at Harry she could see his messy hair had been sieged and there was some blood coming from a cut on his side. "Sorry Dumbledore we would have been here sooner had we not had a little trouble about 5 miles from London. In addition, we had to let the Death Eaters get away Bella was with them again the little witch. I don't know how they manage to fuck that up the other night but they did and the two from the Dursleys got away," Moody said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"A little trouble Moody! We had to face six dragons! We were lucky not to be killed," Harry exclaimed.

Well my boy look at it this way at least it was not 20 dragons. That would have been on hell of a day," Moody barked out between chuckles.

"Ok now would you please take a seat Harry we are still waiting on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with their children before we discuss more pressing matters," Dumbledore waved his hand at the open seat next to Hermione.

As Harry took the seat Rodger started ranting, "Don't you dare sit next to my daughter. My wife and I take you into my home and you put us all in danger."

"I am sorry Mr. Granger I thought Hermione had told you," Harry said looking down at the floor and moved next to the far wall in the library.

"No Harry you don't have to be sorry my father for some reason still think I am a child when I can full well take care of myself," Hermione snapped glaring at her father.

"Please can we put this off till later? The Weasley's have arrived downstairs and are making their way up now," Dumbledore raised his voice so everyone could hear him. Almost like Harry and Moody, the Weasley's filled in almost like it had been a cue. "Please everyone get to where you are comfortable we need to let out a few truths tonight."

Mrs. Weasley looked at the loudened wizard, "I thought we agreed not to say anything until she was older. Now you go back and break that promise. How dare you Albus."

"Listen Molly I have seen over the past year how holding secrets hurt a person," Dumbledore's gazed locked on Harry, "Now is a better time than any to tell them everything and come clean of it." Harry sifted uneasily under the gaze. "First I am going to say two things that will affect every life in this room one way or another. Harry I would like you tell you after so many years of hiding this fact. I am your grandfather Harry," Dumbledore's old voice was almost unheard with all the noisy gasp of shock.

Harry's head was spinning, "Professor... I mean Grandfather how my dad was a Potter."

"Well you see Harry you grandmother, Annie, died giving birth to your father so I took it upon myself to give your father her last name instead of mine. I remember it as if it was yesterday," Dumbledore looked up at the celling lost in his memory. After a few seconds, he began to speak again, "Now that we have that out of the way let me say one more thing."

Dumbledore was cut off by Molly, "Don't you dare Albus. She is too young to find out yet."

"Molly my dear I don't want to offend you by no means but she has the right to know," Dumbledore said to the heated Mrs. Weasley, "Now back to what I was saying there is another secret that has been held for many years. Ginny you are not actually a Weasley your mother and father died barely after you had been born." Dumbledore paused for a minute as he let the words sink in. Molly had been giving death glares at the aged wizard, "Ginny your mother and father are James and Lily Potter." As the last name came out of his mouth everyone even Harry had almost fainted from the shock.

"Ok Grandfather why was I sent to live with the Weasley's and not with the Dursley's like Harry," Ginny asked as if the news hadn't bothered her in the least bit.

"Well Ginny, you were sent to live with the Weasley's because Molly was your godmother and unlike Harry you did not need the blood magic to hide from Voldemort." Dumbledore said looking over the shocked faces in the crowd.

"Ginny I hope you don't hate Arthur and me for not tell you we just thought we would wait till you were of age," Molly was almost sobbing.

"Listen mum if I can still call you that. I don't hate you guys. I understand that you were trying to protect me and I still consider you my parents because you raised me." Ginny smiled grabbing a hold of Molly's hands.

"Yes Ginny you can still call me mum. You are the daughter that I never had and I still love you the same," Molly had tears falling from her eyes

"You know this is all very touching but we have more important matters at hand. Like where the hell is my wife, my daughter, and I suppose to live since our house is no longer safe because of that boy," Mr. Granger said pointing to Harry. Harry felt rage bubbling on his insides.

"Well father I think that the order has another safe house for mum and yourself to stay at and as for myself I am staying here with Harry," Hermione said rather forcefully

"OVER MY DEAD AND BEATTEN BODY YOU ARE," Mr. Granger bellowed. After getting these words out, he slumped in his seat as he was hit with a stunner dead in the center of his chest.

"I told him to watch his temper because I wasn't going to stop Harry when he did that," Dumbledore looked at the man in the chair. "Now Mrs. Granger your husband and yourself will remember none of this when you awake all you will know is that Hermione is here at Grimauld place and you two are taking an extended vacation to America," Dumbledore smiled at the freighted muggle. "Obliterate," Dumbledore said pointing his wand in between the two muggle. Just as a white cloud surrounded both Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Dumbledore's eyes became glazed over. Just as quick as the spell took the place it was over. Both the Granger's were looking at everyone quizzically.

"Well thank you Albus and Harry for paying for our trip to America while we get settled in our new home," Rodger said cheekily smiling at Harry.

"You're welcome Mr. and Mrs. Granger now if you leave with Mad-eye he will take you to the airport," Dumbledore said pointing towards the door.

"Ok well goodbye everyone takes care Hermione and we will see you over Christmas break and we hope you will be able to stay with us Harry," Mr. Granger was beaming.

"Yeah and Hermione go ahead and tell you boy how you feel you shouldn't hide stuff like that," Mrs. Granger scolded her daughter as she was walking out the door.

"Thanks mum," Hermione grumbled looking down at the floor blushing. Harry looked over at her questioningly. She mouthed, "We will talk later."

"Ok everyone tonight's and last nights attacked proved that the blood magic is no longer working so we will have to be extra careful and Harry you won't be able to leave here until we get your things for school and read Sirius's will," Dumbledore looked at the floor with the last words. Harry felt tears welling up in his eye. "Harry I know that you are having a hard time dealing with Sirius's death like all of us. He was one of the best members and always managed to bring a smile to everyone," Dumbledore said as his eyes swelled with tears thinking of one of the late marauder.

"I know grandfather," was all Harry could manage before he broke out in tears. Hermione got up and moved over to him wrapping him in a comforting hug. Molly went to take her place but stopped in her tracks as Hermione shot her a death glare. Hermione patted him on the back all the while, Ron was looking on with jealousy. Harry after a few minutes stopped crying and Hermione moved back to her seat.

"Everyone it has been a long night I think it is time for most of you to go to bed," Dumbledore said looking at most of the people in the room. As Harry and Hermione went to leave Dumbledore waved them to him, "Harry and Hermione, Come here I have a few more thing to discuss with you other than what we already have." Harry looked over at Hermione and both teens shrugged as they crossed the room to take two vacant chairs near Dumbledore. When they sat down Dumbledore began speaking as the door closed, "What I am about to tell you cannot be told to anyone else. You see as Tom Riddle is the heir of Sylthern the other three founders had heirs two. Now I am not sure who is the heir of Hufflepuff but I think I have a clue as to who it is. The other two heirs in fact I do know. These heirs are pick sometimes due to family lines while in Ravenclaw's case she picked someone she thought would best take her place as one of the smartest witches of all times," Dumbledore paused and looked at Hermione. Harry glanced over at her and chuckled silently at the look of shock on her face. "Yes Miss Granger you are the heir to Ravenclaw. Now as to Gryffindor's heir I have known since he was able to wield the Gryffindor sword in his 2nd year. I kept it from you Harry because I was not sure how you would react to being told this," Dumbledore paused to look at Harry's reaction. Harry felt as if his jaw had hit the floor.

"How?" was all Harry could croak out. He looked from Dumbledore to Hermione. Harry became lost in Hermione's deep chocolate eyes. Harry thought to himself, _"How can I keep my feeling for her hidden I love her more than life itself. Well if I tell her now I put her in danger. Wait, she is already in danger by being my friend."_

Harry thoughts left him as soon as Dumbledore opened his mouth, "Well Harry Godric chooses an heir from his blood line. He knew that his heir would be the one to destroy the Sylthern Heir. Most people believe that the Gryffindor bloodline died out many years back. Yet in our family has been descended from Godric himself. That is why you are the heir of Gryffindor. I must inform both of you that one you return to Hogwarts you will have privet secession with me, Tonks, Lupin, and Mad-Eye," Dumbledore finished. "Now if you will excuse me, I believe the two of you have some things to discuss by yourselves," With that said Dumbledore strode out of the room.

"Hermione listen if you don't want to talk about what was said earlier you don't have to," Harry said looking into the brunette witch's chocolate eyes.

"No Harry now is the best time. My mother is right I shouldn't hide it from you any longer. Who knows when it could be too late," Hermione paused collecting every ounce of courage she had in her body. "Harry no matter what is said here tonight if you don't feel the same way I understand. I just want you to be happy and I would rather be your friend than lose you. Promise me that you won't leave me even as a friend after what I say," Hermione paused waiting for reassurance.

"Hermione no matter what I would leave you as a friend. You are too important to me. I mean who else would keep my sorry arse from getting in trouble and getting killed." Harry smiled at her and grabs her hand to show his feelings.

"Ok then now that is out of the way," Hermione paused taking a deep breath. "Harry I want to be more than just friends with you. Ever since I first meet you I have wanted to be more than just friends. Mind you, I was an 11-year-old girl at the time. Harry you are the most important thing to me and I would die if I lost you. I would not be able to go on," Hermione looked at the floor dreading his response.

Harry was shocked. There was too much coming out on this night. Harry was lost in his thoughts, _"She feels the same way I do. This would be so much easier if I didn't have to worry about Voldie. I should tell her now. I can't let this moment pass because who knows what would happen if I do."_

Hermione seen the hesitation in his eyes, "Harry I know you probably don't feel the same way as I do but all I wanted to do was..." She was stopped by Harry pressing one finger to her lips.

Finally Harry had the words on the tip of his tongue, "Hermione Jane Granger you don't know how long I have waited to hear that. Hermione, I would be lost in the dark right now had it not been for you. You are the one thing that keeps me from just facing my fate now and dying. Without you I would have probably already just let Thomas Riddle take my life. Hermione I love you now and forever.

"Oh Harry," was all she could say before tears of joy fell from her eyes. Both teens moved in for a passionate embrace. When their lips met at first both mouths were closed. After a few seconds Hermione's tongue began begging for entry into Harry mouth. To be satisfaction it was granted. The teens held this kiss for a good five minutes before the need for air arose.

As Harry caught his breath, he found himself with two questions. "So Mione does this mean we are together? If so are we going to be sleeping in the same bed," Harry asked hoping there was only one word to answer both of them.

"Why yes Mr. Potter it does," Hermione smile seemed to glow brighter now, "As for the sleep arrangements I do not know."

"Well I know I slept better having you beside me last night. I didn't have a single nightmare after you crawled into bed next to me," Harry said hoping she would agree.

"Me either Harry. So which room are we sleeping in," Hermione asked still beaming from ear to ear.

"Well since I own the house probably Sirius's old room," Harry said after a few seconds of thought. With that, both teens left for the bedroom. After getting dressed into their nightclothes they got into a comfortable position on the bed and almost instantly fell asleep. Neither awoke when Dumbledore looked in smiling at the two teens sleeping deeply. _"Oh how much they look like James and Lily did at their age. I wish this war was over and neither James nor Lily had died. Then I would not have needed to keep so much distance between my grandson and myself. I guess the night is always darkest before the dawn," _With that thought finished the aged wizard left the room leaving the two love birds to rest peacefully.


	4. Diagon Alley and the Will of Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. For if i did, I wouldn't be using only my spare time to write.**

The next few weeks had passed with nothing really special happening other than a few things that had made the news on this day. The first was that Voldemort's thugs had made an attempt to attack the Ministry and Hogwarts. Both attacks did nothing more than get fifty Death Eaters caught and twenty-five more killed. The second was that Voldemort had made a public announcement in Diagon Alley at the time of both of these attacks and killed five children that were going to be first years at Hogwarts this year. Harry was silently reading today's issue of the Daily Prophet. The front page had a picture of Voldemort standing on the stairs in front of Gringgotts bank. Being a wizard picture, everyone in the picture moved. Voldemort stood talking and then he turned his wand on an 11-year-old girl and she fell lifelessly to the pavement. Below the photo the article began

**You-Know-Who Calls out Dumbledore**

** Yesterday during the dual attacks on Hogwarts and the Ministry, You-Know-Who made an appearance in Diagon Ally. All that He-Who-Must-Be-Not-Name said was that, "I, (You-Know-Who) call out that muggle loving fools that teach the wizarding children of England. He has tainted every pure-blood wizard. Putting them with half-bloods and mud-bloods. Where is Dumbledore to protect those children now?" After finishing that he killed five eleven year old that were getting school books and other supplies for Hogwarts. We have tried countless times to contact Albus Dumbledore for a response but have not got an owl in return. We here at the Daily Prophet will try and get the other side of the story for our loyal readers.**

As Harry read the short article, he felt his blood to begin to boil. Harry was outraged, _"They expect Dumbledore to be everywhere at once. What the hell do they think he is? He can't be in ten places at once. They know nothing of the prophecy I am the only one that can kill Voldemort." _Hermione could tell Harry's temper was getting the best of him. His was frowning and his eyes showed he was in deep thought. She grabs his hand and intertwined their fingers, and saw him instantly relax. Finally, Harry opened his mouth to break the silence in the room, "Mione they act like Dumbledore is the one who needs to protect everywhere at once."

"I know Harry, but they know nothing about the prophecy and we need to keep it that way at the current time or else they will put you in Dumbledore's place," Hermione grimaced at the thought.

"Yeah Mione. Well Rita Skitter would be jumping for joy. She would say that she knew that we were having snogging secessions behind everyone's back in 4th year," Harry laughed. He barely ducked the playful swipe Hermione took at his head. It had only been two weeks since they had gotten together but for any on looker they would have guessed this couple had been together for at least a few years. The two teens were still lying under the blanket of the bed they shared. It was only now becoming seven in the morning. Both teens were in their sleeping attire. Harry had a pair of black athletic shorts on. Hermione was in a white tank top and a designer pair of sleep pants.

Harry and Hermione started a passionate kiss. This kiss would have lasted long had they not been interrupted. Even though the two teens were together, they still hid if from everyone to stop and awkward situation with everyone. It had been hard for the last two weeks but luckily, no one had walked in Harry's room until at least 8:30 in the morning. Not today Molly Weasley was walking in the room to wake up Harry. Molly had not taken the time to knock and not yet had she check on Hermione's room. At first, she was speechless at the sight before her. Harry and Hermione had always been like one of her own. Inside she had figured eventually they would be together but in recent years, she could see that Ron also liked Hermione. The sight of Hermione kissing Harry enraged her at the current time. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed at the top of her lungs.

Harry and Hermione both jumped away from each other. Harry had fallen onto the floor from the shock of the moment. Hermione had stayed on the bed but had looked much like a deer in headlights in front of Molly's glare. "Molly, can you keep it down please," Hermione pleaded with the witch that stood glaring daggers at her.

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THINGS BOTH OF YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN YOURSELVES FOR SNEAKING AROUND EVERYONES BACKS," Mrs. Weasley shot back at Hermione.

Harry started feeling his anger blood. What right did she have yelling in his home? After the will of Sirius, Harry had been in possession of Gremial Place and a few other houses, as well as the motor cycle. "MOLLY YOU HAVE NO RIGHT DEMANDING THAT IN MY HOUSE. NOW I WOULD RATHER LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD PLEASE LOWER YOUR VOICE IN MY HOME," Harry snapped back. Molly was shocked that he would talk to her this way. She felt hurt that Harry would say such a thing.

Much to the unawareness of everyone in Harry's room even member that had been sleeping in the house had woke up and came to find out what was going on. Everyone made sure to stay out of sight and silently started taking bets on what Mrs. Weasley had seen. Fred and George had bet she walked in on them shagging. Lupin and Tonks both said that they were sleeping in the same bed. Dumbledore put 5 gallons that she had just walked in on them kissing. Everyone else was just watching the five gamblers whispering to each other. The last member to mope his way down stairs was Ronald Weasley.

"What's going on," Ron asked stifling a yawn. Everyone was cautious as to tell him what was actually happening.

Lucky they didn't have to because Mrs. Weasley picked up her courage and began the argument once more, "HARRY JAMES POTTER WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO IN THAT TONE. I COULD CARELESS IF EVERYONE FOUND OUT WHAT YOU AND HERMIONE HAVE BEEN DOING BEHIND OUR BACKS. HOW DO YOU THINK RON IS GOING TO TAKE THIS?" Molly had not dropped her shouting voice.

Harry looked down. He hadn't thought about Ron liking Hermione. How would Ron take it? That question didn't take long to answer because just a few minutes after Molly had said that Ron bounded into the room. "BLOODY HELL. YOU TWO HAVE BEEN SHAGGING BEHIND MY BACK. HARRY YOU KNEW I LIKE HERMIONE AND YET YOU BETRAY MY FRIENDSHIP LIKE THIS. I'LL BE GLAD WHEN VOLDEMORT KILLS YOU," Ron spat at Harry. After finishing the last sentence he regretted saying such a thing.

By this time Hermione's anger had done risen to dangerous levels, "RONALD Weasley, HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING. FOR YOUR INFORMATION I ONLY CARE FOR YOU AS A BROTHER NOTHING MORE. YOU AREN'T THE TYPE OF GUY I WOULD DATE."

Mrs. Weasley was appalled by the way that Hermione had talked to Ron, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY SON THAT WAY. I SHOULD JINX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK FOR THAT. I THINK I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF DISCIPLING MY SON."

Harry snapped with the way Mrs. Weasley had again talked down to Hermione, "DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE WITH ANYONE IN MY HOUSE HOLD. ALSO YOU SHOULD REFRAME FROM USING THREATS IN MY HOME."

Finally Dumbledore felt he needs to step in before Molly got hurt. He could feel the power coming of his grandson just as everyone else could. Dumbledore strode in the room hoping that Harry could control his temper enough to be reasoned with. "Everyone pleases calm down," Dumbledore was cut off.

"LIKE HELL I WILL ALBUS THESE TWO DIDN'T THINK ABOUT HOW EVERYONE WOULD TAKE THIS," Molly began.

"BLOODY HELL MOLLY JUST SHUT IT WOULD YOU," Harry snapped back.

"Listen I know that everyone in this room is agitated for some reason or another. Molly you are wrong about this. Harry and Hermione knew how everyone would take it in that is why they hid it even from each other for the longest time. I do agree that Harry and Hermione probably should have told Ron but I understand that they wanted to wait a while before waking that dragon," Dumbledore paused just a minute to let his words sink in, "Now we have to escort the kids to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. We can work this disagreement out later." With that said Molly and Ron both left the room muttering to themselves. Harry was still fuming mad but knew his grandfather was right. Hermione was trying to figure a way to comfort Harry and try and get him in a better mood. Dumbledore waited till both Weasley's left until he addressed the two teens left in the room, "Listen Harry and Hermione I know you are upset with both of them but please try and resolve this before school." Dumbledore smiled at the pair that embraced each other for comfort, "You know the two of you remind me of Lily and James when they first were together. Mind you they were never really friends before that but they still found the most unconditional love for one another. Listen to me an old man just babbling about times forgotten." Dumbledore strode out of the room lost in his thoughts of the past. Before he made it out the door her turned around, "What exactly did Molly walk in on this morning?"

"We were just kissing, Grandfather," Harry replied questioningly to Dumbledore's question. As soon as Dumbledore hear his grin got bigger as he walked out the door. From the hallway Harry and Hermione could hear people groan and the sound of money exchanging hands. "So I guess they were betting on what Molly had seen and got so upset about," Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.

"It would seem so. Now Harry we need to get dressed and get ready for Diagon Alley," Hermione stood up with her last words. She quickly crossed the hallway to her room and began to get dressed. She decided to wear a muggle tee shirt with a pair of jeans and her sneakers.

Harry had just got up and began to grab clothes out of his dresser when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Harry said without even turning to look at his new companion. Harry grabs a pair of jeans and a rather snug-fitting white tee shirt.

Finally the small red head which opened her mouth, "Hey big brother sorry about earlier."

Harry smiled he hadn't talked to Ginny alone since they had found out that they were blood realities. Harry turned around to face his little sister, "its ok little sis it isn't your fault that your adopted mother blew things out of proportion. I just wish that Ron could understand I don't want him to be mad at me."

Ginny looked at Harry, "Yeah I know Harry but he will come around just give him some time anyways I think he fancies someone else."

Harry looked shocked, "Ok Ginny but I need to get dressed before we go to Diagon Alley." Harry waited till Ginny had left and closed the door to slide down his shorts. Then he realized that he had tossed his jeans across the room and on the bed. As Harry padded across the room the door opened and Harry froze where he was standing. Hermione hadn't expected to see Harry in just his boxers and it kind of shocked her. All she could do was gaze at Harry. She could see that he was blushing and she giggled.

Once Harry had seen it was Hermione he breathed a sigh of relief. He continued his journey to his jeans. Slowly he slipped them on, buttoned, and zipped them. After pulling on the jeans he looked over at Hermione who had still not moved. "Miss Granger I believe you know how to knock," He teased her.

Hermione snapped out of her trance at his words, "Well Mr. Potter I thought that ever your slow ass would have been dressed by now."

Harry chuckled at this comment. He began to open his mouth to respond but was cut off by Dumbledore walking in the room. "Harry hurry up we need to get to Diagon Alley and get your school stuff. We haven't call all day mind you," Dumbledore said winking at his green eyed grandson.

Harry quickly threw on his tee shirt and shoes and the two teens and aged wizard headed down stairs. "Now Harry if anything happens at Diagon Alley I want you to promise me you will get yourself and Miss Granger back here and don't try to help," Dumbledore turned to Harry concern in his voice.

"Grandfather I cannot promise what I cannot keep," Harry replied with almost no emotion. Dumbledore turned to Hermione to get her to talk some sense into Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore I cannot force Harry to do something even if I think it would be in his best interest," Hermione replied to the pleading look in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Fine then we must hurry and not be late," Dumbledore's defeat etched in his voice. He held out his arms and both teens grab him. They appeared outside of Gringotts' bank. As they made their way through the door Griphook the chief Goblin rushed forth to greet them.

"Albus you are nearly five minutes late. I do not have all day to wait on you. I have some important meetings to take care of," the goblins voice almost a high screech.

"Sorry Griphook I had more pressing matters to attend to before we left. Everyone else has arrived then," Dumbledore smiled looking down at the Goblin. All he got back in response was a hurried nod and the Goblin scurried away to a room just off the main hall. Dumbledore strode towards the door with the younger two flanking him.

Harry reached for Hermione's hand for comfort and was not denied. He smiled to himself, _"I might have lost my god father, the one person who showed me love, but I gained someone who I can love and they love me in return. God if it wasn't for Mione right now I would be on the run and alone or worse."_ Griphook motioned for Harry and Hermione to fill the last two vacant seats on the far right of his desk. These seats were next to Remus Lupin and Tonks. Today Tonks had taken to making her hair her natural light brown hair and did away with the vibrant bubble gum pink spikes everyone were used to.

"Now that everyone is here and comfortable let us begin with the task at hand," Grip hook began grabbing the piece of parchment from the table. "This is the last will and testament of Sirius Black. 'Hello everyone I hope everything is going better even though I am not there to be with you in the current predicament but rest assured that I am in a better place and already have the welcoming committee ready for the daft man that thinks he is a Lord, Tom Riddle. I always hated how he called himself Lord Voldemort it just never served the coward right, but enough with my rambling I have to give away what I have and own to everyone I know. Now before I begin I do not want anyone crying or saying how much they miss me. I will know because I am watching all of you great people that I had the opportunity to meet. So let us begin."

Grip hook paused looking over his glasses at everyone before starting again, "Now Remus I shall begin with you because I have known you the longest. I leave you with 1 million gallons in hope that it will help you begin your life with that mad woman that you fell in love with. Yes Tonks I mean you if Remus hasn't told you already. Sorry Moony but even on the other side I still have to spoil your waiting to tell your feelings. I leave you with the task that James and Lily left me with both the kids as their godparent. I also leave you the pictures of the Marauders excluding Peter sorry but when you are locked in Azkaban it is very easy to get bored and seeing as I only had the pictures to use as toilet paper. I only used Peter's face."

Lupin smiled, "Padfoot always had a bit of a cruel sense of humor. Funny though I never had the idea to use someone's picture to wipe my arse with. Only Sirius would have done such a thing."

Griphook cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Now may I begin again." Seeing no objections, he began to read again, "Now to that mad woman I mentioned earlier I leave the sum of 1 million gallons in hope that it helps with the wedding of Lupin and yourself. Tonks you cannot fool anyone dear and trust me you fell in love with the best wolf anyone could find. In addition, you will be teaming with poor old Moony to ensure that my godchildren are in the best care. You might want to buy him a flea collar though if you plan to sleep in the same bed. I have always heard flees love that bubble gum pink color but I could be wrong."

Griphook paused to get a breathe before reading the next part, "Now to the Weasley family for taking in my goddaughter as their own and claiming my godson to be just the same. I leave the sum of 2 million gallons to Molly and Arthur Weasley because god knows you have trouble with as big a family as you two have. With that said I also leave 100 thousand gallons to ever Weasley child, but it cannot be touched until after you graduate Hogwarts and only then. Now Molly dear I know things don't work as you plan them to but believe me everything will turn out for the best in the end. You told me to think of Harry as a child and I didn't because he deserves to know what he is going up against no matter his age. You are correct he is not James in anyway but he carries a heavy burden on his back. Harry has had to mature faster than anyone should and your son and Miss Granger have both been there for him in their own ways. I believe Molly that you are one of the best mother figures in Harry's life that he could have asked for. Always remember what I told you the last time we talked."

Griphook paused and looked at Molly and Arthur. Molly had silent tears streaming down her soft and friendly face. Griphook didn't wait any longer, "Now onto Albus Dumbledore. Sorry I am not there to help you with Harry in these dark times but Albus it is time for me to rejoin your son. Never hold it on yourself that this happened to James and Lily they knew what they were getting into and Peter was the one to cause this chain reaction of events. Albus you need to get over the past and take care of the present. As you have always said Death is, but the next great adventure. With that said I leave you 4 million gallons. Help Harry with the task at hand and don't let him follow in the foot step of myself because I has been a lonely life I have lived with no one to love and love me in return. I don't want him to be in the same darkness as myself. Please promise me old friend that you will do everything in your power to make sure Harry puts that old washed up lunatic in hell where he belongs."

"I promise," Albus' tears hung in his voice as he talked to the celling. Everyone paused for a moment to look at Albus. They didn't see the normal twinkle in his eye's they seen the toll the years had taken on him.

Griphook began drawing everyone's attention back to the desk, "Now to the smartest witch of her generation Miss Hermione Granger. I would like to say one thing before I began and that is you would have given Lily a run for her money back in the day. Also follow your heart it will never lead you wrong listen to a man that is now in his grave that had no life partner because he was afraid to follow his heart. I leave you a lump sum of 3 million gallons in the hope that you will put it to good use. I don't know what use yet but I think with the brains and the bank roll you know possess you might make something or find something that no one every though possible, but always remember follow your heart."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand a bit for comfort while Harry squeezed back for support. Griphook's voice waived with the last paragraph, "Now on to my dear godson Harry Potter. You truly are the boy-who-lived not just the killing curse but also almost 9 years without love. Harry right now in life you are probably confused and feeling alone but remember there is no greater power than love. You are love very dearly by your friends and the people who even though aren't blood related are your family. Love is the power to defeat the guy who thinks he is a dark lord. Please if it wasn't for that god damn prophecy a 9 year-old boy would have already taken him out. I hate to say it my dear boy but the fate of the world lies on your shoulders. I know you would trade the fame and the money in a sec if only for 10 minutes with your parents and me but life doesn't work that way. I am leaving you with everything else in my possession. Properties and the sum of 10 million gallons is all that is left I do believe. Now Harry remember the night is always darkest just before the dawn. Farewell to you all and have a nice happy life just remember I will see you on the other side." As the last words were said the will turned to flame and that then transferred to ashes. Griphook looked around the crowded room at the many faces that now had tears streaming down their face. "Everyone your inheritances are now being delivered to your vault. Here is a list of everything left to you Mr. Potter now I must be off, good day." Griphook handed Harry a large folder filled with paper and vanished into thin air.

"Now everyone we must hurry and get school supplies before our presents is noticed," As Dumbledore finished the sentence everyone began to file out of the room and shop for the school supplies. This took only 15 minutes to complete and everyone was completely unnoticed by passer-byers. As everyone finished they regrouped at the front of Gringgotts bank. As the finally straggler came back everyone reached for the portkey provided by Dumbledore. Harry felt the familiar tug behind his naval and the world began spinning. It was almost ten minutes before he felt the ground back in place beneath his feet. Harry regained his balance easily while Hermione on the other hand was falling to the floor until Harry caught her.

"I always knew you were head over heels for me, love. I just never knew it was this bad," Harry laughed as he finished his witty line.

"Might I remind you Mr. Potter that I do sleep in your bed, well I did until you said that line. I say that gets you one night in the proverbial dog house," Hermione finished fighting as hard as she could to give her best McGonagall glare without erupting in a fit of giggles. Harry crossed the five feet in between them and gave her a passionate kiss.

The two didn't break away until they heard a male voice cross the room, "Oi, You two get yourselves a room. No one wants to see that. Bloody Hell." They broke apart to see a familiar red head smiling at them.

"Listen, Ron we're..." Hermione began but was cut off by their fire headed friend.

"No Hermione you have nothing to apologize for I was the one who was wrong. I knew you two were always meant to be but I just couldn't help but be jealous. You know I am just a third wheel to you two. I'm not smart or good at fighting I am just the side kick to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I just can't stand it Harry gets it all; the fame, the glory; and the girl. Then again Hermione you have always been like a sister to me. Please forgive me I know I don't deserve it after what I said this morning but please at least try," Ron finished suddenly interested in the floor.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before Harry began, "Mate I was never mad at you I was madder at myself for not talking to you at first and then forgetting to tell you. It didn't help that everyone was yelling at Mione and me, mind you, but just like Sirius said it will all work out in the end," Harry said looking at his best mate.

"With that said I do want to say one thing Ronald. I was about a few seconds away from hexing you this morning and I am still debating on whether to or not," Hermione paused for a second and then burst into laughter at the shocked expression Ron had.

"What so bloody funny? I swear Harry this one's mental are you sure there isn't anyone better," Ron joked.

"Well you know Ron if I try to run she will catch me and torture us both so it is wise that we stay with her," Harry chimed in.

"Good now with that out of the way, we still have a few day of summer left to hang out and catch up," Hermione finished. With that, the trio was now back together and running on all cylinders.

**Author Notes: I am sorry my most favoried fanfiction readers. I haven't posted all of this since I have been lazy but I will be posing a large number of chapters in the coming days.**


	5. Train Ride Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. For if i did, I wouldn't be using only my spare time to write. **

For once in the past month, Hermione was the first to wake up. Her eyes had fluttered open at 6 AM sharp. First thing she did was check on Harry seeing that he was not running his rough hands though he tender hair. As she looked over the messy raven hair boy, she could not help but smile at how peaceful he looked. Her brown eyes dropped a few tears with thinking how hard it was on him. She wishes they could run and curse this damn world that had put all of their problems onto the shoulders of the young man that had stolen her heart.

"Morning, Love," Harry sleepily said as a lopsided grin crept across his face. He had sensed her being awake when her head had shifted pressure on his arm. He could tell that when he didn't move at first it surprised her being the first one up and it probably made her happy to be up before him. Then he felt a tear fall from her face on to his bare chest. "Mione what is wrong baby," Harry asked sitting up to wrap her in his arms.

Hermione sat there trying to keep her emotions to a minimum but nothing was helping not even being held by the man she loved so dearly. "Harry it's nothing just the prophecy. I mean I know you will kick his arse it's just what if V-V-Voldemort plays a trick on you and catches you off guard. I can't lose you," Hermione whimpered.

"Baby don't worry Tom has nothing that I don't he claims to be all powerful but when have you seen him standing beside his Death Eaters fighting never because he is scared. He doesn't have the power and he doesn't have the smartest witch of her generation by his side now does he," Harry smiled at her tear weathered face. _"Damn how lucky I am to have her. Even when she is upset she is still the most beautiful girl I know. I wish she wouldn't worry about me so much even if something happens to me she can always find someone better," _Harry thought to himself.

"I wouldn't want anyone else Harry no one compares to the way you are or the way you treat me. If you die I wouldn't be far behind you because I wouldn't be able to live without you," Hermione finished looking into his deep green eyes.

"Hermione how did you hear that I didn't say that I was thinking it but I didn't say it out loud," Harry was shocked. She had just countered something that he hadn't said to her and she acted like he had said something.

Then he heard Hermione's voice but didn't see her lips moving, _"I know he said that why is he saying he didn't. Does he think I am crazy? I can't read his mind I wish I could because it would be really nice right now."_

_ "No, Mione you aren't crazy and I don't think that but I think we can hear each other's thoughts we really need to talk to Dumbledore about this see what he thinks. This could work to our advantage though," _Harry said in his mind concentrating on Hermione's face all he seen was her brow furrow low at his words.

_"Harry something tells me that it was fate that we are together that we are soul mates that is the only time this happens. We shouldn't tell anyone about this other than Dumbledore cause this is a huge advantage for us but we need to work on hiding our facial reaction to each other's words," _Hermione though looking over his face he didn't even flinch at what she said to him though the mental link.

"_Now we can't get in trouble for saying naughty things to each other is class," _Harry grinned. He got a playful slap on the back of the head for those words.

_"Mr. Potter if you disrupt my learning I will have to put you in the hospital wing for a few weeks in a comma. Is that understood," _Hermione giggled as she said this.

_"I wouldn't dream of it my bookworm," _Harry kissed her with that said. Neither of them noticed the audience they had till Lupin cleared his throat. This sound made both teens roll off the bed landing on their feet and wands trained at where the noise had come from.

"Watcher you two it's only us," Tonks said putting her hands in the air to show she was unarmed.

"Sorry guys but we didn't notice you and the noise sent us into action. To many years of people trying to kill me hasn't really done much for me trusting my surroundings," Harry said lowering his wand.

"Good but I think you should always remember CONSTANT VIGILANCE. Now with that said hurry up and pack your things Dumbledore said to move you teens by Floo Powder to Hogwarts riding the train is too risky," Moody Barked from the other side of Lupin.

"But what about the others on the train. If Death Eaters attack thinking we are on there what are protecting the other children," Harry asked hoping for an answer and not to be kept in the dark.

"Potter we have it covered trust me Order members and Arours are riding the train just in case. You don't have to be the hero all the time let some of us has the spot light once in a while," Moody laughed and walked back out the door to wake the other teens in the house. Tonks and Lupin stayed behind to help the teens pack.

"Remus, can Tonks and you step outside so Mione and I can get dressed," Harry asked looking at his pajamas.

"Sorry Harry I didn't notice that you two were still in your sleeping garments," Lupin blushed realizing he hadn't look at what the teens had been wearing. Tonk and him both turned and walked out of the room and closing the door. Both Harry and Hermione got up and started getting dressed. Harry just grab for a pair of tore up denim jeans with a white t shirt and a black fleece jacket. Hermione grab a pair of tight jeans and a designer muggle t shirt with a light purple jacket

.

"Ok you guys can come back in," Hermione shouted to the two order members standing outside the door. At first nothing happened and then something blasted through the door. Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a second before a red stunner was fired just missing Harry's left shoulder. Both teens made a dive for where their wands laid on the other side of the bed Hermione made it to hers because she was only a few feet away while Harry had to dive over the bed.

"Harry Potter, I have a message from the Dark Lord. He wishes for you to join him or else it could get very bad for your little mud blood," A deep and elegant voice bellowed out from behind the first Death Eater.

"Well why you don't tell Tom to come to me himself next time rather than send his thugs. I mean don't get me wrong I enjoy have these little tussles with you and your friends it's just I would like something a bit more challenging," Harry spat right before sending a stunner to hit the Death Eater that had spoken. This caused a chain reaction in the room Hermione rolled out from cover to stun the Death Eater to the left while Harry jumped over the bed to stun the remaining Death Eater. "Ok we should tie them up before they wake up and we need to check the rest of the house," Harry said trying to finish the plan in his head._ "How the hell did they find us Mione? I mean we were all so careful unless we have a traitor among us," _Harry thought knowing it was the best way to stay stealthy in case anyone else was in the house.

_"I don't honestly know, love. Even if we had a traitor they wouldn't be able to give out the houses location unless they were the trusted secret keeper. Unless it was Bellatrix because of her blood the house can't secure against her. Let's send this lot to Hogwarts for Dumbledore to sort out and take care of anymore in the house," _Hermione thought this the best course of action.

Just as the green flames had taken the three fallen Death Eaters to the headmaster's office, Ron's voice was heard though the whole house, "Stupefy, What the Bloody Hell Death Eaters are doing in the house. HARRY. HERMIONE ARE YOU GUYS OK."

_"IS HE MENTAL IF WE RESPOND AND WE ARE NOT ALONE, IT WOULD GIVE UP OUR POSITION AND MAKE US VONARABLE," _Harry was frantic knowing that Ron had just put himself in trouble, _"Come on let's go get the git before he gets himself and Ginny killed because he let every Death Eater in a 10 mile area know where we are." _Hermione didn't answer she just flanked Harry covering his movements and then moving while Harry covered hers.

As they finally made it to the floor Ron and Ginny were on they heard some voice escaping the room. "I asked you a question and I expect an answer. WHERE IS LITTLE BABY POTTER?" the voice was the voice that Harry heard in his nightmares. Bellatrix was here leading the attack. Harry froze anger filling his bones. "Fine you don't wish to tell me let see how long it takes you to crack. CRUCIO," Bellatrix screamed out.

Harry nodded to Hermione and both of them kicked in the door to the bedroom, "Bellatrix how nice to see you in my home. Although it is very rude to treat other guest this way and it is not acceptable to do that in my home. Stupefy." The other Death Eaters where to shock to move making them easy to pick off one right after the other. Harry and Hermione tied up the rest of them and sent them to Hogwarts

.

_"Harry let's get out of here and get to Hogwarts. Ron and Ginny have both been under the Croucis Curse and need treatment,"_ Hermione thought wishing that Harry would agree.

_"Your right you grab Ginny and take her with you I will follow with Ron," _Harry looked over the two red heads laying on the floor and felt rage eating his insides.

Hermione grab Ginny and drug her over into the fireplace as she threw the dust from her hand into the fire her words where loud and clear, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters Office."

Harry followed the same suit only with Ron's large figure leaning on him. As the green flames carried both of them away Harry seen four figures in black cloaks rush into the room and green and red flashes of light erupt from their wands. Harry felt like he was on a brick slide spinning in circles and began to feel like he was going to be seeing what he ate last night. Just as he was sure that last night's dinner was going to be spread over the walls he came skidding across the stone floors of Hogwarts stopping inches from the desk of Dumbledore. "Harry everything is ok now but we need to hurry to the train Ginny and Ron will get treatment from Poppy while we guard the train," Dumbledore said helping Harry to his feet.

"What about Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye?" Harry asked following Dumbledore down the stairs from his office.

"They were trapped last week by Tom when he staged an attack on a muggle town and we have yet to hear from them the ones that you see were impostors but we have little time to worry about that now because they are going to stage an attack on the Hogwarts Express we need to protect the students. For now that is all we can doing until we get back her later," Dumbledore finished right as they met Hermione outside the hospital wing.

"How will we get there we can't go back to Grimuald place. They have a trap waiting for us there," Harry informed him grabbing Hermione's hand still following his Grandfather.

"We will reach outside the gates and then apperate from there to King Cross," Dumbledore said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The three of them walked in silent by most of the Hogwarts professors. It took them about 15 minutes to reach the front gates of Hogwarts. "Both of you are to lead security. I know you aren't Head Boy and Head Girl but you know what has happened and what we are up against so I expect both of you to act accordingly I will inform the Head Boy and Girl to follow what every either of you say," Dumbledore filled them in as he grab both of their arms and with a small pop the three of them appeared near the Red train with Hogwarts Express written on the side of it.

"Grandfather what do you want us to tell the students to do if the attack does take place," Harry asked looking at the old man.

"Tell them to fight back if necessary but not to go looking for a fight," Dumbledore said the twinkle in his blues lost.

"Ok I will how much longer until students start showing up?" Harry asked but this questioned was answered as Cho Chang and a Hufflepuff boy walked through the wall.

"Miss Chang and Mr. Hunt, we have just received word of an attack that might take place on the Hogwarts Express. Both of you will listen to the orders Mr. Potter and Miss Granger gives you. Now is not the time to object because it could cost many lives if you do," Dumbledore said seeing Cho about to open her mouth to protest. "Also please inform perfects to do the same you will be missing Ron and Ginny Weasley due to an earlier attack now if you will please excuse me I have to go," Dumbledore walked off and entered the front of the train.

"Why do I have to listen to what you two have to say," Cho snapped at Harry and Hermione.

"Cho right now is not the time to fight over this. Later if we both live though this maybe we can stage a big public fight in the Great Hall but right now I have more important things to worry about," Hermione answered before Harry had even opened his mouth.

_"Thanks Love I don't think I would have been as nice," _Harry squeezed Hermione's hand for support.

_"Honestly Dear I thought about Jinxing her but then Dumbledore is right we need her to control the Perfects but I am worried about what to do with Sylthern we both know that they are probably all Death Eaters in waiting and if a fight breaks out can we trust them," _Hermione squeezed Harry's hand back.

Just then another student came rushing though the barrier but this one had bleach blond hair and graying blue eyes. "Listen Harry I know we don't exactly see eye to eye and I have made life a living hell for you and your friends since first year but right now you are going to need all the help you can get. I have heard that Death Eaters are planning to attack the train," Draco was trying to catch his breath.

"Draco why are you helping us now we just put your father behind bars and you are his one son that was supposed to follow in his footsteps," Harry said confused.

"Listen we can talk about that later but I know their plan on how they are going to attack the train and we really need to stop the attack," Draco was in a rush trying to earn trust but it just made everything seems more like it was a red herring to Hermione.

"Malfoy listen how are we to know that we can trust you and that you aren't lying to us to get us to protect one part of the train and leave the real attack point out in the open. It just seems kinda of odd that you have a change in heart all of a sudden," Hermione pointed out.

"Hermione I know I have done wrong in the past and you probably won't trust me know but take a leap into faith and listen we need to sort the train by years put 7th and 6th years in the back 4th and 5th years in the middle and 1st and 2nd years in the front to protect them. Guys we don't have much time to debate this but it is the best course of action we need to have two or three prefects in each car to watch over that set of students. Right now my family is marked for death for me doing this other than my father but we have given up on him. I hope you trust me and listen to what I said," Draco was looking directly into Harry's eyes. Harry was lost in what was once his school rival now turned good. _"Mione we need to trust him even if it does turn out a setup he is right we need to have the train ready for an attack," _Harry thought knowing Hermione was having a hard time trusting him.

"Mr. Malfoy it is very odd to see you here and hear your words but as Miss Granger has said do you have any reason why we should trust you," Dumbledore stepped out from behind a pillar. As soon as he had seen the Sylthern come onto the platform he had secretly positioned himself into hiding in case it was a trap.

"Professor Dumbledore you can look through my mind if you like and see if I am lying," Draco said looking at his aged Headmaster.

"Ok then Legilimens," to everyone else on the platform it looked like Dumbledore was staring down the teen. After a few minutes Dumbledore spoke, "Well Mr. Malfoy I think a change in house is due because after what you have done it is not safe for you with the rest of the Sylthern."

"Yes Professor," Draco looked down at his shoes. All of his friends would know that he had betrayed the Dark Lord and his father's ways just like his mother.

"Ok we need signs that say 1st and 2nd years, 4th and 5th years, and 6th and 7th years on them and a person to hold each of the three," Harry said breaking the silence.

"The signs are right here," Dumbledore said and with a flick of his want three different signs appeared showing what years needed to go where.

"Ok are their Order members on the train," Harry asked low enough to where only Dumbledore and Hermione could hear.

"Yes there are a few in each car but Draco is right we need to use prefects just the same," Dumbledore's blues stared directly into Harry.

"Ok that will happen and I also want a sign for members of the DA because they will be able to help as well," Hermione voice had finally cracked out.

"No Mione they need to be with the rest of the kids it isn't their job to fight in this war," Harry said looking at her.

"Harry it either we let them help or they help anyways and maybe mess up our entire plan," Hermione said looking at him.

"Fine love but we both hand out the orders to them. Cho you take 1st and 2nd years. Draco takes 4th and 5th years. Charles you take 6th and 7th years. Mione and I will talk to the DA to get them to lend a hand. By the way tell Prefects there is a meeting before we depart about what they are supposed to do," Harry said looking at all the individuals around him. As he finished his words Cho, Draco, and Charles Hunt took their places at each section of the train.

"Harry you show great skills at giving out orders and taking information and turning it into a plan," Dumbledore smiled the twinkle finally breaking free.

"I just have to look at everything like a chess game they make their move and I make mine I am nowhere near as good as Ron but right now I think it's the best we can do," Harry said looking at the handful of students already making their way to the train. Harry looked down at his watch it was almost noon and the train would depart at one in the afternoon this year due to the war being out in the open. "Grandfather Mione and I have something we wanted to ask you about. This morning Mione and I found out that we can take to each other by thinking it instead of saying it. I was wondering if this is part of something else," Harry asked looking back at his watch constantly checking the time.

"I thought I could sense two people talking in by a mental connection but I wasn't sure. Harry this is a wonderful thing because the mental connection that you and Hermione share is something that doesn't happen very often. Actually it hasn't happened to any wizarding couple since your parents Harry. It is a process which over the next few month will take course in bonding both of you since you are, as they would say, soul mates," Dumbledore finished walking back to the front of the train.

"Damn it!" Harry exclaimed seeing a couple of Sylthern began walking towards Draco.

"Well, Well, Well I guess it is true that Draco has betrayed his father and wishes to be one of those good guys like Potter is supposed to be and save the world. Draco this world will always be dark because there isn't as better as you think," Pansy spat at Draco.

"Move along I don't have time for this as you see I am very busy. Don't you have to set up your double date with Crabbe and Goyle," Draco spat back.

"At least they wouldn't turn on what they believe in," Pansy said as sweetly as she could. She walked past Malfoy and when Crabbe past he rammed his shoulder in to Draco causing Draco to fall against the train.

"God damn want to be Death Eaters. Nothing but a bunch of apes with wands," Draco said in a hushed voice as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Are you alright Draco? I see Pansy and the two gorillas she trained. I still think an owl is a better pet but I guess at least with them she would have a date to a ball," Harry said looking over Draco.

"I'm fine Potter but you still have orders to give out to the others," Draco said straightening back up. Harry walked back over to Hermione just as a large group of students came though the barrier. Harry looked at them as half of them were DA members and the others were 1st and 2nd years. Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom were with this group. Neville had changed a lot of the summer instead of being a little over weight he looked like he might be able to take Harry on in hand to hand combat. He also looked more confident in the way he walked.

"Ok since most of the Dumbledore's Army is here we shall begin," Harry said as Neville and the other DA members filed over in front of Harry and Hermione. "As I told all of you last year I won't sugar coat anything and I don't plan to. Today the apes with mask, oh sorry I meant Death Eaters are planning to attack us on our way back to Hogwarts. They have done attacked the place I was staying at and they took out Ron and Ginny. The students need us to protect them I need you to spread into groups according to your school year," Harry said looking over the large group surrounding him. _"Mione, how am I doing," _Harry watched as they split up into three groups.

"_Good Love, now we need half the 7__th__ years at the front and back of the train. 6__th__ years can be split into four even groups and the 5__th__ and 4__th__ years can guard the middle of the train so they won't see much action," _Hermione said as she counted the people in the group.

"Ok 7th years split into 2 even groups with one guarding the back of the train and the front of the train. 6th years I need you into four group's one group with each 7th year group and one group at the 2nd to last car and the car just behind the first car. 4th and 5th years sorry but you are guarding the middle of the train," Harry said looking over the crowd everyone nodded in agreement with Harry's words. Finally the train whistle blew and the DA members filled on to their designated areas followed closely by Harry and Hermione. "Mione stay by me I want to be sure you are ok," Harry voice dropped so only a few people could hear.

"I will, love. I didn't plan on leaving your side at any time during this train ride," Hermione's voice didn't even wavier in the midst of what was believed to happen. As everyone boarded the train it began to take off. Harry and Hermione didn't even take the time to find a place to sit to sit in. They wouldn't need it anyways. They had passed many prefects and DA members working together to get strategies for when the attack happened. "We need to talk to Malfoy to find out what their plan is and see if he knows anything else about the attack," Hermione had finally broke the silent around them.

"I still don't know if we can trust him but right now he is the only help we have. That still don't mean I can forgive him for everything he has done to you and our friends," Harry said more to himself than the brunette witch walking next to him in search of Malfoy.

Hermione just shook her head a little bit before responding, "Dear, I agree we might not be able to forgive him but I do think we can trust him from what Dumbledore said." Harry looked to respond but at that time they had finally found Malfoy talking to Dumbledore himself in the last car.

"Sir I don't know when they will attack or how but I do know that they had this planned," Draco said looking at the elder wizard standing before him.

"Draco listen I know that you must have over heard something about this attack on how or when even if you aren't willing to say it," Harry said looking at the blond hair Sylthern, "You have two choices tell us right now or we will use veritaserum and believe me I wouldn't think twice." Everyone in the car looked from Harry to Draco.

"Potter you don't get it does you honestly after what happened at the ministry the Dark Lord has lost all faith in his followers to carry out planning an attack. He planned the attack and wasn't going to give out details till the train left the station in hopes that he could catch Dumbledore with his pants down," Draco was staring directly into Harry's green eyes that were beginning to flash red with gold where his pupils should be. Everyone felt the power in the air surrounding them. A few flashes of what looked like little bolts of electricity filtered through the air. All of this quit as Hermione grab for Harry's hand to calm him down.

"Then Malfoy why are you here trying to help us I figure after your father found his way to Azkaban that you would be next in line for the Dark Mark," Harry still had not lost the anger in his voice.

"Potter I might not like Granger, Weasley, or you but I don't think harming innocent children who haven't even learned magic yet is a fair fight," Malfoy spat back his anger laced in his drawl.

"Mr. Malfoy has the right attitude Harry. Right now that trivial school rivalry will have to pass," Dumbledore's voice had finally filled the air around the two teens. No one had time to respond as the train gave a sickening lurch. "The first assault has begun. Harry hurry to the back of the train," Dumbledore's eyes suddenly showing fear, not for himself but for his students. The door was blasted of the hinges barely missing the Headmaster's head. Spell fire lit the room in many different colors.

"Reducto, Expelliarmus, Stupefy," Harry hoped one of the three spells would just hit someone. The first spell smashed into the far wall taking half of the wall with it, all the while knocking four Death Eaters from their feet. The Expelliarmus didn't find a target and just whizzed through the air. The last spell hit one of the recovering Death Eaters. "Protego," he barely got the shield up as a red colored spell was about to crash into him. "GOD DAMN IT WE NEED RON HERE HE WOULD PROBABLY HAVE A PLAN ON HOW TO FIGHT THEM OFF," Harry shouted over the many shouts of spells.

"WE WILL JUST HAVE TO MAKE DUE WITH OUT HIM," Hermione responded before stunning anther Death Eater. Sliding into the compartment that Harry had dove into Hermione thought out to Harry, _"What if we pull out of this car make it to the next one and blow this one to piece with a few Reducto spells. I don't know if that will work but we could try."_

_ "I don't know Mione we would have to hurry if we do but I think we should give it a try," _Harry's metal response sent both of them into action. "DUMBLEDOR LET'S RETREAT TO THE NEXT CAR I HAVE AN IDEA," Harry shouted as he sprinted pass the brave old man. Harry blasted the door off its hinges and slide behind the wall of the next car. All the others in the car used cover fire and one by one retreated to the safety of the car. "Ok now everyone point your wands into the car and cast Reducto," Harry calmly explained.

"Will that really work?" Draco asked worriedly looking around at everyone else faces.

"We don't know Ferret Boy. Do you have a brilliant idea that we could try?" Hermione asked looking at Draco. Draco's eyes just dropped to the floor "Ok then everyone on three, Wands at the ready. One, Two, THREE," Hermione shouted.

"REDUCTO," a chorus of voices shouted. At first they didn't hear anything and then they heard a loud crash. Harry peeked his head around the corner to see the walls of the last car had collapsed. Everything in car was destroyed and motionless bodies lay under the wreckage. "I think we should be ok for the rest of the trip but it would be wise to keep up patrols," Dumbledore said standing up and wiping his glasses off.

"Yes, sir. Mione and I will take the first shift. Everyone else return to your compartments and wait to hear from us," Harry said looking around at the makeshift army of students. They looked tired and frightened still. Still they nodded as they were dismissed. "Mione I don't like the way they look but I understand it. I mean how many of them thought that today they would have to fight for their lives and the lives of those around them?" Harry looked down upon the carpet

"Harry, we are in war. It's not a pretty thing and it does bad things to people. No one can prevent it from stepping on our door step," Hermione began.

"She is right, Harry. Voldemort will stop at nothing to break the spirit of the people. That is what keeps him from rising to power is there still people are willing to fight against him. Today was just a demonstration of how far our will to live and fight against evil will take us. Just be glad we didn't receive any losses today," Dumbledore said as he slid into the seat across from them.

"Yeah but Grandfather those students just took the life of another human being. Whether they are good, bad, or just misguided it still murder," Harry took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"That is true," Dumbledore got up to walk out. Right as he reached the door he turn just enough to see Harry and Hermione, "Murder is wrong but when it is kill or be killed there is no other option." With those words he walked out of the compartment.

"Harry, he is right. We don't have a choice to just simply stun them and fight another day anymore it's kill or be killed," Hermione said while pulling Harry's face up to give him a kiss.

"I know Mione I just wish it wasn't. I don't mean for myself but for everyone else. They shouldn't have to defend themselves every day. Wondering if it is going to be their last," tears streaked down Harry's checks as he met Hermione's eyes.

"I know, dear," Hermione cradled Harry's head on her shoulder as he cried. Harry drifted to sleep exhausted from the day's events. "Why does it have to be him, Dumbledore," Hermione asked softly not looking at where the Headmaster had come into view.

"I don't really know Hermione. I wish Harry wouldn't have been the one that had been chosen but for some reason fate thought that he was the right one," Dumbledore sighed. They sat in deadly silences for a few minutes, "Hermione, how did you know that I was there."

"I couldn't tell you really I just sensed that someone was standing behind me and I could feel your magical presence," Hermione replied.

"Hmm, that is very interesting. For now I must be off we are about an hour from Hogsmeade Station," with those words Hermione felt Dumbledore's presents vanish. Hermione gently laid Harry's head down onto her lap as she sat next to him. After a few minutes of staring out the window she drifted into a peaceful sleep. Harry and Hermione lay in peace for the next 45 minutes.

"Oi you two get up were almost to the station. You still need to dress into your school robes," Seamus Finnegan's Irish accent woke the two of them up from their slumber.

"Seamus, must you always ruin my sleep," Harry muttered tiredly rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Well, Ronald isn't here so someone has to get your lazy ass up and moving," Seamus laughed as he walked out of the car. Both Harry and Hermione got up and into a set of school uniforms that were lying in the seat across from them.

After Harry finished tying the tie he collapsed back into the seat. "Mione I am very glad that Dumbledore is allowing us to have our own dorm because I think Seamus would be changed into a frog by tomorrow," Harry said.

"Now Harry I thought you had a little more imagination than that. I would change him into a hamster and keep him as a pet until the teachers found out," Hermione laughed as she collapsed into Harry's lap.

"That's not a bad idea remind me of that if Draco crosses the line sometime," Harry smiled.

"Harry remembers we do have rules about stuff like that and we are supposed to uphold those rules no break them," Hermione giggled.

"What's the point of having power if we can abuses it a little bit here and there," Harry laughed. The train lurched to a stop. "Well we're home," Harry said. Both Harry and Hermione exited the train and quickly found a carriage up to the castle. The first carriage they found had both Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. As Harry sat down, "Hey guys."

"Hey, Harry, Hermione," Neville and Luna replied together. Harry, Why wasn't Ron and Ginny on the train," Neville asked.

Harry felt himself lock up. He had completely forgotten about Ron and Ginny being attacked this morning. "They were attacked earlier today when Death Eaters stormed the place we were staying at," Hermione said reaching for Harry's hand.

"Ron was attacked? Is he ok? What happened to him?" Luna asked worriedly.

"They said he would be ok when we got him to Hogwarts. He was under the Crucisious Cruse for a few minutes," Harry replied, "Listen if you want to go check on him when we get there then comes with Mione and me."

"Yeah I want to go see him and make sure that he is ok," Luna nodded.

"Can I come with to check on Ginny?" Neville asked shyly. Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged.

"Sure Neville I think she will enjoy that," Harry said as the carriage pulled in front of the school. As the four of them embarked on the journey to the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore stopped the four of them

"Harry, all I am going to say is that I need to see you and Hermione after the feast. Due to certain people in our midst I am not free to speak to you whenever I want. I will have the House Elves put some food in your special accommodations. Tell Ron and Ginny I hope they get feeling well soon," Dumbledore whispered to Harry before departing for the Great Hall. The whole way to where Ginny and Ron laid not one word passed between the four friends.

After Madam Pomfrey muttered something about, "Potter and his friends. I swear are the only ones that bloody well need this Hospital Wing," they finally seen Ron and Ginny setting up in the beds talking to one another.

"'Oi Mate. Did you know Pomfrey had our names put on the beds that we normally stay in? Even Hermione has one," Ron said cheerfully.

"WHAT," Hermione yelled as she ran to the bed to the left of Ron's sure enough it had a brass plate with the inscription saying "Hermione Jane Granger." "That isn't nice or funny," Hermione whined as she looked over the brass plate.

"Well at least it isn't as bad as what mine says," Harry laughed looking over his brass plate it read, "Harry James Potter always in the Hospital Wing due to some Quiditch injury or some Adventure that he decided to foolishly embark on." "Bloody woman should be happy that I keep her with work not ridiculing me for how I end up here," Harry laughed.

"Well Mr. Potter maybe you should be more like your friends and only be here once in a while and not every time I turn around," the Mediwitch looked sternly over the boy.

"It's not my fault trouble finds me around every turn," Harry stared back at her.

"Maybe you should stop looking for it and be more interested in your studies like Miss Granger. I still don't understand how she still follows you into the trouble that she does, but I have begun to understand never question a woman in love," Madame Pomfrey looked over Ron and Ginny once more, "All right you two should be ok but return back here for the night so I can keep check on you and tomorrow you might be able to go to class or be out of here. I would say go to the feast but by now it is over and Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to all of you. So both you Weasels as soon as you are done straight back here." The six students set out for the headmaster's office.

"So how was the train ride back, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Rather eventful and tiring," Harry answered as the turn the corner and ran into Filch and Mrs. Norris.

"Well, well, well, what do we have hear six students already sneaking around the castle and it isn't even the first night," Filch laughed.

"Actually we are on our way to talk to Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hermione said rather tiredly.

"We will see about that," Filch said following the group to Dumbledore's office. Nearing the gargoyle that guarded the office Harry realized he didn't know the password. "Lemon drops," Filch said to the gargoyle. With those words the gargoyle sprang to life and revealed the staircase to the headmaster's office. At the top of the staircase Filch opened the door revealing the tired headmaster.

"Thank you Mr. Filch for bringing these six to me I am dire need to speak with them. Go back to your post," Dumbledore's voice showed just how tired he was. Filch scowled at the students before leaving the office. "I am sorry that this could not wait until a later date but I feel we need to settle some things right away," Dumbledore motioned to the seats and offered everyone a lemon drop. After everyone declined the offer he continued, "Harry and Hermione first you will have a separate dorm and common room from everyone else. I will show you the place after this meeting. Now, all of you will begin training in combat with Alastor, Lupin, Tonk, a few others, and me. You need to take this training seriously because they will be useful sometime though out this war. Harry and Hermione your training begins tomorrow with me. Alastor is going to train Ron and Luna beginning next week. Neville and Ginny your training won't begin for a month but Lupin and Tonk will be training you both."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking why us first?" Hermione pondered.

"Miss Granger that is a very good question. Most of this war will probably fall to Harry and your hands," Dumbledore stated, "I know the prophecy contradicts such an idea that Harry and you will have to defeat Tom but they are not all knowing." All the younger generation looked at each other confused by these words. "For now I think that it is time to get some sleep," Dumbledore motioned for the others to leave. "I must thank both of you for what you did today on the train. If it had not been for your quick thinking we might have suffered heavy losses," Dumbledore look and the two that were left.

"Well grandfather it was mostly Mione who thought of the idea to blow the car up," Harry admitted.

"Aw well yes my dear boy that was her, but the first three spells you fired off gave us time to get behind cover," Dumbledore smiled at his grandson. "Well I think that is enough for then night tomorrow beings a new day of the school year," Dumbledore looked at both teens sitting and then stood up and began to walk toward the door. "Follow me and I will show you to your new rooms," Dumbledore motioned toward the door.

The whole walk Harry felt like his body had just shut down and was just going by itself. He noticed that they had just passed the library when they came to a halt in front of a painting of a man holding a book in a toga. "Life and Happiness," Dumbledore told the painting,

"Well Professor Dumbledore it a great honor to see you after all these years," the man replied, "And to you two I am Medwin Herrmann. I am finally glad to see someone using this room as it was vacant since James and Lily was here." Harry eyes widened. This room was his parents room their last year at Hogwarts.

"Yes well you know no one thought they deserved to stay in the room after what happened to them," Dumbledore sighed.

"It's a shame about what happened to them. Terrible that it happened to them. They were such a bright young couple," Medwin said as the portrait swung open.

"Harry, Hermione here is where you will be staying this year I suggest not to give the password out," Dumbledore said as he walked away.

"Wow Harry look it's beautiful," Hermione gushed.

"Let's not look around now Mione. It's late and today's events have left me rather tired," Harry yawned.

"Me too, dear," Hermione yawned. Harry briefly remembered walking up a flight of stairs being followed by Hermione. He quickly changed into his pajamas and fell onto the bed. Hermione had collapsed beside Harry and cuddled into his arms. Sleep quickly over took the pair for the long deserved rest.


	6. Trapping Rats

**Disclaimer: I have no horse in this race so to speak. I own nothing but my very creative imagination, and a few poor characters that have somehow found their way into the wonder world that JK Rowling has created.**

"Come one Harry wake up we get our schedules this morning and I don't want to be late," Hermione fussed at the ruffle of black hair barely showing from under the Griffendor blanket.

"Mione it's a Monday morning why do you prosiest that we have to be down there right now," Harry grumpily stated covering the little ruffle of hair sticking out of the covers.

"Well Mr. Potter if you must know we are almost done with our schooling and that is what puts us in the career that must live us the rest of the life. Now we wouldn't want poor innocent children paying because their parents were lazy and late," Hermione smirked slowly pointing her wand at the lump under the blanket. "Depulsio Mattress," Hermione smiled coldly as Harry was dumped onto the floor.

"Ok, fine I am up," Harry sat up rubbing the back of his head. He was grumbling to himself as he began to get dressed into his Griffendor uniform.

"Hey, babe I am going to go ahead and go to breakfast. I love you," Hermione called though the bathroom door.

"Ok, I love you too, Mione," Harry called out as he look at his untamed hair in the mirror. He sighed there was nothing the he could really do with his hair that would last the whole day. Then he felt a brief flash of dark happiness through his mind and a tiny bit of pain through his scar. "God damn it. Can't he go a day without sending me little metal postcards about what he is doing," Harry thought to himself. Harry shook his head and decided to go find Hermione. As Harry was walking toward the Great Hall he could see a large group circling around something or someone. Harry rushed into a spot behind Hermione. "What's going on dear," His thoughts directed at her.

"Draco got himself into a little bit of a mess with a group of Sylthern," Mione sighed in her thoughts. "They locked the everyone out of the Great Hall. Harry... Harry please don't tell me that we have to go in to save the weasel's ass."

"Mione we have to get in there. No matter how much I don't like the weasel he won't be able to hold his own against more than one opponent," Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. Pulling his wand out as he pushed his way through the crowd with Hermione following closely behind. "Reducto," Harry said calmly pointing his wand at the doors leading to the Great Hall. The crowd had run to find cover behind anything that would shield them for flying pieces of the door. Different color flashes of light flew across the room; more than one of them were green.

Harry and Hermione had rushed in dodging various spells. "Potter, Granger, this is none of your business whatever happens to Draco happens because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut about the Dark Lord's plans," A 6th year Sylthern yelled out. Harry and Hermione had flipped one of the long tables over for cover.

"Well you see this is my business when it involves that bastard, Thomas Riddle," Harry said after sending a couple of spells at the wall of Sylthern. Harry heard a few Sylthern yelp as the person next to them fell unconscious to the floor.

"Have it your way Potter. Avada Kedavra," Pansy Parkinson's spat pointing her wand at the table. Harry and Hermione had been waiting for this as they both rolled from opposite ends of the table shooting red spells at anything that moved. As the green spell hit the great table bits of wood shoot across the room. Harry felt two chucks puncture his leg and shoulder; warm blood soaked his fresh clothes. He rolled behind some more cover. Four Sylthern still stood in the middle of the room Draco laid on the ground behind them covered in sweat and blood. He cried out in pain but nothing was hurting him.

Harry took a few deep breathes and stood up ready to fire two more stunner until Dumbledore walked in knocking the four standing Sylthern into the wall. "Finally you show up," Harry panted.

Professor McGonagall rushed to look over Harry, "Potter why is it that you can never just let the adults handle the situation." She huffed.

"It is a good thing that he didn't this time Minerva, because had he Mr. Malfoy would have been dead," Dumbledore looked over the pale blond boy.

Hermione rushed to Harry's side helping him stand, "Harry that was reckless staying out of cover and for that long look at you. We haven't even had a class yet and you are already hurt."

"Ms. Granger, Potter will be ok," Madame Pomfrey said as she rushed into the room with two stretchers floating beside her. "Even if I disagree with Mr. Potter disregard for his own wellbeing he did save another student from being damaged beyond help. But Mr. Potter might I suggest next time do so a little more carefully."

"I will take that under advisory but I don't think that is the way I do things," Harry smiled. He winched as he tried to apply pressure to his on his right leg.

"Mr. Potter please lies on the stretcher to my left and Ms. Granger will you levitate him to his normal Hospital bed. It has his name plate stuck on it," Madame Pomfrey said.

"I will escort you two there," Dumbledore smiled before Hermione or Harry could say anything else. As the three of them began the trip to the Hospital wing many students were whispering about something or another. Harry could hear what sounded like, "Did you see Potter save Draco. I thought they hated each other." and other things that following the same lines. None of the three said a word even as they pasted the ancient doors of the Hospital Wing. Hermione and Harry continued to Harry's bed while Dumbledore stopped closed the door and cast a number of spells. Finally he turned, the light shining in the window showed his age. "Harry, Hermione you both know that since Tom's return that certain Sylthern will have no problems showing that they are his follower but those aren't the ones I am worried about," Dumbledore paused looking over the two red heads still lying in the beds to his left, "No I am more worried about the ones who creep in the darkness. They are more of a threat than those who don't hide." He pulled his glasses from his nose and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I want to ask a favor from the both of you and I want you to promise before I tell you."

"Grandfather, as much as I don't like your tone I agree and will follow your word no matter what," Harry said still trying to stifle the pain. Hermione just remained silent and nodded her head.

She felt that she knew what his next words were after remembering the talk from the summer. **(Flashback)** Her mind drifted back to a night that she had been yelling at the head master about getting Harry out of his dreading Aunt and Uncle's house. "Dumbledore what the hell do you mean that he has to," Hermione shouted at the taller wizard. "Harry would do much better being away from there than being there."

"Hermione there is more to it that you know my dear," Dumbledore said looking down at the floor. "That isn't why I called you here tonight. I need you to do me a favor." He paused as he looked away from one of his favorite students.

Hermione felt angry not with the headmaster but with herself, "Ok I promise to do whatever it is. Dumbledore I am sorry I just wish Harry wouldn't have to spend his time in that hell hole."

"I know my dear so do I. What I am going to ask you it's going to be hard but if anything ever happens to me make sure Harry keeps moving till he is ready to fight Tom. I hope that I am able to be there to help, but I, am for the first time, to feel my days are numbered," Dumbledore said.

Hermione felt her knees buckle. If Dumbledore died then Harry would be the only thing left in the way of Voldemort. She saw tears dropping down Dumbledore's face. For the first time this made Dumbledore look weak not the same man she knew as her headmaster.** (End of Flashback)**

That image stuck in her mind as she sat in the chair holding Harry's hand looking at the same man who had told her that over the summer. "Harry I want you to promise me to train your hardest and if anything should ever happen... to me flee the country until your trainers feel that you are ready to face Tom," Dumbledore eyes focused on one of his last living relatives.

Harry felt his stomach turn. _"Did Dumbledore really just say if anything happened to him? Please God don't let anything happen to him,"_ Harry kept repeating in his mind. _"Dear if it does we will just have to do what he says,"_ Hermione's voiced creaked into his head though their mental link. _"I know,"_ Harry lowered his head in defeat.

"Harry I am sorry I haven't been the grandparent I should be and that you haven't know as long as you like. I hope that I am still here after you defeat Tom but I feel that Tom will have me taken out long before the final battle. As great a wizard as I am not even myself is able to run from death forever," Dumbledore peered out the window. Deathly silenced filled the room. Not even a mouse sitting in the corner of the room made a sound. After sitting for a couple of minutes the mouse scurried out the door. It continued on it path to the dungeons few people even noticed it except for the eye of the potions professor. He watched as the mouse rushed out of view. As it squeezed under the door to an empty room it changed a short plump man stood in the shadows. "The Dark Lord will be pleased to hear of this." he walked to what looked to be an empty closet and vanished as he walked though. He reappeared in a dingy room. The walls and ceiling had cracks in them and the light from outside barely showed though the dust covered windows.

"What is it Wormtail," Came from a chair facing the little fire at the other end of the room.

"Master," Peter Pettigrew knelled to the floor, "Dumbledore fears for his life."

"As he should just like Potter should," Voldemort's laugh filled the room, "Tell me Wormtail does Potter fear for his life."

"No, Master I don't see that Potter fears for his own safety but he does fear for the safety of the blood traitors and the mud blood," Peter cringed as he could feel his masters anger spike only to die down with the finishing of the sentence. The room was deathly still but Peter felt like Voldemort was haven't some inter conflict with him.

Then Voldemort's laugh filled the room again, "Wormtail go and tell the forces at Hogwarts to not act until they have received order. I do feel that we should wait longer than official planned."

"Yes Master," Wormtail shifted into a rat and darted back into the closet that he had come from.

"Potter you might not fear me now but you will die to my wand," Voldemort said to the air around him.

Many miles away Harry was just finishing getting healed. Hermione had gathered both Harry's and her own schedules from Professor McGonagall and had returned to his side without much thought. Harry read over his schedule for the day.

"We start out with Double Potions," Harry sounded defeated. Then he looked at the next class and his eyes lightened up, "Then we go to Defense Ageist the Dark Art with Slone O'Carroll." Harry frowned. He had not yet met Professor O'Carroll but somehow he felt that this wasn't going to be his favorite class like it had been the year before.

"Alright Mr. Potter you are free to go," Madame Pomfrey smiled and patted his once wounded leg. Harry and Hermione both looked over at the Red heads still sitting in the hospital wing. Ron waved at Harry and stuck his tongue out about Potions class. While Ginny laid there reading a magazine for teen witches. Harry just left Ron with flipping him a rather lude gesture.

Potions class didn't feel the same to either Harry or Hermione without their Fire haired friend. Snape hadn't even said one bad thing to Harry or Hermione, even though they showed up late to class. Even Snape could tell that today was not the day to yell at Harry but rather it was a day to just look the other way. As Snape continued talking about everything they would cover over the year, Harry mind reached out to Hermione's, _"What if I can't beat him Mione? What if he wins?"_

Hermione felt the sadness in this message,_ "Harry we have to do whatever we can to stop him. No matter what I am here with you all the way."_

_ "Hermione I am worried about this. I can't protect everyone and I feel that I should be able to."_

_ "Harry no one is perfect and you can't shield everyone all we can do is help them prepare for what is to come. Pomfrey is right everything will get worse before it gets better." _Hermione's words were dark. The bell to end class had ringed everyone stood up to leave.

"Harry, Hermione, will you both please stay after for a few seconds this won't take long," Snape called out to them. After waiting for everyone to leave the Potions Master shut the door with a flick of his wand. "Listen, don't speak, The Dark Lord has ears and eyes all over Hogwarts be careful what you say or do out in the open. Also watch out for the rat that has been running around here Peter might be a little cleaver but he can't fool everyone." Just as if someone had flipped a switch when the door opened, "I hope that next time the both of you will be on time for your classes." Both students sulked to the Third floor for Defense against the Dark Arts.

Just as they had reached their seats. A tall rugged man stepped out from his office. He was about six foot tall and very muscular. His long brown hair and beard made him seem like he was from the time when this castle was built. His dark grey eyes peered at every student as if he was already deducting who was better than everyone else. He walked like he was Royalty but dressed like he was part of a military. After finally reaching the front of the class room he stopped and cleared his throat. "Now I have heard the stories about last year DADA class and how much of a disaster that was. I will tell you that this year will be a hell of a lot different from any DADA class you have had in the past. We will cover group combat, as well as one on one. Also there will be times it will be one person fighting against a group," He paused when a hand flew into the air. "Yes Mr. Longbottom," Slone's voice was caring but still hard and strict.

"Well, sir, the one against the group is that to help us take on Death Eaters," Neville asked timidly.

"25 points to Griffendor for asking the best question of the day," O'Carroll smiled at Neville," Yes that is exactly what it is for. Now this year you will not rely on your books as much as you did last year and we will not only cover wand combat but also sword and some muggle weapons. Now today I just want to see where the class is at a whole. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger would you care to join me up here," Slone motioned for both of them to join him in the front. Harry and Hermione slowly walked to the front of the class freeing their wands from pockets on the inside of their robes. "Now I have a few friends that are going to be playing as Death Eaters. All spells are allowed expect for the unforgivable. Is that understood?" Both Harry and Hermione nodded and the class Room shifted so they were in a pit and the other students were able to view the action below. "Now," Slone shouted and six Death Eater appeared from nowhere.

All at once six spells shot toward the two in the middle each one was red. Harry turned to the left and threw up a hasty protego while Hermione staked to the right and did the same. To the students looking down it seemed the to two Griffendor acted without thinking shooting spells or using protego to cover themselves for spell fire. Until they had back themselves against a wall and were side to side.

_"Harry you know these guys are a bunch of armatures compared to Death Eater," _Hermione laughed in his mind. Harry remained focused on the task they had.

_ "Mione I am going to roll right and take out the three on the left you roll and take out the three on the right," _Harry focused on his target. As Harry rolled right and Hermione left a lucky stunner took out Hermione mid roll. Harry felt as time stood still as he watched Hermione roll into the floor. There was a spike of magical energy in the room knocking all six combatants to the wall followed by six well aimed stunners knocking each fake Death Eaters out cold. From above not a sound was made as everyone watched in awe as it happened. Professor O'Carroll smiled down at the sight. He realized that it hadn't been planned to work that way but all the same the duel was won by two students against six, fresh out of the academy, aurors. Hermione was slowly pulling herself from the ground as the effects of the stunner wore off. The door burst open as Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed into the room. Dumbledore looked down and then at O'Carroll.

"What happened it felt as if the castle was going to fall apart with that power burst," Dumbledore looked down at the two students holding hands looking at the fallen foes.

"I think we need better test subjects for these two but first they need to be trained in the art of combat. Hell if Granger wouldn't have taken that stunner they still would have won but when she did I was kinda worried about the target practice," O'Carroll smiled. "Lucky for them even in anger Harry understood the rules, or he might have killed them I still bet they have one hell of a head ache," O'Carroll was laughing.

"I think that Mr. Potter and Miss Granger should get training on how to control their powers, Albus. Before some students mess up and get themselves hurt," Minerva finally spoke as a smile crept to her lips at her two favorite students.

"We start training tonight. I wish Moody was here he would be better at teaching them to control their emotions," Albus looked at the two the world depended on. Tears streaked his face as he thought of his captured friend. His voice was barely a whisper but both adults could hear him, "Let the other know there is a meeting tonight. Harry and Hermione too. Also Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood." With that he turned and walked back to his office. Minerva followed right behind him. O'Carroll turned back to his class as the room returned to normal.

"That was good but there were a few flaws that I see. Miss Granger, how were they able to stun you will you were in mid roll," Professor O'Carroll said in triumph.

"I hesitated at the beginning of the roll allowing them to see my next move," Hermione eyes looked into the floor. She was furious at herself for letting Harry down.

"You thought about it too much trying to perfect it. In combat not everything is perfect sometimes even plans fall apart you need to be able to fluctuate. Now onto Mr. Potter, you allowed your feeling for Miss Granger to interfere with your logical thinking. In battle that could get you killed and everyone else around you. Next time don't worry about your partner just worry about your own hide," O'Carroll smiled as he felt Harry's magical present spike, Hermione's eyes widened as she felt it and reached for his hand to try and calm him. Student's coward in fear of Harry. Hermione looked into Harry's once green eyes to find them lit a bright blue.

Harry felt Hermione's presents but that still didn't keep him from wanting to tear this teacher apart. Harry's voice deepened with anger, "Sir, it is human to allow emotions in combat no one is perfect. Not even myself."

"Well, Mr. Potter there you are right. You know I wonder how you were able to escape He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with that attitude," O'Carroll smiled. He wanted to see how far he could push Harry.

"Voldemort just as everyone else is human, and you should know that fear of the name causes fear of the person," Harry gritted his teeth trying to suppress his anger. Everyone in the room gasp at hearing the name. The bell rang signaling the end of class many of the students rushed out of the class. Neville had stayed behind to support Harry.

"Alright Potter, enough of the hate thing I have something important to tell the three of you. There will be an Order meeting tonight in Dumbledore's office. Would you pass that on to Miss Lovegood?"

Harry was confused, "Sir why were you saying all of that."

"Well Potter I noticed you still don't have full control of all your powers and I wanted to see how far they went. Now have a nice day," O'Carroll smiled at the three of them as he walked into his office and closed his door.

The three of them headed to Transfiguration for a long lecture about this years teaching. Nothing interesting happened for half of the class period until Shamus Finnegan pulled out his wand and was trying to cast some new spell on caught the leg of his pants on fire. This cause McGonagall to go into anther lecture about using wands during one of her lectures. Harry silently laughed as Shamus danced around trying to put the flame out but to no avail. Hermione nudged Harry to get his attention back on McGonagall. "Now I know most of you believe that in these dark times Transfiguration is not a class that will help you," McGonagall paused as she looked at the faces in the room, "But every class will help you in some ways or another. I would like for Mr. Potter to get up here and talk about his experience with Death Eaters."

Harry froze up; this would be the first time he had talked to a group about his experience. Harry gently got up and got and slowly walked to the front of the group everyone's attention had been focused on the front of the room. "Well it not like anything you can prepare for no matter what anyone tells you," Harry paused mentally calling out to Hermione for help, "Listen I won't sugar coat it. It's nothing like what you think. Watching people you care for die and still having to fight for your life is one of the hardest things to do. If you hesitate just for a second someone is always waiting to take you out. You never know if you are taking your last breath or not. Now I agree with Professor McGonagall cause I have used something from every class during battle but always remember when faced with Death Eaters they don't care who you are or who your family is they just want to kill you." Harry walked back to his seat. As he sat down the bell rang.

"That will be all for the day," Professor McGonagall dismissed the class. Harry walked out the door with Hermione closely following him. Harry kept taking long strides to the Room of Requirements. He stopped and paced back and forth three times thinking of a place to relax in. Hermione just sat back and watched as the door appeared and rushed in after Harry.

"Hermione I hope Ron and Ginny are better and able to leave the Hospital Wing and something else isn't wrong with them," Harry looked worried. Hermione plopped down beside him.

"I know, Harry, me too," Hermione took his hand in hers. They sat there like that for quite a while as the sun began going down outside. The door to the room slowly opened neither teen even looked up. Dumbledore stood there in his purple robes watching both of them.

"Harry Hermione, I know that you don't think this but you need to be at dinner it gives the other students hope," Dumbledore smiled feebly at the couple.

"I know grandfather," Harry stared hard at the floor as in remember the pattern of the stone.

"After dinner the meeting will begin and then you will get some training," Dumbledore said as he moved toward the door.

"Grandfather, how do you keep from letting this war interfere with your personal life," Harry looked up at his oldest living relative. His jade eyes flashed with the fire that was lite in the corner of the room.

"Harry we all need something to keep us going in between battle and I just learnt a long time ago to hide my feeling," Dumbledore's smile lacked most of it happiness from recent years. He sorrow could be felt in his footsteps as he left the room.

Harry and Hermione sat there for just a little longer and then they slowly walked to the Great Hall. Hermione's hand still in Harry's gave him a little reassurance that everything was going to be ok. During Dinner Harry and Hermione barely said a word and hardly ate but they sat with the comfort of each other. The Great Hall doors slowly opened and the creaking of the door gathered everyone's attention a pair of teens with fire red hair stood in the door way. The Great Hall went silent. Harry and Hermione both smiled at the two. Ron and Ginny Weasley both stared out at the many faces as they made their way to the Griffendor table. Ron plopped down across from Harry and began filling his plate as if he hadn't eaten for days.

"Well what have I missed," Ron smiled across at his two friends. The Great Hall had already started buzzing with chatter again.

"Not here, mate. Too many ears," Harry replied as he looked at the pair sitting across from him. McGonagall had walked down to stand behind the two that had just joined the hall.

"Well Mr. Potter I suggest you go somewhere privet and fill these two in," Her Scottish burr barely able to suppress the happiness in her voice. Harry looked at Dumbledore and could barely make out a gentle nod. Harry and Hermione motioned to Ron and Ginny to follow them. Ron grabs the plate he had filled and slowly followed Ginny as they made their way back out the door.

Harry was trying to think of a place to hide and fill in the two red heads on the events they had missed. He started heading for his and Hermione's common room. As he found the painting of Medwin Herrmann he quietly said, "Life and Happiness." The four teens rushed into the door hidden by the portrait but no one noticed the rat following close behind. Harry motioned for Ron and Ginny to set down. He slowly began recounting the events that had happened since Ron and Ginny had been in the Hospital Wing. Ron started laughing when Harry said Draco had turned good but he thought it had been a joke.

"You mean to tell me that the little Weasel is now on our side," Ron looked from Harry to Hermione looking for a hint that they were joking. "Bloody Hell then now who is going to be our enemy in Sylthern. I mean Crabbe and Goyle are mean but they aren't bright enough to be a pain in the rear like Draco." Harry had lost interest in the conversation as he had seen a rat sitting in the corner of the room out of the light of the fire.

"Stupefy," Harry had moved so quick everyone but Hermione hadn't seen what he had stunned. The rat turned into a short plumb man with long grease light brown hair. "Peter Pettigrew, how should I have known that the foul smell that has been following me around all day was your back stabbing arse." Harry looked at Hermione and nodded. "Petrificus Totalus," Both Harry's tenor and Hermione's soprano rang out. Instantly the rat faced, Peter Pettigrew, was stiffer than a board and was not going anywhere Harry or Hermione wanted him to. "Sorry guys but the rest will have to wait till after the meeting, Which I think the both of you should come to," Harry looked at both the red heads.

Harry levitated Peter and began the journey to Dumbledore's office before students left from dinner. "Lemon Drops," Harry said as he lifted Peter into the headmaster's office. Luckily no one had made it earlier for the meeting or else they would have to explain why they had captured a middle aged man. They sat in his office waiting for someone to show up. Hermione got bored and conjured up rope and motioned for Ginny to help her tie up Peter. Harry and Ron sat there staring at the door waiting for someone, hopefully Dumbledore to walk in. Finally after what seemed like an hour they heard the stone stair case begin to ascend to the door of the office.

Dumbledore strode through the door looking around tiredly finally he spotted Harry, "Harry, the meeting won't start for another couple of hours at the soonest."

"Well Grandfather I found a rat sneaking around the castle and thought he might like to join us," Harry motioned toward Pettigrew. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed at the sight of the man. Dumbledore never took his eyes off the man that had betrayed so many people that were close to him.

"Well my dear boy I truly believe you are right," Dumbledore studied the man closely. He pulled out his wand, "Evate." Nothing happened the full body bind was still in complete control. "Harry who cast the full body bind on him," Dumbledore looked puzzling from Harry to Hermione.

"Both of us did. I felt that it would hold a little better if Mione and I did it," Harry looked confused. Then his brain comprehended what Dumbledore was saying. He looked at Hermione as both aimed their wands at Peter, "Evate." The little man began to struggle against the bond that Hermione and Ginny had tied. "Peter you are not going to leave this room until we are done so stop trying," Harry had a keen sense of calmness in his voice.

"Fuck you Potter and your little Mudblood whore," Peter spat at Harry's shoes. He received a kick in the ribs for that comment.

"Now Peter we were being so nice to you and you have to go and mistake that kindness for weakness," Harry spat on the little man. Dumbledore motioned for Harry and the group to talk to him in the corner of the room.

"He might know where Tonk, Remus, and Moody are. Harry try and be gentle," Dumbledore looked into his green eyes.

"Ok Wormtail, tell where are Moony and them being held," Harry turned back on the ragged man still struggling against the ropes.

He smirked looking back at Harry and began to laugh. "You'll never get me to talk Potter. You are just like your old man weak and unwilling to break those morals which you set yourself on," Peter still cackled.

"Well Peter I believe you don't fully understand that situation you are in," Dumbledore smiled. "Ronald goes get Severus to bring up a vial of Verta Serum." Ron darted to the door and his footsteps could be heard running down the hall. Peter's face paled if any information was leaked out from him, he was as good as dead. He was franticly struggling against the ropes. Then he remembered Harry and Hermione had both forgotten about his wand he reached for it but was to slow even for Dumbledore's age. "Expelliarmus, now Peter did you really think that was going to work," Dumbledore looked at him as if he was talking to a small child.

"You will get what is coming to you old man. Don't think the Dark Lord doesn't have something planned for you," Peter was doing everything he could to keep the fear from his face. The door opened and Ron followed closely by Professor Snape entered the room. Snape handed a small vial to Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore walked over to Peter and administered the vial into Peter's mouth. Everyone watched as Peter swallowed the potion. "Now where are Tonks, Moody, and Remus being held," Dumbledore demanded.

"At Riddle Mansion you know where that is. But you won't ever be able to take it. Heavy security; Dragons, Trolls, Giants, and even a few Death Eaters for the ones who make it through," Peter laughed.

"What does Voldemort know about what is going on at Hogwarts," Dumbledore stared down at the garbage of a man.

"Only what you told Potter today. He knows you are waiting for his plan to kill you," Peter had tears falling down his face.

"How did you breach the castles defenses," Harry piped up from behind Dumbledore.

"There is a room in the dungeons. It's locked and nothing interesting is by it. The Dark Lord created a passage way back into the castle in case he ever needed it," Wormtail looked as if he was trying to suppress the words coming from his mouth.

"Harry don't go looking for Tom just yet. You are not yet ready and we want to meet him on our terms," Dumbledore looked at Harry knowing what going was thought his mind.

"I suggest for now we keep Peter a prisoner her at the school," Harry looked back at his grandfather. Everyone but Hermione looked puzzled.

"And may I ask Potter, What room do you intend to use as the holding cell for Peter," Snape sneered coldly.

"The Room of Requirement. It will change how ever we need it to change," Harry looked triumphantly at Snape. Ron and Ginny both look amazed at Harry.

"Well Potter I guess I will take him there with Dumbledore," Snape looked at the Headmaster for approval.

"We shall," was all the approval he was going to get. Both the headmaster and potion's professor left the room.

"Mate I am out for a little over a day and already Hermione has you too was you are smart enough to pass your N.E.W.T.S without even needing to crack a book," Ron joked. Hermione slapped him in the back of the head which made both Harry and Ginny laugh as Ron rubbed his head with a hurt look on his face.

"Well mate, you see what happens if I don't do as she says," Harry dodged the playful swipe at his head, "But not only that but we have some sort of mental link were we can talk to each other without using words. It's weird but it comes in handy when wanting to talk about something and not wanting anyone else to hear."

"That's brilliant, mate," Ron exclaimed. Then he paused, "But also bloody scary."

The door to the office gentle opened and Dumbledore followed by many members of the order began to file in. The Fire place in Dumbledore's office erupted in green flames spitting out Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Neville and Luna were the last to walk into the room and their eyes brightened as they seen Ron and Ginny sitting there.

"Now that we are all here let us beginning," Dumbledore's voice sounded strong and commanding like the leader he was.

"Albus, my children are still too young to be in this meeting," Molly huffed at the sight of her two youngest sitting near Harry and Hermione.

"Molly, I don't believe it is far for them to leave. This war will affect all of us but it will mostly fall onto their shoulders to finish it. I believe it best we give them a fighting chance," Dumbledore eyes showed only kindness. Molly looked at her husband for support but none was there. She sat down defeated. "Earlier we found new information about the where they are holding Tonk, Moody, and Lupin. This information was obtained by the use of Verta Serum. There was a spy found in the school by Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. The spy also told us how he surpassed the security of the castle." Dumbledore paused to look at everyone in his office.

"I say that we must go after them. Dumbledore you know Tonks, Moody, and Lupin are some of our greatest assets," Slone had been the only one to speak up during this pause.

"Slone I believe the same thing but for now is not the time. We need to wait and train the younger ones. Besides that we do not have the man power or the element of surprise if we go for them," Dumbledore attention had drifted to Harry and Hermione. They looked like they were discussing something without words. Harry didn't look happy about any of it but none the less he still looks intently at Hermione. "Harry, Hermione would either of you like to share something.

Hermione looked like she was back in her first year, debating on if she wanted to show what she knew or if she just wanted to let the question go, "Well ,Professor Dumbledore, we didn't ask the spy where exactly his passage way went to. If it would lead us into the mansion itself we could probably use something to draw attention to the outside use the passage grab Moody, Tonks, and Lupin and be gone before anyone noticed.' Hermione bit her lip nervously while Dumbledore played it over in his head.

"Well if we had been in class Miss Granger I would have given Gryffendor 50 extra house points," Dumbledore smiled at his brightest student, "Harry would you escort Hermione to go fetch Peter and please make sure the little rat doesn't get away."

"Peter Petigrew was caught in the castle and you didn't tell me?" Arthur looked rather upset as Hermione and Harry nodded and moved towards the door.

"Arthur I didn't mean to upset you it's just if word got out that we had grab Peter, which with the ministry there will always be leaks, then Voldemort might think it best to use the passage way to get an army in here. We can't afford to take risk with the children," Dumbledore's voice was fading the farther Harry and Hermione were walking down the halls. Harry felt uneasy as if eyes were following him but this could have been because Filch was lurking around somewhere. Hermione's hand reached for Harry's and gently squeezed for support. As they reached the 7th floor something else was defiantly going on every torch had been extinguished.

_"Harry I don't like this. Someone else must be in the castle Voldemort wouldn't have just sent Peter in. Peter fucks up way too much,"_ Hermione's hand had dropped from his to her wand. Harry just nodded and pulled out his wand. Harry and Hermione heard two very distinguishable voices.

"Come on Bella we haven't got all day," Lucius's draw was very easy give away to who it was.

"Oh, Hush it, you know Baby Boy Potter might be running around you wouldn't want him to put you back in Azkaban. We still have to give your son a visit and remind him of what side he should not betray," Bellatrix voice was high pitch and was one voice Harry would never forget.

Back in the Meeting Room

"Something must be wrong it shouldn't have taken them this long to find him," Dumbledore pondered out to the group. His worry was felt among the group Harry and Hermione might be together now but both understood that they didn't have time to stop off for a snogging fest.

"I'll go look for them," Ron piped up seeing no one else in the group ready to leave.

"I'll go with you," Ginny, Luna, and Neville all were worried about Harry and Hermione and felt that Ron shouldn't go alone.

"Be quick and if anything goes wrong, Ginny and Luna come back here and get the rest of us. Ron, stay and help however you can," Dumbledore looked at the group he could see worry in their eyes but he could still see the Gryffindor courage even in the one Ravenclaw girl.

"We will sir," Ron walked toward the door followed by the small search party.

"Albus do you think it is wise to send those children out there by themselves. What if something has happened," Molly was terrified to think of what would happen to her kids. Everyone in the room just sat transfixed on Dumbledore.

"Molly they have their orders. Those kids have been through more than some people in this order. The age doesn't show the experience," Dumbledore's words seemed to hang in the room.

Down the hallway the small search party had quickened their pace. "I really hope that we don't walk in on Harry and Hermione going at it or something like that," Ron's words lacked the humor he was trying to place.

"Ronald you should know that they wait till they are locked away in their own room," Ginny snapped but only half-heartedly. There wasn't much talk after that as they made their way to the 7th floor. The group reached for their wands seeing no lights but the occasional glow of a spell being cast. They still hadn't seen Harry or Hermione nor had they heard them but they did hear two other voices.

"Lucius we have to leave the rat more of them have to be coming," a female voice screeched. They saw a few more glows of spells and heard footsteps running in the opposite direction. Ron took off at a full sprit trying to catch who ever had been talking. As he turned the corner a wand was shoved into his face as he was slammed to the ground.

"Bloody Hell. Get off me you god damn Death Eater before I jinx you," Ron was fighting against the grips of someone's hand.

"Oh, shut it Ron. I don't believe that I could work for that bastard when he is trying to kill me," Harry's voice was harsh.

"Harry what happened," Ron asked as Harry helped him back to his feet. Harry flicked his wands and the torch light lit the hallways. Harry's eyes had some trouble adjusting at first. Harry looked around the hallway look as if a war had been fought instead of a tiny duel. The walls were cracked and some of the stone floor had holes in it.

"Ron, wait till we get Peter back to the meeting room so we only have to tell the story once," Harry frowned at a cut on his arm that had come from a falling piece of stone. Harry pace three times in front of an only part in the wall left untouched. A door had appeared and Harry walked in and walked back out with his wand pointed at Peter Pettigrew. "Peter too bad your buddies didn't stick around longer to help you," Harry spat at the man.

"Potter retreat doesn't meant that they won't be back to get me," Peter smiled at Harry. Harry shoved his wand into the back of his neck. Everyone felt Harry's magical presents as his anger spiked.

"Peter you shouldn't think that I would be dumb enough to let you go," Harry's voice was almost snaking like in the now cowering man. Hermione felt anther presents in Harry's mind. Something dark. Hermione had remembered Dumbledore saying that his scar was a link between Harry and Voldemort.

_"Hello Tom I know you are in here somewhere," _Hermione voice had cracked though the mental link.

_ "What are you doing Mudblood and I am Lord Voldemort," _Voldemort's snake like voice causes a cold chill to trickle down Hermione's back.

_ "Tom listen as much as I would like to argue about your name you should know that this isn't your body or your mind so you should leave Harry alone so that later we can kick your ass we done know where you are hiding,"_ Hermione voice didn't wavier at all.

_ "You filthy Mudblood Whore. I will ...," _Voldemort was stopped during mid-sentence.

_ "Now Tom such a bad mouth. Did you kiss your mother with those lips? You also should think about the threats you make in my mind," _Harry's voice had finally joined the conversation. Harry felt Voldemort's anger but then felt his presents slowly shift away._ "Thanks Mione," _Harry said emotions were heavy even in the mental communication. Harry shoved Peter down the hall way toward the head masters office. As the entered the chatting in the room had stopped. Molly looked like she was about to throw a fit at the sight of the short plump man. Dumbledore and Slone were the only two in the room who looked at the man with faces of no emotion.

"Was there any problems," Dumbledore looked over Harry and Hermione feeling their magical presents but not at it normal levels. Everyone in the room shifted their glance to Harry and Hermione.

"Yes two Death Eater tried to break Peter out but Harry and I fought them off," Hermione answered for the both of them. Harry shot her a thankful glance. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but didn't press for anymore in front of the group.

"Albus maybe we should close the school down it isn't safe to have the kids here with Death Eaters having such easy access," Arthur voiced the concern of the others.

"I know how you feel Arthur but we cannot let Tom think that he is winning. First we must ask Peter a few questions I believe that veritaserum should be used in this case," Dumbledore pulled a vial from his under his robes and walked over and forced it to Peter. "Now Peter does the passageway that you used to get to Hogwarts lead to Riddle Mansion," Dumbledore looked directly into Peter eyes.

"Yes it does," Peter eyes looked glazed over as if in a Trans. The room was quiet and no one moved for several minutes.

"Severus would you escort Peter back to his hold cell," Dumbledore motioned for Snape to do as he was told. Without a word the potions professor followed orders and led Peter out of the room. "Alright now that is finished I believe that we should use the passageway as soon as possible but not tonight. As it is far past midnight and I believe the younger ones need their sleep as well as more training. Harry, Ron and Ginny will use the other bedrooms in off of your common room. This meeting is over for now. Slone, Minerva, Molly, and Arthur would you please stay for a while." Dumbledore waited as everyone left the room other than the few that he had said. Molly looked as if she was ready to say something as Dumbledore spoke, "Molly I know that you disagree about the younger one going to help rescue Lupin, Tonk, and Alastor but they have more experience than some members in the order. Slone I believe that we should start training them tomorrow and we will use the passageway hopefully before Halloween but if not then we will use it that night. Now I am pretty sure all of you have something to say so let's begin with you, Molly."

"Albus I know the children have had more experience than most of us but are you sure they are ready to charge into the trouble head on," Molly questioned.

"Molly, Harry and the other including your children rushed into the Ministry last year expecting a full army of Death Eaters to save Sirius. I don't think it was the best Idea but I do believe it would have went a lot better had Hermione not been hurt but none the less it still turned out pretty good compared to how it could have gone. Now Arthur it is your turn to speak," Dumbledore nodded to Arthur.

"Albus why don't we use it tonight and then we won't have the Death Eater running around inside the school? We can't keep the public's trust when we have children dying at the safest place in the country," Arthur looked almost angry at Dumbledore for postponing the assault for almost a month.

"Terrific question Arthur," Dumbledore sounded like he was congratulating a student on asking the right question in class, "Arthur tonight everyone is tired it has been the first day of the school year and we simply don't have enough wands to take on Riddle and his forces at their headquarters. Now Slone and Minerva I know you have both been thinking over something."

"Why not use the Cavern of Time with the students that way we can train them for almost over a year but it would only take an hour of normal time. As for guarding the door I have a few other ideas than Aurors ," Slone looked confident.

"I believe Slone has the right Idea, Albus. We just don't have the time to fit training into the children schedule while making it looks like they are normal students. As for the guards, I'm not quiet sure they could be a hinderers or help ," Minerva was nervously awaiting Albus's response.

"That is a very good idea the Cavern of Time is place right here on the grounds. If we do this then Slone, Minerva, Severus, and I could train the children, without taking time out of their everyday lives. What is your other idea Slone," Albus gazed at Slone.

"Remember, how I am actually from the states even if the Board of Governors wants me to act differently. I know that at least one group would give aid if we ask for it. In fact, knowing my dear friend the way I do, they would probably be here before the morning ready to fight a war," Slone chuckled.

"We would have to go through some diplomatic hoops but that is a very good option. I am guessing you are meaning the group that is also protecting the Grangers," Albus said with a smile.

"Yeah, and knowing Cody, the fewer hoops we have the jump through the better. Even if we have to pass it off as a security team just for the school. We can't trust too many here and we have very limited numbers of those we can trust undoubtedly in the Auror force," Slone puffed his chest a little with every word.

"I can start getting the channels open. It might take some time so I will redirect some of the auror force here to protect the door until then. If that is all," Arthur looked to Albus.

"We will use it this Saturday night directly after Dinner," Dumbledore looked at the group. Everyone nodded to show they understood, "Now my friend I believe it is time that we depart to sleep." Dumbledore watched as the stragglers left him to himself. "I hope the Cavern still works. The last time it was used was when James used it to train him and Sirius." with that final thought the lights in the room flickered out.

**Authors Notes: Sorry i haven't been posting. Got busy with everything even through I have a lot of the story already written. I have gotten lazy and haven't posted any of it. Now I shall go hit my head with the nearest lamp as punishment.**


	7. Entering the Cavern

**Disclaimer: Ok, people. You know the drill. I own nothing. JK Rowling does. All i do is play in the small sandbox at the edge of Hogsmeade. They won't even let me enter.**

**"**Ronald Weasley gets your arse out of the bathroom now. I still have to take a shower and get my hair done," Ginny's voice had worked up both Harry and Hermione. Hermione pulled the pillow over her head while Harry stretched and groaned. Harry was trying to find his wand when his hand ran over a letter lying on his bedside table. He picked up his glasses and began reading.

_Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_ Sorry for addressing it to both of you but due to your mental link I figure you will both hear it at the same time. Tonight I will pick up the both of you along with the Weasley's from your quarters after dinner. There will also be Longbottom and Lovegood as well as Malfoy for tonight will begin your training._

_Sincerely,_

_Dumbledore_

_ "Hermione did you get all that," _Harry rub his hand down her shoulder and down her ribcage.

_ "Yes Harry but why can't we sleep more on Saturday I thought this was our day off," _Hermione grumbled, _"I swear I am about to jinx both of their mouths shut."_ Harry chuckled as the door to their room burst open and a pair of red heads walked into the room both of them going on about using the bathroom. "Will both of you please shut it," Hermione barely raised her voice.

"She started it I was just taking a shower and she wouldn't shut it because she is supposed to see some boy after dinner," Ron threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Well that isn't going to work because we have training tonight with Dumbledore after dinner," Harry said looking over both of them. Ginny looked like she was going to cry. "Listen I know that we all had plans tonight with it being Saturday but we all took the oath to the order and that business comes first. Sorry guys but you'll have to reschedule your plans."

"Well I had plans with Neville for tonight and Ron had plans with Luna," Ginny had a tear in her voice.

"Ok then never mind they will be training with us so that means they will be with us but training is the most important thing right now," Hermione said while trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Another thing is Malfoy will be training with us so do play nice." Both Weasley's looked happy about Luna and Neville joining them in train but at the thought of Malfoy both looked like they had found a puke flavor Burty Bot's bean. "Now go enjoy the day me and Harry are going to the library to look over something," Hermione said it like they had both agreed on it without Harry saying a word. Ron raised an eyebrow at both of them Hermione felt what Ron was thinking and Harry could hear though Hermione's head.

_"Right more like she is going to shag his brains out in between book shelves," _Ron's voice snickered in his head.

Hermione crossed her arms giving her best McGonagall look, "Ronald Weasley I heard that. For your information I am not going to shag Harry in the library." Ron's eye widened. Harry just glared at Ron having heard his thought as well. Ron looked to everyone for support Ginny just stared in awe at the two of them.

"That's not fair you're not supposed to be able to read my every bloody thought," Ron stated in disbelief. "Great now I don't only get in trouble for what I say but what I think," Ron whined in his thoughts.

"Ronald you will just have to tread careful ground around us," Hermione's mischievous smile showed anther side of her that most of her friends had not seen. Ron just shook his head and walked out of the room before any other mishaps happened. Ginny followed close behind him a smile permanently stuck to her face for the rest of the day.

"Hermione we need to go talk to Dumbledore about the new power maybe he will help us understand it more," Harry's hand gentle rubbing her sides and lower back.

"We might as well get it done before you make me want to lie down and sleep the rest of the day," Hermione gently kissed his lips. Harry smiled dumb founded even as Hermione rolled out of bed flicking her wand toward her dresser and clothes floating gracefully to her waiting hands and gentle settling in her hands. Harry walked to his dresser grabbing a pair of jeans and one of his not so wrinkled white tee shirts. Grabbing a pair of socks and just throwing them on and them throwing on his old sneakers.

Hermione came out in a snug-fitting pair of jeans and a loose fitting shirt. The shirt was a light green colored shirt with a nice design of some muggle event on it. A pair of gentle pink socks barely showed from under the excess of denim at the bottom of the jeans. _"Potter, don't you know it isn't nice to stare,"_ Hermione voice had filled his head as Harry had forgotten he was tying the shoelaces on his sneaker.

Harry refocused on tying his shoes, _"I must have forgotten that lesson but I don't remember them every saying not to worry about staring at something so beautiful."_ Harry smiled as he felt Hermione presents blush in his head. As Harry finished tying his shoe Hermione had already had her shoes on and tied. Harry stood up and walked the short way over to Hermione and kissed her deep with all the feeling that he had for her. She felt as if he had found a way to kiss her soul. Neither one wanted to break the embrace but the need for air caused them to break apart.

"We need to go talk to Dumbledore about us being able to read Ron's mind cause I think there are something in his mind that neither of us want to know about," Hermione smirked at the thought.

"Yeah me either," Harry grimaced at the idea of hearing how much Ron wanted to shag Luna. Harry motioned for Hermione to make the descent before him as gentlemen might do. Hermione mocked a curtsy and walked down to the common room. It looked as if a tornado had hit just this one place. The throw pillows from the couch lay in random places around the floor. A couple pieces of parchment laid dangerously close to the fire with some chicken scratch hand writing matching up to Ron's. Hermione made a mental note to have the Weasley's clean the room without magic to aid them in the job. She walked over and most the pieces of parchment from the fire. As she sat them on the coffee table she walked to the door.

"Harry reminds me to have a talk with Ronald and Ginny later," Hermione said with a tint of disappointment at the condition of their once spotless living room. Harry just nodded not wanting to test the witch standing in front of him. As they made their way to the headmaster's offices the felt and heard the thoughts of the other teenagers and a few teachers. Harry tried to push out them out of his mind but a few had caught his attention and had he not looked suspicious he would have followed a group of Sylthern more as a few thoughts were think of when Voldemort would have given them a task. Harry chooses to just stay close and follow Hermione. As they made it to the Headmaster's office Hermione whispered the pass word, "Sour Lemon Drops." The Gargoyle sprang to life and the stair case began to slowly spiral up to the headmaster's office.

Hermione's knock was soft but firm. "Come in Miss Granger," the wise headmaster had answered her knock. "I'll be out in a second," Dumbledore's voice came from a room to the back of the office. "Damn combat clothes," Dumbledore muttered from the back room as both teens sat down in the chairs. Harry noticed that Fawkes had been missing from his golden perch. They look at each other about to laugh at the fuss that the Headmaster was throwing in the back room. Just as they had subsided that urge the headmaster came out in a pair of woodland came cargo pants. Matching nicely with a pair of black combat boots that had be shined till you could see your reflection in them. The white tee shirt seemed out of place but in a way it also looked as if it matched the outfit. "Now what is the reason for you enjoyable company on this fine Saturday morning," Dumbledore eyes twinkled as if he had caught the stars from the sky and had personal put them there.

"I had a question on some of the powers we had," Hermione paused until the Headmaster had just nodded his head prompting her to go on. "Well sir, now not only can we hear each other's thoughts but we can hear those around us."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair stroking his rather long beard that was held neatly in place with a rubber band. "That is rather odd but it could be some of the power you have gained since you learnt you are both heirs of two of the founders. You two haven't...," Dumbledore stopped and looked rather embarrassed about the question that he was about to ask. Hermione looked at him puzzled not able to put the piece together. Harry had already just to the conclusion that Dumbledore had thought of and he blushed.

_"Mione he is asking if we have had sex yet,"_ Harry felt rather embarrassed about being blunt about the subject but he needed to so that she would easily understand it cause her brain wasn't thinking of topics that simple. Harry watched in amusement as she turned pink then a light read and finally as red as the colors on the Gryffendor crest. She went to open her mouth and then closed it trying to think of the way to properly word it. Harry just decided to answer it the best he could. "No Grandfather we have no began in those extra activities," Harry said trying not to laugh and not be as blunt as he had with Hermione.

Hermione looked gratefully at Harry for being as gentle as he could about the topic at hand. Dumbledore relaxed a little bit, "Good I believe you should put off stuff like that until you both feel you are ready and are able to go about it safely and properly. Now it might just be that you both are becoming close or that since you have found out your powers have been growing at a great rate. I do not know the extent of you powers but I know it is a great gift and a great burden to read others minds and not being about to control it. I can do so with a wand when I choose but being able to do so like yourselves I have never heard of." It was easy to tell that Dumbledore was baffled but didn't want to keep on that topic till he could research it more. "I believe you have got my letter earlier," Dumbledore was still pondering over what they had just told them. As both nodded he smiled, "Ok well the house elves will be bringing you some better clothes to train in this evening after supper change into them I have already instructed Draco, Luna, and Neville to do that same I wish you would do the same to the Weasley's."

"Ok, sir, and were will be training at," Hermione had been thinking about where in the castle they would be training.

"In a long forgotten place in the Forbidden Forest called the Cavern of Times. An hour in our time is a year in the Cavern making it easy for us to train you and gives us the advantage that we need in this war. I believe that we should only have to train once in there then after that we will use the room of requirements," Dumbledore smiled at the look on Hermione's face, "No matter how much you try you will never find it in any books you have read because only the founders of Hogwarts knew of it and none of them had broken its secret to anyone other than the Headmaster and those who the Headmaster wishes to tell. That is most of the reason the forest is forbidden because you need someone outside the cavern to make sure and let you out or you could be trapped in there."

"That is a great place for us to train it would give us the time we need to train," Hermione smiled but then she frowned, "Sir won't our body's change like we had been in there a year even when we come out of there."

"While we are in there yes but your body will change back as soon as we come back to our time. The founders had made the place so they could train themselves and sharpen their magic all the while teaching students and not wasting year and years. The training will be hard but I have faith that you all will give it your best. Now enjoy the rest of your day and prepare yourself for tonight," Dumbledore had dismissed them. Hermione and Harry both got up at the same time while Harry held the door for Hermione to leave first and then followed her down the stairs.

"Severus sorry that I kept you waiting but they need to be talked to about their powers," Dumbledore smiled at something in the corner. The Potion Master had appeared out of thin air and sat down his cloak. "Now my full attention is to you," Dumbledore sat there and rested his bony elbows on his old oak desk. Snape looked about the room at all the different items sitting around the room no matter how many times he had been in here he still was amazed. He had some business at hand so he sat down briskly.

"Petunia is in a stable condition and is getting stronger but the loss of her son and her husband are still plaguing her. Headmaster this is off topic but do they ever remind you of Lily and James that final year here at school," The Potion Master still felt miserable about what had happen to Lily and James. While James and himself hadn't got along him and Lily had been the best of friends and had even grew up together. Him and James had patched things up soon after James and Lily had got together their 7th year. He had considered them close friends and it pained him to treat their son the way he did but he still had to keep up the act as long as the Dark Lord roamed this Earth.

"Ever since they have got together every way they move and every way they act is becoming more like James and Lily. I always knew they belong together just like I felt about James and Lily even though they fought those feelings. Snape I know it pains you, after you promised Lily to look after her son, to treat him like he like his is nothing and ride him in front of other students to keep up your act but it must be done. I also called you here not because I wanted a report on Petunia status but I also need you to come with us tonight to begin training the younger ones," He seen Snape begin to protest, "Severus it will help and you can show Harry the true you." Dumbledore watched as the Potions Professor looked down at the stone floors and nod slowly. The one thing he wanted the most was to help Harry and be a parental figure in his mind but he knew that there was too much water under that bridge.

"What will I be training them in," Snape finally looked up to meet Dumbledore's bright blue eyes.

"You will be teaching them stealth, potions, and deception. As much as I don't like them lying I feel that they will need to know how to do so and to be able to withstand any form of truth serum or anything of the sort," Dumbledore looked and Snape. He noticed the Potion Master looked as if he hadn't slept in days and that was probably true with him constantly having to check on Petunia as part of the assignment for Dumbledore but also having to meet with the Dark Lord and tell him that no one had found out about the passageway to Hogwarts and his normal school work. Snape didn't show in the way he moved or talk but you could tell by the dark bags under his eyes.

"Alright Sir, It will be done tonight. I gather you are using the Caverns of Times," It was not a question or checking if he had heard correctly it was more of a statement.

"Yes I will need you to go grab Mr. Malfoy a little bit after Supper. I feel that he trust you more than he does any of the others that will be helping us train the younger ones joining us for the training of the others that is why you will also begin him in solo combat training," Dumbledore informed the fellow member of the order of the phoenix. Snape just nodded and moved to leave just as he reached the door, "Severus I know you feel terrible about what happened to Lily and James but the only way we can stop it now is to train the younger ones and have them prepared to storm the gates of hell themselves." Snape didn't turn but keep walking.

Harry and Hermione had ended up in the library for no more than an hour before deciding to check out a few books on the founders and about their heirs and returning in a short order to their room. Students walked about as they discussed everything from their own summer to what Voldemort had been doing. Harry and Hermione were slowly but surely learning to block out what the others were thinking but still some thoughts drifted into their minds. As they were walking down the hall closer to their quarters the new head girl walked by_ "God, it sick. Everyone thinks they are so perfect just waiting until I find a way to ruin their relationship just the way she ruined my chance with Harry."_ Cho's thought had been almost a scream in both of their heads but Harry didn't even bother to look at her but focused on trying to keep Hermione from striking the other witch down where she stood. Hermione looked as if she was going to show Cho just what she would get if she ruined Hermione's life.

_"Mione, get a hold of yourself. You need to remember we have powers most students here can't even grasp the thought of. Would you really like to spend your life on the run just because of some girl that thinks she had a chance with me and you were the one who ruined it," _For once Harry was taking the mature roll and not the one trying to jinx some first year that was gawking at Hermione. Professor McGonagall didn't find it too fun at 3 in the morning when she had found the first year still stuck to the ceiling in Gryffendor Common Room. Even as she had let it go she still suspected that it was Harry who had done it.

_"Since when did you become me, dear,"_ Hermione's voice still held a tinge of anger as the Ravenclaw stocked out of sight.

_"Since you become me and can't think rationally," _Harry answered as it was just a common fact that everyone knew, _"Which was about the time we got together."_

_"I do remember that a certain accident happened the other night in the Gryffendor Common room because you heard a first year say something about me to one of his little friends,"_ Hermione raised an eye brow at him.

_"He shouldn't have been looking at what he was talking about,"_ Harry still felt a tad furious at the first. The first year have made some rather rude comment about Hermione curves and Harry had felt the need to protect her. Harry whispered the password to the common room and had motioned for Hermione to lead the way as they entered they were shocked to find the Weasley children cleaning the mess they had made making both Hermione and Harry wonder if they had been sick or under a curse.

"Ronald, Ginny, What are you guys doing," Hermione's voice showed how shocked she was. Ron just looked up for a second thinking of his response Ginny bet him to the actually words.

"Well Neville and Luna are coming by here in a bit and we didn't want them to think we lived like pigs," Ginny looked rather happy with her answer. Harry just shrugged and sat down on the neat couch looking about the room. Everything was back to its spotless form that Hermione had liked but Harry had noticed that one of the vases in the corner were broke. But was placed back together carefully so no one could really notice unless they really looked.

"Could it also be that you broke the vase in the corner and was hoping that if you cleaned me and Hermione wouldn't notice," Harry looked at both of them with a look of terror on their face. Harry pointed his wand at the vase and muttered a simple, "Repairo." Hermione had crossed her arms and gave both fire haired children her best impression of their Mother. Ron grimaced while Ginny tried to look innocent. "Let me guess Ron said something and you tried to Bat Bogey him and missed it hit that vase and the vase broke," Harry looked at both of them watching Ron's jaw drop and Ginny look petrified.

"Not fair," Ginny stuck her tongue out at Harry for his close observations of the room noticing that the vase had been broke. "I am sorry Hermione I didn't mean to break the vase it just happened," Ginny begged Hermione hoping the wrath of hell would hold back just this once.

"Ginny I am not mad that it happened but that you tried to hide if from me. Both of you," Hermione's glare set on Ron as he looked like he was off the hook. Ron froze once again. "Ronald you are not off the hook just because you weren't the one who broke the vase. If anything either one of you could have fixed it with a simple Repairo. With that said I think that both of you will get up earlier for the next week and clean the main area by hand without using magic," Hermione had walked to Harry and her bedroom before anyone could say anything. Ron looked to Harry to help but all he did was shrug and followed Hermione. Hermione lay down on the bed and summoned the books to her with a flick of the wand. Harry for his part lay down beside her and picked up the book on Godric Gryffendor while Hermione buried herself into a book on Rowena Ravenclaw. Both of them had stayed like that for an hour or so.

The only thing that had be brave enough to disturb them was Dobby, who when he apperated in had almost been stunned. Harry had lowered his wand at seeing the little house elf. "Master Potter, I saw the you and the misses have miss lunch so I decided to bring you the food," Dobby squeaked happily at seeing Harry and Hermione.

"Dobby, please stop calling me Master Potter. I am fine with you calling me Harry. Thank you for bringing us food. I hadn't realized that we had missed lunch. Here," Harry said as he handed Dobby a Gallon in exchange for the food.

"Thank you, Mas... Just plain Harry," Dobby looked as if he was going to cry. Ever since Harry had hired him he had begun getting a salary and buying his own clothes. Harry almost wanted to laugh the first time he had seen the elf in his new clothes. He reminds Harry of the way golfers had dressed. Today he had on a small sweat shirt that had the Gryffendor lion and a pair of Khaki Pants with a pair of small human shoes. They were still 4 sizes too big for the elf. Harry also figured that the elf had on a pair of mismatched socks that were hiding under the pants. Harry had long since given up on trying convincing the elf that socks were supposed to match.

"It's ok Dobby. By the way how has Winky been," Harry smiled as he looked over the small elf.

_"At least she understands that everything you wear is suppose to match,"_ Harry joked in his head and felt Hermione stain to hold back a fit of giggles.

Dobby not realizing the inside joke just kept the grin on his face, "Winky has been doing much better since Harry has hired her. Though she is still having trouble with taking wages. She will come around." With that last sentence Dobby vanished into thin air.

Harry and Hermione snacked on the food that Dobby had brought while still reading even thought ever little while Harry would steal a kiss and continue reading. By the time dinner had arrived Harry had made it for the most part to the middle of his book while Hermione had finished hers and began on a second one. Harry felt his stomach growl a little and he sat his book down. Harry looked over at Hermione and laughed at the witch, who at this moment was so into the book that she had failed to realize that Harry was beginning to get up.

"Mione come on lets go to dinner and then go to training. You know with us not coming down for lunch looks rather odd even though Dumbledore did put us both in the same room," Harry smiled mischievous which this act got him a slap on the back of the head. He acted as if it hurt slowly rubbing the offended spot but could hold back a laugh at the look Hermione had given him as if he had been setting talking to Luna about some magical creature that was a man eating bunny.

"Ok Harry. Come on we need our strength for training," With that Hermione mark her spot in her book and left the room heading for the Great Hall. Harry for the most part caught up with Hermione in the common room and matched her stride for stride to Dinner. Every since Harry and Ron had moved out of the Boys Dorm in Gryffendor Tower the other boys had breathed sighs of reliefe because of Harrys constant nightmares causing him to wake up screaming to Ron occasional nightmares on spiders to which he kept the boys up but muttering about spiders. All the other boys had been sleeping very well this year.

Seamus was one of those boys and as he seen who most figured to be next years Head Boy and Girl. "Even if Dumbledore hasn't made it official yet we all know that both of them have been keeping this school safe since the first year. Hell even Dumbledore knows he is gonna choose them he is just keeping it from everyone so it looks like a suprise," Seamus thought secretly. "Well, Well, Well would you look at what the cat dragged in. Now just what were the two of ya doing in you separate bedroom all day," Seamus called out keeping the last part at a whisper to keep everyone else from teasing them about it.

Hermione looked as if to say something and then stopped as their Headmaster had stood up and was about to address the whole room. "Quiet down Children. Good now I would like to announce that beginning next week DA meeting will resume and that they are open to every house. To get your name on the list you must talk to DA president, Harry Potter, or Vice President, Hermione Granger. With that noted there are some restriction that I must imply due to the advanced magic they do teach. Only those that are in 4th year or up may join but you have been warned that the magic will challenge you. Now lets eat," Dumbledore looked over at Harry and Hermione meaning that they would talk about this during their time in training.

Harry wasn't too pleased with the idea of letting Sylthern in but knew better than try and single them out because just like every house there was both good and evil. After that announcement, dinner seemed to crawl for the six that would receive training while everyone else was happy talking amongst their group Harry and Hermione where trying to make time go faster just so they could begin training and hopefully rescue some fallen friends.

As that was happening, many miles away Voldemort sat with two of his most trusted followers in front of him. He felt disgusted with both of them at the current time due to their lack of at least killing Petigrew who had been captured by someone at Hogwarts. "How was it that both of you have failed in at least killing the stupid rat. Honestly you did know where he was. You knew how to get to him but yet you couldn't," Voldemort snarled at the two sitting in front of him.

"It was Potter and his mud-blood. They jumped us as we were going to get into the room. We had no choice but to withdraw or be captured ourselves," Lucius voice sounded like royalty with his draw. Bellatrix for her part remain silent.

"I don't care if Dumbledore himself was there you had a mission and you fail. You are beginning to remind me so much of your son, who turned and befriended that old fool Dumbledore. Now onto you Bella, if it wasn't for that fact that I enjoy your companionship at nights I would kill you myself but then again that would be too easy. I could torture you but that would probably turn you on. For now just get out of my sight BOTH OF YOU," Voldemort raged at both of his most loyal Death Eaters. Voldemort felt discouraged for the first time since his return. His blood boiled at the idea of the boy who had been said to have destroyed him at birth and a mud blood ruining his plan against two of his best followers. "The old fool must have been training them. Potter I can understand sense I have caught wind of the prophecy but the girl that is a different angle. Maybe I should speed up my plan but I still feel that I need to wait. Maybe it will present more a challenge when the time comes," Voldemort talked to the empty room the only thing to hear his privet conversation were the four dark walls surrounding him.

Miles away Harry felt the prick of pain in his scar from Voldemort's anger but no images followed with this feeling of anger. Harry's hand instinctively ran to his forehead. Hermione grab his hand for support and gave him a questioning look. Harry just shook his head while gently rubbing the offended area on his forehead. Hermione left it at that because as she was about to say something they had be released from dinner. Harry felt a knot in his stomach from wondering about the training that was to come and that his friends had to go through it.

"Hermione, I feel bad because it's my fault that all of you have to go through training because of me," Harry was again trying to blame himself as they had finally made it to the common room.

Much to everyone's suprise Hermione wasn't the one who had responded to this but it was their other best friend for the last Six years. "Harry even if we hadn't been friends with you Ginny and Me would still somehow be in this war because of our parents. Hermione would still have to fight because people think she is a lesser witch due to her parents being muggles. So don't bloody well blame yourself. Blame the mad man that thinks just because he knows a bit of fancy magic here and there that makes him a god," Ron voice was hard and unforgiving. Harry turned to say something but desided against it because Ron had brought up some good points.

Harry had walked into the room and passed out all four sets of combat uniforms that Dumbledore had given him earlier. Each one was the same. They had a tee shirt that had the Order of the Phoenix emblem with a pair of black cargo pants, followed up with a pair of black leather boots. The tee shirts were a dark gray with the emblem being blue and when Harry went to put it on he had realized that each one had their names on the back of them.

Just as everyone had made it back to the common room the portait hole was opened revealing Dumbledore dressed much like themselves. "Come now we mustn't waste any time. We will meet the others closer to the Cavern. Harry grab your cloak and map so as to make it easier to avoid unwanted eyes," Dumbledore motioned for Harry to do as he said. All Harry did was summon both objects and followed the great wizard at the door with Hermione by his side and Ron and Ginny bringing up the rear. Tonight it seemed that hardly anyone was in the hallways other than the ones that were going to training. Harry did notice that a couple of Sylthern where down near the passageway to Riddle's Mansion but with seeing two people standing at the door had decided against a wand fight that would get them kicked out of school. Harry also noticed that Peter Petigrew was pacing back and forth in his on cell in the Room of Requirements. Harry looked up and around to notice that there were nearing Hagrids Hut. Hargid was standing outside talking to a younger wizard. The younger wizard had a set of side burns and a goatee. His hair was cut short like a buzz cut. His hair was brown but unlike Hermione's it was dark and in some ways that he moved it looked black. His eyes were hazle with a few specks of gold in them. Harry noticed that the man was probably an American from his accent and further more was probably from the southern states but he couldn't quite pin point it from his voice. He dressed like one of those cowboys from the western movies. He had a black stetson hat. Accented with a dark blue button up shirt. His blue jeans with bleached from the sun and starting to rip right around the knees. His boots were a dark brown accented with green in various parts and on the toe of the boot there was a picture of a wolf's head. As Harry and his group grew closer the new wizard grew quiet and smiled at the new comers.

"Albus it's about damn time you showed up. I was beginning to wonder if y'all got lost somewhere," The brown headed wizard joked with the Headmaster. Most Harry's group had remained quite wondering if they could trust this man or not.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Dakota, but you know we must keep up the appearance that I am not training this lot," Dumbledore smiled at Dakota. Harry looked from both his Headmaster and the Cowboy.

"Well I guess I should tell you all who I am. Hello everyone I am Dakota Niemeier. I am from Missouri and as the dumb fucks would say I am a Half-Blood. Well if you want to get technical I would be consider somewhere around quarter," Dakota had a grim smile at the last of it.

"Well hopefully we won't have to deal with it much longer," Dumbledore motioned to this group as if saying after the training maybe they could end it. Now everyone was quite as the other two groups had finally joined. Ginny had given a quick hug to Neville while Luna had done the same to Ron even as Ron's face had turned the same color as his hair. Malfoy for his part stayed in the shadows by Snape both trying to look as if they didn't want to be here. "Now as everyone is here I believe that we shall proceed. Dakota and Hagrid will be guarding the only way in and out of the cavern while the rest of us will proceed with the training. Now to you younger lot, listen to all your training and please don't not question your teachers. That is all," With the final statement Dumbledore strode off towards the woods in a direct that none of the younger ones had taken. Harry and the younger one pulled into a tight group followed by the by the rest of the adults.

After what felt like twenty-minutes they had reached a clearing in the woods. In the middle of this clearing was what looked to be a little hill with a door protruding from it. Hermione looked around in awe at this clearing while Harry had just focused on the door. Around them there was Unicorns grazing on the grass not taking notice of the wizards that had invaded their land. Even with the treating trees surrounding them this place was peaceful, untouched by the evils of the world that they came from. Dumbledore strode to the door and turned a few nods that didn't look like they did anything and finally opened the door.

"Come now everyone into the room," Dumbledore watched as the students filed in two by two followed by the teachers and finally himself.

"Well Hagrid looks like we are by ourselves for an hour. Hope they have fun in there," Dakota had conjured up two comfortable arm chairs one for himself and a bigger one for Hagrid.


	8. The Cavern of Time (First Six Months)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but in this economy i wish i did. JK Rowling owns everything. All I am doing is flexing my creative mind in the hopes that some of you enjoy it.**

"Ok now that we are in here this place should soon change into the way we need it. Much like the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts, but on a larger scale," Dumbledore said answering the last part as soon as a question had popped into Hermione's brain. "First we will begin with Hand to Hand combat. I need Harry and Hermione to come with me, Ginny and Luna go with McGonagall, Ron and Neville go with Slone, and Malfoy you stick with snape for now."

Harry and Hermione for their part just followed the head master down what looked to be a hallway to a open classroom that had large rubber mats laying on the floor. Harry only compared it to when they had a wrestling meet to go to for Dudley during the years Harry had went to to muggle primary school. Harry and Hermione had both flew though the hand to hand training. Harry only because he had already had blocking down thanks to his cousin and his uncle. While he had to learn about striking it felt second nature to him as he went though the motions. Hermione's parents had enrolled her into several Martial Arts classes due to kids bullying her at school.

Dumbledore looked at them and smiled as they sparred agaist each other neither going full force but they were still to the point that if it had been anyone else they wouldn't have kept up. Slone had walked in the room to ask Dumbledore about when they would let the children sleep since they were stuck in this place where it was like a year. He had barely caught a glimpse of Harry and Hermione as they began sparring. He noticed that neither of them had landed a punch but they were moving twice as quick.

"Dumbledore when should we let the children sleep cause you know our bodies have adjusted to the time different. God they are good aren't they," Slone watched in amazement. Harry jumped a sweep at his legs by Hermione while she rolled under a backhand at her head.

"Yes they are. Give the children a little bit longer. I will begin showing Harry and Hermione sword play. Harry, Hermione, That is enough for now take a break and we will begin with something else," Dumbledore smiled at both of them.

"Sir I had a question about the guy we met earlier. Is he part of the Order of Phoenix?" Hermione questioned as Harry and her were getting a drink of water.

"I figured one of you would ask about him. Well the answer is more complicated than just yes and no. He is part of the Order but he also belong to a group of elite wizards in the States. Unlike here both the muggle government and the wizard government work together. Dakota is part of a group that they call the Wolf Pack. Which is the reason for the emblem on his boots. Also all members of the Wolf Pack are all animagus, each one is a wolf. Dakota for his part is the leader and his wolf is different than the rest. He is a white timber wolf. I know he comes of as a little gruff but he has delt with just as much maybe more than the both of you," Dumbledore smiled, "Dakota has been stationed here since Voldemort's return. While Fudge and the Ministry didn't believe Tom was back the States did and they sent me all the help they could without Fudge and his goons noticing. Dakota came during the time I was gone from Hogwarts last year. He helped me hide from Fudge and also wage some attacks on Voldemort. Next I believe you are gonna ask me if I can trust him. The only answer to that is yes, even through him and his team are not under my command or the ministry they are some of the best out there and they will probably be helping us rescue our fallen Brethren. Now we must begin training with Swords. Harry I believe that this will work for you while Hermione this will work for you." Dumbledore threw two swords that were already in sheaths to both of his most prized students.

Harry just looked at the sword and remembered if from his 2nd year. This time instead of the sword being small and light it was quite a bit heavier and it looked like a Broad Sword both sides where sharp enough to cut paper. Hermione took a little bit longer examining her sword which was Ravenclaw's sword. It had also changed for its user. While it was a little smaller than Harry's it was in the same design and shape.

"Protegus Duelis," Dumbledore pointed his wand at the room and it flashed a light green before settling back to its normal self. "Now everything goes and with that charm I put on the room it will allow you both to land strikes and it won't injure that other. Now begin I will stop you when I see something wrong."

Harry and Hermione turned toward each other and began dueling. Over the course of an hour all that was heard in the room was clangs of two swords smacking together. Finally both Harry and Hermione made a move to make it all or nothing and both successfully landing the strike. Hermione had moved to cut through Harry's Midsection while Harry have moved to slice through her throat. "That will be enough for now," Dumbledore smiled looking at both of them while hand to hand might not have worn them down to much using the swords had. "That was good but next time wait for your opponent to make the first mistake and keep your guard up until then. Now I believe that we shall rest," as if a signal Dumbledore stifled a yawn. He conjured a bed and motioned for both of them to lay down and rest. Harry and Hermione for the most part just conjured sleep clothes and barely got into them before laying down and passing out.

After a few minutes of watching them sleep Dumbledore walked from the room to talk to the other trainers. As he walked out of his room Slone came from his and McGonagall was just a while longer. Snape followed them up and they met in one of the rooms currently not occupied by students. "I want a report from everyone on how you think they are doing," Dumbledore waved his wand and four over stuffed arm chairs had filled the room.

"Well Longbottom and Weasley are doing good to keep up with each other and some of the lower Death Eaters," Slone looked kinda disgruntled at remembering the training. While Albus had not had to take time to constantly yelling at one of the two Slone had.

"Ginny and Luna are actually learning at great paces, and while Miss Lovegood is a little weird she is very good at hand to hand and with a sword and bow. Ginny prefers the Sword more than the bow but she is good enough that if she has to she can use a bow," Minerva had gotten lucky like Albus and only had to correct minor errors.

"Malfoy has already had some fine training in using his hand and a sword, but there are errors in his way. It looked like his father wanted him to have flaws so he could crush him whenever he wanted," Snape replied dryly.

"Harry and Hermione are naturals at sword fighting and have acquired rather good hand to hand combat skills through life experience. Now Severus and Minerva we must begin teaching them to become Animagus as much as I know neither of you want to we need every advantage that we can have over Tom," Minerva looked frightened while Snape just nodded his head in defeat. For Slone's part he looked rather happy that Dumbledore was pulling out all the stops. "Now let us begin to rest so we can begin early tomorrow," Dumbledore waved his wand and all the chairs quickly became beds. Without anther word they all drifted into a deep sleep.

The next few months had followed the same lines of the first day with the exception that they were also learning some new Defense Spells, Transfiguration, and some new Potions in the morning. Harry had been keeping count of what felt like days. He had finally had about 3 months. This morning Harry was going to talk to Dumbledore about doing something other than hand to hand combat or the occasional sword play.

"Grandfather, I have been meaning to ask you when are we going to do something other than sparring and learn to integrate magic and swords into fighting. I know you all some other things planned but I feel that Mione and myself are ready to begin on something new," Harry looked at Dumbledore with pleading eyes.

"Harry you are quite correct. Which is why, Today we begin on wand-less magic and word-less magic. And later tonight there is also something new that you will learn," Dumbledore's eyes held a mysterious twinkle. Hermione's eye's lit up at the sound of learning wand-less and word-less magic. Harry was quite pleased with the idea but was about to keep himself from bouncing up and down over it.

As they all finally finished Breakfast everyone split of into their respective groups. While everyone else was still learning bits and pieces of non-magical ways of combat Harry and Hermione began learning two types of magic that very few wizards could master.

"Ok now first would both of you please give me your wands to begin learning wandless magic. Now when learning wand-less magic unlike using a wand it is not about the incantation or even the proper movement but it is about wanting it to happen. This is why most cannot grasp the concept of Wand-less magic. For the both of you this should be a fairly easy task since your power have fully awaken. First lets begin this simple but also could save your lives at a time or anther," Dumbledore smiled at his two students placing their wands on a table across the room and silently placing some strong ward on them. "Now summon your wands to you."

Harry was the first to get his wand to himself by just think about his wand flying across the room into his open hand. Hermione looked as if she was trying to hard to get the wand to come across the room. After she had finally relaxed a bit the wand some across the room easily landing in her out stretched palm. Dumbledore smiled as he watched the wand sail to her open hand. He could tell Harry was coaching her through their mental link.

"Good now I am gonna ask you to try and place a shielding charm around you. This doesn't require a hand movement just imagine that you are being shielded," Dumbledore's smiled thinking to himself "Most Wizards can't even do this but I think both of them can." Dumbledore's smile grew even more as he could see a faint gold glowing bubble surrounding them. Dumbledore shot out two stunners both reflecting back towards him. Moving quicker than his age should allowed barely able to get out of the way. "Very good, that will be enough of that for today I believe that we might want to try apperation for a little while," Dumbledore looked at both of them.

"But Professor we aren't suppose to apperate until after next year," Hermione started in on telling the rules but at an outstretched hand from Dumbledore smiled.

"Miss Granger I know this, but as the saying goes rules are meant to be broken and anyways after carefully talking to the new Minister. We have deemed it that you six should know how to apperate. The only thing I ask is that you do not show off to the other students. Now the first lesson will begin now. Try to apperate to the red 'X' over there on the floor one at a time," Dumbledore pointed over to the newly formed red X. Harry just shrugged and closed his eye concentrating on the location of the red X and with a gentle tug behing his naval, He was there. Hermione did just the same just as Harry moved at of the way. Dumbledore raised and eye brow then thought about it and figured both had been practicing all summer just in case and both had done it perfectly, and much to his delight without a sound to mark their passing. He had heard the occasional sound of apperation from the other rooms but had not yet heard the sound of someone splinting themselves. "How long have both of you been able to apparate," Dumbledore asked. Really he didn't care but he would like to know the answer.

"Just this summer I figured it would be good to learn just in case of an attack," Hermione replied. Harry just made a motion pretty much saying the same thing. Dumbledore cracked a smile the Ministry must not have picked up on it because their powers have made it seem like nothing had changed. Dumbledore just conjured three arm chairs motioning for the other two to sit as he was taking his seat.

"Well then I don't think we really have to go over that then. So I guess we can sit and talk for a while. Seeing as we have a little while before lunch," Dumbledore began asking about what all had they learnt over the summer.

The rest of the day after lunch had been like all the rest everyone learning about new spells and potions. Each of the other students seemed intrigued with Harry and Hermione had already studied some of the new spells during the summer As the students fell asleep the adults again moved into the unused room that they had been using as a bedroom. "Ok so I guess we are the ones behind teaching them apperation cause it seems like all of them have at least studied it over the summer just in case they were attacked," Dumbledore looked over the other teachers. Everyone just nodded at this. As he had expected everyone had already learnt apperation just in case and had failed to metion anything to the teachers. "Well I guess for the next couple of months we will teach wand-less magic and then we will begin with teaching them to be animagus." With that everyone nodded and fell to a somewhat comfortable sleep.

Over the next two months all the students could do most all of wand-less magic but the power of these spells varied. Harry and Hermione where the strongest followed up by Ginny, Luna and Malfoy. Ron was a bit more powerful that Neville but both we still better than most wizards were even some that were the age of Dumbledore. For the first time in a little while all the students sat in pretty much the same room with all the teachers. "Ok Today we will begin the animagus train it will take you at least a week before you are ready to take that potion and cast the final spell and become a full animagus even if not legally. Now there are very many exercises to do and very many spells so let us begin," Dumbledore smiled at the group. Most of them looked rather scared while Harry and Hermione just looked as if they had been in a first year class relearning simple shielding spells. By the end of an hour, the students could at least focus enough magic to lengthen and shorten their hair.

Finally after the week had passed Dumbledore was very pleased that they had all passed the exercises and no one had cast the wrong spell on themselves. It was finally time to take the potion and change into their forms. "Now when you take the potion you will not know what form you will take it will only be after you have changed and for a few of you it could be possible to have two from," Dumbledore looked at both Harry and Hermione, "Now us teacher have agreed that we shall for the most part split back into our original groups and do the transforming." With that all the teacher had began to gather their students and heard them into different rooms. Harry and Hermione had stayed with Dumbledore. He handed both of them a beaker filled with a potion that was brown and didn't have a very pleasing smell but both just shrugged and began to gulp down the potion. It might not have smelt good but it at least didn't really taste like anything.

Both closed their eyes and focused on becoming some animal. Harry felt himself grow larger and was put on all fours. As he opened his eye and looked down he saw a rather large paw with jet black fur covering it. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a roar. Dumbledore had conjured a mirror so Harry could see himself. Instead of seeing himself all he had seen was was a jet black lion. The fur and the eyes was what had made this lion different from many others that he had seen. That and the fact that there was a white lightening bolt marked in his fur on the head of him over to the side he seen anther lion. This one was a chestnut brown and then it shifted back to Hermione. Hermione looked a little puzzled and then sifted again and instead of Harry seeing a lion next to him he saw a chestnut brown Raven. Harry and Hermione again shifted back to human form.

"That's what you meant by having two form," Hermione looked at the headmaster. For his part he had just smiled.

"Yes, Hermione I had a feeling that you would have two forms one of them the showing your Ravenclaw line and anther showing your dedication to Harry. While it is rare to have two form it isn't uncommon to both of your lines but Harry has only one," Dumbledore smiled and Harry looked rather disappointed but then again it was still pretty nice having his form. Dumbledore looked over his watch smiling at both of them. "Well we are about half way through our time in here and I believe that we are done surpassing the point that I wanted to due to all of you studying pass all the summer work that you had," Dumbledore was surprised that even Ron, who was the slacker of the group, had even studied more than he needed to. "I do believe the next few months in here will prove a bit more challenging to all of you."


	9. Leaving the Cavern

**Disclaimer: I don't own my home, I don't own my truck, and I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns the world and i am just playing on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.**

"Damn it Ron," Hermione yelled over at the red head as he had almost hit her with an erent spell. All of the students were on a team against the adults. Harry and Hermione had made it through every test but the others were having trouble keeping from getting stunned. Harry and Hermione were sitting behind on of the wooden tables, as many spells were punishing it.

Today's challenge was to cross the room retrieve a folder and then return across the same room and make it to the far room on the right. So far they had only lost Neville to a stunner from Snape but if Ron kept casting the way he was the whole team was in jeopardy. Harry had noticed the Dumbledore and McGonagall weren't in the room yet so they were probably hiding somewhere to come in on their return route. Ron had ducked behind anther table and pointed towards where Slone and Snape were hiding at.

Harry rolling to his left cast a silent reducto, that to his satisfaction had hit the table at the same time as Slone had jumped up to cast some more spells taking him out of this exercise. Snape for his part jumped up at seeing the spell hit Slone and looked for the target out in the open. Just as his wand was slowly tracking to Harry, he fell to a stunner from Hermione. Ginny was the one who ran to the front of the room to grab the file. Ron and Luna covered Ginny while Harry and Hermione covered the door. Just as Ginny made to grab the file the door was blow open. Harry and Hermione shot spell after spell through the door way and much to their displeasure all they hit was stone walls. "Mione we both know that they are somewhere in this room." As they both came to this realization two red stunners snapped out at them in which they were cast off by a hasty shielding charm by Harry and Hermione returning a Reducto at one and a stunner at the other. Hermione's stunner was bounced off a shield while a stunner that Luna had sent at the same direction had hit its target. Ron stunned McGonagall as the Reducto had knocked her sprawling through the air. Ginny for her part in this deal had begun to run back across the room. As she past Ron and Luna they fell behind her covering her back while Hermione ran out the door in front of her with Harry lagging behind levitating Neville out of the room while in front of Ron and Luna.

Back in the room Slone had finally gotten back to his feet as they had made it to the safe zone. He smirk at his surroundings. The table he had been hiding behind was completely destroyed and Snape was laying where he had fallen to Hermione stunner. He could see where McGonagall laid sprawled out and invisibility cloak lay a few feet away from her. Dumbledore was slowly fading into view from where his disalusement charm was failing. "Evate," Slone pointing his wand at the great wizard. Dumbledore shook his head as he stood up. "Well how did they do," Slone's question had tiny traces of laughter mixed into it.

"I believe as the younger generation would say that, they kicked ass and took names later," Dumbledore smiled then looking at his pocket watch noted that it was finally time to leave the cavern. "Evate the other it is time that we leave this place. I will go gather the children," Dumbledore smiled at a thought as he left the room. Slone just shrugged and did as he was told McGonagall was rubbing her lower back mutter a few word about a Reductor charm. While Snape just looked pensive about what had just happened.

"Well, I guess it is time for us to get out of this hell hole, and back to the real world," Slone cracked a smile. He liked training the kids but he was tired of being stuck in this dark and musty place. As they met Dumbledore in the hall the front door had been opened allowing a light brezze to violate the isolated corridor. Hagrid stood in the door way greeting everyone as they came out. Dakota stood over to one side of the clearing with a person who had not been there when they had entered the Cavern.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR HEAD QUARTERS WERE ATTACKED. IT HAD TO BE AN INSIDE JOB WHO WASN'T THERE AT THE TIME," Dakota snapped on a small witch. The woman had about the same frame as Ginny, but her hair was a dirty blond and her eye where a shocking ice blue.

"The Head Quarter was attack and we know who the traitor is. We made it out of there with little injury but we barely made it out before Voldemort showed up. Cody it was Chippewa," The witches face fell at the name of the traitor.

"I should have figured. You did fine, Sinopa. Did all the team come here or just yourself," Dakota looked troubled over something. Sinopa just motioned towards a pack of wolves that seemed to be guarding the area. Dumbledore strode over to the two that were standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Sinopa, it's been a while since we have last met. Dakota you and your group can be stationed here at the castle. You will get your chance to pay vengeance to Tom but as for tonight I believe that we shall rest," Dumbledore placed a bony hand onto the Wolf Pack leader. The younger man looked at him rather thankful.

"Albus I believe we will have to be. There is also a traitor among you. I don't know who but they knew of the people we were protecting but they are safely in the hands of one of the other group and being well protected," Dakota half-heartedly smiled at Dumbledore. Dumbledore motioned for Slone to come over.

"Slone tell Minerva, Hagrid, and Severus to take the students to the castle I believe we might need to stay here and talk," Dumbledore motioning with his hand toward the other two teachers. Slone walked over said a few word to Minerva and that group had left after walking back to the Headmaster of the school and the Wolf Pack leader.

"Ok, Now what the hell is going on, Albus," Slone looked intent with the old man. Neither him now the younger wizard looked pleased with something. But to his surprised neither of them answered but it was the witch who did.

"Nice of you to say hi to me, Slone. First off, watch your langue," She snapped on him playfully. "Now as to the matter at hand there is a traitor among the Pack and the Order. We done know who the traitor was among the pack, It was Chippewa. You know, Cody, I always felt that something was weird about him. Back on subject the Death Eaters were going after the Granger's. That is how we know there is a traitor among the Order."

"But if Chippewa was guarding them then he would know who they were," Slone looked rather angry with her saying there was a mole in the order. Only a handful of people knew that the Granger's were in America under the protection of the Wolf Pack and he had trusted them fully.

"Not exactly. I didn't tell anyone but Sinopa. I didn't exactly trust the rest of them with that knowledge because I had a feeling something like this would happen. I never fully trusted Chippewa even when he had pledge himself to our cause. He was always looking for ways to bend the rules," Dakota looked pensive. "Just wait till I see him the next time. I will smash him like the bug he really is."

"There will be time for that later where are the Grangers at," Dumbledore looked rather worried without being given a notice on them being transferred to someone else's care.

"They are in good hand Albus. They are in Missouri near the others that are considered members of the Wolf Pack but aren't because of their animagus forms," Sinopa smiled fully for the first time in the last half hour. Of course getting her ass chewed out by her Superior didn't help much even if they were privately seeing each other.

"I just wish you had given me more notice. Slone I will need you to go get Harry and Hermione I believe those are the only two that should be notified. Let us go back to that castle and I will have the guest quarters prepared for you guys," At Dumbledore's words Slone took off to the castle to gather the two teenagers. Dakota and Sinopa just followed Dumbledore with a small group of wolves following. Even as Dakota had been here before he was still amazed by the castle. In the States they went to the normal schools like muggles and then at nights they studied magic in the same schools with some of the same teachers. In the States the Government had decided to keep the wizarding community from hating muggles they had to go to the same school and only get training in magic at nights. Dakota let out a small laugh at the double life he had lead for so long. A lot of sleepless night and the muggle students still wondered why he was always so tired.

"Albus you know for us Yankees, I think that our schooling makes more sense than dividing the wizarding and muggle population. Even if when muggles and wizarding kids fought something happened that couldn't be explained," Dakota laughed as he remembered the time a kid punched him and he flew a little over five feet before the punch had hit him.

"While I agree with you most of the Wizarding Community would rather kill you than listen to your points. I believe that one day we might unite but it will take a lot for that to happen. Hopefully some day it will happen," Dumbledore smiled at the thought of uniting both races. Neither said anything more as they came to his office. "Sour Lemon Drops," The Gargoyle just jumped out of the way and allowed a light bow to the Headmaster of the school.

After finally making their way up the spiral stair cause Dumbledore plopped into his normal chair facing Sinopa and Dakota. "I take full responsibility for the attack on the Grangers, Albus," Dakota began this time it was Sinopa to the rescue.

"Like hell you will. Cody, you were here miles away from the Grangers. We all knew that somehow he would find out," Sinopa started on one of her rants but looking at his face stopped at the pained looked tainting his normally smiling face. Thankfully as this had finished, a pair of teens burst into the room. Harry looked at everyone quizzically. Hermione looked rather irritable with losing the chance to finally rest.

"Ok Albus, as much as I am glad I don't have to listen to Ronald and Ginny, why the hell am I up here when I could be back in Harry and my room sleeping peacefully," Hermione's voice didn't have enough force behind them to make anyone feel threatened.

"Hermione, please take a seat," Dumbledore motioned to the one open chair. Hermione sat down and Harry just laid himself over the back of the chair gripping on her shoulder. "Tonight while we were in the cavern, it seems that there was attack on your parents. They are fine since I took it upon myself to make sure they had enough protection during their time in America," Dumbledore motioned toward the other two in the room with the last of the sentence. Many emotions ranged across the Brightest Witch of her age. First fear followed by relief, and then, for only a brief moment that even Dumbledore had trouble making it out, anger. "Now I know that they are still in good hands, but it also turns out the Order had a mole. Someone amidst us is giving the Dark Lord information. We know this because Dakota being very sensible only trusted his 2nd in command with knowing that the Granger's were directly associated with Harry and yourself. Foolishly I trust a few member of the Order to begin setting something up for you and Harry to go met them in America for Christmas to bring them back to the safe house we have set up. As for now they are in a very secret place that only two people in this room know. It a muggle town that these two have charmed so that only wizards they trust can know the location. It doesn't effect the muggles there but Voldemort won't go low enough to use muggles to find it."

"When can I go see them, Headmaster," Hermione's words held a light amount of anger not at her headmaster but even so he did not wish to anger her more. Dakota while he was almost the same as Harry other than the looks, and Dakota tended to be more ruthless in battle. Sinopa was the exact opposite from Hermione she tended to act quickly and not think about the consequence. Dumbledore pondered weather it would be same to let them go at Christmas time with guardians of course.

"I believe that Christmas will be suitable, but you will be escorted by Dakota, Sinopa, and myself on this trip. While many in England will raise a wand to Death Eaters, the States is a big difference. Only a select few are not powered by money over there," Dumbledore looked at Dakota hoping the young wizard would not take offense to what he had just said.

"Albus is right. Everything over there is about money to almost everyone but the few of us that were raised dirt poor. Albus I hate to say but we need Lupin, Tonks, and Alastor right now. Maybe we should go though and get them sooner. My group could lead the attack on the outside to distract everyone inside. While you all slip in from the passage and get our personal out. Albus all we need to do is set the time for the attack and work out all the minor details of the plan," Dakota looked rather blood thirsty.

Dumbledore just looked at his table looking at various papers on his desk. Anyone that didn't know him would have thought that he hadn't listened but to those in the room knew it was just to take time to gather his thoughts. "Slone go get Ronald and the others that trained tonight they all need to know that we are about to attack. Also go get Severus and Minerva, I fear that they must know as well but that will be it," No one in the room had even noticed that Slone had been standing in the shadows in the back of the room.

Harry and Hermione had felt his presents but had figured he had been outside the room but then again with Dakota's and Dumbledore's magical presents both skyrocketing it was hard to tell when anyone else was. Slone for his part slipped out the door only to return a while later with all of those he had been told to gather. Ron and Ginny both looked like they had been fighting over something while Neville and Luna looked worried about being gathered back up after just getting back from training. Malfoy for his part just looked plain tired but was still focused on everything going on in the room. Snape and Minerva looked rather angered about having to get back up every if it was a Saturday night they still had grading to do tomorrow.

"Well then Albus, I feel that you have something you would like to tell us since you have us all out of bed again. So let us make this quick because tomorrow some of us still have grading and homework to do," Minerva's burr was laced with anger not directed at Albus but for the fact that she was rather tired.

"I know Minerva, I am sorry from dragging you all from your respective slumber but there are some issues that need to be addressed right away. First off the Granger's were attacked while in America. They are ok and still begin protected but with this attack it showed that there is a mole in the order. That will be talked more about at a later date. Now to the main topic at hand, I believe that it is about time that we gather our friends from Tom's hands. Now I am planning on having a Halloween ball this year and I believe that will be our cover. Now Mr. Weasley I believe that you and Slone will need to get together at some point soon and work on some sort of plan," Dumbledore motioned to Ron. All Ron did was node his head. "I am sorry to say but Severus that you will need to feed the Dark Lord some more lies to cover our plans. You can make him think that we are focusing mostly on finding out who said the Grangers were in America but make him believe that we have brought them home, so that we may protect them. Minerva I will not have your assistance on this raid but I do believe that everyone else will be needed. Minerva you will be needed here at Hogwarts to make sure no students try and tip off Tom. Now everyone please go off to bed. Dakota and Slone please stay for a while I have something I would like to discuss," Dumbledore motioned for everyone to leave. All the younger ones had began to wonder off to their respected sleeping places while the professors followed them as to not draw attention. Sinopa was wary about leaving Cody but at a motion from him to leave she went off to find the rest of the Wolf Pack. "Dakota, I know you don't want to think about this but what if Sinopa was the one who tipped of Tom as to the location of the Grangers," Dumbledore's eyes held no twinkle that it normally did but sorrow at the thought of anther trusted friend stabbing them in the back.

"Albus as much as I would love to tell you that I wouldn't believe it for a second, but with the way this war is going I don't really know who I can trust. Everyone is looking out from themselves and there is barely anyone other you guys that I really trust. Trust me that I am worried about the Grangers. If Sinopa has turned she would not risk her cover to out the Grangers but I fear that she might be the one who has already said where they are and Chippewa was just a way for her to get away with it. The government even in America has people that would rather out my group that let us keep fighting along with you guys," Dakota looked at his boots for a rather long time as what he had just said sank in. "If she was the one who had, Albus, I will stop at nothing to bring her to justice," with that Dakota got up and left the room.

Slone looked after his long time friend. His face was stained with a look filled with sorrow and worry. Slone having known Cody, for as long as they could remember, knew that the young leader was going to have a long night of little sleep ahead of him. "Albus, you know that he cares her, but his sense of duty would never keep him from killing her if she had turned on him," Slone's voice was barely a whisper.

"Slone, I know and right now he needs all the help that he can have. I fear that our American allies will not come to our call for help if we need them. Slone, watch over him and be that friend that you always have been to him. I will be here if ever you need me. Go, my friend," Albus Dumbledore was showing his age on this night. Slone just smiled meekly and followed after the young man that had already left. As the door shut behind the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teach Dumbledore rested his elbows on his desk, over the many paper that need to be signed. Resting his head in his hand he shook his head ever so slightly, "James and Lily, if only we had been able to reach you that night. Maybe the war would be over and we would have been able to keep Harry from having to grow up way to fast. I don't see how Merlin did it with young Aurthur, he would have been better than I have even thought about being." Dumbledore let a few tears escape his ice blue eyes, glad that noone had been here to witness all the years of pain and frustration over flowing. Fawkes for his part as the ever faithful familiar flew over with a thrill and released a few tears of his own as he perched on his owners arm. Dumbledore absently petted his loyal companion. "Fawkes, I do believe that everything will get much worse before it gets better. I just hope we have the ability to keep both of them from finding him to end it," Dumbledore tried to smile but it was a feble attempt at one.

In anther part of the Castle two wizards sat in the DADA quarter talking over the events of the night. "Listen, Slone I know you are worried I won't think before I react but you should know me by now," Cody half smiled at the wizard.

"You are right. I do know you which is why I am worried. Cody, you remember when we were at school together. Those day right before you became part of the Wolf Pack. You remember what you told me," Slone's eyes held every bit of worry that he had.

"Yeah, that if it came between the safety of other or those I care about I would choose the ones I care for. Let me guess you are worried that I would protect Sinopa if it came down to it," Dakota looked a little angry at his long time friends accusations.

"Not what I was saying, bubba. I am just worried that if she has turned that she is going to compromise everything that we have going for us. I know that she is only one to replace the one girl that you loved but Damn it Cody we both knew Chippewa. Yeah he had his problems with following orders but he respected you. Hell he would listen to you before anyone else and he wouldn't have betrayed you," Slone felt Cody's powers peak at his heated words only to settle down right after it peaked.

"Slone, as bad as it sounds I know it wasn't Chippewa but we have no proof on Sinopa cause we both know that is why Chippy was killed. He protected the Grangers and got them to safety only to return and pay for it with his life. I had told Chippy when I left, I felt that Sinopa would have betray us and what Sinopa doesn't know is that with my necklace I know whenever any member of the Pack is killed. I am just waiting and bidding my time with her. I figure eventually she will be called to attack but for right now I will just have to make members of the pack prove their alliance. I will need yours and Dumbledore's help with it starting tomorrow we will begin looking through their memories and using verta serum to gather the truth out of them," Dakota looked over at Slone had this been any other night both might have been at a bar having a friendly conversation but even now neither felt that was needed. Both had been tired before tonight but then again both had learned a long time ago in lands far away that they needed little sleep, but then after everything that had happened tonight sleep was a comfort they needed.

Many miles away a lone man, if that is what you could call him, sat in a room with a small fire as the only light. A snake was laying near the fire. "That fool, Dumbledore, thinks only the younger ones can keep me from rising to power. I haven't yet got anything from that useless divination teacher but I will in due time. For now I need to focus on destroying Potter or his mudblood. If only I could have killed her parents or held them as my prisoners," Voldemort sat talking to himself. Someone in knocked at the door. "WHAT IS IT," Voldemort snapped at having his time to think interrupted.

"Master I fear the the American Mudblood doesn't fully believe that Chippewa was the one that betray him. Maybe we were wrong for letting our spy enter their midst. Maybe we should have them attack tonight and escape back here," Malfoy had not even asked for his master premission to speak as he entered the room. Voldemort sat there and listened to one of his most trusted minoins talk and took in every word.

"Nonsense, Lucius I believe that they are more useful having them stuck at Hogwarts. Even if he doesn't figures out that our spy is still in his midst, like that fool Dumbledore the most he will do is arrest them. Do not waste my time on such things. Do you not think that I haven't thought every part of this plan over. Now there is something else I would like to speak to you about, Lucius. Our people inside the ministry, what have they said? When will we be ready to take over?" Voldemort had not yet been informed of everything.

"Master they have been kept busy by the new Ministry. While we were able to control Fudge. The Weasley is controlled by Dumbledore, meaning we would have many problems being able to confront him. As to our plan, Master, it will be a long while before we will be able to directly attack the Ministry, and to do that we will need that old Fool and Potter out of the way," Lucius was nervous about his Masters reaction.

"Very well I have a plan for that mudblood loving fool. Also I have a plan to take Potter and his friends out of the game for a while but I am not yet ready to kill Potter just yet, but as it is we will wait till we get closer to time," Voldemort sat there looking into the fire Lucius left his master to himself to think.


	10. Just another Normal Day at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. JK Rowling owns everything other than the bad story line and a few characters. I am just playing with the story as i see fit. I hope you enjoy.**

"Harry are you sure that you want to have a Quiditch practice tonight I mean its Friday. I mean shouldn't you be finishing your homework before Hermes has a fit," Ron had been trying everything to keep Harry from having a practice tonight because him and Luna were supposed to be having a date in the Room of Requirements. In fact he had been trying so hard that he had failed to realize that Professor McGonagall was standing behind him. While Harry had already cast the spell to transfigure a chair into a bed and anther spell to change the chair into a small cat, Ron had yet to cast either one.

"Well, Mr. Weasley if you do not want to have a practice tonight someone else could always take you spot. Now enough talk on Quiditch please try to complete the assignment that was given to you. Mr. Potter I believe that you are holding tryouts tonight," Professor McGonagall smiled a small tight smile at Harry.

"Yes, Professor, I think that we have a few weeks before our first game against Hufflepuff. I will inform you tonight on who makes the team and who doesn't," Harry nodded at his Professor as she walked off. _"Mione you know you don't have to try out if you don't want to. I was just joking whenever I said something about you playing,"_ Harry sent over their mental link. He looked over at her as she help Padma learn the spell that both had already been able to cast.

_"Now, Mr. Potter, I do believe that you sound scared. If I remember it was you who begged me to get on a broom in the first place. Now your scared that I can't play Quiditch. Baby you really shouldn't worry, it something you don't do well,"_ Hermione giggled at something Padma had said.

McGonagall had sat Hermione next to Padma and Harry next to Ron and her excuse had been that Harry and Ron would need the help with some of the spell but it was more like she thought that maybe Harry would be able to keep Ron's mind on class. _"Well, dear. I do believe that it is my job to worry about you as you say it is your job to worried about my arse,"_ Harry watched with amusement as Ron had finally transfigured the bed back to a chair but instead of making the chair a small house cat the chair was a rather large lion. Harry watched as the lion looked around the room and began stocking rather hungerly towards a few Sylthern. As the lion got closer most of the Sylthern ran towards the door. _"Don't they know they can't out run it. Hell I would feel sorry for the lion if it ate them it might get sick,"_ Harry thought laughing in his thoughts as he grab his wand and flicked it toward the lion. Immediately it had become a chair again much to most of the Gryffendor's disappointment. Professor McGonagall called a stop to all spell casting and assigned an essay for those who had not been able to do both spells just as the bell had rang.

Harry grab Hermione's book bag as they walked down to the Great Hall for lunch. "Honestly Harry we could put off try outs till tomorrow," Ron whined.

"No, Ronald, but don't fret because I am going to make sure you can still make your date with Luna. I already talked to her and found out but don't be late and don't rush anything, mate," Harry looked at the grin that had blossomed on his Fire haired friend. Ron just rushed ahead to go find Luna to do some pre lunch snogging. As Ron had rounded the corner and was out of ear shot. "Honestly, I ain't sure but the two of them make a really great couple. Apart both of them aren't exactly the most normal people but together they do seem pretty well grounded," Harry laughed as he thought of Ron and Luna together.

"Yeah, well, people say the same thing about us. Only its more like you keep me from being the bookworm and I keep you from trying to take all the attention," Hermione looked at Harry and smiled as she moved closer under the shelter of his arm. Harry just half smiled grimly as Hermione's words first came out. "Sorry, baby I didn't mean to upset you," Hermione looked worried.

"It isn't you, Mione. It's that fact that everyone thinks that being famous is the worlds greatest thing. I would trade it all so that I didn't have to worry about the people around me might die and if it would bring back the ones that already have," Harry barely choked out the last words. Tiny flashes of memories went through his mind of people dying around him.

Lunch went by with as little talking as possible from the trio. Ron cracked a few jokes only to get back a little chuckle here or there. Harry and Hermione neither one ate a lot after what the conversation from leaving transfiguration. Both still had to go to DADA and Hermione had to go to Arithmancy. Harry had decided that while Hermione was in class he would go down to the pitch and get everything ready for tonight Quiditch Tryouts for the Gryffendor house. Hermione was still worried about Harry's mood after what she had said earlier. Hermione began to ask Harry how he was feeling just as the bell rang.

As everyone seated into the DADA classroom people noticed that not only Professor O'Carroll was standing in front of the class but anther young man that looked out of some old western. Many of the students pointed and were whispering something or anther. A couple of girls sighed as the young man looked over a lot of the class. Slone had raised his hand to silence everyone in the room. Then he motioned for Dakota to step up and say something. Dakota didn't look happy about this but just shrugged and made his way to the front of the class.

"Today, I will be helping Professor O'Carroll. Now seeing as no one in here really knows me, I am Dakota Niemeier. I am an American half-blood Wizard. I am something like an Auror with the American government. Now today Slone and myself will be showing you guys how to use some very simple spells to help protect you very well. Now today there will be the use of the Unforgivables which is why I ask for all of you students to remain in your seats. Now please watch to the front of the class room," Dakota did a little bow and then he began to walk back to face Slone. As he took his place the floor where they were stand sunk a little as where the students sat began to rise to form some sort of observation platform. As everyone watched where Slone and Dakota were standing large trees began to grow from no where.

"Now as most of you know most of the time the fighting won't be in a clear area. Sometimes this is best for both sides. While the Professor can see and I can see him, I can also use the trees to take most of his spells," Dakota motioned hard towards the trees. As if a cue, Slone fired a stunner that was sent toward Cody but just as he began to fire it a tree fell into its path and batted it into the ground. Most of the students began clapping, Dakota just bowed to the those students as the platform changed again this time there was a table in the middle of the room. "Now as I was saying an Unforgivable will be used this time. For those of you who will be upset at seeing it will you please leave the room now," After a few minutes and no student budged Dakota just nodded and began levitating the table.

"Avada Kadvera," Slone cried out. Everyone watched in aw is the green spell hurdled towards the large wooden table. As the spell hit the table, the table violently blew apart sending chunks of wood and splinters flying everywhere.

"As you see, the spell was stopped by a solid object which is the only way to stop it. The reason I used wood instead of metal is because metal will actually cause the spell to bounce off and if you don't know how to aim the rebound spell, it could hit a friend in the back, so I suggest sticking to wooden objects or something other than metals," As Dakota finished explaining everything the room changed back to normal. "Now there are a few more things to tell you about that we can't show you because it risk injury to both of us. As most of you know reducto spells are used normally to destroy objects or things that need to be destroyed but they can also be used in combat. A reducto spell could break a bone if it comes in contact with a human being or it could knock them off their feet if it lands within ten feet of them. Also if the reducto spell hit them in the chest or head area it will kill them instantly most times. Something else to think about is any time you are in combat also note your surroundings. The reason for this is because most of the time you can use them to your advantage or if it isn't in your advantage you know to keep your enemy away from it," Dakota looked over the class. Surprisingly even the Sylthern looked attentive. "I hope that none of you even have to use what we showed you and talked about today but these are dark days and this war will touch everyone of you directly or indirectly. Now I will turn it over to your professor, seeing as I believe that he has a bit of homework to for y'all to do," Dakota bowed and walked back to the front of the classroom.

"All right I want three feet on how you can use simple spells that you learned in your first three years here to defend yourself. You cannot use any example we used today but it really isn't a hard assignment if you actually think about it. Class dismissed. Harry and Hermione would you please stay for a few. It won't take long," Slone smiled and waved at the rest of the class. As the finally student left Cody flicked his wand at the door it locked and a white flash sealed the door. "Listen, Hermione I know you have a class to go to but it will be ok I will write you a note. Dumbledore choose this weekend as our attack point. We got wind that Voldie will be out causing trouble but we will still have outside detractions to cover our people on the inside. Tonight we will be gather in the Room of Requirements to go over the plan. I have already passed the message to all the other students. It will be about one before we come and gather you," Slone looked rather worried but none the less he motioned for them to leave. He gave Hermione the note for class and they left.

Harry left Hermione at the Grand staircase, considering she had to go up a few floors and he had to go out and get the pitch ready. Ron met him as he made it out the front doors. "You need any help, Mate," Ron had a certain spring in his step at this moment.

"Well Ronald I could use a little help going over last minute details of how to hold tryouts and setting up the field," Harry continued to walked but he felt as if his body was on auto pilot while his mind was going over many thoughts at once. Finally as they neared the pitch Harry looked over at Ron, "Mate, I am worried about this weekend. What if he is there," Harry frowned at the thought.

"I don't know, Mate. Dumbledore is sure he won't but if he is we all extract just the same as we showed up but for some reason Cody isn't telling any of the Wolf Pack about it yet. Maybe he still feels someone will betray him again," Ron just shook his head as they grabbed the Quiditch Box and sat it in the middle of the field.

"Yeah well I guess tonight we are going over the plan so they might be there. For some reason Cody and Slone both seem very vague here lately. Kinda like they are keeping something from everyone, well other than Dumbledore," Harry motioned toward the castle and both Ron and his brooms zoomed out to their owners.

"Well, Mate, Cody and Slone both have been going through a lot. I mean think about it both of them are for America. They both are military trained over there not only as wizards but as muggles and the American government is wanting to pretent nothing is happening in England just the same as our Muggle Government," Ron looked rather thoughtful at something. Both friends just stayed quite after this as some of Gryffendor house began to come down to the pitch for a little bit of flying practice before tryouts.

Harry noticed as he landed that a lot of the students trying out were first and second year students. "You know half of them I won't let try out," Harry said under his breath to Ron as both sat there watching a lot of the younger students not being able to keep control of their broom.

"Bloody Hell, Mate. Most of the ones trying out are First and Second year students. You would think someone would have told them that you were a special case as being on the team your first year," Ron laughed at the last part.

"Yeah well Mione should be here before too long," Harry smiled as he heard the bell ring and Mione sent "Coming dear," through the ether. Harry mutter a spell to make his voice louder. "Everyone please land your brooms. Thank you I would like to please ask you to first get in lines according to the what year you are," Harrys voiced boom against the great stands. "Now first and second year students I would like to ask you to return to that castle. McGonagall said not to allow first and second year students try out and it was on the notice board this morning. Now as to everyone else would you please line up in the position you would like to try for," Harry paused for a minute as a new but familiar brown head girl came into the group," Chaser please line up to my right. Beaters right in front of me and Keepers to the left of me." Harry watched as everyone fell into the group all except for one lone 7th year. "What position do you wish to try for McLaggen," Harry almost growled.

"Well I was wondering, since this is Open Tryouts. What about the seeker position. I mean really just because you were picked as Captain doesn't mean that you are the best person for the job," The 7th year almost reminded Harry of Malfoy, before he had chosen the side of the light, in his arrogance. His tall lanky form was not made of being a seeker maybe a beater but not a seeker.

"Oy, Mate Harry's position isn't up for grabs because he is the best seeker the Gryffendor team has had in years. Now quit trying to make yourself look good and pick anther position to try for," Ron hollered out.

"Ah, the Wesle King, I do believe I am making a good point he was ban from Quiditch last year because of his temper who is saying he is still as good as he was," McLaggen was being very cheeky in his response.

"ENOUGH. Now McLaggen since you are the only one wanting to try against me for seeker we will decide this by releasing the snitch and whoever catches it first then they are the seeker for this year," Harry heated response left no room for any questioning, "Before we do that I still have to hold try-outs for the other positions so if you could please go stand off somewhere to the side and keep quite so I can pick the rest of the team that would be greatly welcomed. First I would like to set the Chasers into groups of three. Seeing as they are 20 of you some of you will have to go twice to give the other a chance. First group will be you three," Harry pointed to the first three girl in line, "Now I will also be holding Keeper tryouts at the same time seeing as there is only three of you you will rotate in between groups. Ron you will take the first three,Collin will take the next three, and you will take the last three," Harry point to the last kid who was a timid third year student by the name of Charlie Thomas. "Beater what I want you to do is switch between every group your job is to knock the chasers from the broom I will deside of you guys by how I believe you do," Harry noticed to his amusement that Neville had gotten over his fear of flying and him and Seamus looked edger at trying their hand at being beater. "Neville, you and Seamus get the first group. Then switch with John and Allan," Harry smiled at his beaters. "Now First group to the air," Harry shouted at the top of his lungs.

_"Nice going, my dear. Why are you even letting McLaggen try,"_ Hermione voice smiled in his head. He had already known she had been there and it turned out that Ginny and Katie Bell were in her group which looked to be his best choices for Chasers at this point in tryouts.

_"Well I figure I would like something like a challenge for a little bit,"_ He chuckled as he seen Hermione roll her eyes as she waited in line with the broom that Harry had somehow bought her since they had been here at school. She had always guessed that he had gotten Dumbledore to go out and buy it which she was only half right about. His attention snapped back on the first group about the time a rather small third year girl's broom was snapped in half as she tried to dodge a buldger shot unsuccessfully. Harry winced as she began spiralling toward the ground but as he quickly casted a momentum displacement spell she hit the ground with little harm. Harry just starched her names off the list of the first group of chasers as none had been able to score a goal on Ron in the 10 minutes he had given them.

Harry had just about scratched all the names off of his Chaser list until he had gotten to Hermione's group. They were facing off against Ron seeing as the other two Keepers had both taken buldger hits to the head and both had been sent back to the castle. To Harry's suprise Neville and Seamus while they were really good, though John and Allan had both been just as great. Hermione, Ginny, and Katie managed to score at least two goals a piece and in Hermione's case three. The last group didn't even stand a chance as both girls and one of the girls that had tried earlier all of them ended up flying into each other and falling from their broom. Harry just shook his head and marked off the last of their names he had put two down as reserve players and put one of the older ones trying for keeper. The only decisions left was Beater and Seeker. Harry smiled a little bit thinking about putting his position up against an arrogance.

"Ok one final test for the Beaters I want both teams to bat a buldger back and forth as you fly the length of the field the team who makes it all the way down gets the spot. Now this will keep going until one time makes it from the North Goal to the South Goal. If you miss the buldger you must get it bring it back to the North Goal and then start again. Seeing as both teams are ready let's begin," Harry watched as both teams seemed to have different strategies. Harry noticed that Seamus and Neville seemed to have the better on as both we're still flying at a desent pace but would slow down a bit if they felt they were rushing while the other two seemed to be trying to race each other to the south goal. Harry barely ducked as John hit the buldger his way and Allan ended up just redirecting it towards Harry. Both of the beaters watched in horror as the rouge budlger was sailing toward their captain. Harry with an almost graceful move dove to one side and laid close to the ground as it passed over.

Just as the John and Allan went after the lost Bludger Neville and Seamus made it to the end and were sitting at the post just playing a little tennis match on brooms.

Harry blew his whistle for the first time all of practice and motioned for John and Allan to come over to him, "Listen you didn't make the starting for the team but you are reserves so be ready." Now Ron and Hermione came up behind Harry as he looked over and motioned for McLaggen to come over so they could begin Seeker try-outs. "Hermione I want you to release the Snitch as soon as I motion for you to do so," Harry one comment seemed lost in the wind as Hermione didn't respond, verbally. Harry and McLaggen both mounted their brooms and began hovering over a thousand feet above the field.

"Well, Potter, I am sorry to say but you are about to lose your spot on this team. Time to turn over the reins Captain," McLaggen's smile seemed to just show his ego was bigger than the castle. All Harry did was nod as he sent red sparks out the tip of his wand.

Hermione released the snitch. Instead of shooting straight up like it normally would the snitch shot up then shot toward the stands. Harry wasted little time while McLaggen just sat there still trying to track it's movements. The snitched danced in front of the stands until Harry was two broom lengths away. As it dived into the trenches around the field McLaggen had finally figured that Harry was hot on it tail. "So, McLaggen you still think that you are better at this than me," Harry retorted as the both were ducking cross boards in the trenches fighting for that extra length to catch the small golden ball.

"Potter I could beat you any day...," McLaggen was stopped from saying anything else as he hit his head on one of the many cross boards in the trenches. McLaggen had been knocked unconscious right there.

Harry just kept his eyes on the snitch as it was now temping just his finger tips. With a little more burst of speed Harry caught the ball. Harry circled back around to check on McLaggen as he close meeting with the board had knock a little sense out of him. "Are you ok," Harry asked and with only receiving a groan in response used his wand to lift the boy back up to the field.

As Harry finally grounded Hermione ran over with her hands over her mouth. It wasn't really in shock it was more to hide the smile and giggles that were hiding bellow the skin. "Well I guess Madame Pomfrey will have an over night vistor and it wasn't you," Hermione gave him a little wink at the joke.

"Yeah but I still think I will hear about it," Harry conjured a stretcher and began levitating McLaggen to the hospital wing. Before he left the field he waved his wand over the starting lineup to post it onto the Gryffendor notice board. Hermione just followed him and was holding his hand as he lifted McLaggen up the stairs. After finally making his way to the Hospital wing the medi-witch just crooked an eyebrow.

"Mr. Potter I thought today was only try-outs," Madame Pomfrey just looked over the boy on the stretcher.

"It was but Mr. McLaggen here was trying out against me for seeker and he managed to hit one of the boards in the trenches," Harry just shrugged his shoulders. After receiving only a nod as a dismisal he left the room and was stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"I have seen the selection for this years team and I believe that it will be like recent years. Now Mr. Potter, why on Earth did you put your position up for grabs when you are captain," McGonagall wasn't really asking she was more of making a statement that Harry didn't have to.

"I didn't see that it was fair that everyone else has to try for a spot and then I don't just because I am the captain," Harry just kinda looked down at the floor noticing that the stone floors really were as boring as they looked.

"Well, you are right there, Mr. Potter and I would like to say that I believe that you should have at lesat three practices before your first game against Hufflepuff," McGonagall gave a tight nod and then walked away quickly being stopped by a couple of first years out trying to get into a little mischief. Harry and Hermione just began walking to their common room to start on the mound of homework before they had to go to dinner.

"You would think that they would be more careful about their personal lives," Dakota motioned toward the two teens that were wondering down the hall holding hands.

"Yeah, well you remember what it was like to be a teenager. Oh yeah you believed in that whole keep your personal life separate from your professional life. Cody I have know you for how long?" Slone questioned what would have been his childhood friend had they been born close to each other.

"Well you met me after you moved to town. That was about fifth teen year ago," Dakota smiled at his closest friend and one of the few he thought of as a brother. Slone just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Ok so I know you almost better than anyone. Cody, not everyone lurks in the shadows like you do and really it isn't good to hide in the shadows. Cody you keep yourself from everyone. I know you had a dark past and you fear a lot but even you need to live a little. Bubba I just worry that you aren't going ever really experience love again," Slone looked at him his normal worried look staining his face.

Cody felt angry at his long time friend but it was short lived. "I know but do you really blame me. The only girl I ever loved left me. No note, no phone call telling me she was ok. Hell not even a goodbye. I done told you how much I loved her and she just left me with nothing," Dakota felt warm tears start tracking down his face. Slone just patted his friend on the back, causing Dakota to kinda pull away from his touch. "By the way I got a quick letter from the president. They found Chippy dead in the woods near the main HQ. They are still investigating what happened but I need to speak to the Grangers to figure out exactly what happened and I have put word out not to trust Sinopa. I wish I could just give her the punishment for traitors but I don't have the god damn proof for it. Slone we have anther two damn months before Christmas and you know how my patients is," Cody slammed his fist hard down on that ancient stone only to draw back muffling a cruse with his hand.

"I doubt you will have to wait that long. Dakota I believe that we have a few things we need to talk over before dinner. If you will excuse us Professor O'Carroll," Dumbledore grab Cody by the arm and began to drag him toward the Room of Requirement.

"As you wish Headmaster," Slone just bowed his head and walked back to his classroom to begin grading papers. Noone even noticed a shadow moving in the hall ways or the rush of high heels clicking agaist the stones as a person ran toward the doors of the castle.

"What is it you need Albus. Honestly I think you can handle dealing with Petigrew by yourself," Dakota huffed in defiance at being drug away from one of his best friends. The much older wizard just shot him a look that warning of the idea of being too loud. As they continued to walk down the 7th floor corridor, Cody felt uneasy about something. "Albus, someone is watching us," Dakota barely whispered but the old wizard gave the slightest of nods in response.

"Then we shall show them why it is never good to have prying eyes," Dumbledore had a nice grasp on his wand at this point and was walk at a rather sedated pace. Neither of them could hear a sound of footsteps following them but they could still feel the presents of anther magical user in this hallway. Cody was just waiting for a green flash of light but much to his disappointment as they began to pace in front of a very plain wall. Shortly after they stopped a door appeared out of thin air. Cody grab the door and made sure it closed right after Albus and himself, and with a flick of his wand the door sealed and a white light flashed around the room.

A lone man sat in a corner of the room surrounded by bars. This man looked dirty but very well fed for his plump form. His almost rat like face was showing fear as both his normal hand and silver hand where fumbling in his pockets. "GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF YOUR POCKETS MAGGOT," Dakota voice was loud and unforgiving. The man snapped his hand out of his pockets and over his ears as the voice reverberated off the walls. Albus for his part just stayed quite and nodded for Dakota to keep going as if prompting a student to keep giving an answer. "Now, Peter answer my question to the best of your knowledge and you won't get hurt TOO much," Dakota gave him a dark toothy smile his canine teeth dropping, as if he was in his animagus form. "We know Voldemort has a contact in the American Wizarding Military. All I want is a name," Dakota looked on the verge of losing control.

"I-I-I-I- d-don't k-know who the contact is," Peter couldn't hid his fear of the wizard standing outside the bars. Dakota had finally looked Peter in the eyes. Peter felt as if someone was looking through ever personal thought he had ever had. After a few minutes Dakota began pacing back and forth as thinking of his next question.

"PETER, YOU DAMN WELL KNOW WHO THE FUCKING CONTACT IS. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GIVE ME A GOOD DAMN NAME AND MAYBE I MIGHT KILL YOU QUICKLY, RATHER THAN SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY LIKE YOU DESERVE. DUMBLEDOR MIGHT BUT I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH KILLING YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW," Dakota snapped, as he slammed his hands against the bars. Peter shook in fear, while his master might be scary at times, this man seemed to be someone to fear even more.

"I-i-it's some girl named Sinopa. Please p-p-please don't kill me. I am begging you. I don't have a good reason for you not to but I am afraid of dying," Peter stammered trying everything to even keep living. He was kneeling next to the bars grabbing on the wizards leg.

"I got what I need Albus. Do with him as you please. Personally I would say lock him in a room with Hermione's cat with him in his rat form. That would be a deserving end to this coward," Dakota walked out of the room looking almost like a stone sculpture. Not a single emotion betray his face and even worse he walked as if he had a purpose.

"Well Peter I believe that he has given me a very good option but I do believe I will have to speak with Hermione about her cat's diet and if she wants something as dirty as you near her cat," Dumbledore felt nothing but disgust at the former Hogwarts student. For now that wasn't his concern it was for someone who had just stormed out of the room.

That same young man was standing in the DADA Professor's Quarters pacing back and forth confiding in a life long friend. "How could she? What the fuck was she thinking. I mean, yeah all of us barely make it through on our pay but god damn it doesn't mean to make a deal with the people we fight agaist. Hell, Voldie offered me money to turn a blind eye to his actions. Well one of his Death Eaters did, and all he got was a head on a platter in return," Slone just watched his friend trying to wear a hole in the stone floor.

"She had her reasons. I know that doesn't mean anything. Everyone is different, Cody. I mean look at you. You feel that your duty to the world is more important than your own life," Slone just shook his head as the younger man had gathered himself back together and gave him a rather blank expression.

"Well, it is. I swore my life to protect and serve. Not to only do it sometimes but even when the right thing is the hardest thing to do. Yeah our system ain't perfect and I have been wrote up a few times for going to the extreme, as the bureaucrats say. But damn it sometime it has to be done. The only good thing about it is I have proof that she is a traitor to the country. I hate this part of the job but it has to be done," Dakota just shook his head and began writing a letter to the Secretary of Magic in the American government.

"I know it's hard, but you have to do what you have to do to keep your team safe and if she is compromising your team, then you have to do it. How long do you think the letter will take you," Slone was hoping Dakot would be at the teachers table for dinner.

"Probably till after dinner. It will be ok I will magic something up or anther. Anyways no offense to the house elves but they don't know how to make a good American meal. Yes I remember that tonight we have our little meeting with Dumbledore and no the rest of my team isn't invited just yet they won't know until about an hour before we leave. It will be good for them," Dakota gave a small smile. "Hermano por Vida," Dakota nodded his head at Slone.

"How could I forget. Well, I guess I need to go down and begin to over see dinner I will leave you to your letter," Slone just walked out the door before any response was given.

Harry's POV

Dinner ended up just the same as any other dinner. "Harry, have you heard what everyone has started calling Hermy and yourself," Ron was almost bouncing up and down in his seat to tell them. Hermione just glared at the nickname he used but she was kinda interested in the information. Harry just looked rather intently at the plate of food in front of him.

"Let me guess. It's probably the Golden Couple or something along those lines," Harry almost felt disgusted at the thought of people referring to everything in his life as "Golden" but none the less not everyone is the The-Boy-Who-Lived. Ron was still smiling through which made Harry more than nervous.

"Well they are using that, Mate. They are calling you two something, along the lines of Dumbledore's couple. Also there is a rumor that the both of you have been shagging since your Forth year and that you both were just hiding it from everyone. That's all isn't it, Gin," Ron looked to his sister to fill in anything that he missed.

"Honestly, Ronald, I do think that you have gotten everything out there. Well, there is that thing that Hermione's just using Harry for the popularity and nothing else but I think that has died out since everyone who has asked Hermione out has been shot down," Ginny looked rather thoughtful before shaking her head and returning to the conversation that her and Neville were sharing quietly.

_"You would think they would have better things to talk about. Hell even if we are the Golden Couple, as everyone so calls us, Voldemort is back and killing people openly. I would be more worried about what his next move is, but then again I am also the one who has to end this,"_ Harry didn't try to hide the depression in his thought to Hermione.

"I know, Harry but still you need to keep strong. Everyone is just trying to forget about the woes outside of Hogwarts. They just want to be kids," Hermione reached for his hand forgetting to use their metal link rather than words to keep the conversation privet. Harry found Hermione's hand under the table and gave her a reassuring squeeze as Dumbledore began to stand up.

Dumbledore stood tall which really hid his age well. Everyone in the hall quickly became quiet waiting to hear from the Headmaster. "As most of you know in these Dark times we all have to find a way to cope with the pain as well as keep living our lives. This weekend will start DA meeting to help prepare you to defend yourself and give you a chance out past these walls. I will know turn this speech over to Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger. I would hope that all of you will be respectful and listen when they speak," Dumbledore motioned for Harry and Hermione to come to the front of the hall.

_"I wish he would give us fair warning before he throws us to the wolves,"_ Harry's frustration was evident in his mind while his face held a somewhat warm smile. "Ok the meeting will be held Saturday right after lunch for an hour. For returning Members, I would like to have a meeting tomorrow right after classes end in the Room of Requirements. For all new members, during the meetings you may or may not be directly working with myself or Hermione but you will be dealing with someone that has dealt with Death Eaters first hand or is a remain member of the first DA. Honestly this will be more used to test you and be an extra to DADA seeing as Professor O'Carroll is teaching basically the same thing as we will be. I would like to say that some of the Professor would drop by from time to time to help. Even Professor Dumbledore, himself, every now and then. Also I believe that me and my vice president, have decided that we will meet every two weeks for an hour or two each meeting," Harry looked over all of his peers. Most of them just nodded showing their approval. The Syltherns for their part acted as if almost cared but didn't really think it was necessary. A few of them were planning on being in the DA this year but those were the ones who felt they didn't belong in a house of pure blood supremacist. Harry began to walk back to his seat when he noticed that Hermione wanted to say a few things.

"Listen, I know some of you think because I am the vice president that I am going to make it mostly bookwork. Well it won't be trust me most of the stuff we do is practical because whenever you are in battle you can't just rely on what you learn in books. Actually if all you do is bookwork then you won't be prepared for situations where you actually need some real life references. I hope that most of decide that this would be a good group to join but if not that no one will think any different of you," Hermione then walked back to Harry's and her spot with Harry hand in hand.

"Please give them a round of applause," Dumbledore paused while everyone clapped for their fellow students. After a few moments the clapping stopped, "I would also like to announce that there will be a Halloween Ball this year. I will be the night of the next Hogsmeade trip but it will only be for Forth year students and above," Dumbledore heard many groans of the first, second, and third year students, "For all of those able to go I would suggest finding a date before the ball. Now as I see that dinner is finished all of you have a good night and return to your respective Dorms."  
All of the students got up and rushed back to their common rooms to finish on homework or something else. Harry and his friends walked at a much slower pace as Cho Chang and Dumbledore both appeared in front of them. "Tonight, all of you have prefect duty. I expect that you all will do it quickly and hopefully be in your special dorms before mid-night," Cho walked off at a quickened pace.

"What a bloody bitch. You would figure she would just assign two people to patrol the castle why so many of us," Ron looked quizzically. Dumbledore just crooked an eye brow at the blatant profanity but said nothing. Harry just winced again as he felt Hermione hit the roof. Ginny smiled most because her brother was in trouble and Neville just looked away from everyone he was scared of Hermione and Harry both. Luna for her part just looked as if she was studying her shoes or something else among the tiles.

"RONALD WEASLEY. Would you like to watch your mouth whenever you are around the headmaster? By the way, Ron, Molly is so finding out about this," If looks could kill Ron would have been pushing up daisies. Harry just stood there looking around trying not to laugh at how Ron looked like the walking dead.

"Miss Granger is right Ronald. But I know that it doesn't take that many people to cover the castle and really it doesn't considering that map that Harry has in his possession but do hurry. Neville I want you to sneak out before midnight, and then that gives all of you a reason to come to my office. Don't worry Neville you won't be in trouble, well, not any real trouble," Dumbledore smiled at all of them and then walked away, whistling a little tune sounding like Weasley is our King.

"Well I guess we had better get started. As Dumbledore said we should probably use the map to make haste of this task," Harry just waved his wand and the Map appeared. He smiled and then, "Hello, Cody. I figured you would be in some other part of the castle. You know overseeing other things."

"Well, as you see, I am babysitting tonight. So I guess I will just follow along and if you need any help I am here," Dakota looked kinda mad over having to watch over them but didn't say a word about it. Dakota just nodded and moved back to the shadows.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry gave a half grin at the map as it filled out like normal. He noticed with Amusement that the Rat was missing from the map. Harry noticed that most of the Slytherins and a few Ravenclaw's were heading toward the Forbidden Forest. "Well looks like we know why Cho gave all of us our duties tonight," Harry had a grim smile. Ron looked over the map and then squinted at something on the page.

"Harry you know that they out number us almost 5 to 1. I mean we can beat them but if we don't get there until they get prepared then we won't be able to. Neville and Luna, I need you to take the map to Dumbledore a like it is and show him near the forest. We are going to go out and see if we can't beat them before they get ready. Cody we are gonna need your help," Ron was looking at everyone. "Harry, You and Hermione need to be the first to attack and take out as many as you can. I think even if this sounds stupid that the both of you should attack from the opening along here. Me and Ginny are gonna sneak around from either the side, while Cody I need you to somehow get behind them and take them for the rear. Ok I know this isn't the best looking plan but it's all we have. Now any questions," Ron looked around the group and no one of them gave the impression of having a question. "Harry you're the leader of the DA. Are these actions good enough," Ron gazed at his friend noticing a rather tired look in his eye.

"I guess they will have to work. Come on we don't have very long before they get prepared to ambush us. Listen if they start using unforgivables evacuate back to the Castle. Not a soul needs to get hurt tonight and quite frankly they are just asking to get hurt," Harry smirked at an observation that wasn't given aloud from Hermione.

"Ok well let's relocate to our approved positions, Shall we," Dakota just pushed past the group and head toward the forest. Harry grimaced at the saunter of the American wizard. Everyone just fell out behind him moving toward their positions.

_"I wonder what bee crawled in his bonnet. You know for someone who is supposed to be a well self-controlled leader he seems rather moody the last few days,"_ Harry exasperatedly shot to Hermione. Hermione just shook her head and kept moving.

Dakota just maintained the same tempo of his feet moving. He never looked back or said a word, but Harry could hear in his mind, _"Potter, I heard that. Don't go thinking you are the only one that can hear what other people think or respond mentally."_ If anyone could see Cody's smirk it would have been a priceless look. Harry stumbled in his tracks and Hermione's eyes grew to the size of grapefruits.

_"How?"_ all Hermione's brain was able process by this point. Harry thought for a second about the many possibilities. Dakota for his part remained silent in both worlds. They had finally made it to the departure point of all teams and Ron had stopped the group. Ron knelt down next to a large silver maple tree everyone gathered around.

"Ok, Everyone know their objectives. Listen, Harry is right if they start using Unforgivables don't fight just run cause it's better to live to fight another day. Good luck," Ron just nodded as him and Ginny split up and began to sweep around to either side. Dakota followed Ron to head to the back of the group where he could keep the large group of ambushers from retreating.

Harry looked at Hermione giving her a feeble smile as he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face as he gentle kissed her lips. As they heard a whispered, "Ready," in their minds they both nodded and began to emerge from the woods on the waiting group. As they walked they noticed a loud ruckus up ahead. Harry began to see wand light was showering the many faces in the group. Harry motioned for Hermione to hide behind a nearby tree.

"Ok, now that everyone is here I would like to call this meeting to order," Cho Chang's voice sang out above the noise. All the wand light pointed towards her soft face. "Now we all know why we are here," A few voices shouted No. "It is because of the Golden Trio, as they are so called by the all so mighty Gryffendor house. They think they can prance around this school all so innocent while they are posing a risk to the rest of the students. Slytherins are here because I know they would like to get rid of Potter and his mighty band just for the Dark Lords purposes. Now tonight I sent them out on duty just so our darker brethren could raise a little havoc with them."

"What makes you think that we would help you," a 7th year Slytherin piped up from somewhere near the front row.

"Because this has to do with The-Boy-Who-Lived. That is all your house talks about anymore is how he shouldn't be walking on this planet right now disgracing the face of this Earth," Cho spat out at the front row receiving in return many hisses.

"While we do want Potter gone, I don't believe that we will be taking orders from you," The now chosen leader of Slytherin said with a little more menace in his voice. Just as the group was turning to leave about twenty Red spells rained down on them from a multitude of directions. All twenty were right on target taking out one and knocking the student next to them down as that one fell.

Harry just kept his head out long enough to fire a spell and then he would duck back behind the tree, while Hermione was taking a different approach at firing a spell or two and then moving to a new location each time. Harry noticed that the presents of Dumbledore was growing near and that signified the end of the fight. Everyone in the clearing were just firing spells in random directions they couldn't tell which way the attack was coming from nor did they have the time to worry about it. Harry attention was jerked from the fighting as he could feel that Hermione was in pain. Now it was the attacker who didn't have time to figure out where the spells were coming from. Harry noticed that far fewer spells were being fired off from Ron and Ginny while Dakota was still firing them off but he normally wasn't hitting anyone. Harry noticed that few of the Ravenclaws were left standing and fewer of the Slytherins were left.

"The fire will Cease now," Dumbledore's voice boomed out from somewhere beyond the far tree line near Dakota's fortified positions. Harry barely poked his head from behind the tree as he witnessed all the standing students left dropped their wands. "Everyone here go to the Castle other than Harry and the other prefects on duties. Dakota escort our young rebels back to the Castle and keep them in the Great Hall," Dumbledore made a quick motion of his wand reviving everyone they lay on the ground. As one everyone that had been conspiring against the famous trio had begun making their uncertain journey to the ancient Castle that stood on this hill. Dumbledore stood like a great warrior in an almost perfect replica of what the warriors who built the ancient castle he was head master would have worn. "Ok everyone listen up since they are out of ear shot. I need you in my office as soon as we are done dealing with the mutiny. I suggest just wearing what you have on because we have some new battle gear. Please be assured that we will be running battle plan exercises tonight so prepare for little sleep. Now shall we procede to the castle," Dumbledor motioned with his hand as a gentleman might to a lady he was courting to the dance floor.

_"Well so much for doing good in classes tomorrow,"_ Harry shot to Hermione through the ether, _"Be lucky if I don't nap in potions tomorrow."_ Harry smiled as he felt the almost predatory glare fix in on the back of his head. Finally Hermione just settled to huff and walk a few paces in front of him as she could not find a good reason why Harry should not sleep in potions other than Snape would probably use that as reasons to kick him out of class, and even she doubted that now. Harry had just forgot to look at how combat had effected both the Weasleys.

Ron looked rather white for his part and kept mentioning something about spiders. Harry figured he had seen a few out in the woods. Ginny looked as if her whole body had turned the shade of her hair but neither had said a word nor had they so much as looked at Harry. Harry reached out and used his power to hear their thoughts.

_"God damn it if I hadn't have been a coward we could have had the whole lot of them down before Dumbledore showed up. Why couldn't I have just kept going knowing that my life could be on the line if one of the Slytherins had decided to use one of the Darker Curses. I won't ever be able to look at myself the same if I don't get it together and start fighting the fear to help Harry and Hermione. GINEVRA Weasley PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER AND GET OVER THE WHOLE FACT THAT YOU COULD DIE TO SAVE THE WIZARDING WORLD,"_ Ginny was being harsh on herself in Harry's eyes. Harry understood what it was like thinking that one minute you could be here and the next your life could end by the hand of a single spell.

Ron's thoughts weren't on the fighting more or less but more focused toward his own abilities. _"The spiders came out of no where. Why did they have to start crawling on me? I was in the middle of protecting Harry and Hermione. What will happen if I can't hold it together when Harry has to face Voldemort? I can't think about that I just have to over come my fear. I wonder if Dakota will train me some more. I heard he was part of the Muggle Marine Corp in America. Well considering all wizards in America have to serve in the muggle military I guess he figured might as well pick the toughest of them all. I can do better and I will do better I just need to face my fear face to face,"_ Ron was more on the verge of trying to overcome his fear than to be harsh on himself.

"Harry you shouldn't ease drop on their thoughts it's disrespectful. If they want to talk about it and let you know it's different than if you just want to look in their brains and find out. I know you want to know dear but you can't pry it out of them," Hermione's soft soprano side tracked any further revelations.

"Fine but Mione I had just realized they hadn't said a thing since before the battle. I was just worried about them. I know I shouldn't have found out that way but I fear that this war will push them over the edge," Harry hung his head in defeat. Hermione grab his hand for comfort noticing that Dakota was still handling a big group of Slytherins with getting everyone into the Great Hall. For the most part noone was giving the Staff present any trouble that could have been because everyone was disarmed of their wands. Harry just positioned himself and his team behind Dumbledore as they marched into the room.

"EVERYONE TAKE A SET AND BE QUIET. FIRST OFF WHO WAS THE ONE WHO ORGANIZED THE MEETING IN THE WOODS," Dumbledore looked around the great room. Finally Cho Chang stood up to face the great wizard. "Well Miss Chang I will need to talk to you alone after this. As for everyone else I would like to say that you all will be punished and your punishment will be a month worth of detention for all of you other than the Perfects that had been on duty and caught you. Now onto further more punishment you will all need to begin reporting to the DA meeting to maybe help you realize why we are fighting this war," Dumbledore stopped as a 7th year Slytherin stood up.

"NO WAY IN HELL WILL I DARE LISTEN TO YOU, MUD-BLOOD LOVING FILTH," He bellowed as he turned. Just as he was about to take his first step a multitude of stunners caused him to fall almost gracefully to the floor.

"Now does anyone else feel that it is necessary to have an out burst like the one that was just given. Now I do believe that a teacher will escort you back to your house dormitories. Please note that this behavior next time will not be given such easy punishment. Everyone but Miss Chang is dismissed," Dumbledore motioned for Harry and his group to say and nodded at Dakota to keep him in the room. As Cho made her way up to the front of the Hall, she seemed to be holding her head high as if she had just been announced Queen of England. Harry felt an over whelming urge to stunner her in her tracks. "Now Miss Change, What do you have to say for yourself?" Dumbledore looked at her much like he had viewed a few Death Eater over the years.

"All I have to say Dear Headmaster is that I do believe that you are showing favoritism to your 'Golden Trio'. I mean really how is it that they knew where we were meeting at unless they had an item that allowed them to see where everyone was located or they over heard someone talking about the meeting. I would like to say as Head Girl that both Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger should no longer be Prefects and that Harry Potter should be fully investigated as to him being the leader of The DA. That is all I have to say for myself," Cho shot daggers at Harry and Hermione, almost being rewarded with a nice stunner between the eyes if Harry had decided to be a few seconds too late. Lucky for Cho Hermione's wand hand was entangled in Harry's left hand.

"Miss Chang that is not up for discussion but as to you being Head Girl that is really up for debate at this point. Let see you dragged students out of their assigned Dorms, you abused your power as head girl, and you were plotting to harm fellow students. I believe that qualifies me to remove you of your Head Girl badge," Dumbledore's smile just dared Cho to say something but much to everyone's suprise she just lowered her head. "Luckily for you that I don't like to replace my Head Girl but now you have restrictions. First any decision that you make as to who is on duty and who is off duty goes through myself directly. Secondly you have a curfew and are not allowed to be out of your Dorm from after dinner until breakfast is about to be served. Last but not least you cannot strip Miss Granger or Mr Weasley of their perfect badge. That is all have a good night, Miss Chang. Dakota will escort you to your Dorm."

As Cho was being escorted back to her Dorm Hermione felt about a million questions running through her brain but only one was running out of her mouth. "Why didn't you strip her of her badge I mean you took all of her power aways basically," Hermione questioned the Great wizard in front of her.

"Taking away her badge just gives the rest of the school a reason to hate me. Noone can see that I have taken away all of her power. Yes she can go spreading it around but after kids hear about tonight they will just think that she is trying to start another revolt or something like that," Dumbledor smiled.

"So you were thinking a few steps ahead. That was a really smart move, but I doubt that she is done just yet," Ron looked rather content with just looking of into space.

"Why make it to where they have to show up to DA meeting. Isn't that just showing our enemy all that we can do," Harry was puzzled by having to allow all of the people conspiring against himself to be taught by him.

"Yes and No. While yes it is showing them what we are teaching the other students we can also throw some of what Death Eaters and Voldemort have done just to show them that the Dark Lord is more of a coward than he is a great wizard," Dumbledor smiled over the group, "Also it helps keep them busy. It would keep them from sticking their nose into trouble. Now that all the excitement has calmed down, Let us get down to business." Dumbledore began walking toward his office with all four of the prefects following in an almost dead sprint to keep up with his long strides.

_"Grandfather how is it that Dakota can hear mine and Mione's thoughts,"_ Harry reached out to Dumbledore mentally not risking anyone else hearing them other than Hermione. They both wanted to hear the answer that was needed._ "I mean I don't think we are the only ones that can hear what other are thinking but how was he able to send something back to us without us going through his thoughts."_

_"Well just the same as I am able too. Dakota and myself have found ways to put thoughts in other's minds but we can also use it as ways of communications. Much like Hermione and yourself but it takes a little bit more for us to do it. I think tonight after we go over plans we will have to sit down and talk and let Dakota tell his story. I can't share all his secrets only he can,"_ Dumbledore left the matter there. "Now Ronald I will need you to summon your copy of the plans since that is the only copy that we have. I do think we have another copy put up for safe keeping," Dumbledore smiled at Ron as they were riding the spiral stair case to Dumbledore's office. That smile faded when he noticed the door to the office was ajar and a small figure was standing in the middle of his office. He pulled his wand and stepped into the room motioning for the younger ones to stay on the stair case. "Well Sinopa how nice to see you. May I ask why are you here," Dumbledore tried his best to sound like normal but something was off about her being here.

"Cut it Albus. You know I am working hand and hand with Voldemort. I am here to kill you. I know you sent the children back to bed. You wouldn't dare risk poor baby Potter's neck. Now toss your wand over here," Sinopa was smiling like a black widow about to kill her mate.

As Harry went to move forward a strong hand pushed him back. As the face was lite by candle light Harry seen the finger pushed over Dakota's dark face. He read the words "I will deal with come off of his lips" and watched as the American Wizard walked up the stairs. "So Sinopa was working with me that bad that you had to go eat from the hand of the Dark Lord. Honestly I never thought you would but then again everyone suprises us every now and again I suppose. Expelliarmus," Dakota's spell knocked Sinopa flying back and sent both Dumbledore's and her wand flying to Dakota.

"You don't know anything. You look for the best in everyone. I was born to a Family of Dark Wizards the only reason I joined the military was so I could keep everyone's eye off of me. I remember the day that one girl left you. What did you think she was a healer and you were a murderer. You ain't any better than my family is. Go to Hell," Sinopa spit at Dakota's boots.

"I will if I don't change my ways. You don't know the things behind that. Your right I am a murderer but for the right reasons. I would rather kill Dark Wizards than have them killing children. Incarceratia," As Dakota used this spell Sinopa was instantly shackled to the ground in the office. "Ok Harry, you guys can come up now. Dumbledore are you ok," Dakota's worry showed through the light green eyes that showed on his face.

"I am alright and thank you Dakota. I fear that she isn't the only leak in your department though. Sinopa how many others have you turned," Dumbledore stared directly in her eyes. Those dark cold eyes gave away that she was trying to bluff even in the situation she was in.

"All of them and Potter I hope you are ready to die at the Dark Lords wand because he is just waiting for the chance to squash you like a bug," Sinopa was struggling against her chains.

"Well then I guess I should call them all up here. I know you haven't because I have went through all of them and checked every memory they had of the night the Granger's were attacked. None of them knew that you killed Chippy and they didn't even know who moved the Granger's well I had the Granger's memory checked and that gave you away. Sorry sweetheart but you are out," Dakota looked at her trying hard to suppress the grin that was bound to show on his face. "Portus." Dakota grab a ink quill from the desk and the spell made it glow a bright white color. "Now this should take you back to the states where they are waiting to put you into the Wizarding part of Guantanamo Bay. I hope you have a nice life there," Dakota shoved the quill into her hands and she deported away. "Dumbledore I believe we have plans to go over and then I guess I will inform the younger ones about myself seeing as they only know a little about me," Dakota's face looked as if it was ready for business.

"Right you are Mr. Niemeier. I do believe that Mr. Weasley has gathered the plans as I asked of him," Dumbledore grabbed the plans from Ron and laid them out on his desk. The younger ones hadn't noticed that Slone had followed them into the room until he closed the door and sealed it to outside ease droppers. "Now as I was saying the plans we have arranged aren't perfect but I believe they are sufficient for what we are going to do. It has been a long while since I have been in Riddle manor so I do not know the exact lay out of the house we will just have to guess and check everything. I believe that our objectives are being held in the basement and probably under heavy guard so the group going in with me be ready for them to attack us as we near the basement. For the basement we will have to make our way back to the way we came in. As to everything else well all I can say is be ready for everything. Now the team that is going inside with me will consists of Luna, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. Slone and Dakota plus the Wolf Pack will be raining fire from the outside as a distraction. Other than that everything else is going to be played by ear. Normally we would run exercise for this situation but we have no idea what the house is like or what we will be up against so I am just gonna leave it as that. Now be here in my office at Midnight one of us will pick you up or just come by yourself it doesn't matter," Dumbledore looked from face to face seeing that everyone was ok with the plan he gave the piece of paper back to Ron, "Now Dakota is gonna to give us a better idea of who he is. Please be kind and listen to him."

"Alright let's see. Well I was born in a small farm town called Wien Missouri. I was born on August 22 and I am 21 years old. Like some of you I attend a muggle school from the time I was 5 and then when I turned 11 I began to study the wizarding world. Now unlike here I had to go to Muggle school and then at night I would train in Magically studies. So I had to learn both world and hope to god I never mentioned anything that happened in the Wizarding World during Muggle History, seeing as both of them tied together so well. After High School like all Wizarding people I was forced to join a division of the United States' Armed Forces. I joined the Marine Corp and then ended up as a Scout Sniper. After two years of serving with Muggles I was approached about being the leader of a Special Group of Wizarding soldiers. We were used as Spies and as an alternative if the people we were fighting were Wizards. I am one of the four leaders of these special group all of the groups have different names according the their Animagus forms. There is the Wolf Pack, The Tiger Group, The Hawks, and finally the Sharks. As you can tell only certain wizards meet the cuts but we do take in some that don't have the same Animagus form. The Wolf Pack accepts any wizard that has a Canine form and also ones that are powerful but the other groups don't want. Back to myself, As I am leader of the Wolf Pack, I am also a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I joined after I became a Marine Sniper. I had a run in with Death Eaters out in the Middle East. Until then I hadn't known the situation in England seeing as Fudge had kept American's out of his ministration. Now as I see it I think both England and Americans should be working together. My government thinks it doesn't affect us but they are allowing me and my team to aid in this fight. Also something that isn't well know is I am a desendent of Helga Hufflepuff," Dakota smirk at the many different looks of shock around the room.

"Helga disappeared after the war. They never said she had a Family or anything thing like that," Hermione was tracing through the many different facts that she knew about the founders of Hogwarts. Harry for his part was hearing all of them in his mind.

"I know. She made her way to America. While the muggles didn't know about the new land the wizards did. They just felt that it was the land of the people who lived there and felt that the muggles would have ruined it for the Natives. The fact is that Helga had fell in love and Married a Native chief. In fact she had six of his children causing a mix of Native American magic with European Magic. That is why I am special breed of Wizard. I have ties to both worlds and both magics. Not very many wizards can use both," Dakota still looked around smirking. Everyone looked from one to the other. How could an American be the Heir of Hufflepuff. Not much was known about her but her Heir was sitting right there in front of them. Now where were they to go from here.

"Dumbledore here is the item you requested to see it took a while for me to get it through seeing as both Governments don't like to let Magical Items go through unless they know the Origans of the item. This is the sword of Helga Hufflepuff. Also everything is set up for the trip during Christmas. Our President has already gave his word that he will give extra protection just so Harry and Hermione can spend Christmas with her parents and if the Weasleys' want they can come along so everyone is together on Christmas we will be using a portkey to get to the location," Dakota gave that normal country boy smile that he would normally have if the war for the world wasn't in full blow.

"That will have to be discussed with them. I do believe that if almost everyone goes home during Christmas that I will tag along and join you for Christmas as long as you wil have me," Dumbledore smiled at Dakota and then turned his look back to the sword. He noticed that the sword was much like the Ravenclaw and Gryffendor sword but it was a larger broad sword that most humans could wield. Well Dakota was in top shape so it didn't suprise Dumbledore that he was able to use the larger sword. Also Dakota was quite skilled with a sword so both sides being sharp wasn't a problem. Dumbledore handed the sword back to Dakota with many thoughts running through his mind.

"How did you know you were the Heir of Hufflepuff. I mean Harry and myself just found out over the summer but you seem like you have known for a long time," Hermione piped up from next to Harry. Everyone in the room turned toward Cody even the portraits seemed interested in what was gonna be said next.

"Well I knew you were gonna ask that. Here is how I knew my family passed it down for many generations. Some of them believed it and others just thought it was nothing more than some old wise tales on our family heritage. This is her diary and also her notebook of some old ancient magic that only the founders could perform. Also I noticed that it has some security measures for the castle which requires the founders or their heirs to perform. I was kinda shocked when I first found out but then again with my family anything is possible. Hermione if you want you can take it and study if for a while," Dakota handed the book to her and began to pace the room.

"I think I will. Now I think it is time for the rest of us to go to bed seeing as tomorrow night we are storming the doors of Riddle Mansion. Might I ad that while we have almost no plan we still should do pretty well," Hermione's soprano was like a alarm telling everyone that they were tired. Ron just yawned in agreement. While Ginny was already napping on the couch. Luna and Neville both were having trouble keeping their eyes open.

"I do believe that you are correct Miss Granger. Now everyone have a goodnight and don't worry about sleeping in because tomorrow will be a late night. Dakota will you please escort them to their quarters and then come back to talk to me for a little while longer," Dumbledore eyed the young American much like he would a student that was having issue but one that wouldn't talk about them.

"Alright everyone follow me I will drop Luna and Neville off at their respective House Common Rooms and then I will take Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny to their common room. Alright move out," Dakota was talking much like he would to a team of soldiers on a battlefield but noone really cared all they cared about was getting to their own beds. As the last one left the room Slone closed the door and walked from the shadows.

"Dumbledore are you sure that we should raid the Mansion with the little information that we have? I mean it could be postponed until we know for sure the Dark Lord is out of the way," Slone's worry kept plaguing his voice. Dumbledore had stretched back in his large chair and was lightly stroking his long beard. His eyes just focused in on an invisible object that was somewhere in midair as it looked to everyone. Slone was stumped by the lack of response from the Headmaster.

"Slone I know your fear I thought of them myself but it still remains that we never know for certain that Tom will be going anywhere. Even if Tom is there he will not risk his own skin to come stop us from saving our own. I doubt anyone will get hurt but we will have to watch our back regardless of how an old man feels," Dumbledore voice held much emotions on this night but Slone could not piece the puzzle together.

"Harry isn't ready to face Voldemort is he," Slone's question turned out to be more of a statement.

"Harry is ready spell wise and every way he needs to be other than in his own confidence. He still thinks that Tom is just more powerful than himself. I am not sure when Harry will be fully ready but I don't think Tom will be able to play around much longer before Harry pulls himself together," Dumbledore looked at the door and then began to grab some papers from his desk.

"Is there any way that we can help Potter along. I mean I remember how it was for myself and even for Dakota. That first time in combat it normally gets you thinking but sometimes not in the best ways. I just hope nothing goes wrong," Slone looked around and then got up and left the room without getting a response from Dumbledore.

"Me too my dear friend. Me too," Dumbledore just sat there waiting till he spoke to the young American wizard who family heritage gave him ties to this great Castle so far away from home.

**Author's Note: I will post the next ten tomorrow night. Hope you have enjoyed the first 10 chapters of my story. Please feel free to leave me a comment.**


	11. 11 The Storming of Riddle Manor

******Disclaimer: I own nothing here. JK Rowling owns everything other than the bad story line and a few characters. I am just playing with the story as i see fit. I hope you enjoy.**

**(A/N) Hey guys just wanting to make something clear. Whenever I say a Charters' POV it's more the story is following them. None of this chapter is in first person the story just follows different characters and I didn't want to confuse anyone.**

Saturday had been a day that reflected most of the mood coming from the Great Golden Trio. It was dark and raining. A few strikes of lightning struck in the grounds scattering birds and other wildlife. Harry sat in the room that Hermione and he shared looking out the window or pacing. He was anxious to go against the Death Eater and even more so to save some of the friends that had been captured. Nothing much matter now as every hour felt like lifetimes. Hermione had been content to just reading Hogwarts a History for about the two billionth time. Ron and Ginny sat in the common room with Neville and Luna trying to act as if it was just some normal day. Harry felt like he should keep his friend from the fight but knew that none of them would leave his side.

"Mione, what if something goes wrong? What if Voldemort is tricking us into going to Riddle Manor? It wouldn't be the first time he has done something like this. I know you think I am worrying for nothing but the last time we went into something like this we lost Sirius. I don't think could handle losing anyone else," Harry sat down on the edge of the bed were Hermione laid with her book.

"Harry you are worrying for nothing Voldemort isn't gonna risk his life to face you just yet. He knows that right now isn't the time or place. He wants to face you where you are weakest where there are more lives at stake. He knows that you won't let innocent people lose their lives for something you have to finish," Hermione had begun to rub his upper back reliving some of the tension that was bothering his neck.

A knock sounded at the door a split second before someone rushed in. "Harry, Hermione, I am sorry for intruding on you day but I do wish to talk to the both of you before our nighttime activities. I believe that tonight while I feel we are ready could get out of hand if the others freak out during the fighting. They have the skills but not yet do they have the mentality for the fighting. So I would ask that you come down to the common room to hear what I have to tell all of you," Dumbledore looked almost as worried as Harry had all day and still did. Neither Harry nor Hermione replied they simply got up and began to walk down to the Common Room with Dumbledore following them. "Now that everyone is here I would like to say a few words and then leave you to think about them until we regroup tonight before we go to Riddle Manor. First tonight no spell or action is off limits. I wish we wouldn't have to kill our enemies but they have chosen their side. Pity shouldn't be felt for them but even as I say that we are only human to pity a life lost. I know most of you might lose it in the heat of battle but remember that we are all counting on you to be able to do your part. Now I also wanted to make sure that you know that if you have a problem with going tonight that you can stay here and no one will think any less of you," Dumbledore looked at the younger faces stopping a little longer on Harry and Hermione.

"I will go. I remember how proud Gran was that I went with Harry to the Ministry and how it felt when she said I was becoming more like my father. It isn't just the pride that keeps me going but the fact that I need to be there to help my friends in their time of need. So tonight I won't be staying behind I will be right with you, Harry," Neville was the first to pipe up which shocked most of the younger ones and possible even Dumbledore.

"You know even if your head is full of Narkels, I would follow you into any fight, Harry Potter. You are a special friend. You are brave and wouldn't mind giving your life if it would give your friends just enough time to escape. I guess what I am saying is you might as well count me in. Anyways I would worry about Ronald way to much if I stayed here," Luna was the second to confirm that she was going on the raid.

"Well I guess you are gonna be stuck with me on this raid. I mean honestly if Luna can buck up and say she is going then I might as well be with you guys. No matter what happens tonight we are all friends and we have each other's back. Let's just make sure we complete our mission and everyone comes back alive," Ginny's fiery attitude was well hidden today but reading in between what she was saying said it all.

"Mate, you already knew you weren't getting rid of me. If you thought you were then Bloody Hell, Hermione hasn't beat any sense into you yet. I wouldn't trade a single day of all this danger and life threatening situations that you put us in. Well maybe in the beginning of First year but since then I come to expect one every year or six months. It just wouldn't be the same Hogwarts without one or two," Ron laughed clasping Harry on the back and wrapping him in a brotherly hug. Everyone in the room started laughing at how Ron had put in that he was going.

"Well now Mr. Potter, you are a very daft boy if you think I am gonna stay here while you get to go play Hero. That just wouldn't do and with me saying that I hope you know that you aren't getting rid of me any time soon so you better think again on that one," Hermione planted a deep kiss on his lips showing that she was going no matter what. Ron and Neville gave up a few cat calls and whistles while the two girls could only form a couple of "AW's". Harry and Hermione finally broke apart by the lack of oxygen reaching their lungs.

"Well... Seeing as I can't turn any of you away from the fighting I am gonna be damned if I turn out like Thomas Riddle and let my friend do the fighting for me. So I guess tonight we are all gonna go into Riddle Manor and kick some Death Eaters' arse and save our fallen allies. Now with that said everyone spend the rest of the day resting up or getting prepared for tonight," Harry gave everyone a nod as a sign of being dismiss. Ron went sprinting to his room not needing to be told twice to go take a nap. Everyone else was sitting around the fire talking about something or another. Dumbledore just raised an eyebrow at Harry and then gave a stiff bow and walked back to his office. Harry and Hermione went back to their room to rest and get prepared for the night.

"Harry you know that if someone get hurt tonight it is not your fault. All we can do is watch their back as they watch ours. I don't want to see you beating yourself up because some got hurt. Harry I love you but you can't keep that up. This is war," Hermione wrapped Harry up into a hug.

"I know Mione, but Dumbledore is right it is only human for us to feel compassion and feel it is our fault for our fallen. I will try not to let it affect me as bad but I will still feel bad if someone gets hurt. I love you too Mione. Let's just focus on getting everyone back alive tonight," Harry pulled her head up to where she was looking him in the eyes.

Time seemed to stand still. Harry could hear the his own thundering heart beats. Maybe it wasn't his maybe it was hers but then again at this point in time who cared. Harry felt a new sensation sweeping his body into somewhere south of his Naval. They inched closer and closer neither caring to notice the energy crackling in the air and the stuff flying off the walls and crashing into the floor or the opposite wall.

The door was still slightly ajar allowing a nosy redhead to catch a glimpse of what was going on. A small smile lit her face as she used her wand to close the door and silence the noise coming from the room. The smile kept her face alight as she came back to the common room. Luna just looked at her face and nodded knowing all too well the events going on in the upstairs bedroom.

Hermione pulled away breathlessly. There was a fire in her lungs. Something was different about this kissing. Now she understood what Dumbledore was talking about with their love life. Hermione had this almost animal instinct as she pulled Harry's shirt from his masculine body.

"Hermione we can't. Not now. We need to wait. I know at this moment it feels right but I think it is because our lives will be in dangers. I know you want to and I want to but right now isn't the time," Harry had pulled away but not for very long. Hermione was in hot pursuit and she wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"Harry... You may... think this is just because...oh god...I think you or I might die within the next 24 hours... it isn't so get that damn thought out of your head," Hermione's was having trouble biting off the moans that were coming from her throat. Harry for his part had finally given in and was now aiding Hermione in throwing her shirt somewhere next to the door. Hermione grab here wand locking and silencing the room in one sweep of the wand. After a brief pause she pointed her wand at her Naval and whispered, "Inconceivous." A quick gold flash was the only thing that signaled the spell. In the next minute her wand was laying on the bed stand next to Harry's.

Harry was having difficulties with his jeans as the blood was being rushed to other parts of his body. Finally after the fifth time of the button slipping form his sweaty thumbs he calmed his mind and vanished the almost new pair of jeans causing them to appear next to his wrinkled shirt. He felt light headed which was a new feeling to him.

Hermione on the other hand was doing perfectly fine undressing herself. Her bra snaps unsnapped cleanly as if they had been just made to unsnapped in the heat of the moment. Her rounded breast were perfectly in shape and with her jeans off that only left her underwear left between her being totally exposed to Harry. Harry wrapped his large arms around her and his body heat caused ripples of pleasure to roll down her spine. She threw her head back biting off a moan. His rough hands on her soft skin caused her body to react in ways she had known nothing about.

Harry's body was almost doing the same thing. He felt that he would explode at any minute just from the touch of her hand. Her large bare rounded breast touching his chest caused what seemed like an almost practiced reaction. Gentle laying down on their bed the kisses turned deeper almost like they were kissing each other's souls. How was it possible to be in love with someone this much. Harry began to trail down her face to her neck gentle nudging it. As he did he felt Hermione's body shiver with pleasure. As he continued down stopping long enough to bite down on each the exposed nipples just enough to cause Hermione pleasure. As he pulled away his tongue protruded to give some last attention to the area. He began to kiss a trail down her flat stomach to her naval slowly slipping off the pink frilled panties that were the last clothing standing between her and him.

As he began to slid his own boxers off Hermione's hand stopped him and shoved him onto his back. "No Mr. Potter that is my job thank you very much," Hermione's voice had went husky. Her eyes were a dark almond. Her touch was light and gentle. As she slid his boxers off she gentle licked the top of the offending body part. Gently lowing her mouth until it was all in there. As began to suck and move up a little bit at a time. Harry's hips jerked in pleaser and he gripped the bed to hold off on something that was boiling under his skin. Hermione pulled of and positioned herself above his hips. Slowly she began to take all of him deep inside her until she was sitting right on the base. She bit her lip not allowing a moan to protrude from her lips. She began to slowly rock her hips causing both of them to gasp in sheer delight. She began to quicken the tempo as she did both of their eyes flashed a quick white. Hermione could tell she was about to reach her climax and by the way Harry was reacting so was he. Neither had noticed that small objects around the room had begun floating and circling their body. Hermione shoved down one more time and everything smashed into the walls and door off of the room. Harry's hips locked and then jerked as he felt warmth spill out of him. Hermione moaned and collapsed into his chest.

Neither felt they had the energy to move but both knew that they need to get up and get dressed and begin to repair the room. Hermione was the first to move rolling off of Harry and she tried to stand up but by this point her legs felt like jelly and she didn't have the urge to hold herself on her own feet. "If this is how it is gonna be every time, Harry. We need to learn to control the magical outburst. Hell I am surprised our door is still standing. Well it does have a few holes in it. Ah fuck it I can't even stand up," Hermione just waved her hand over her body and the clothes from the floor just appeared on her.

Harry laughed at the sight of his girlfriend. While her clothes were nice and orderly her hair was going in all directions and was darkened with sweat. Harry brushed some of the hair matted to her face out of the way and gave her a nice deep kiss. "Well my dear I do believe that I told you no. Even if I didn't want to. Also you weren't taking no for an answer thank god. I doubt that I could have handled it if you did," Harry panted barely able to keep his body from shaking as he did the same thing Hermione had done and also used a spell to cause the room to clean itself.

Hermione just pulled Harry closer gave him a peck on the check and cuddled into his chest. "Yeah well, a girl knows what she wants and she isn't gonna take no for a god damn answer. Now my dear I think I would like that nap you talked about earlier," Hermione stretched out like a very large and lazy cat curling up next to Harry. Almost instantaneously she was deep in sleep and the boy lying next to her was close behind.

Both of them laid there nothing coming in dreams they just laid there sleeping. One dreamed of a future with Harry as her husband the other had dreams of the death and destruction that lay ahead. Both dreamers had each other in their dreams but each had a different fate in mind.

**Harry's Dream**

Harry was rushing down a long dark Hallway, which resembled the hallway leading toward the Chamber of Secrets. He could feel the beating of his heart. Something was wrong, dead wrong. He heard two pairs of footsteps up ahead, and a pair of voices speaking in low whispers.

"Arve You sure this is the best idea Chow," A very familiar Bulgaria voice was coming from behind the door, "I mean vhat if Pooter catches us. You know that they are each other's vorld and I haff heavd stories about Pooter. I vill not be on the otter evend of vis wand."

"Oh shut it Victor. You know damn good and well what will happen if we fail. To hell with Potter, I don't want to be on the receiving end of our master's wand. You know how he sees failure," The voice belonging to Cho Chang silenced. Harry continued to creep up on the door. His feet barely scrapping the stone floors making almost no sound. Then out of nowhere, "Reducto." The door was blow off its hinges just barely missing Harry.

Harry reached for his wand but a perfectly aimed full body bind stopped the attempt just as his middle finger had graced the end of his wand. He fell to the floor. His back feeling like someone had just inserted a piece of wood to keep his back as straight as it could be. He felt the pounding in his heart worsen.

"Sorry Harry but we can't have you sneaking around and ruining our plan. In a couple of hours we will have Hermione in our grasp and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. Oh what's that you think you can stop the both of us. Don't make me laugh," Cho's voice was only matched by Bellatrix.

As if this had been the finally straw the stone floors just gave out underneath Harry. Cho had made a jump back to the Girls bathroom but she had took to much time on her jump. Victory hadn't the slightest clue as to what was happening so he just fell down with the falling floor. Harry for some reason felt that he was floating about the open hole in the floor. He neither went any higher or any lower.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione could feel Harry begin to fight against an invisible threat in his dream. She felt a spike in his magic but yet she didn't feel threatened. She felt almost like it was a comforting blanket. She heard footsteps running up the dull gray stairs. She wanted to call out to stop them from coming in but it was too late for that.

"Mione what is going on. Why does it feel that Harry is about to tear the damn Castle apart," Neville was forced to shout over the noise of the many objects circling the room. Crashing against the walls and dive bombing into the floors and the many stationary objects that were rattling like someone had told them they were about to go in the trash.

"Harry, dear, wake up it is just a bad dream. Come on my love come back to me," Hermione kissed his lips showing that she was here in the real world not that crazy world that lived behind those closed eye lids. She watched diligently as his eye lids began to flutter even as the items that had been floating had dropped to the floor. Nothing on this Earth mattered as long as he was ok. That was all she was worried about at this point in time. His emerald green eyes began to peak behind the locked doors of his eye lids. A smile lightened his face along with a great sigh erupting from his throat.

"Thank you Mione," Harry paused and looked around the room at the many bewildered faces and at the disaster around the room, "Love, why is everyone in our bloody room? Also why does it look like a small tornado went through our room? Was it because of my dream?" Everyone in the room had begun to walk out and leave Hermione to it but after a desperate look from the Brown Eyes everyone just stopped where they stood.

"Yes Harry it was because of your dream but you can't be blamed for doing something in your sleep. Now everyone came up here to check what was going on. Harry I know this makes you want to pull away from everyone but we are your friends. We are all here for you and don't think anything is stupid just spill it," Hermione looked around the and graciously accepting all the nods of approval.

"I know you guys are my friends but these are my demons to deal with. Mione I understand what you are saying and no I am not pulling away. It's just some things I have to deal with on my own time and I will eventually talk to all of you about it just not this moment. Neville what time is it," Harry felt like he had only slept for a matter of a few minutes.

"Well it was just about time for Dinner. Seeing as how you two skipped lunch I think we had better hurry down there no shouldn't we," Neville just went down the stairs and across the hall to wake up Ron. Everyone else in the room began laughing knowing that it would take a full on attack by Voldemort to wake up Ron by this point, unless someone mentioned food to him.

**Dakota's POV**

Dakota stood in Albus Dumbledore's presents but unlike most American Wizards' it was with respect. His figure looked like he was back home in a room full of politicians listening to how bad he had fucked up this time. He was watching the rain pelting the windows of the Great Castle. England had been hit by a surprise cold front causing a clash of the two fronts and producing a rather nice storm. The background noise in the office was almost like the one he had thought of but instead of hearing how bad he had fucked up it was a conical to try and call of tonight's mission due to the unfortunate weather. Dakota laughed at the idea of calling it off but by careful persuasion of Dumbledore, he had agreed to stay and give his advice on the mission and if it should be postponed.

"Dumbledore, I feel that this mission has not yet been planned out to the best it could be and that this weather will only make things worse on your group," The old man, though to be fair not quite as old looking as Dumbledore, was turning red in the face at his many attempts to stop this plan. Albert Springgrott had been one of the few who had openly stood behind Fudge in the Wizengamon but had been able to hold his seat only because he had been supportive of the new laws against Death Eaters. "Also I would like to know why this Gentleman is allowed in on this meeting. It seems he has no purpose here but to rather stare out the window," The old man pointed his gold cane at Dakota's back.

"I am Dakota Niemeier. I am leader of the American Wizarding Special Forces called the Wolf Pack. I am here on behalf of Albus Dumbledore to provide insight on why we shouldn't call off this mission. If you would please stop pointing that cane at me and shut the hell up for a few minutes I would tell you," Dakota had a rather chipper and pleasant tone about him. "Now you are right we haven't had time for a member of our team to get the floor plans of the house, but every day we was on that is just another day that one of ours is killed. As to the weather it is actually a good thing for us seeing as the team outside will be harder to spot without any light. It does handicap the inside team because it will be harder to place people with the rain pelting the windows, but I doubt anyone will be focusing on the inside if they have an average attack from the outside. Overall I believe that we will be better able to complete this mission in the current Weather conditions that at any other time," Dakota had a smug look on his face as he finished his report.

"Still the Children that you are taking are underage," Springgrott argured, "I do not believe that children should be allowed to fight these battles."

"Well maybe if Fudge had listened to Harry Potter when he first said Voldemort was back we wouldn't have to drag them into it. The children we are taking were all present at the Ministry that night that Fudge finally pulled his head out of his ass and listened to what so many had been saying. I really don't see where you get the fact that children can't fight war considering they were the ones who brought this all out in the god damn open. You know it's politicians like you that get people killed through lack of action," Dakota snarled at the old man and noticed that the other two politicians looked rather uneasy. Everyone in the room was sizing up the American wizard. Dakota felt the uneasy sense that someone in this room wasn't what they said they were. Springgrott had been investigated for helping Death Eaters and other dark wizards but no evidence had ever surfaced.

"Fine but I would like to know the exact time when you leave and when you return," Springgrott's voice was almost calm and collective. Dakota gave a reluctant nod to signify that he had heard the order. The three wizards got up and flooed back to their respective homes. Dakota watched the back of Springgrott flow through the fire.

"I don't trust him and I also suggest that we switch up the time we leave and a little bit of our plan," Dakota felt like his mind was working a million different angles, "I will leave the Wolf Pack to continue the fighting outside while Slone and myself slip through the lines to make it inside to aid your team and as soon as we get to our people Slone and me will slip back out and extract the Pack. Thus making a big team on the inside to deal with traps and stuff like that. I also say your team should leave directly after dinner and my team should leave before that just so we can get in position and also so as to head off any chance that Voldemort will be able to return in due time. Just be sure to send some sort of sign that you are leaving," Dakota was trying to take any of the heat off Dumbledore and the others while keeping his team safe.

"I think that is a good idea, Dakota. I will send Faux ahead of us to let you know that we are coming. I think Springgrott is over stepping his place and I don't think it is for the side of the light. While we weren't able to find any evidence I still believe he is working hand and hand with Voldemort. I think it's safe to say he will be one of our biggest problems," Dumbledore stroked his long beard thinking of a way to keep Springgrott. Everything was getting very complicated and even more so was the possibility that something was going to go wrong. "Well I am guess we had better go to dinner I will entrust it to you that we will be leaving right after Dinner," Dumbledore just got up and solemnly began the short walk to the Great Hall where students were beginning to file in.

"Well Albus I guess if tonight goes to the worse I will give my life so that you will be able to keep Harry and the rest going," Dakota whispered it into the air. He felt a cold chill run down the length of his spine. He shook his head and went in search of the small group of students that was going to be raiding the Riddle Manor. As he was about to walk into the Great Hall he spotted them coming down the stairs. He waited in a near a broom closet just off the Entrance Hall. "Harry, you guys come over here," Dakota called out motioning toward the broom closet. Harry and Hermione just looked at everyone and then began stalking over to the broom closet with everyone in tow looking like a pack of lions. Dakota closed the door and sealing and silencing it in one swoop of his wand.

"Alright as much as I am pretty sure I don't want to know what the hell is going on. I mean we don't have to be at Dumbledore's office until about Midnight," Harry looked rather irritated at being stopped from dinner. Everyone in the Group just mocked Harry's annoyance.

"Change in plans we are leaving right after Dinner. We had a little bit of difficulty getting everything passed through and we think the plan might be compromised as well as the timing so we have to leave just a bit early," Dakota looked rather nervous. His usually tall form was in a slouch and under his robes looked to be muggle battle gear.

Harry motioned for the others to leave but grab Hermione's hand as she went to leave. Harry gave a stern look at Dakota. "Alright enough with the whole protect Harry, Bull shit. What is actually going on cause I know how much Dumbledore loves to stay with a damn time," Harry's voice was harsh but it wasn't threatening yet.

"Listen I don't want to hear no shit about this but Dumbledore and I just got out of a ministry meeting. I got to hear how Justice Springgrott thought that tonight was just pushing our luck. How we have to tell him when we are leaving and when we return. Also Dumbledore and I fear that Springgrott isn't just trying to play protective parent. Actually it's more like playing just a little bit more on the dark side. Honestly I was the one who approved the new time but still I just have a feeling Voldie might have got a tip off. Just be ready for anything and just so you know not to stun me or Slone once we think you have made it inside we are gonna come rushing in," Dakota didn't look as if he had spilled everything but he had given enough to trust. No one in the room spoke the only sound was that of students filling into the Great Hall.

None the wiser about the little metting happening not even twenty feet from where everyone was filling their plate. "Come on time for Dinner," Dakota just pushed out the door followed by the two love birds behind him. None of the students seemed to notice that the twinkle that had once lit their headmaster's eyes didn't show tonight. Nor did they seem to notice that the six that were normally the most lively bunch in all of Hogwarts was tamed almost like they were getting ready to go on a hunt. They didn't even notice as Dakota and Slone had got up and walked out of the hall almost half way through Dinner.

"Well, Brother if something should happen there is no one else in the world I would rather go out with. Just be ready for when we get there it's hard telling what we will find," Slone cracked a wide smile even through the tone in his voice was almost sad.

"Let's just focus on getting everyone back alive. I doubt Tom shows after we start attacking but weirder thing have happened in the past. Now do you have everything on you or do we need to go to your office to grab anything," Dakota was doing last seconde equipment checks. He watched as Slone went through his many pockets making sure he had everything that he might need.

"I am good. Let's go check on the Pack and give them the plan," Slone was beginning to feel that before battle rush. This would be the first time since he had lost his wife that he would be facing the creatures of the night. Well to be fair Dakota was a creature of the night but he wasn't trying to kill him on a nightly basis. Slone could feel his heart beat quicken he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Nothing in this world seemed to able to overcome that sound.

"Alright everyone gather around I hope all of you listened to me earlier and got your things around for a suprise attack. Tonight we are going to help retrive some POW members of the order of the Phoenix. Now the plans is that we will go ahead and get into position. We will be stationed somewhere off the right side of the house. We will wait of Faux ,Dumbledor's Phoenix, to come signifying that they have entered the House. Once we get that we will begin firing spells at the house. Normally I would say no spell is off limits but it would be taking to many chances so most stick to stunners and stuff like that. Now when we begin this assault I will be leaving Kyle in charge. Slone and myself we sneak into the house using a side door that should be stationed somewhere on the west side. Alright now one final check. Is everyone ready to head out," Dakota voice was fearless. His eyes were almost black; his figure was held tall commanding respect. Noone in the group shook there head so he brought out a large vase that had been charmed as a portkey for this exact purpose.

Just as the final person had grab a hold, a sudden jerk behind his Naval had been the only thing to notify him of departure. He felt his world begin to spin and his dinner threatening to come back the way it had went down. Then almost as quick as it had began it all faded away. He felt dizzy and stumble a few steps backwards. He felt the world stop spining, and the rain lightened in it's down pour. He noticed a small town was off to the east some ways, but that wasn't what had caught his attention. It was the sight of Dementors and a few Death Eater some two hundred yards away. Dakota looked for somewhere to hide but there wasn't a damn tree line of forest for about three hundred yards off to his west and that was leading them directly into the enemy. Something was bound to go wrong but he hadn't planed for this. The Riddle Mannor was on the north end of the town maybe, just maybe they could find a place just to hide.

"Ok move towards the town and try to find a place in the shadows. We can't risk the chance of being caught just yet. Move out and stay low," Dakota voice was a harsh whisper anyone outside of the circle wouldn't have heard him. Everyone was moving in a crouch to the out skirts of the town. They first few buildings were some abandon storage units. Luckily two had been unlocked and had enough room for Dakota and his team to split up and hide in.

He felt the cold just before the haunting memories had began to enter the front of his mind. Dementors might be some of the worst creatures to be around but they couldn't seek out anyone if no one was sad. That was the only thing that attracted them. Dakota closed his eyes willing anyway any sadness and fear. He could almost swear that they were on the verge of getting caught. It seemed to get colder and colder. Something wasn't right them must have caught the sent of fear and came running. There was only one thing he could do is risk taking a peak out from the underneath of the door. As he slid the door just about six inches just enough for him to see out, he noticed that the group he had seen patrolling had grab a portkey and vanished. He gave a thumbs up to signal all clear. Everyone rolled underneath the door and then gentle sat it down. Make as little noise as possible they almost sprinted to the other end of town.

A dark house laid one hundred yards in front of them. The clouds made it difficult to see what the house looked like. Other than the occasional flash of lightening everything was dark to the normal human. To the west side of the house was a forest that looked as if it hadn't seen a few hunters in ages. In the distance a few owls could be heard calling out to see who was disturbing their forest. Up the road two guardhouses could be seen, with two guards who were happily chatting and smoking. Dakota smelt the cigarettes is wasn't quite his normal one but at this point he had been out for a couple of weeks. If he hadn't been in full battle gear he would have risked walking directly up to the guards and asked for a cigarette, but now wasn't the time for such things.

He didn't risk the use of verbal communication but instead relied on hand signals to show where to move. Something wasn't right but now wasn't the time to be figuring out what it was. All they could do was find out as they go and to be able to adapt and over come. As they neared their point of attack, Dakota heard twigs snapping somewhere in the forest and what sounded like voices. He held up a closed fist and motioned to get off the trail. He shoved his back to a large oak tree and tried to calm his breath. A couple of Death Eaters came for up behind the curve, neither seeming like they were having fun on their nightly patrols.

"Why do we have to check out the forest. I mean honestly there is almost twenty other Death Eaters but yet when Master leaves to have a night of fun and Springgrott sent word that they would be attacking us, we were the ones who have to go stomping around this damn forest. I swear this damn thing is darker and scarier than it normally looks, tonight," A male voice snapped out in anger as he fought against the many thickets lining the forest floor.

Dakota nodded to Slone who was hiding behind a tree on the opposite side of the trail. Both targets had to be taken out at the same time and with hand to hand combat to keep the noise down. Neither Death Eater had planned on dying tonight, but then again this was war and nothing was set in stone.

"Just think of it as a nice little training exercise. Who knows maybe we will find some animals out here we can use to practice up on our spells, Goyle," the other had said to his distraught partner. They laughed heartily for a few steps. They splashed their feet in puddles along the way. Nothing seemed to be able to ruin their night.

Goyle was about into Slone's grasp, Dakota felt a rush of aderiline. He wanted this kill. He needed this kill, but he couldn't jump the gun. He had to be patient and wait for the target to be there. He could hear the twigs crushing under their feet. He felt a cold September breeze pushing against his back, trying to push him out into the open. His blood was beginning to boil just for this kill.

"Yeah just maybe. Crab you think," Goyle had almost got his last sentence out. If only it had been a few seconds sooner he might have been able to finish his last thought on this Earth, but due to bad timing on his part a swift knife had cut the air coming out of his lungs. There was nothing he could do now but slowly fall to the ground gasping for air.

"GO...Y," Crabbe had met a similar fate but he didn't have to gasp for air. Just as his mouth had finally caught up to his brain a pair of strong arms had locked in around his neck. One hand snaked it's way around to his chin while the other found it's way around his neck to his shoulder. Using a quick and powerful jerk and push, his life ended with the sound of crunch coming from his neck.

The only sound that now betray the pair was Goyle flopping on the ground like a fish out of water. Dakota looked at the flopping figure and reached down and finished the job with a swift boot to the face. "Slone, next time finish the fucking job. Don't leave him like that it's inhumane," Dakota scolded, "Move the damn bodies off the path. We don't want anyone to stumble across them."

Slone just looked down and away from the group trying to figure out what had held him up. He looked at the bloody knife and cleaned it with a cloth. The scene kept playing in his head of him spinning around the tree sticking the knife into his throat and beginning to slid it the rest of the way around but he froze. This had been the man who had killed his wife. He had wanted him to suffer and hadn't wanted him to leave to quickly.

The team moved slowly to their approved position. Dakota looked around at everyone, stopping a little longer on Slone than he did anyone else. Of all the camouflaged faces' only Slone's showed any emotion. Dakota nodded to a rather small soldier and pulled Slone away from the group. In all his travles he knew that being emotional was one of the worst thing to be in the battlefield. Now wasn't the time to have a sudent mental breakdown. It could get people killed and that was something no one had signed up for tonight.

"Slone, what happened back there? I can't help you unless you tell me. Something was off about you. I ain't never seen you leave someone like that to die slowly and painfully," Dakota let a little of his worry sep into his voice. He felt like a parent talking to a child who had just got into a fight at the playground. The rain was lightly hitting the back of his neck. Trickling down his spine worsening the cold chills that had been causing him problems all night.

"He was the one who killed Selina. Last year when we came to England to help Dumbledor protect Harry. The only reason I knew it was him was because of the face. I wanted him to suffer the way that I had suffered after what he had done. Cody, I am sorry I know I shouldn't have but I froze I wanted revenge," Slone voice was calm and quiet like Dakota's. Neither man spoke anymore words. Dakota put a hand on Slone's shoulder and both went back to the group.

Dakota felt that time was going at a crawl. He hated waiting after he had already spilled blood on this night. He looked at his watch it was showing nine o'clock. Dinner had just finished and the students would be making their ways back to the dorms, while Dumbledor and his team began preparations to enter the house. The rain that had been lightly pooring down had now began to make seeing four feet in front of a man's nose almost impossible. Dakota's eyes widened as he looked at the house now he understood the gut retching feeling in his stomach.

**Harry's POV**

Dinner had seemed to crawl after talking with Dakota. It just felt like waiting for a Hungarian Horn-tail to swoop down and eat you. There was nothing you could do but just wait until it was time for the fireworks. Harry noticed that his friends had not said a single word for most of the evening. None of them seemed to find the right thing to get the other into a deep conversation. Everyone was off by themselves trying to mentally prepare for what was inevitable. No one outside the circle had noticed that Hogwarts' golden trio was for once quiet and peaceful. Everyone seemed to be joyously talking about Quiditch or a family members letter.

"Alright now that everyone is done will everyone please return to their dorms. I hope you all have a good night," Dumbledor waved his hands and all the food disappeared back to the Hogwarts Kitchen. Most of the students began to file out of the hall but Harry and his group began to slowly make their way to the third floor and Dumbledor's office. Everyone was feeling the strains of battle and they had yet to take the first blood. Dumbledor was following closely behind with both McGonagall and Snape following in the rear.

All of them had were riding up the staircase in a tight group. As the final person entered the door, it slammed itself and sealed. "Now I would like to say a few words before we go. Snape has informed me that there is a strong possibility of Giants and Dragons tonight so be on the lookout. Voldemort is out causing a little trouble and shall not be back before the midnight hour so as long as we hurry we could be done before he even thinks of returning. Now make haste and dress into this," Dumbledor pasted out a bunch of black tee-shirts, with a seat of camo cargo pants, with black combat boots, accented with a black leather belt with holsters on each side. A matching camouflage vest was also issued to each student. Everyone changed quickly in a secluded corner of the room. Dumbledor passed out a a muggle hand gun to each and began to speak, "Ok tonight I want everyone to have their swords or other weapons plus these Muggle hang guns that have been modified by Fred and George and loaded with Silver Bullet just in case Remus and the wolf pack aren't our only fury friends tonight. Now everyone use Apparo to bring you other weapons to you seeing as we don't have time to go and get them."

As Harry did everyone else followed. A sextet of cracks filled the air as the other sidarms apperated into the room. Harry slung the Sword's sheath over his shoulder and then bowed his head and sent out a silent prayer. Everyone in the group had their eyes on the young leader. Dumbledor walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder for moral support. Harry nodded and everyone but Snape and McGonagall left the room. Faux was riding the shoulder of his life-long partner.

There wasn't a soul in the hallways. Not even a ghost had came out and made his presents known to the group that was about to leave Hogwarts. No mice were running across you cold stone floor in search of just a nibble of food. No owls were fluttering around on this stormy night. Dumbledor's steps made no noise, it was if he was walking on air. Hary and Hermione barely made a scuffing noises as their new boots gridded against the stone floors. Ron and the rest made light noises but it was still quiet enough you would have to be within five feet.

Two guards were the only thing visible in the torce light in the basement. Dumbledor just nodded at the good work and walked past them while the younger ones didn't seem to notice. By this point all they were focusing on was the door that stood between them and the Riddle Manor. This was it this was gonna happen for better or worse.

**Dakota's POV**

Just what he needed to make this plan so much more complicated. Dragons lined the sky with riders searching for someone to make a bad move. Giants were all laying around the yard napping as if it was their bed time. "Dumbledore we have some major issues down here. We can't lay down fire on the house unless we want a battle with about twenty Dragons and forty Giants. I think I might have to leave the Wolf Pack here just to keep watch on the conditions outside while we just raid the inside," Dakota forced his thought toward Albus hoping by some miracle it would reach him.

Today god was smiling down because he had gotten a response. "Well I guess we will have to do it that way. Right now my group is just passing the guards. The Phoenix should be coming your way now. Dakota, you and Slone make you way into the manor and just be careful," Dumbledore didn't try to hide his fear. True to Dumbledore's word Faux had just showed up and everyone was at the ready awaiting orders.

"Stand down. Listen, Kyle, remember how to do mental communication. I need you guys to stay out here and keep tabs on how everything is going on the outside we didn't know about the Giants and Dragons. Everyone lay low and I will send Kyle the information to get to the evacuation point. If things get hot pull out," Dakota looked seriously to everyone on his team. The pit in his stomach grew bigger as he turned around to face the objective that laid in front of him.

"Slone stay low and follow me," Dakota whispered as he begin to crawl out of the brush and into the open. They moved slowly but that was to keep the Death Eaters up above from noticing anything was going on. Dakota checked on Slone behind him without noticing that one of the Giants was about to roll over. He felt the ground shake as he looked. The large body was about the same as a five story building and probably just as heavy. He rolled to his left praying that he would make it far enough to keep from being crushed. Luckily for him he had ended up being just five feet from being crushed. He breathed a sigh of reliefe but now wasn't the time to worship a life or death moment. He had to keep moving.

As he made it to the edge of the house he quickly found the side door. He edged his way up the house till he was in a crouch again. He raised his head just enough to see that four Death Eater were setting at the kitchen table, and the side door had put them right there. He ducked back down, showing Slone how many there were by number of fingers. He used a spell to map out the rest of the house on the back of his hand showing the spots of people.

While everything was two dimensional it still showed that no one was standing outside of the kitchen. He held up three fingers signifying when he was gonna open the door and take the four on the left. Slone nodded as the gathered around the door. Dakota was positioned on the right giving him the better access to take the ones on the right. Dakota's neck felt tense because he knew the slightest noise and they were done. He thought of the door opening silently and pointed his wand at it. Shooting a quick silencing spelling into the room Dakota moved quickly and silently followed by Slone. Neither had missed a target. Dakota had used his sword to take the second ones head while kicking the other one where his spine went from his neck to his back, killing both instantaneously. Slone took a different approach throwing his knife into one's forehead and taking the other and impaling him with his sword.

Dakota turned the lights off in the room and peaked around the corners. No one not even a soul was waiting either way. "Dumbledore were are you at," Dakota question was simple but it was very important at this point. Dakota heard a group of seven about to turn the corner from the south end of the house. He half heartedly pointed his wand at the group of six until he seen the great wizard at the front of the group.

"Well it would seem we were closer than you thought. Now shall we procede with the objective," Dumbledor's blue eyes held no twinkle and were almost as dark as the ocean on this night. This wasn't a night of happiness it was a night of mixed sorrows. Neither side was getting a victory just two different results. "I dare say the entrance to the basement is through the kitchen so you picked a good place to hold up," His voice was barely a whisper but every ear within this team picked it up.

Dakota just nodded and took a look at the students. Ron was barely shaking but for a marksman like Dakota it was enough to notice. Ginny was holding herself together well on the outside but her eyes were showing her fear. Harry and Hermione were gathering support from one another so it wasn't so hard on them. Neville had a small gash above his right eye but other than that he look really well and fearless. Luna was looking of into space and not acting like she was paying attention to anything, when in reality she was paying attention to everything. This was his judgement on the students but now wasn't the time to point out flaws. He and Slone followed the same method they had used to breach the first door on the door leading to the basement stairs. Using the same spell as before he noted that both the targets were sitting in a room off to the left of the stairwell. Slone nodded as he looked at the mapped out area. Opening the door silently Dakota stalked down the stairs silently, while Slone followed leaving Dumbledor and the students to guard their rear.

Dakota made the motions to signify a hand to hand kill and Slone barely nodded in agreement. Tonight wasn't the night to use spells and hope no one noticed. They had to be precise. Peering around the corner Slone noted that both guards had their backs to the door looked at a muggle television watching some old black and white movie. There was no noise just the captions on the tv. The two sitting in the room were being deathly quiet.

Dakota was the first to enter the room his palms were sweating. He felt that the closer he got the more likely it was that the guards would hear the pounding his heart was doing. His breathing was erotic and light. His was beginning to feel light-headed and dizzy. He slowly pulled his knife from its resting place. Slone was now in stride with Dakota both were moving slowly and as quiet as ghost. Dakota was having issues with holding the knife in his sweaty palms. Now he was less than three feet from his prey. He pounced driving the knife deep in his targets throat pushing his hand over his mouth. The Death Eater fought against the hand over his mouth. Dakota closed his eyes focusing on not giving this man a chance to scream. He pulled the knife through to the left side. It slide almost as if it was cutting butter. The Death Eater kept putting up a fight but soon the fight was for nothing more than to die in solitude.

Dakota wiped his hands on his pants, and the knife blade on a piece of fabric that was stuffed in one of the vest pockets. He searched the basement looking for the holding cells. They were on the south side of the house, and they had people in them. None of them seemed to notice that they were being saved. They were too far gone to notice anything. Dakota felt warm tears over run his eyes at the sight of them. While they weren't dead, death would have been a well greeted friend at this point. Dakota slowly opened the cell door and grab a rather tall man with Sandy Brown hair and a frail young woman that had long black natural hair. Slone picked up the larger of the rest of them and they began to bring them up the stairs.

Harry felt guilt for the state of the ones that they were returning. They looked helpless and in pain. Nothing in their training had prepared them for this. He looked to Dakota as to how he should act but even the three year veteran to situations like this was teary eyed on this night. He nodded and handed Tonks over to Harry's waiting arms. She was a lot skinnier than he had seen her before. This sight was what made him realize he had to win this war. He could not stand the thought of his loved ones going throughout a life like this. Everyone moved silently through the house and Dakota sent a message to the Pack sitting outside to move out and use the E.V.A.C portkey to moved them out of harms way and to help Poppy set up a first aid station at Hogwarts. No one paid much attention to anything in the rooms. Their main focus was getting some much needed aid to the wizards and one witch that were being saved from what must have been a hell.

Harry led the group through the secret door, followed by Slone, and then Dakota. Each was carrying a care package. The rest followed in the same fashion but none of them had the heart to say a word at this point. Dakota felt a new rage fill his heart at the sight of the POWs. Nothing would every make him forgive Voldemort or any of his henchmen regardless if they had seen the light. All of them deserved to spend an eternity in the fiery pits of hell. Dakota walked almost stonily to the infirmary not stopping for anything in his path. Once he sat down the man he pulled out a camera and took pictures of the three that had just been rescued. As he took the final picture, his proceded to walk out of the doors.

Dumbledor placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly, looking deep into his eyes. He gave a feeble smile a the new fire that had lite the young American's eyes. Someone was gonna pay for what had happened tonight and noone was gonna stop him. "Dakota, remember one who goes looking for revenge should dig two graves. I know it upset you to see them that way but this is war you know what happens to POWs better than anyone else here. Don't do anything foolish tonight," Dumbledor's words would stick with him but they would not stop the plan for the night.

"I know but something must be done. We must show that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Dumbledor I know you look at it as foolish but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't go do something," Dakota voice cracked tears were welling up in his eyes. Something must be done and it will be done. Dakota grab his portkey that would take him directly to the office of the Secretary of Magic. The jerk behind his Naval didn't even bother him at this point. When his feet finally touched down he was standing just outside the doors to the one official he had always hated. The high school rivalry had been long kept and nothing in this world would stop it but sometimes things like that needed to be thrown away.

He cleared his throat and knocked at the door. A boyish voice answered him, "Come in. I have a very important meeting to get to so make it quick would you." Jake Bailey was almost an average 21 year old. He was about five foot ten inches tall and had a large gelled down mass of dirty blond hair. Everything about him screamed wealth and educated, even at six o'clock in the morning. "Oh well it's you I guess my meeting wasn't so important. Please come in and sit down," the fake niceness added tension into the room as Dakota stared down the last person he would have ever came to for help.

"Listen let's make this short sweet and to a point. For now let's set aside our high school differences and be human. Is that fair," Dakota almost had to choke out the last question. This man had tried everything to make his life a living hell, but now wasn't the time to think of ones-self.

"I do say that does sound fair but please do make it quick I would like to be able to make my morning rounds at the country club," Jake had this way about him that made him seem important. He felt that even if he was suppose to think of the wizarding population of America his life was still the only thing that mattered.

"Tonight while aiding in the English Wizarding Civil War, as we call it, we rescued a few POW's. During the mission we encounter a large number of Giants and Dragons. I do not think we are showing the correct number of resource to aiding our allies. Maybe if I had one more of the special teams aiding the Wolf Pack we would be able to make a better difference in this war," Dakota was trying to keep a calm tone in his voice.

"Well seeing as we have already lent the English Government your services I see that as the best that we can do at this time. All the other teams are still out on other missions around the world. Honestly I don't believe that some kid is what will end this war. Who believes in those damn prophecies anymore. Further more I do have some bad news we are relocating your team to North Korea to make sure they don't have weapons of mass destruction. If you do not comply you will be Court Marshalled and imprisoned. Now do you have anymore questions," Jake seemed almost cheerfully about the idea of throwing Dakota in jail.

Dakota looked down at his blood stained hands. He watched them pull the camera out of his pocket and throw it down on the desk. "Look at those pictures and tell me that you don't see something seriously fucked up about them. Honestly have you turned you back on all your human feelings. Do you feel that fake reports Weapons of Mass Destruction are more important than the chance to save Human lives. If so them you can go ahead an cuff me. I might send my team to look for WMDs I am staying in England and fighting for what is right. There ain't a damn thing you can do to stop me but make me an enemy of this country," Dakota's rage was steadily building through this short speech. He watched a smirk light the face of the man that was his superior. He felt his blood begin to boil but it didn't matter now he was an enemy of his home country. Nothing was gonna stop this, but then a suprise came at the greeting of the doors being blown off the hinges.

"Well Jake I hope it was worth it. Selling out to a foreign enemy, because where you are going you don't have to worry about spending that money. Well, Dakota, seeing as you have been out of the states for so long I guess I need to fill you in on everything," John Harris' voice was holding true to his Norther up brining. He was built like some of those big linebackers that played in the NFL. He face was weathered and scared from helping with the family fishing business in Maine. His checks were flush due to the trip by broomstick.

"Well I guess you caught me didn't you, but the question is do honestly think they will keep me there. My father is one of the most powerful men in the world. I won't even be in there for a day," Jake was taunting the squad that came to arrest him. He was bidding his time until he had a chance to escape but unfortunately for him Dakota wasn't gonna wait to move in on him.

Dakota jumped the large desk like much like a wolf would jump on its prey. He wrapped the politician in a tight bear hug on his way down. His only mistake was not drawling his wand, and allowing Jake that one second too long to get a firm grip on his wand.

"Reducto," Jake's voice screamed pointing it at the ceiling. Large chucks of stone and dry wall came raining down. Dakota pushed off with his feet flipping Jake under him, but keeping him trapped in his arms. John had sprinted over quickly trying to make the arrest. He tapped Dakota on the shoulder and just as Dakota moved he threw the handcuffs on the crooked rich boy.

"Alright take him away," John's voice was gruff. He held his hand out to help Dakota to his feet. Dakota accepting the hand was launched to his feet in one mighty pull. "Sorry we didn't get here sooner. We thought you were still over in England. We didn't even think you would be back before Christmas Break," John was a little softer when talking to the younger wizard.

"Normally I wouldn't have came back earlier that I said but there are somethings that I can't just turn my back on," Dakota frowned slightly, "First off tell me why Jake Bailey is now in custody of the United States' Wizarding Military?"

"Well it just turns out that last night your little friend Thomas Riddle was having tea with the famous Secretary of Magic. I guess Tom was offering Jake a seat at his round table if he helped him take over the States. The only problem is we have been investigating Mr. Bailey and our voice recorders caught them in their little discussions. Now to you, What are you doing back so early," John question was followed up with a puzzling look.

"I guess last night while Tom was out having tea, we were raid his nice little head quarters. We found a large portion of the Giant population plus we found a nice bit of the Dragons that had been randomly disappearing over the last few years. We rescued three POWs last night and with the way we found them I am beginning to think that maybe the Wolf Pack isn't the only American Wizards that should be over there. Here take a look at the pictures," Dakota hand John the camera. With every picture John looked at his brow furrowed even more.

"This was them when you left them at Hogwarts," John looked over at Dakota only to get a nodded for the response. "Well we don't have much that we can offer and really the Sharks aren't adapted for the land missions. I will contact the Hawks and The Tigers and see if they have anyone that they can spare. Cody normally I wouldn't say this but then again this is a normal situtation. Give him hell and drop that god damn head quarters on his head. I know Potter has to end it but all of his followers are fair game. Now get back to England they need you," John patted his back and turned around to look at the door. He didn't hear any movement behind him. Turning he smiled at the spot where the young leader had stood and bowed his head one last time in a silent prayer, he closed the door on the now tainted office.


	12. 12 A New Mission

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. JK Rowling owns everything other than the bad story line and a few characters. I am just playing with the story as i see fit. I hope you enjoy.**

It had been weeks since the raid but the golden trio had yet to recover. None of them looked at the simple things in life the same. Everyone that had been on the raid that night seemed to be drawn back into their own little shells. Harry and Hermione would sometimes venture off during free periods to go practice up on spells and combat. Ron could be seen actually studying during nights and any chance he got, of course Luna was right with him. Ginny and Neville seemed to be spending more time together. Dakota could be seen racing around the castle at odd hours with a note book and a folder tucked under his arm. Dumbledore was less vocal at dinners and was spending a lot of his time near the hospital wing. Life at Hogwarts had almost stopped to a slow crawl. Not one Slytherin had stepped out of line since the raid, either from the harsh warning of their parents or the fear of being under the watchful eye of the Headmaster.

Today Harry and Hermione had Defense Agaist the Dark Arts. They had already been through a double Potions and surprisingly none of the Gryffendors had lost points. Harry and Hermione had yet again been the only ones to perfect the art of making veritaserum. Everyone else had to write a three page essay on the uses and how to make a successful batch of veritaserum. Ron had asked Hermione for help but all she said was that she would proof read the essay. Accepting a small victory, Ron rushed off to meet Luna and walk her to her next class.

Hermione and Harry had done a little bit of training and then after a small debate decide that it would be nice to check on Remus and the others. Walking down the halls some of the students stopped and stared. Whispers followed their presents but they didn't turn around to meet the on slot of rumors. Harry almost froze at the sight of the large wooden doors that lead to the infirmary. He had only done this one time before and that was his 2nd year when Hermione had be petrified. He felt as if he had swallowed a large stone and it had finally found the pit of his stomach. Madame Pomfrey had looked over to them but upon seeing no injuries she was rushing around with her other duties.

Harry looked over the form of Remus Lupin, the last remaining of his Father's friends. Lupin looked almost like the living dead. His skin was a clammy white. His sandy brown hair was showing more grey and white hairs on this day. His skin was cold to touch, but his body still showed signs of breathing. Even his breathing was shallow and erotic. He looked as if at any minute he could pass over in the life after death.

Tonks looked a little better but not much. Her skin was beginning to regain color. Her breathing was better, but it looked as if her hair was just constantly changing colors and styles. She had a large scar that was showing just in her hair line. Her skin was kind of warm feeling but she was still sleeping.

Moody had, by the looks of it, came out in the best shape. That could have been because he was already clammy pail and scarred all to hell, but he still looked the best out of all of them. In fact he had woken up the other morning seen he was at Hogwarts and promptly fell back asleep muttering something about, "Damn hallucinations again. I swear one I get out of here I am gonna remind Dumbledore exactly why we shouldn't have been out chasing stories." Fortunately for Dumbledore when Moody had woke up next, he had been rather happy to be back in the land of the living.

"They will all recover just fine, Harry. Don't you worry," Madame Pomfrey spoke quietly and caring to the young boy. "All they need is time to sleep and let their bodies heal some of the wounds that I couldn't. Just be sure you make that bastard pay when the time comes," The Mediwitch had a new fire in her eyes. She sat down the tray next to Lupins bed and began rubbing an otiment on his body to help it keep warm.

"She's right. There wasn't anything that we could do Potter. Don't go blaming yourself because they got captured. It you want to blame anyone blame Tom Riddle for his acts against Humanity. I got a plan to get back at him in the mean time," Dakota's voice was proud and strong. He had his notebook in his hands looking over a map and some blueprints of a house. There were red circles and red x's lining all out side walls.

"Well would you mind sharing in on what you are doing, Dakota. Inquiring mind would like to know. I will say I am very pleased that you didn't just run back to Riddle's Manor looking for a fight," Dumbledor's tall figure was looking over Dakota's shoulder at the drawing and littles notes marked on the page. Dakota pointed to something and whispered. Dumbledor smiled, "Well when is this plan suppose to go down but I do believe that the Order will be able to aid in such a idea. Now I would like to say that Mr. Weasley would be able to help you with the final idea's of the plan."

"I have already got his help. He was the one who made the notes on the page and picked which side to take the building from. Hell my plan was to go in and just blow the damn house up but he said it would look better if we just took out the back wall. I'll take his word for it. I still think I would have liked to see the fireworks," Dakota gave that all too nature country boy smile. He seemed in a better mood than he had been in recent weeks.

"Well are you gonna tell us what the plan is or is this something we can't know," Harry was already in a bad mood, and the idea of being kept in the dark didn't fare well for those who would do that. Hermione just slid her head into his and squeezed, hoping to ease off some of his anger.

"By all means, be my guest and look over the paper. I was gonna wait a while until we had everything planned out. I still don't know when we are gonna do it. I have some American's working on a plan to lure Tom out," Dakota smiled as he handed the paper over.

Harry recognised the first house almost right away but the second blueprint was a house he didn't notice. He raised an eye brow but then read that it was Malfoy Manor. He smiled at the idea of killing two bird with one stone. The question was how would they hit both and still be on good time to get back to Hogwarts safely without Voldemort knowing what hit him.

"I targeted both Manors, simply because Malfoy's is Tom's second choice. Also it was more of an idea of Draco's he told me the other morning in training how Riddle was always hiding artifacts in his father's basement. I figure we do a smash and grab. Leave Riddle riddled and then we will have a clue as to what he is up to. Now some buddies of mine want to take Riddle Manor and I told them no problem as long as they check the basement for any hostages. We will be taking Malfoy Manor which from what I hear is almost as hard to break into as Gringotts these days. I think we will wait till Moody and the rest have recovered fully and then we will go. I figure they want to give out there own justice," Dakota smiled.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT, MY BOY. How have you been Dakota? My how you have grown since the first time I saw you over in that damn desert. Hell, I remember the day you was shell shocked after you first wand battle," Moody's magically eye was whizzing around. His normally gruff voice wasn't holding the same iron it had in it the last time Harry had heard it.

"Well, Old Timer, you have been away far too long. It seems you are getting a little slow on the draw. Last time I seem to remember that you saved my ass not me saving yours," Dakota laughed heartily at finally getting to talk to an old war buddy. Dumbledor had been the only one that knew they had served together. Neither had really told anyone about the other but both of them had been good friends by the end of their tours.

"Come on sit down and fill me in about what you have managed to fuck up this time. I seem to remembering saving you ass out of the desert when you had gotten yourself caught with a muggle platoon and you couldn't use your powers," Moody was for once seemingly calm and joyful. Dumbledore gave a cheery wave and began herding Harry and Hermione form the room. "Alright now tell me how much more training do they need," Moody for once in his entire life seemed fearful.

"They don't need much in the magical department. It's more than need to learn how to apperate multiple times and how to handle stressful situations. Everything else is in the bag it's just I think they aren't ready emotionally. Hell, even I wasn't ready to see you guys that way," Dakota's seemed frustrated with himself, "Moody what if I ain't ready for all this. I mean even when I was in the Middle East, we never lost anyone."

" 'Ey kid, Don't be thinkin' like that. That's what causes ya' not to be ready for these Bastard. None of us are fully ready to see our friends and loved ones die. I would've said family but that isn't always true. That's also the difference between us and them. We care for our own all they care 'bout is Voldemort. Poppy bring me something that is a bit stronger than this god damn Pumpkin Juice," Mad-eye hollered across the Infirmary.

"YOU AREN'T IN ANY CONDITION TO BEGIN DRINKING THAT DAMNED FIRE WHISKEY, YOU OLD CODGER," Poppy scowled. Never the less she brought over his flash and his wand, "If you want it, do it your damn self."

"Moody I think that the younger ones might also need some training in silent hand to hand combat. I don't know on that because I didn't really get a chance to see how they did. I will talk to Dumbledore and see if we can use the pensive and see how they did all together," Dakota watched as the older wizard took a long swig and couched a little as it went down.

"That would be a good idea young pup. From what Albus told me you had a hell of a night. I would also like to see how you did. Nothing against you it's just I want to see what you went up against. It gives me a better idea what the others need trained against. Remus, Tonks, and myself we didn't get to see much other than Malfoy, Bellatrix and Voldie, himself. It was almost like hell only without my ex wife," Moody laughed. Dakota just shook his head and went to get up and leave. "Dakota, before you go off. Thank you for saving my arse. I guess we're even now."

"Yeah I guess we are," Dakota smiled and walked out of the room. He was searching for Dumbledore. As he began down the stair he noticed a few students hudled over in a corner whispering about something. Normally this wasn't uncommon in Hogwarts but when all of these students should have been in class it was anything but normal. "Hey what are you all doing there," Dakota frowned as he seen one on them reach for their wand.

"Well, sir, we were waiting for you, Avada Kabreva," The oldest Slytherins' face showed a small smile as the green spell was flying toward Dakota. Only to disappear as the green spell was sent through the spot where he was. He felt the tip of a wand behind his ear and a soft steady breath was sending chills down his spine.

"Now that was a stupid move. It really was. Stupify," Dakota kept his rage suppressed as he took out the leader of this small ambush. "Now the rest of you get back to class," Dakota's voice showed his anger. He felt almost like a magical pressents had left the group when he stunned the leader. The group hadn't waited around for a second option. They scattered almost as quickly as they had formed. Dakota revived the Seventh year Slytherin only to receive a puzzled look._ "Go Figure. He is possessing them so he know that a task is carried out, and we can't do a damn thing to the students,"_ Dakota growled at himself.

"What happened to me, sir. The last thing I remember is getting a letter from my parents and then I passed. Honestly I don't even remember getting out of bed this morning," The puzzled Slytherin had looked as if he wanted to cry. His blue eyes let free a few small tears and he was trying to wipe them away before they fell.

"I know, kid. No harm no foul. Just be lucky that it was me that you tried that with and not one of the others. I doubt they would have been so knowing about it. So your parents are Death Eaters," Dakota's questioned rubbing the young boys back. Even with Dakota not being much older than this boy he seemed to be a pro at comforting people.

"Yeah. Their always harping about how Muggle-Born should be beneath us. I don't see a problem with them. I mean look at it Granger is one of the smartest witches in the history of Hogwarts and she is a muggle-born. They weren't happy that I didn't want to take the mark and follow in their footsteps, but I don't have it in me to try and hurt innocent people. Do you think there could be a way that I could get away from my parents and Slytherin house," The young man had tears staining down his face.

"There is always a way to fix a problem. It might be easier than you think, but I do believe that you will need to go talk to Professor Dumbledore and state to him your reasons for not wanting to be with your parents or in your house," Dakota smiled even as he felt his blood boil at the thought of what Voldemort had done, "I will put a good word in for you later, but for now I have other business to attend to. Have a good day." Dakota left the student were he stood, and began walking down to the Dungeons to have a few words with Snape. He noticed that a few of the children were sneaking around the castle on small adventers. Seeing as they were harmless Dakota didn't have the heart to stop them.

Dumbledore nodded as he noticed Dakota ducking down the stairs leading to the Dungeons. Dakota hated the dark and dingy smell of this part of the castle. With him being a wolf animagus all the smells over whelmed him. Snape wasn't a bad guy, but with him taking the classes in the lowest part of the castle, it almost made him seem like a vampire. Dakota had tested it out because the first time he had met the almost pale white Potions teacher it was the only thing he could compare him too.

Snape barely noticed Dakota's pressents as he had walked in close to the end of a third year potions class. Dakota just proped up a seat in the back of the class room, and began looking over a number of papers that need his attention. One of which was his report on what had happened the night of the Raid. He read a few reports from his new second in command and began to fill out his report.

_ October 27, 2011 _

_ On the night of October 15, 2011, My team, a few members of the Order of the Phoenix and myself commenced a raid on the Manor belonging to Thomas Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort. My team and myself were sent in first to recon the area and also to provide cover from the outside. We used a portkey to position ourselves about 5 miles from the house. We ran into a patrol heading straight for the area in which we were suppose to arrive. The patrol consisted of three Death Eaters and a couple of Dementors We used a couple of abandoned muggle storage units and hide from the advancing Partol, which ended up using a portkey to travle to an unknown location. We moved through the town until we were about 300 yards from the house. We found a trail leading through a forest and used it to gain access to the grounds. Before we had reached the postion at which we were suppose to wait, we ran into another patrol. Slone O'Carroll and myself disposed of the two Death Eaters using hand to hand combat. Upon reaching our position we noticed that the enemy had been more heavily reinforced than we had frist believed. Never the less the mission went on as planned, with Slone and myself slipping in side an providing aid to the team on the inside. We quickly picked up our targets and made it back safely._

_Dakota J Niemeier_

Just as he had finished his signature, the bell had rang and the Third years had rushed from the class room. Snape watched as the last few students had fleeted out of the door and waved his wand to straighten up the room. "Snape I need would like to speak with you about somethings before your next class. That's if you are ok with that," Dakota was quite respectful while addressing this teacher simple because he still wasn't sure of his alliance. No matter how much Dumbledore said he was for the side of the light something just didn't set well about him.

"Let's go to my office it is more secluded than this class room," Snape pointed to a door of the left side of the room. Both men made their way to the door and Snape held the door for Dakota to enter. "Alright, Dakota, I know for you to come down here something bad must have happened," Snape sounded more friendly at this given time.

"I think Tom is possessing students to get his dirty work done. I had a confrontation with a student just a while ago in the hallway. I could feel the Voldemort was using him as a pupet and nothing more. I think we need to start watching the mail to your house just in case," Dakota was still feeling on edge about talking to Snape but maybe he could trust him.

"I agree with you. I will begin screening mail to my students and we will set something up to screen all of their mail. Is that all you needed to talk to me about," Snape looked at the younger wizard. He looked tired and almost dead on his feet, "I could give you a supply of dreamless sleep potion. I can tell you haven't slept in a while."

"I'll be fine I have just been working out a few personal problems. I need to be going now. Have a good day," Dakota got up shook Snape's hand and walked back to the higher parts of the castle. Parts of the castle that didn't smell like musty stone or old dried blood. He felt a burden fly off his back as he climbed the staires to the great hall. He needed to talk to Dumbledore and then go over some more of the new plan with the Shark's leader later this evening. He couldn't afford to sleep right now. First things he needed to get to Dumbledore. Luckily he didn't have to go to his office to find him, seeing as Dumbledore was walking toward the Great Hall for Lunch.

"Uh, Dumbledore did a student come and talk to you about switching houses and being kept from his parents. If he hasn't yet I think that it is a good idea, because Voldemort possessed him to try and take me out of the fight. And I have already talked to Snape about screening the Slytherins mail and he said we should begin something to do that," Dakota could feel the lack of sleep hitting him. His stomach felt as if he was about to push up something but he also hadn't eaten anything all day. His eyelids were heavy but he was fighting it.

"I have talked to the students and I do agree with you. Now Dakota when was the last time you slept. You need to go to sleep before you do a lot of harm to your body," Dumbledore seemed to sense the fatigue in Cody.

"I will be fine. I am gonna pass out once I talk to the Shark's leader since he will be here around one. Fuck it's almost one now. Shit I ain't all ready to play show and tell just yet," Dakota panicked as he seen the clock that was showing 12:45. He felt the fatigue and the stress causing tension in his shoulders. He darted up the stairs and just as he made it to the stairs to the Headmaster's office he heard the floo in the office start up and a couple of people slide out of there.

Dumbledore hadn't been far behind Dakota, just to make sure that the young wizard didn't over exert himself. Everything was wearing on the young wizard and Dumbledore seen a lot of himself in Dakota which he knew was a bad deal. He walked into the office and watched as Dakota shook the hands of two burly men. The first was just as tall as Dakota but almost twice his size in muscle. The other was shorter but was just as big as the other in muscle. Neither man was dressed for cold weather, they more looked like a couple of surfers looking for some waves off of tropical shorelines.

"Alright let's get to the plan cause we have some waves to catch over near Brazil. Sorry I want to get back to my vacation time," John gave a slight grin to break the ice. Dakota was fumbling with the papers and every time he missed caused more frustration. "Dakota are you ok," John showed a little worry at the younger leader.

"Yeah, I am just a bit tired. Alright here," Dakota handed both men a sheet of paper. "What you are looking at, is the famous Riddle Manor. Now your team will be hitting there with some of mine. While you guys are doing that The rest of my team, some of the Order of the Phoenix and myself will be hitting Malfoy Manor to take some items and to drop it to the ground. We will probably be doing this around April or May, due to the fact we don't know how to draw Voldemort and some of him minons out just yet. Now I don't really care how you do it, but what is on the paper is the best plan I could come up with," Dakota was rushing through his presentation.

"Alright well I will have my team look it over. Now we are gonna head back and do some surfing. Dakota, get some rest, please," John was asking not ordering, for once. He knew the younger leader would have considered it insulting and would have probably pushed himself on until he collapsed.

"After this I think I am gonna hit the hay. Trust me unless Thomas Riddle storms this castle I am gonna be out for a few hours. Now that everything is finished have a good day," Dakota bowed and left the room. He was in search of the DADA quarters cause it was finally time for him to get the long needed rest. Normally a week up was nothing for him, but with all the energy that he had been pouring into everything, he was done. Not you typical Monday night after the office tired, this was more of a partied all weekend and was up all weekend tired. Something had to give and Dakota had long decided it would be him. He felt like every step he took his legs were weighing a ton. Sleep had never been a greater idea than on this day. He had finally found his bed. He didn't waste time on getting undressed or even taking off his shoes, he just fell onto the bed and into a deep slumber.

"Harry come on now. We have been sparring all week why don't we run another drill," Ron whined as Harry had once again taken Ron to the ground. Harry's sword was inches from his throat but with the protective charms on the room no blood would have been shead anyways.

"Ron, this is where you are weakest at I am just trying to help you," Harry said as he offered his hand to his fallen friend. Ron just nodded and swung at Harry's back as he was being brought to his feet. Ron grimaced as his sword met another older one, and the older one bounced off and quickly found it way through his right rib and his left leg. Luckily all he felt was a sting and nothing else, Harry had almost wanted Ron to feel pain at this point. "Alright lets move on to something else Ron. I am getting frustrated and would rather like not to hurt you. Hmm lets see who can make it across the room first without Hermione seeing us. Stealth is something we haven't really worked on and we really didn't use any on that first mission, mate," Harry grinned at Hermione.

She had been sitting across the room near the fireplace. She shook her head and watched as the room began to change. She was sitting on a high observation deck looking over the room and it's now many walls and furniture that littered the room. "Come on dear. I doubt either of you can sneak by my watchful eye but I guess I will have to go easy one you," Hermione let a grin fill her face. She couldn't see them but she could tell they were cooking something up.

Harry looked at Ron and nodded signifying it was starting time. Both of them began with the same strategy with sticking close to the walls. Harry frowned as he noticed that the hallway lead almost directly to Hermione. "Nox," Harry whispered taking all the light from the room as he did. Hermione just pulled her wand and returned the light to the room just barely missing a glimpse of Ron. Harry watched as Ron took off running down this hall and laughed as he was taken out by a short chair, that for some reason kept moving in the path of anyone walking that way. Ron was sent sprawling as the chair came in contact with his shin.

Harry fought against a chuckle as he watch his best friend in silent pain, _"Serve you right ya git. Don't even take off without looking at your surroundings."_ Harry moved slowly and quietly through the hall with Ron tucking in behind him. Neither know it but Hermione was going to have a little bit of fun with them around the next corner.

Harry peaked a watch full eye around the corner until a book came flying down and almost flew directly into his head. Harry shook his head and pulled out his wand. He ducked and turned around the corner using a silent shielding charm to protect him from the flying books. Harry couldn't help but laugh as Ron was being pummeled by the many books, until he finally got a shielding charm up.

They were on the home stretch when Hermione had sent out a message to both of them, _"Ok to win you have to make it up the stairs and take me out with a stunner."_ Hermione could feel Harry cursing at the idea of not being able to win because Hermione was a little quicker on the draw. She positioned herself by on the opposite wall facing the door. Harry looked and Ron and motioned for him to go up the stairs, while he jumped up to grab on to the balcony. She was surprised to not see both of them rushing the stairs at once but to only see Ron poke his head out. She shot a stunner only missing him by seconds, but she was taken out for the other side by a silent stunner from Harry. Harry evated her and laughed at the looked of suprise on her face. Harry jumped as he heard clapping coming from the other side of the room.

Dumbledore and Moody stood in the over on the far wall by the door. Dumbledore was clapping, while Mad-Eye was content with just grumbling about some of the poor performance. The room changed back to a comfortable common room with a sparring area and a few couches and a couple of large cushioned arm chairs. Moody took the one facing the door while his magical eye spun around stopping on each of them at different times. "Weasley you know instead of racing ahead you should have stopped and looked at your surrounding. Boy I don't want you to get yourself killed and everyone else around you because you went head first into a shit storm. I know you guys were racing but Christ doesn't mean that slow and steady doesn't win a race. Potter, nice job getting Granger but if there had been anyone else they would have taken you out from the ground when you where swinging from the ledge like a god damn Monkey," Moody was back to being Moody, "Now Granger you can't just watch the way you think they will come in. Look at all the possibilities of them entering the room, that was your only fault."

Ron and Harry both looked over at Hermione in shock that Mad-Eye Moody was letting her off so easily. Then again Mad-Eye felt in debt to them for saving his life so that could be what it was. Noone in the room really spoke, just looked from one another trying to figure out what was happening.

"Ok first off, we have the plan for storming the Riddle and Malfoy Manors, so we will begin preparations for that. Also Dakota and myself we begin training you in more complex forms of combat, also we will be working on a lot of stealth, from what I see. Now this training will start tonight after dinner since I don't like to waste any time. We will be using this room not the Cavern because we don't have to cram all of this down your throats, because you know the magic. This training is more techniques and formations and vocabular rather than magic, so be ready. We have already talked to the Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Draco so they know that we will be training in here tonight," Moody nodded and began limping toward the door in search of Dakota.

Dumbledore's eyes held almost the brightest twinkle that they had seen in a while. "I agree with Moody, but for a first attempt that was very good. Next time just focus on not rushing it and watching what is happening around you. I won't be helping with the training this time so just be ready for anything," Dumbledore was stroking his beard softly and looking into the fire. He seemed like he was in a trace staring at the dancings flames. "I have something to ask of each of you. It isn't a large noble task but one that needs to be done. Please watch out for how hard, Dakota is straining himself. As of late I have noticed that he doesn't get the rest he needs and even more so doesn't even try. Something is bothering him that he will share with us in due time. I would say find out what it is but I feel that he doesn't have the trust with us, just yet," Dumbledore never once took his eyes off the fire.

"What if we do find out what is wrong, Grandfather. Should we tell you or just talk with him about it. I mean honestly I don't want to go around his back and say something I shouldn't," Harry's question was one that the group had shared. None of them ever wanted to break a friends trust because that was always the hardest thing to get back.

"If Dakota does end up telling one of you don't come tell me. Talk to him about it and try to act causal if at all possible. Sorry for taking up you time, I must be going since I have a meeting with Warlock Springgrott today," Dumbledore bowed and walked from the room. He didn't pay mind the children running about the castle or the couples kissing in the hallway. All that kept running through his mind was ways to keep Springgrott from guessing that he was caught. He needed him on the Wizengamon just because he was known to side with the light in public.

Springgrott was waiting in his office by the time he got there, "About time you made it here Dumbledore. I was beginning to wonder if you remembered about our meeting." He was annoyed and yet he was puzzled about something. "How did the mission go the other night I seem to remember telling you that I would have liked an owl about the time of departure and the time of return," Springgrott was trying to get an answer from Dumbledor that he wasn't.

"Well, my dear friend, I didn't think it fair to make two owls go so I just sent an owl the time we came back. I figured you wouldn't mind to much unless you thought you needed to warn someone," Dumbledore tried to joke but even his voice didn't hold the humor. Both men looked at each other intently before allowing a forced chuckle.

"Now, Albus, would I ever do that," The smile Springgrott was showing was just asking for Dumbledore to say that he knew. Nothing else was more obvious, Springgrott knew that they had known but then again Albus would have shown more signs. "So did any of the Death Eaters talk about leaks or informative," Springgrott's question should have been an atomic bomb on this room but instead it was just shrugged off.

"No, of course they would have needed to see us and be given a second to talk. It was more of kill them all and take no prisoners. We couldn't risk being caught. I wish I wouldn't have had to because I did recognize a few of my former students, but I guess that is the way war goes. Hopefully it will be over soon and the side of the good will prevail," Dumbledore's words hung in the air as if some major movie was being made. Springgrott just gave a harsh nod and got up and left only giving a tiny wave as a good-bye. Dumbledore was left with his own thoughts, until a lone knock sounded at the door. "Come in," for once Dumbledore wasn't sure who the visitor was. He smiled as the disheveled sight of Dakota, "What can I help you with today."

"Can I talk to you about something that doesn't really have anything to do with the war or anything like that," Dakota asked his heart was showing on his shelve. The problem that had kept him up at night was taking it's toll he needed help. Someone to give advice, someone that wouldn't just look at him and say, "I don't really know what to tell you."

"You can always talk with me, Dakota. As I have said I consider you a good friend by now and nothing could change that. Do you want a lemon drop," Dumbledore offered the sour candy in which Dakota took one. He had long since always though there was a calming potion mixed in with them.

"I don't really know where to begin. Considering the beginning really has nothing to do with the problem. Well let's just get straight to the problem, I am in love with someone I don't think I can ever be with. She told me when she left the day I could lay down my sword was the day that we could finally be together. I love her but it's in my blood to help those in need and I am a fighter. I just don't understand how she can just walk away like, there ain't a damn thing wrong in this world while my heart is shattered. Do you have any advice or even a way to help me," Dakota felt like a fool and a pansy being so shook up over a woman.

"Dakota you can never change who you are for someone you love they just have to accept you, but with that said women are very strange creatures. Her heart broke too that day she just didn't show it because she thought she would look weak. I know the young lass you are talking about and I have talked to her since. She always ask me how you are doing. Dakota don't be afraid you are gonna lose her. She is just scared, because her family were raised to look for alternatives to war where you don't see any other way they to fight back. Whenever we go to the states at Christmas we will go see her. I will sit in and help talk to both of you and help you see what each other are saying. Trust me it helps, I had to do the same with my wife, Anne. Never did see the point in the marriage consulars because all they do is tell you what the other is saying and helps you see the logic. Then again I have seen many weird things in my years," Dumbledore stared off into space, "Did I ever tell you about the time I blew up the office of the consular because he was trying to make everything my fault?"

Dakota tried to supress a laugh, "No, Albus you didn't but I have the time to hear it now." He watched as Dumbledore slouched back in his chair. He felt like a little kid around Christmas listening to the stories of the war that his grandfather had told him. He missed home but his sense of pride and work wouldn't dare let him retreat from this war even for just a day.

"Let's see, it was the May of 1936, right before the Grindelwald war began. I had know him for many years and knew what he was fixing to do. Well Anne thought that I should stay out of it and keep at Hogwarts to protect the children and her. We had fought for many nights when she had finally suggested that we go see the only wizarding marriage consular in England at that time. I thought that maybe the man would see the light of my argument and had agreed to go. I was dead wrong, mind you it wasn't as bad as he was on the couple before us," Dumbledore paused a chuckle glinted in his eyes, "Mr Smith was the consulars name and at the time I had known so very little about him. He seemed kind and gentle at first sight but oh so very many people do. After we had sat down and began discussing the problem he looked at me and asked me one question that to this day I still sit an think about. 'What means more to you, your family or your glory.' Never in my life had I felt so much anger bubble in side of me. All I could think was why does this man think that all I want is the glory of the fight. Even Anne had taken offense to it but she hadn't need to say a word. One minute the entire building was there and the next it seem to vanish into thin air. I didn't feel it explode but Anne explained that later. The consular looked at me as serious as could be 'Sir I think you over reacted a little too much at my question. Please have a seat and let me finish.' I felt almost like a fool at what I had done but after talking with him some more I found out it wasn't the first time his building had been destroyed. Dakota I have a question of my own do you think it's possible to lay down your sword for another life? One not so filled with tragedy but more of a normal every day life." Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles as he blue eye's held a bright twinkle.

"For some people I think it would be easy, but I don't think I could even if I wanted to. If I laid down my sword I would get to restless. I guess thats just part of something I found in myself as I grew up. I never put myself first and always feel it is my fight when innocent people are being attacked. I doubt I could ever lay down my sword fully," Dakota sat back stroking his gotee which now was almost a full beard from lack of shaving over recent weeks. He could smell the nicotine and the tobacco from the cigarettes he had smoked since this very morning. He pondered what a life would be like without having to draw his sword against an enemy with only terror in his heart. The last time he had thought of that question was the night Samantha had left him.

That night had been long and probably would have killed a lesser man. Before her the single life was the only life for him. He had always used the term love em and leave em, a woman will only slow you down with his friends. She had touched some part of his heart that had been dorment, not to be seen by the light of day. Never once had he considered marriage but every now and then an angel had to come mess some plans up Every part of his body needed her, needed just to touch her and hold her. Even at the thought of how her body felt underneath the stars on many of those fiery nights.

"It might be easier than you think. I can't really say much I still haven't laid down mine and as you American youth said I am an old Codger. Dakota sometimes you need to just look at what you are doing and deside that if it's really what you want to do. Life isn't always doing what you do best it's more of doing what you loved best," Dumbledore smiled at the grin that had all of a sudden popped up on the young wizards face.

"Well, Albus, to be truthful there is a career in what I love doing best, but I doubt she would like that one any worse than she already like the one I have now," Both men shared a laugh. After a couple of knee slaps, Dakota's face turned serious, "I began thinking about something we are gonna have to get Malfoy back into training he didn't go on our midnight raid for the Riddle Manor. We are gonna have to have him when we go to the Malfoy Mannor and I have already talked to him and made him take a wizards oath not to stab us in the back. Also I think it would be a good idea to begin teaching them how to brew healing potions and some other helpful potions. I have yet to approach Snape about training them with that since he is a hell of a lot better at potions than I am. I barely scraped through the basics when I joined the Military, but I can at least make working potions. I was thinking something else but with everything else going on, hell I forgot."

"That's fine if you remember just come talk to me later. I do think it would be wise to teach them healing potions that was one thing Snape asked me to do in the Cavern but I didn't think it was as important as teaching them proper ways of fighting. Tom's friends haven't been using the killing curse much anymore. They seem it more fitting to kill their targets slower and painfully. Dakota, I fear that I might not be here to finish out this war and it will be on you to keep fighting and keep Harry and the others from rushing into a fight they can't win. Make it on our time not Tom's," Dumbledore smiled even as his heart sank at how the young wizards face just turned to stone and a set emotion filled in where sorrow should have.

"I will but don't count yourself out of the fight just yet. You never know what events might change or how this war is gonna play out. We just have to keep Harry protected until we are ready to send Tom to hell. I just don't think it gonna end with Tom," Both men stopped talking as a owl burst through the window barely making it through the window as it opened. Dakota frowned as the owl swooped toward him carrying a small letter. He opened it only half noticing the American National Seal.

_October 27, 2011_

_ Dakota J Niemeier_

_ Sorry if we are interrupting something, but this couldn't wait former 2__nd__ command of the Wolf Pack and convicted of Treason, Sinopa Wolf escape from our maxim security prison along with _ _Jake Bailey, also convicted of Treason. Now seeing as you are stationed in Britain most times we wouldn't have notified you but Thomas Morvolo Riddle and his Death Eaters were present at the break out. I strongly suggest that you watch out for these criminals. Both are armed and dangerous, and they have a kill order out on them no capture. If possible once killed portkey the bodies back to United States soil so the kill can be confirmed. Be careful and god be with you._

_Secretary of Magic_

_Ellanore Hopps_

_ "_Mother Fucker. Well I guess Mad-Eye is gonna have to put off training the younger ones since Sinopa and Bailey escape. I need to go see if I can track these guys down. Albus is it ok if I steal Slone for a while cause he is better at the tracking than I am," Dakota looked very displeased. Kill no capture was a rare occasion for any enemy of the United States which meant either one or two things, either the Government was tired of locking that person up or the new elected official was wanting to win over the wizarding population.

"That is fine myself or Mad-Eye will fill in for him. Now go get the enemy out of the war, but be careful and take as much time as you need. Dakota just don't rush things and keep your wits about you. I would suggest first talking with MLE officials because they have been stalking Riddle Manor," Dumbledore waved him out the door. The portraits of former Headmaster's and Headmistress all scurried off to share the news. Dakota looked around and forced apperation in the castle. "Honestly I am not sure it's a good thing with so many heir running around. Just glad I put Harry and Hermione in the same dorm now so I don't have to listen to Minerva go on about School etiquette. Well old friend what do you think of the letter," Albus motioned for an invisible Moody to have a seat across the table.

"It's all the damn politicians care about. It's some up and coming young witch that is trying to make a name for herself. Unfortunately for Cody his name won't be written in any History books. He does all the work she gets all the credit. Of course he knows that one, but still sucks to think about it," Moody gruffed while his eye spun around the room wildly stopping on a few items, "Albus I wish you would tell the boy already. You know he deserves to know that the girl is dead. We both saw the damn body with the message to him. No good will come of him think she is still alive."

"It will keep him with us, Alastor. Just remember that the longer he has hope the easier it will be for him to accept that she is dead. I know you cannot see the finer lines in my choices but just bear with me a little while longer. He has his cause already I don't want to give him the flame to light it just yet," Dumbledore for once looked very much his age in the light of the soft fire. Nothing about him looked to match the reputation that he had gathered over the last 150 years of his life. "Anne had died only two months after Voldemort had come to power. I remember I didn't find out for almost six because James and the others wanted to protect me. I remember the first night thinking how easy it would be to join her. I remember when I heard her voice call out to me telling me to see this through. I say we still have training tonight but with yourself and me as the instructors," Dumbledore had almost sank in his chair. It still had bothered him keeping secrete because he knew the pain that was in it. He knew what was to come what would happen. "Sibyll was found and she has given, yet, another Prophecy, it may seem. We always knew Voldemort wouldn't be the end but I don't see how it could get any worse. Maybe there is a way to break this one," Dumbledore was talking more to himself than to his longtime friend.

"Albus, what do you mean worse. Hell we have lost almost everyone and people are still dying because of Thomas Riddle. I know she is right that Potter and Voldemort have to end it but maybe she is wrong about this one," Alastor seemed to be trying to logic his way out of it. Dumbledore didn't seem to notice as he was lost in his own little world. Moody got up stomping his wooden leg into the floor. None of this made any sense if Voldemort wasn't the worst of it then why the fuck were they still fighting him.


	13. 13 The Borning Life at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. JK Rowling owns everything other than the bad story line and a few characters. I am just playing with the story as i see fit. I hope you enjoy.**

"Harry come on, you know we have to go to Snape's class, regardless if he likes us now or not he will still write us up," Hermione almost whined as Ron and Harry had cooked up some master scheme.

"Mione just use the Dopple Ganger spell for a few minutes. Ron and I have to go check on something real quick and then we will be right into class, my love. We might not even be late," Harry smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss as he darted off. Ron just shrugged and took off after Harry, leaving Hermione standing there in a huff.

"Both of them might as well say, 'We don't care about our education as long as we get to fight against opposing forces.' Honestly, Harry has been doing much better in his class, but he is still risking a lot. Snape will blow a gasket if they get caught out of class," Hermione huffed to herself mostly. What she neglected to notice was the platinum blonde boy that was walking next to her.

"Well, Ganger, looks like lover boy and King Weasley are out to find more trouble and we're left to make sure they don't get Snape in a fit. Hopefully they don't get caught up by Filch or one of the other Professors," Malfoy's draw was more playful than it had been the last time she had saw him. He seemed lighter hearted and less like the selfish prick that he had been.

"It would seem that way, Ferret Boy. You know you aren't so bad now that you have changed sides. Let's just hope for your safety you keep it that way. You know Harry or Ron would have no problem destroying you if it meant keeping their families safe," Hermione was just putting fair warning out there, not really meaning it as a threat.

"I know I was blind by my father's ideas. It seems nicer not thinking that I am better than everyone else. Granger I was wondering if you could possible help me get the others together to where they can hear me and maybe possible on my homework," Malfoy seemed almost like a little kid asking his parents for money.

"Yes I will help you out with getting the other to listen. It's not gonna be easy but I am sure they will agree to something. Now let's get to class," Hermione took off at a quicker pace when she noticed that it was only five minutes till class. She saw Harry and Ron coming back shaking their heads about something. "Whats wrong," Hermione asked.

"Dakota and Slone are taking off something about prison break in the States. I don't really know what they were going on about but looks like Moody and Dumbledore are doing the training tonight," Harry was shaking his head. All of them squeezed into their seats as they just as Snape closed the door.

"Today Class, we will begin brewing the Dreamless-Sleep Draught. While this is not a complicated potion it could make nightmare worse if the potion is not mixed properly. Miss Granger what ingredient would cause Nightmares to increase and possible worsen?" for once Snape seemed almost civil to Hermione.

"If you add to much Unicorn Blood it would cause the nightmares to worsen, also if you add even a drop too much of crushed Unicorn horn I will cause the drink to have Nightmares for the next week or so depending on how much more you added," Hermione sounded like she was reciting the book word for word.

"Very good, Ms Granger. I believe that merits 15 points to Gryffendor for that fine citation. Now you will be making the potion by yourself but will need a partner to test it out. I will leave you to choose your partner, you may begin," Snape's voice still head it's dryness in class but it wasn't filled with as much hate toward the Golden Trio.

Potions had went almost smoothly today, with the exceptions that Crabbe had manage to almost blow up his cauldron. If it wasn't for a hasty protection charm cast by Harry, Hermione, and Snape it might well have injured a few students. None the less, Harry and Hermione had both manage to make a potion with the correct coloration to match a perfect Dreamless-Sleep Draught. Ron's had turned out a shade lighter, while his partner Draco's had turned out almost the same as Harry's and Hermione's.

"Can I hang out with you guys," Draco asked timidly as they left to go onto their free period. Harry looked at Ron and just shrugged. None of the trio had really fought with Draco since he had changed sides. Actually he had began to grow on them since they had to train with him.

"Yeah, I mean honestly we don't have anything planned. We were just figuring on sitting outside and enjoying the last few warm days before winter sets in," Harry murmured as he walked up the stairs to the Great Hall. Today almost seemed like a summer day compared to the last few frigid days. While it was still Fall, it had began to drop below freezing and in some cases it seemed colder with the wind. It had stuck somewhere in the mid 50's today and the wind didn't seem to exist.

Hermione had taken her place by intertwining her left arm with Harry's right. Many of the students had decided that they needed to enjoy the last mildly warm day as the weather had called for tempatures to drop just barely above the freezing point. Cho Chang had even been seen among the crowd, but she didn't dare step a foot toward Harry or Hermione. Hermione sat with her back against her favorite reading tree while Harry plopped down laying his head in her lap. Malfoy and Ron both shrugged and sat down at a bench near by.

"Harry, I want to thank you," Draco piped up from his seat next to Ron. Ron looked apprehensive, while Harry just shrugged due to the fact that he was comfortable and didn't want to move. "I mean it, Potter. If you hadn't of listened to me when we came to Hogwarts, I don't know what I would be right now. I am truly sorry for all the mean thing I done through the years, it was just I had an image to up hold. I had to or else I would go home during break and Father would beat me, because no son of his was suppose to be nice to Muggle Borns. I just hope that you, guys, can look past that and treat me as maybe a friend some day," Malfoy shunned away at his last words.

"Malfoy, maybe one day but you still have to prove your worth as a friend. Allies for right now but, yeah, I would like to be friends some day. Hopefully once this war is over we can see through all the school rivalry, but for right now I need to focus on protecting the ones that I am closest to," Harry trailed off as a thought crossed his mind. Both Ron and Malfoy could see the couple trading metal thoughts but neither was brave enough to ask what it was. Harry all of a sudden popped up and began in a dead sprint in the direction of the stone circle.

"What the bloody hell is going on now, Hermione," Ron blurted out as he began to follow his friend, but stopped at the death glare from the Burnett. Neither Ron or Malfoy wanted to cross the young witch sitting at the base of the tree, but both wanted to know what Harry was rushing off for. "Are you going to at least give us a bloody clue," Ron asked heatedly

"Well, Harry needed to talk to Dumbledore about something. When he got premission he bolted to the Headmaster's office. That is all you need to know at current time," Hermione end that statement by putting her nose back into her book. None of them said very much after this, of course Hermione was still holding a mental conversation with Harry. By the look on her face something was definitely off about this talk. "Well I hope you boys are ready to go to Hogsmeade this weekend, because Dumbledore is gonna have a Halloween Ball for 4th through 7th year," Hermione sounded almost sore about the fact this was happening.

"Is that all Harry had to ask about," Ron huffed at the fact his best friend had run off to set up some dance. Hermione slammed the book into the dirt as her wand lite with a spell that was at the ready. She shoved Ron off the stone bench with more strength than he little body should have produced. Her wand jab at his throat and her fore arm pushing into his chest. Her eye's lite with a mystic blue light, as a small breeze had erupted from no where.

"Ronald Weasley, how dare you. Harry would never go just asking for some fucking Halloween Ball. He went asking about something we aren't even suppose to know about. Which for you information Dumbledore just asked Harry if he would mind setting up security for both events cause he feels the other need to take their minds of of this war. Do you remember what it was like not having to fight for you life every time you turn around. Don't you remember not having to look over your shoulder, worrying if the person next to you was going to be friendly or try and kill you. For us that can't happen not even because of Harry, but because we have chosen to stand up and fight. Ron some of these kids will be scared for life they need that night to take their minds off of it and relax a little," Hermione shoved off of her friend and began dusting off her pants. Harry was in a dead sprint a little more than a hundred yards from the sense that was about to worse.

"Stupify," Ron bellowed pointing his wand at Hermione as time froze. Everything stood still Hermione ducked and twisted just as the spell had reached where she had her back turned. Harry pointed his wand in between both of them throwing up a weak shielding spell, hoping that it would be enough. Luckily it was as Hermione's counter spell was sent whizzing into the dirt. He watched as Malfoy threw his body into Ron knocking him to the ground and Harry wrapped Hermione into a stron embrace.

"What the hell are you thinking, Weasley. She could have killed you if she very well wanted to," Malfoy's draw was showing his slightly irritation at the Red head. Ron struggled to break Malfoy's hold on his wand hand, while Hermione was doing the same with Harry. McGonagall was briskly walking down to the path to the sence.

"Let me fucking go, Harry. I will put him into his fucking place," Hermione almost screamed as she fought against the stronger arms of Harry. She knew deep down inside she was wrong for wanting to squash Ron like the bug he was, but that still didn't stop her from trying. Hermione's body was crying out with all of the energy she was using.

"Ms. Granger, watch your mouth. Now what started this whole thing, Pot... Mr. Malfoy. I know Potter was talking to me when we felt the whole thing begin," McGonagall stared both of the two struggling from the restraints. Neither seemed willing to stop anytime soon.

"Well you see, Professor, Ron said something about Harry. Hermione went off and defended her Boyfriend, by knocking Ron to the ground and throwing and shoving her wand in his neck. After Hermione finished her speech and got up Ron fired a spell at her back. Just about that time Harry made it here managing to knock her spell into the dirt, and now here we are," Malfoy struggled to get the words out as Ron was still fighting against him.

"I see. I will see both of you for detention later tonight. Both of you have until then to figure out some term of reconciliation, Good day Potter, Malfoy," McGonagall dismissed them both with a fair stern voice. Hermione had almost turned red in the face at the fact she had gotten a detention. Ron on the other hand had looked down at the ground.

"Herms, I'm sorry I got you in trouble, and all it's just something in me was telling me to fight back I don't know what it was," Ron was broken hearted at trying to hurt his best friend. He almost began to walk off when Hermione put her hand up.

"I understand, Ron. Every since the beginning of us being in this war, all of us have felt that way one time or another. I have felt hatred for anyone who hasn't had something or someone touched by this war. I feel as if I should take something from them. Ron it will be ok we will work through it and make ourselves better people," Hermione still seemed irritated but she wasn't going to let it tear them apart, "Your like a brother to me, and you always will be. Ron just watch little out breaks like that. If it wasn't for Harry, your lucky to be standing."

"Yeah, I know sis. Well I guess tonight McGonagall is gonna really rem our arses," Ron laughed at the idea. Hermione gave a small laugh and then went silent looking over the water. Her eyes had locked onto a small group of first years. They were laughing and running around. Some were shooting up sparks just for fun. Harry gently wrapping his arms around her giving a feble smile at the scence she was watching. He felt a warm tear land on his arm and then Hermione twisted to bury her face in his chest.

_"Where do we go from here, love. Honestly, I don't think I could handle the fact that those kids could die. I couldn't live with myself if they die. Harry, I don't think I am strong enough for this war. What happens if you die, I couldn't live life without you,"_ Hermione's thoughts choked just as her voice would have. Harry just patted the back of her head and held her tighter.

"Then you keep fighting. Mione, all you can do is keep fighting. If anything happens to me keeping fighting, not for me, for them. Hermione they are the whole reason I am still fighting, that and hope for maybe a half way normal life," Harry responded out loud and more for him to believe his own words. Ron and Draco had gotten use to the non-verbal to verbal conversations. Most of the time they toned them out but they picked up on this one simple because Harry had mentioned the war out side of a mission or a training session.

"You don't need to be worried about something happening to, Harry. Even if he get his skinny arse in some tight messes, we will always be there to have his back. No matter what, we will always be here for each other," Draco was the one who stepped up to the plate for once. Now Hermione did actually laugh for real. These words would have been normal for Ron to say, but from the newest member of the Order it was different.

"Draco is right even if I don't exactly like the ferret, yet. Hell I do have to admit that he does have a very charming aurora around him," Ron smirked and patted Draco a little rough on the back.

"Anyone know why Slone and Dakota left this morning," Draco asked thoughtfully, "I thought they were suppose to train us tonight. Not that I am complaining about having the always delightful, Mad-Eye Moody."

"They had a mission to get on with. Something about a couple of high value prisoners escaping and it has to do with Voldemort," Harry said and Hermione felt him almost tense up, "Hopefully, Mad-Eye don't get too creative and have a whole swarm of Death Eaters help us practice tonight. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if he don't have a dragon waiting on us."

"Yeah well got to be ready for everything. Well I guess we will find out when we walk through the door tonight," Ron was twisting his foot into the dirt, "Hopefully it ain't spiders. I guess I will just have to deal with it if it is."

The rest of the day passed with the friend joking about old times, then splitting up to go to class or spend a few hours in the library, reading on new spells. Dinner went by normal but Draco joining the Gryffendor's for their dinner. Noone really commented upon it since most of the school had heard of his bravery on the train ride home. Most of them figured that he would eventually be put into Gryffendor or one of the other houses. Although everything did change when Dumbledore had mentioned that there would be a Halloween Ball and that classes on Monday would be postponed due to the event. Ron and Hermione departed after dinner to go to their detention with McGonagall leaving Harry and Draco to roam the castle. Neither said much until they reached Harry's common room.

"Harry, can I ask you something? What was it like growing up for you," Draco asked for some reason that didn't quite catch Harry. Harry had never been asked how it was growing up in fact he never put much thought into it.

"It was terrible. My uncle beat me most of the time just because I was a freak in his book. My cousin teased me because I was different, and him and his friends beat me up constantly. My aunt wasn't that bad she forced me to do house chores and if I was bad she locked me in the under the stairs. I got hand me down clothes never got anything for my birthday or Christmas. Never got even a thank you and half the time I never got attention. Until I got to Hogwarts I never knew what friendship was or even love. I got to Hogwarts found out that Voldemort had basically made me famous and then I got thrown into a world I didn't know and I had to fight off the strongest dark wizard almost to date. That basically my life to this point," Harry gave a light chuckle, "Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if I was normal. Then again I doubt I would have met Ron, Moine and the rest of my friends and what I consider family. I guess my life wasn't ever ment to be normal."

"I know what you mean. You know I was always jealous of you. You at school you always seemed to have a great time, you had friends that cared for you, and you were always famous. Hell it always seemed so easy for you to be yourself, you didn't have to hide who you were. My dad beat me just because I played with a couple of muggle kids on day. He killed my grandfather after an argument. I watched, I was 6 at the time and it terrified me. I was always afraid of my father which is why I always made trouble for Ron, Hermione, and you. I never had a choice in it, well I did but it wasn't much of one," Draco just stared down at his clasped hands. The room was deathly quite as Harry sat staring in the fire.

"Draco you don't have to fight, you know that. If you want you can be just a normal teenager, we will still protect you either way. I know what it is like to be terrified, but I don't really have a choice in fight or not," Harry finally zoned in on Draco and for once it wasn't a look of hate but more of a look of understanding looking back at him.

"And let you have all the fun, Potter. I wouldn't dare step back now. I have already sealed my fate with my father and the Dark Lord. Might as well send a couple of Death Eaters to the hell they belong in," Draco gave a smirk and Harry chuckled.

"Sounds like you two are getting along smoothly. I do say that even in your first year I seen a lot in common with both of you," Dumbledore merely waved off the two spells that had been shot his way by the surprised he had caused. He watched as both teens rolled their eyes, "Harry is right, Draco. You don't have to fight but I do understand what you mean about wanting to fight. Now I do say it is time to begin training and we must not be late unless we wish to anger Mad-Eye."

"Yeah I dare say that I wouldn't want to piss him off he might decide to test us on how well we can throw off the imperious curse. Who knows it might not be that bad," Harry sounded more like he was going to have to eat a handful of spiders. Nothing more was spoken all the way to the Room of Requirements. Harry saw McGonagall leading Ron and Hermione to the room and watched as they disappeared into the wall just as Dumbledore, Draco, and himself made it to the top of the stairs. When they entered the Room, Harry almost doubled over as Hermione wrapped him into a hug.

"Alright, Alright enough of the huggy huggy, kissy kissy. We have work to do and trust me tonight is gonna be a ball," Mad-Eye grin made all the teens cringe, "Harry you should be familiar with the first challenge. Let's begin."

"MAD-EYE IS FUCKING INSANE. HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO FIGHT A GOD DAMN HUNGARIAN-HORN TAIL," Ron yelled over the roar of the fire erupting for the Dragon's mouth. A couple of blue streaks flashed at dragon only to cause it to get angrier. Harry and Hermione were stuck tight to a pillar just large enough to keep them from being burnt.

"Remind me to tell Mad-Eye to go fuck off after this. Honestly Ron is right we can't beat the Dragon with brute force. The soft spot is on the back of the neck and even there we will need three people to knock it unconscious. Hell I would be surprised if we can even get past it," Hermione's voice barely heard over the flames.

_"Draco get ready to move over to our position,"_ Harry sent the order over his mental link since it was easier they shouting. Harry looked like he was readying himself to run at the drang and they shot a protego spell in between the pillars that stood between Harry and Draco, creating a stable wall to protect Draco from the flames. Draco started into a dead sprint sliding in between Harry and Hermione just as the flames had finally breached the protective wall. Ron looked puzzled and then his eye's flashed with recognition. He nodded over to Harry and started sending any spell he could think of at the dragon causing it to draw it's attention in the other direction. "Alright let's move while we have the time of day, Luna, Neville, and Ginny also know what we are gonna do. We need to hurry we only have a little window of opportunity. Three reductos to the back of the neck should do it." Harry watched as Draco and Hermione took off and followed in the rear. He almost stopped at the first sight of the magnificent Dragon. He had to fight off ever urge he had to just gawk at the great Dragon. Then out of no where the dragon changed targets to Harry's group. "Shit, Reducto," Harry pointed his wand at the ceiling above the dragon and watched as three large chunks of stone landed on it's head. The Dragon stumbled for a few steps and then fell.

Ron looked puzzled and then shrugged, "Well, I guess it worked." Everyone just nodded and clapped at Harry's quick thinking.

"ALRIGHT, now I need everyone up front in a line. Let's see group one is Poter and Granger, group two is Weasley and Malfoy, and Group three is Lovegood, Ginny, and Longbottom. The task of this challenge is to work as a team to complete a mission, but you all have different task. Potter and Granger must take out Dumbledore and myself, while the rest of you work on taking out as many enemies without being caught. If you are found this training session will be restarted and we aren't leaving until we do it right so lets get a move on," Mad-Eye's last words caused the room to change into what seemed to be the outside of a large manor. They all crouched down and began looking around.

"Harry there is two enemies over by the shed Draco and me will take them out while the rest of you guys move inside. Give us about ten minutes before moving also look for an alterative entrance cause I think there will be packed in the front room. Be careful," Ron nodded his head and him and Draco departed from the group.

Harry tracked them and motioned for the group to move once he seen they were in position to take out both targets. Harry and the others stuck close to the wood line and began to circle around the house looking for some other way in. Finally, Harry saw were the porche dipped down enough for Harry and the other to get on it. "Ok the roof of the porch dips enough for us to get up there and gain entrance from an open window on the second story. Let's move quick guys," Harry send to the whole team over a mental link that he had created for them.

Ginny was leading the group holding her wand at the ready just in case she had to neutralize a target quickly. Neville was bringing up the rear just in case someone slipped behind them. Ron and Draco had already found the spot and were waiting for the rest of the team, hiding behind some bushes. Harry noticed that the back door was almost wide open, and felt an almost sinking feeling. "Accio cloaks," Harry pointed his wand at the area around the back door. Instantaneously two figures appeared from nowhere, and they crumpled as two stunners struck them where they stood. Harry grab both of the cloaks and smiled, "This changes things, guys. Aperro Invisibility cloak," Harry felt a slight strain as he summoned his invisibility cloak. "Alright let's use these to sneak in. Mione and myself will still use the porch roof and begin searching for Dumbledore and Moody. You guys use the back door and begin looking for the others and move the bodies somewhere so they don't see them," Harry smiled at Mione as they both threw the cloak over them and had Draco and Ron levitate them up to the roof.

Harry gripped his wand in his right hand and motioned for Hermione to look behind them. Harry strained to try and map out the area. He knew it was an advanced form of magic but did feel that he was able to do it. He was amazed when he could see through the walls and even see where the different people under invisibility cloaks were sitting. Harry noticed that Mad-Eye and Dumbledore were both sitting in the same room one sitting by the far wall facing the door and the other was sitting in the opposite corner both of them facing the door. Hermione gave a nod to the idea he didn't even have to assemble. Everything seemed perfect until Ron sent him a thought, _"Harry, enemies are flooding to your location for some reason. If your gonna take out the main targets do it quick."_ This meant everything had to be perfect and they had to move fast. Hermione gave a swift nod and the both began moving to the open window of Dumbledore and Alastor.

Both of the men still faced the door but this time they both had their wands out and pointed at it as if waiting for it to open. Now Hermione and Harry were within breathing distance of their targets. Hermione pointed her wand at the door and imagened it opening as it did both Moody and Dumbledore fired duel stunners at the space where two people could have been, only to fall to the floor as two stunners struck them down from behind instantly. Now Hermione closed the door quietly. _"Leo and Bookworm are done move to extraction. Repeat Leo and Bookworm have taken out high value targets move for extraction,"_ Harry thought just and Hermione and him exited out the window.

Just as they jumped down they heard the door be blown of the hinges. Harry grab Hermione's arm and began in a dead sprint toward the save zone. He saw Ginny, Neville, and Luna were already there. Then he bumped into someone else who was in a dead sprint for the safe zone. He felt his feet step on air and his body kept moving forward. He tucked himself into a roll, wrapping Hermione in the comfort of his strong arms. Good thing for them it ended up being Ron and Draco they had tripped over and also that both teams had ended up in the safe zone.

Harry heard someone start laughing and heard clapping coming from the house as the room then shifted back into the form it was used for DA meeting. Dumbledore was standing in his normal tall straight form. Harry saw the twinkle in his eyes and the silly grin that stretched ear to ear. Mad-Eye on the other hand looked the same old same old, maybe a little more disappointed that he had been beaten. "Good move, Granger. Never expected the window would have been used or that you would have used the door opening as a diversion. Well I guess y'all are tired and worn out by now. Off to bed all of you, just remember one thing, Constant Vigilance," Moody barked.

Everyone left other than Harry or Hermione since they both had been stopped by a hand from Dumbledore. "Would you mind coming with me to my office real quick. I would like to speak with both of you," Dumbledore was very lighthearted tonight and it showed through in his voice. Harry just shrugged and grab Hermione's hand. They both followed the winding path they had to take due to the stairs constantly moving tonight. After finally making it to the Headmaster's office both of them plopped down into a single chair Hermione using Harry's lap as a seat. Many previous Headmasters and Headmistresses let out screeches of horror at the blatant disregard for rules.

"I would have you know, Albus. This would have never been condoned in my time. I would have had both of them hanging from their toes in the Dungeons. I still believe that the school skirts are too short as some of them go above the knees. Albus Dumbledore, you had best listen to me," One witch almost screamed from her portrait. Harry just sat there while Hermione with a small wave of her hand silenced the offending painting.

Dumbledore crooked an eye brow, _"My how my Grandson has corrupted that girl. I remember she would never have broken a single rule in her first year, and now I doubt there isn't a rule that she hasn't broken yet."_ "Now what I have called you hear for is to talk to you about something that happened earlier today. As you are aware by now Dakota and Slone have both left the school in pursuit of some American Prisoners who Voldemort help escape. I don't think this will interfere with our Christmas plans seeing as Dakota promised me we would have some way to go to her parents. I do believe that it might have an effect on both Dakota and Slone as they will probably both become a little more on edge. Just watch them when they come back to us and make sure everything goes smoothly if you will," Dumbledore looked at both their tired faces. Harry looked almost pale but that was due to the extremities of the protective wall he had created for Draco. Hermione didn't look as bad but she still looked like a good rest would help greatly.

"Alright Grandfather, we will do that," Harry looked at Hermione and they both got up and left. Neither saying a word not even as they undressed and fell into their bed. Harry was asleep the second his head touched the pillow. Hermione was fast behind as she snuggled into his arms.


	14. 14 First Hogsmeade Visit

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. JK Rowling owns everything other than the bad story line and a few characters. I am just playing with the story as i see fit. I hope you enjoy.**

Everything had been calm for the most part for the rest of the Week. There were the occasionally taunts from the Slytherins but for the most part everyone in the school had began to fear them less and less. None of the Slytherins dared to cross Harry or any of the others that had began training due to the fact that a number of them already had and the outcome wasn't pretty. Everyone also seem to be chattering about the announcement of the Halloween Ball, and the fact that there was a Hogsmeade Visit that weekend just so they could pick up the items needed for the ball that was to be happening that Sunday night, since Halloween fell upon a Monday. All classes had been postponed until Tuesday since most of the older students were attending the ball and their were a few teachers holding some sort of celebration for the younger students. Everyone seemed to be running around the castle looking for a date, and a few girls had even dueled for the special someone.

Since it was Saturday, Harry and Hermione had rolled out of bed at the time they normally did for class since they had to be at Hogsmeade before everyone else to check for safety issues, which didn't bother them a bit just ment using the secret passageway to Honey Dukes. Draco had chosen to go with Harry and Hermione while Ron stayed with Luna, Neville, and Ginny to watch for any of the students that seemed to be acting strangely. Draco had for once beat them to the Great Hall and even had a small buffet style breakfast setting out waiting as they walked in the door. He gave a half sleep grin and motioned at the two coffee cups that were sitting across from him. Harry stood while Hermione filled the seat near the first cup and then sat at his place.

"I dare to say, this early morning shit is for the birds, Potter. Why the hell do we have to go check everything out," Draco half whined at Harry. He didn't mean it but it was more of a way to thank Harry for the chance to show that he was on the side of light.

"Well, Malfoy, would you rather send Mad-Eye who would probably get some notion that we would all be struck down upon leaving the gate and call of the trip, all because someone smiled at him and offered him a cup of coffee," Harry joked and seeing the blonde shaking his head, he gave him a sharp nod. None of them said another word as other students began filling the Hall to get an early start on the day. Noone seemed to notice as the three of them got up and began their journey to Hogsmeade. Only problem was noone noticed the student that ducked out of the hall to follow them, well almost everyone.

Ron had been sitting a ways down watching the students as Harry, Hermione and Draco left. Ron figured Cho Chang wasn't a big threat but he still needed to make sure she didn't follow Harry and the others. It wouldn't hold to well that they were just regular students if she figured everything out. Ron decide to leave his plate mostly untouched to follow the unwanted witness. He noticed that she had been staying in large groups and making herself almost unnoticed. He could have sworn that he had seen a tattoo on her arm, when he sleve slid up for a second.

He pushed through a large group of Gryffendor's as Cho had pushed her way into the third floor corridor. "Ron, aren't you going to breakfast," Dean Thomas asked as Ron passed him.

"In a while, got to find someone real quick," Ron gave a slight wave as he pressed on. As he ducked through the third floor corridor he caught a look at Cho as she ducked to her right down a hallway. Ron pulled his wand out and quickened his pace. Something wasn't right Cho was on a mission and she wasn't even stopping as she followed the trio that had left the Great Hall. Just as he peaked around the corner he quickly pulled back as a spell put a crater into a wall.

"Fucking Weasel, Why are you following me, you no good, son of a bitch. You better learn you place cause the Drak Lord will rise to power and there ain't a damn thing Dumbledore or Potter can do about," She gave a slight laugh.

Ron was puzzled why was she in business with the Dark Lord, of course with the way this year was going he wouldn't be surprised to hear that Voldemort, himself, decided he wanted to be in the side of the light. Ron took a few deep breaths as he prepared himself to step out from his cover. Ron shot a reductor spell at where Cho had been standing causing her to fly back a few yards, and then quickly used an expelliarmus to disarm the Head Girl. The one thing Ron had neglected to do when closing on Cho was looking behind him.

"Ah We'sley, this will greatly please the Dark Lord, Stupify," The Bulgarian Accent was all to familiar as Ron felt his legs gave out and he went black. Victor Krum had spent the last week hiding around Hogwarts watching the group of supposed saviors laughing at what was hiding right under their noses. His relived Cho of the stunning spell that had taken her down and helped her to her feet.

"It isn't the mud-blood but this should make, Master real happy. I'll take him to Lord Voldemort my cover is blown anyways. You go set up in Hogsmeade and try to grab Granger. If you can take out the little rat. He is a disgrace to his family but doesn't deserve a quick death make it as painful as you can," Cho grab Ron's body and began taking it to the 7th floor.

Krum gave a small smile and fixed the hole in the wall. Victor just seemed to disappeared back into the shadows almost like he was never there. Nothing showed the struggle that had happened just minutes before. Noone would have ever known if Dean Thomas hadn't of seen Ron taking off after Cho and decided to follow and watch what played out. The question was who should he go to, Harry, Hermione, and Draco had already left the castle to check out Hogsmeade. There was always Ginny but she would probably think it was a play to get her back. He had to try.

Harry and Hermione had almost walked through the whole town noticing everything going on around the town. Everything had seemed to be the same as it always was. Draco had been following in the shadows, so as not to draw attention. He was the first to spot Victor Krum in the crowd and he was looking directly at Hermione. _"We got trouble guys, Victor Krums here and last time I heard he had jumped into Voldies Pocket. Be careful and try and draw him into an alley or something we don't need to get anyone hurt,"_ Draco had known that his message had gotten through even through Harry gave no response with his body langue or metally.

He watched as Hermione pointed over to a empty building and began talking loudly, "Harry we should buy that place and let the twins use it for their joke shop." They began walking towards it and Krum took the bait as a child would have taken candy. Harry had finally spotted Krum and gave an almost non-noticeable smile.

" 'Ermione couvd ve talk. I think we had such a great connetio'. Vould you forgive a fool," Victor Krum tried sounded sorry but something in his voice gave him away. Hermione turned and slapped him giving Harry a few seconds to pull his wand and hide it behind his leg.

"Sorry Vickie, I was just using you to get to Harry. It meant nothing to me, and honestly if it had I wouldn't take you back because you just don't know how to treat a girl. Now would you mind leaving me alone," Hermione gave an almost perfect display of acting. Draco had positioned himself just close enough that if Victor had tried grabbing Hermione he wouldn't have time to get to even her hand.

"Vell sorry you veel that way. I guess ve have to do this the hard vay. Stupi," Victor hadn't even gotten a good aim at Harry when Draco had decided to act and stun the very popular Victor Krum.

Harry quickly grab the falling Krum and drug him into the empty building, while Draco and Hermione covered him for on lookers. Harry quickly summoned a chair and bound Victor to it, while Hermione scrolled a quick letter to Dumbledore. "Faux, I need you to deliver a letter to Dumbledore.," Hermione called out to the Phoenix watching as he flashed in and out of the slight quicker than she could have said Hogwarts. Hermione began putting up wards to detour unwanted attention plus a very strong silencing charm. "Ok zone is clear for interrogation," Hermione gave Harry a nod.

"Evate, Why are you here Victor," Harry was looking down at Krum. He noticed that Krum didn't at all seem nervous about the interrogation. He just began to grin and Harry felt his blood pressure rise to places he never knew it could go.

"You don't scare me, Potter. I am protected by the Dark Lord. He won't let anything happen to me. I don't have to answer a damn question," Victor's English had become very good since the last time they had talked. He seemed almost calm even though he was surrounded by the very people he had been warned about. Draco seemed on edge as he was watching the door carefully.

"Krum, you might think Tom Riddle can protect you but you might want to guess again in this situation. Diffendo," Harry pointed his wand at Victor's leg slicing it open to the bone. At first the blood didn't begin to seep out but then it began to stain the tan cargo pants.

Now something had set into Victor either the fact that the spell had worked or the fact that noone seemed to care that he was bleed heavily. "Ok I was sent to help Cho grab Hermione. We managed to get Weasley up at the Castle, Cho has already taken him to the Dark Lord. That's all I know. Hurry, Potter fix me before I die," Krum was crying at his helpless state.

"Repairo, Ok since you gave me that answer, I guess you get to live. Now what is Voldemort planning. I know you must know something," Harry had an almost evil looked glinting in his eyes. Hermione had just sat back and watched not once stepping in to stop Harry. Draco had seemed to ease up as Dumbledore had strode through the door.

"Voldemort is planning to attack some students over the Christmas Holidays. He just randomly selected a few from a list that Cho had provided. He has gotten wind of you plans to go to the states during Christmas time," Victor's English had greatly improved since joining Voldemort's group. Even Draco looked shocked at the new information. How could Voldemort already know about the Christmas Plans.

"What are his plans for us during Christmas," Hermione finally stepped in an asked a question. Harry seemed like his whole world was lasting every word that came from the enemy spies mouth. Victor shot a smile showing how evil he was.

"Well he isn't planning on ruining your Christmas but for everyone staying in England, let's just say it will be one hell of a time," Victor began laughing. Everyone in the room shared a quick glance.

"What does he have planned, Victor. I don't have fucking time to play games, diffendo," Harry again cut Victor but this time it was on his stomach. Blood began making a very large puddle as it had finally reached Harry's shoes. "Krum you only have seconds left, I would make them count so maybe I could live," Harry barked.

"He is planning on storming the ministry. Without the minister he is hoping it will be chaos and he will be able to take over. Frankly I think it's suicide but what do I know," Krum lips had turned crimson with the blood. He coughed a couple of time each causing blood to fly across the room.

Hermione just used a healing charm and left the room followed closely by Draco and Harry. Dumbledore stayed behind only to send Victor to the ministry with a note attached that he was a Death Eater. He looked at the pool of blood that laid on the floor around his shoes. He felt his heart break knowing that he had basically turned the children into killers. Even with the first war it was hard seeing them like this.

"Harry they have Ron, what's our next course of action," Draco looked to Harry for the answers. Hermione already knew what was going through his mind. Harry looked rather grim and if it was possible his eyes flashed black for a while.

"First we contact Dakota see what he knows. Then if possible we conclude where they took him to. I have a nice guess but I am not real sure I am right," Harry looked around the ground, "We should still have the Hogsmeade visit. It will keep the children from thinking something is up." Dumbledore nodded and left to go back to the castle. "Act like everything is normal the only ones who can know is Ginny, Luna, and Neville. We can't let this get out, it would ruin the others fun." Harry felt like screaming but he had a duty to this school and the other students to protect them. Hermione felt like crying but she needed to remain strong from Harry.

"Alright I go tell them. Harry, you and Hermione go ahead and do your shopping. I'll hurry the others and we will go somewhere and work on a plan to rescue Ron. How about the Shrieking Shack," Draco looked almost to be in tears. He sprinted toward the secrete way back to the castle.

"Let's hurry, I want to be working on a plan before they make it there. We will contact Dumbledore and have him help us," Hermione voice almost cracked but it went unnoticed. All Harry felt was numb nothing seemed to sink in but the fact that Ron was in the hands of the enemy. It was all Harry's fault. None of them would have been a target if they hadn't of chose him as a loved one. He vaguely remembered picking out a dark green dress robe for the ball and Hermione picking out a dark green dress that matched.

"Alright Harry we both know she took him to the Malfoy Manor, and quit blocking me out I know you already have a plan in there," Hermione looked deep into his eyes as they ducking into the comfort of the Shirking Shack. Harry looked back at her at first not registering what she was saying.

He sighed, "Mione the only thing I can think of is sneaking in but I don't know where they would have Ron cause I don't know the lay out of the house. I'm not sure even Draco would know but all I can do is ask if he does." Harry began rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. He felt a wrinkled bony hand land on his shoulder.

"You are taking the right course of action, Harry. Draco would be the only one who might have an idea where they are keeping Ron. If he does then we will go after him, we won't wait. I have already contacted Dakota and Slone to call them back. They agreed that it would help their investigation as well as they want to help rescue Ron," Dumbledore gentle patted Harry's back.

"Alright ask me what. Sorry, Harry, the others felt it was more important to go ahead and come here," Draco voice was just loud enough to reach them from across the room.

"Do you know where they might keep a prisoner at the Malfoy Manor? We know that Voldemort is working out of there now since Dakota and Slone leveled the Riddle Manor," Dumbledore asked before Harry had a chance.

"Well they would more than likely use either the basement of the attic cause both of them have been made to hold prisoners over the last couple years," Draco looked thoughtful. Then he frowned, "They also might use the guest house, it's hard telling we will need to take a look at the house, but I think we should go tonight cause it's hard telling what they are going to do to Weasley."

"I agree, everyone do their shopping and I will let Harry, Hermione, and Draco go ahead. You guys are only to watch not to act. Once Dakota shows up I will send him ahead to go from here. Now to keep the students from suspecting something I want each of you to go find something to do," Dumbledore vanished with a quick twirl of his robes. Harry and Hermione also disappeared without even a sound. Draco and the others walked out the door to do some quick shopping.

"I'll do your shopping Draco, go find my brother," Ginny whispered into his back. He nodded before quickly walking out the door and making his way back toward the castle. He took notice to the black that had started forming in the sky. The quick flashes of lightening that seemed to pick right when he was looking away to flash. A light rain had started to form and it seemed to keep a steady pace on his back. The pavement turning to a dark gray with the droplets of rain. It seemed that everything was turning as dark as his mood. How did Voldemort pull Cho into the darkness. The once kind and caring head girl didn't seem to hold evil in her heart. Something must have changed her mind, something pushed her to far.

Harry watched Draco, walking across the grass, his head hung in defeat. He felt almost sorry for the thoughts that he was guessing what was in the other boys head. Hermione's arms snaked their way around his body, with only a smile in response. "Mione, we have to end this. No matter how long it takes Tom Riddle will not walk away. Not after all the people he has hurt and probably will hurt until we can stop him. I know it won't end with Riddle but it will be a damn good start. I don't care how much of their blood I spill if it mean the people I love are safe," Harry looked over the castle grounds looking at the calming storm.

"I know my love, and I will be by your side every step. Tom has pushed this war too far, and I know we will still be fighting long after but we will be there to always help protect those who should be left innocent. Right now we need to focus on getting Ron it's the only way we can help anyone," Hermione's words were strong instilling a great fire in both of them. Dumbledore stood a distance back watching the both of them.

"Somethings never change. Love is common in both war time and peace time. It keeps us going during war and it keeps us happy during peace," Dumbledore smiled and then walked over to a book behind his desk and tossed it to Hermione, "Read that during the stake out. I have some parts marked that I want you to think about." Harry raised an eyebrow while Hermione smiled a bit.

"Alright, I will I am pretty sure the boys will be doing most of the watching so that gives me time to read," Hermione just laughed at Harry's face. He was completely clueless and then a realization hit his face. Hermione and Dumbledore had been trying to find a way for them to be able to void the prophecy and allow Hermione to be able to fight Voldemort as well as Harry. Before he could say anything about it Draco and Dakota had both made it to the room.

"Well looks like I am just in time. Come on let's get the hell out of here before students start showing up and asking what is going on," Dakota half pulled Harry and indirectly Hermione from the room. Dumbledore smiled and gave Dakota a small smile, only getting a roll of the eyes back. They apperated once they got outside the castle wards. Noone noticed due to the fact they had used the secrete passage to Honey Duke's.

Harry felt rain begin pelting him in the face as they landed in their final destination. It was a small Muggle Village. He noticed cows and sheep grazing in pastures, nothing seemed evil about this place until he saw a large house way in the distance. It seemed even the darkest clouds had began circling the house. "Good thing we have Draco on our side. Otherwise we wouldn't have even found this damn place," Dakota smiled and began walking toward a tree line that was back in the pasture. Harry, Hermione, and Draco seemed to have trouble getting over the barb wire fence. Dakota was hopping over then with no problem then seeing the younger ones have trouble he began holding the fences open so they could crawl through. After a mile of field they had finally made it to the tree cover. The rain had seemed to let up but then again Harry could hear the rain droplets hitting the leaves. Harry felt at peace in this woods, it seemed that everything was equal in nature.

"I know the feeling. That the reason if I ever need to think about something or need to work out my demons I find somewhere in a wooded area and just sit and watch. Sorry to over hear you thoughts just so use to being in situations like this and have to listen for every little thing," Dakota smiled and then he tensed up and held his fingers to his lips. He motioned for them to move behind some trees, Harry look confused but followed the orders.

He heard a shuffling of leaves and then voices, "I think Master is just jumpy after what happened the last time. Even if he is going to leave tonight he wants to make sure Dumbledore doesn't take his hostages again. Personally I think we should get what we can out of him and then just kill him."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter. I doubt Dumbledore will risk Potter and the others again. I mean you know Dakota and Slone are hunting us because of Sinopa and Jake. I can't believe Sinopa has already out ranked Bella. It's just had to believe," The other Death Eater said before lighting a cigarette. Both of them stopped to look out toward the Manor, "This is fucking useless we won't find nothing out here. Even if we do have guest in this woods there are too many places to hid let's split up. I will take this trail and you take that trail over there."

_ "Wait for the other one to walk past us and Harry you take him out, I will take out the guy grabbing a smoke,"_ Dakota sent out, _"Make sure you use your knife. Go for the kill, slit his throat." _Harry nodded grimly and watched as one Death Eater began to walk by before he got the order,_ "Kill him now."_ Harry grab the Death Eater by the shoulder of his cloak and pulled his knife into the man throat. He felt warm liquid begin to stick to his hands, he felt his stomach begin to wretch itself apart. He felt the man in his arms go lip and then he began struggling against the dead weight. He finally dropped the man to see Dakota dragging the other man over to the side and covering him with leaves. Draco walked over and help Harry drag the other body to hide. "Draco grab his mask and his robes we might as well peek around inside so it will be easier to find Ron," Dakota began uncovering the body that he had hide to strip the Death Eater of his robes. After a quick cleaning charm and a quick repair Dakota threw them on and began toward the point they were suppose to be just sitting at.

Draco's mind was off in other places as he watch Dakota do the same to his cover. "How ironic, my dad always wanted me to wear this and now I am doing so but only to sneak in to save one of my school rivals," Draco could almost spit on the robes rather than wear them but he was needed.

"Not everything is all fine and dandy when it comes to this work. Come on Draco we need to go and get inside and find Ron, that way we can make it back before the others arrive," Dakota half pulled Draco from his position once they had both been dressed. Harry and Hermione knelt down in behind a rather tall shrubby peaking out to motioner the movements of the guards. Harry did notice that a guard house was stationed in front of the manor. He watched as Draco and Dakota had slipped into the house via a side door.

He felt something was odd. Nothing seemed right and he could feel Voldemort's presents on the other side of those walls. He was this close to his destiny. Even Hermione was thinking about how easy it would be to snuff out Voldemort but today wasn't the day for it. It was not on there playing field and that would make the world of difference. _"Harry I don't like being this damn close to that bastard,"_ Hermione sent.

_"I know love but we need to do this for Ron if nothing else,"_ Harry felt paranoid that Voldemort would walk out that door any minute and just begin firing on them. Hermione must have felt the same image as she grab his hand for support.

_"Alright we are coming back we found where they have locked Ron away at. If we hurry we could probably get him out of there without much trouble because Voldemort is away on business. Draco and I are trying to set him free watch our backs,"_ Dakota sent and he sounded strained and far away. This was too easy something had to be wrong, unless the bad guys were really that stupid.

Then Harry heard it a voice sounding from the woods, "Fuck we have intruders, let's go warn the others." They had found the bodies of the two dead Death Eaters. _"Guys we don't have much time they found the bodies,"_ Harry was panicking. He reached for his wand and dart toward the sound of footsteps. He stunned both of the guards quickly and began to tie them up when he heard laughing.

"You fell right into our trap Potter. We didn't want the Weasley boy, we wanted you, Potter, and now we have you," Cho's voice was cold and cruel not the same girl he had remembered from last year. He felt his blood begin to boil, she had put them all in danger for what.

"Alright Cho you have me just one question. Why did you do it? Why turn to the side of the Dark when you were such a sweet and innocent girl?" Harry could feel Hermione trying to find the best place to take out the once Head Girl.

"Let's see, Power, Money, and Brains. You see I can already tell that Voldemort will finally destroy you and that old fool that you hide behind. It is only a matter of time before the pure of blood begin to rule again. There is no room in this world for Muggles, Mud Bloods, and Half Breeds like you and Granger," Cho voice was even colder than Humanly possible. What she hadn't noticed was Draco and Dakota were sprinting in that direction with Ron in tow. Hermione took the shot but Cho moved quickly but didn't pay attention on her main target. Harry had stunned her with little effort or time and then proceeded to tie the other and Cho up. He grab them and then waited till Draco and Dakota had grab the Port Key to activate it.

Then something caught his eye, a green spell had impacted one of the bodies in the Port Key whirl. He panicked again he reached out with his mind to Hermione but didn't get a response. Finally he felt the twirling stop and his feet hit solid ground. He looked around him and breathed a sigh of reliefe. Hermione, Dakota, Ron, and Draco were alright but one of the nameless Death Eaters had taken the full spell. He noticed the heavy bleeding from Ron's midsection and that the red heads eyes had been almost glazed over. "We need to get him to the hospital wing now," Harry rushed to grab Ron's feet and the three men ran all the way to the castle. Students stoped at gawked at the scene but now wasn't the time to worry for that. Harry could feel Ron fading in and out and they need to hurry.

Dumbledore met them on there way, "I told you to just go and watch." Anger was laced in his words but not at any of them. He looked Ron over but kept his pace with them. Harry hesitated on weither or not to talk back to his grandfather at this point.


	15. 15 A Wolf in Sheep's Skin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. JK Rowling owns everything other than the bad story line and a few characters. I am just playing with the story as i see fit. I hope you enjoy.**

"Now isn't the time Albus. I had to make a snap decision once I seen how hurt he was. Had to be done but there are a few prisoners that need to be set up in their cells," Dakota was rushing up the stairs toward the large door covering the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey only gasp before grabbing her things at the sight of the youngest Weasley Boy. Setting him down on the bed Draco, Harry and Dakota moved out of her way as she began rushing around their fallen friend. "Let's go debrief," Dakota grab Harry and Draco and pulled them toward the door knowing they wouldn't have come any other way.

The walk to Dumbledore's office seemed almost as cold as a Dementors touch. Harry looked around almost like he was in a fog he seen other students stand toward the wall pointing and whispering to each other. Harry felt the blood still sticking to his hands and fresh blood had begin to set into his clothes from Ron. He barely noticed as Hermione grab his hand as she had finally found them. His mind kept replaying the scene of him killing the Death Eater and then that of Ron when he had finally looked at him. He saw the fear and pain in his friends eyes.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk rubbing the bridge of his nose out of stress. "Alright as much as I don't want to know, what happened?" Dumbledore looked worse than he had in recent weeks his age was creping up on him. Harry plopped down in a chair facing his Grandfather now wishing for one of his funny stories more than ever but knowing that it wouldn't come. Hermione had decided that today she didn't care as she sat gentle down on his lap.

"It was a trap, Albus. After we took out two Death Eaters, I made a decision to see if we could find Ron by dressing Draco and myself as the enemy. Now I am glad I did because he wouldn't have lasted too much longer if we hadn't. As for the three Death Eaters we brought with us that was all Harry and Hermione, so I really couldn't tell you," Dakota looked at both of them puzzled. He had told them to hold their place and then he got the message they had been compromised. They had been careful unless Voldie was getting smarter and having a tracking charm on his people. That couldn't be possible it had been experimental research before even his time back when Lily and James were still in their final year of Hogwarts. The United States had reopened the research but nothing had came of it.

"I am not sure how they figured it out but they found the dead bodies. Then everything happened quickly I heard two Death Eaters begin to sprint for the house. I acted and ran from them stunning both of them while they were still in the woods. Then Cho came from no where and tried to take me out which Hermione had arrived in enough time to stun her and tie her up. Then Dakota and Draco showed up with Ron and we used the portkey to get back here. Right as we left a green flash took one of the Death Eaters. That's all that happened," Harry furrowed his brow as he remember what Cho had said, "Hermione and I want to take the questioning of Miss Chang, if that is possible. We know her a little better than the rest and I think it would be better."

"I agree, Potter, since you have more of a connection with her. Hermione also knows her from the time that she was in the DA. We don't have much on her other than she was a smart student and was in Ravenclaw," Dakota looked down at his blood stained hands with disgust, "I will over see the questioning so nothing goes wrong."

"I think you are right so begin as soon as possible but please take a hot shower before as to clean up," Dumbledore looked over them all at the finally person in his office. Draco had sat their quietly not saying a word but staring hard into the floor, "Draco, if you would stay a while I feel I might have some answers to some of the questions swimming around in your head." Harry hadn't even remember that Draco was in the room, he felt guilty for forgetting his now friend was there. He saw the platinum blond snap his head up to look up at the Headmaster and he seen a new look in his eyes. A look that both comforted Harry but yet scared the hell out of him.

Now wasn't the time for him to worry about he needed to go get cleaned up and get moving to interview Cho Chang. He felt Hermione tug at his arm so she could keep pace with his quick and long strides. He was barely an inch taller than her but he was still moving quicker than she could. He rushed through the portrait hole to his room as worried faces looked at him then looked at the blood staining his hand Ginny and Luna both gave a slight shriek, before both began asking. "Ron is alright I guess he was bleeding when we found him. He is in the hospital wing right now under Poppy's constant watch. I need to take a shower and start questioning some of the Death Eaters we captured," Harry omitted the name because he knew the others would want tobe there and that would just complicate everything that had happened. The other left as soon as Hermione and he made it to the steps leading up to their room and their separated shower.

Harry quickly striped of the blood and mud stained clothing leaving it in a pile near the door to their bathroom. All he wanted right now was to feel the cleansing water against his skin. For some reason he felt maybe his innocents would be regained if he washed his skin of the blood. He turned the shower on letting it begin to heat up before he stepped in and set the water to his liking, which high now was almost scorching hot. He let the water trickle down his body looking at the light red color the water was turning as it fled into the drain. Then he felt Hermione's hands begin rubbing his back, he felt the tension go away and almost felt as if the world had been lifted of his shoulders. He turned wrapping his arms around her kissing he softly on the lips. "Mione I would understand if you want to leave me after what you seen today. After I killed a man in cold blood. It must be hard to have watched me kill him right in front of you. It also probably scared you how I reacted to Victor earlier. I would understand if you just wanted to run away from me as far as you could," His voice cracked as he felt the walls he had built around him crumble. He felt warm tears come to his eyes and even with the shower water hitting them he knew Hermione could see the tears falling from his eyes.

"Harry James, you should know better than that. You should know better than that, you didn't kill in cold blood. You knew you had to or else he would ratted us out and put us all in danger. I saw the guilt that killing him put on you but you had no choice. As for the whole thing with Victor, I wasn't scared I would have done the same thing for Ron. Harry I know you are insecure about a lot of things but you need to know that I love you forever and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to change that," Hermione felt a few silent tears fall as she brought his head down to rest on her shoulder. How was it that Harry felt he was so cold blooded when he was letting it tug at his soul. She lift his head to look into her eyes. She felt more tears begin to leave her eyes at the pink color his eyeballs and the way the eye lid was turning red from the emotions going through his eyes. How did Dakota let in not bother him she though rather angry then she remember she had heard his thoughts when he had killed the Death Eater. He had lost his barriers he had set up and show her a bit of himself how much he hated the killing but he had learnt to live with it, not show fear or emotion.

"Sorry, didn't mean to break down just a lot is eating away at me. I'm trying to fight all of these demons in me but for some reason every time I think I've bet them they come back twice as bad, Mione. I love you," Harry sobbed he felt like everything was gonna kill him. He wished Hermione would use her logic to create a reason to run away from him but then again love was fickle thing. It never made prefect sense, as much as he wanted her to go he was thrilled that she was staying there with him.

"Mr Potter just remember that I share your head too, just as well as the Dark Lord used to. Well I am better at it. There is no way in hell I would run away and logic plays no part in it," Hermione crossed her arms trying to act cross, but it was hard when they were both naked. She started laughing at the puppy dog eyes he quickly shot her. "Ok you are off the hook for now. Let's hurry up with the shower so we can go talk to that bitch."

"Rightly said Mione. Hopefully we will get something good out of her. We probably won't but then again you never know," Harry said hopefully as he fully washed the blood off of his hands and body were it had soaked through his clothes. Neither saying much verbally but then again everything that was going on in both of their minds was enough to comfort them. Harry saw the clothes had already disappeared, now he was happy he had paid Dobby to clean their rooms. He quickly found a pair of jeans and a ovile color polo that Hermione's parents had given him on his birthday. He looked at Hermione and felt himself start becoming aroused at her being in a tight pair of jeans and a t-shirt that nicely hung around her curves. "Ready, love," Harry asked even as his voice was laced with the lust he was feeling.

"As ready as I will even be babe," Hermione gave him a hungry look, both knowing that this need would have to wait till later. They walked down the stairs to the common room neither noticing that Neville and the others were looking at them.

"Where are you guys going," Ginny's voice had brought them out of the trace they had put themselves into. Both of them shared a nervous look at the question. What were they suppose to tell them. "Well are you gonna tell us," Ginny had stood up and crossed her arms looking at both of them.

"We are going to help interagate the Death Eaters that we nabbed. Dakota asked us to help," Harry looked at her hoping this was enough for her. Then he seen rage flash in the front of her eyes and knew what was coming. He felt sorry that she was upset but there was nothing he could do for her.

"Then I want to go too. You know yourself that we are just as capable to sit there as you are. Don't tell me you think we are weaker than you and Hermione are at keeping your angers in check. Hell your the one who destroyed Dumbledore's office after Sirius died," Ginny was fuming but was still keeping her voice at a calming level. Harry felt his anger begin to flare up at her last words but he wasn't about to blow this out of proportion.

"Ginny, right now it's best that Hermione and me go because we don't have any idea what will be said. I know we aren't any better at keeping our tempers but Dakota thinks it will help having us there. You will have your time to get revenge for Ron but right now isn't the time," Harry looked at her trying to keep his look calming. He watched as she lost her composer and felt himself relax. "I know it's hard to sit on the sidelines Gin, but it's needs to be that way for right now. Trust me next time it won't be that way," Harry said as he wrapped her in a comforting hug.

She looked up at him and nodded her head, "I know, brother. It's still hard to believe that I am your sister after having been lied to for so long. Just promise me you will tell us what you guys found out." Ginny looked to be on the verge of tears. Harry just nodded and Hermione and he left the common room. Now he felt stronger as he walked the stairs to the Room of Requirement. He noticed Dakota was standing there already waiting on them.

"Alright you ready. Cho will be the last one we talk to. I am gonna be the only one talking to the first one since all he knows is Spanish," Dakota looked down at the floor. He hated having to shows these kids his darker side but it was needed if they were gonna win this war. The door appeared after he walked in front of the place three times. As he walked into the room, he automatically felt the hostility of the Death Eaters in the holding cells. "Harry, Hermione, I need you guys to sit over there with Dumbledore," He pointed to the second door to the right and they both went to sit in the room.

Dumbledore just smiled and waved at the two seats beside him. Harry took the one closest to him while Hermione took the one beside Harry. "How did the others take it," Dumbledore asked while they waited for Dakota to come in with the prisoners.

"They took it kind of hard but they understand right now they have to sit on the sideline," Harry looked at Dumbledore with a new awe after having to tell Ginny that she couldn't come along. "What did Draco need help with," Harry asked out of curiosity.

"He will have to tell you himself. Right now I don't think it is best I tell you what Draco and myself talked about," Dumbledore smiled the twinkle showing lightly in his eyes. Harry felt a little hurt but then again it was between Dumbledore and Draco.

Luckily for conversational sake Dakota had finally walked in with the evil wizard. He didn't look evil, in fact he looked like him might belong in some school somewhere. His skin was a very dark tan, his black hair was slicked back, and his dark brown eyes were very lively. Even with all of this he held a smirk on his face. Dakota looked rather calm but still on edge, "Hola Como Esta. Javier," Dakota said coldly. His voice seemed as he almost seemed as if he was from Spanish decent. Harry felt on the edge of his seat.

"Vete a la mierda, perra," Javier's eyes had turned dark. Harry noticed that both men seemed to have known each other. "Dakota, it has been very long," His eyes were locked onto Dakota.

"I guess it has been since I blew out your little business. You know I thought you only knew Spanish," Dakota back was turned to them but Harry could only imagine his face, "You know I would have figured you would still be crawling in a bottle somewhere in Mexico."

"Funny, I would have figured you would have went back to the farm where you belong. You don't even belong in this war," Javier looked like he could easily kill the man across from him. Neither man looked to back down from the other.

"Well things change but you know war never does. It's always hard for me to turn back from a fight. Now what do you know or do I have to result to the same forms of interrogation that you used so easily. You know I didn't once think you would have turned out the way you decided," Dakota words were like venom.

"We both know you have to much of a moral compus to even try it," Javier laughed. Apparently that had been the final straw as the table was shoved against the Death Eater locking him between the wall and the table. Dumbledore went to jump up until Harry grab his shoulder. Even if Dakota looked to be out of control he was controlling everything.

"Have it your way, Javier. You know even if my moral compus is telling me not to do this I will enjoy it so much," Dakota's voice was holding back the anger that he was feeling, "Now what does Voldemort have planned, you know how impatient I am."

"You aren't worried about what the Dark Lord has planned. Your worried about your little Bloodtraitor," Javier smiled before the table shoved into him harder. Something must have clicked into his brain because his smile faded, "He knows about her. He is planning on going after her before too long. He also has other agents in the school other than, Miss Chang. Not all of them are in Slytherin. Actually some of Ravenclaw but that's the only other house that has changed sides. Dakota, I didn't want to change sides. Yeah I might have done somethings in the war that wasn't exactly good but I didn't want to be killing innocent people. Sinopa just has a way of twisting us, doesn't she."

"I know, Javier. The best thing you can do right now is tell me what he has planned," Dakota stared at him. No words pasted but Dakota gave a grim look and nodded his head, "You still go back in the cell. Just until we get everything figured out." Dakota stood up and picked up Javier. Walking out the room he put him into one of the cells and grab Cho from another. Harry and Hermione appeared from the side door and followed Cho and him into the room. Neither of them saying a word but taking the seats across from Cho while Dakota seated her rather forcefully. "Now Miss Chang," Dakota started.

"I want my lawyer. Unhand me you son of a bitch. I won't talk to any of you unless my lawyer is present," Cho looked smugly across the table. Harry felt Hermione's hand find his to keep both of them from trying something against her. Cho just crossed her arms showing her annoyance at the fact noone was leaving the room.

"Sorry, Miss Chang, no can do. You your find at a known Death Eater location wearing those clothes. Plus that little mark on your arm, takes away all your right to a lawyer in any country, due to Decree 1845. You should know about that one by know," Dakota finally spoke up. Cho looked at him with a look of pure hatred. "Now Miss Chang I am just here to watch over the interrogation," Dakota said as he walked over the the corner of the room.

"Cho, who else is working with Voldemort. I know you have to know so you might as well fess up or we will use Veritaserum," Harry looked at her and noticed that she was reaching for something in her pocket. He felt Hermione and Dakota both slowly grasp a firm grip on their wands. Until she threw a rather thick pile of parchments on the table. Harry grab them and began flipping through them. The list of names had been rather large. It seemed that enrollment for the Junior Death Eater club had peaked during the middle of September. Now everything was coming in to place, all the people that seemed to be trying to stay out of the light of success. Harry just shook his head, "Cho you know that this helps but what does he have planned. Again Cho threw out a stack of parchments. These ones had a list of planned attack and dates from when they should happen. Harry felt uneasy about this now, "Why do you have this all written down. Wouldn't Voldie find that a little inconvenient for his purposes."

"Yeah well, if memory recalls, I was in Ravenclaw. You didn't think I would just change sides and not keep something that would keep me useful did you," Cho smiled dangerously but Harry decided to shrug it off for right now. Hermione was feeling uncomfortable about something but Harry couldn't pick up on it with Cho in the room. He looked over at Dakota and nodded to get Cho out of the room. Hermione and he got out and went back to the room Dumbledore was sitting in to discuss a few things. "I think she is lying, Snape would know more," Harry said.

"Professor Snape. Yes he would and some of these dates do match with what Snape had said. I can't verify all the dates but I can tell you that I know that at least twelve of these are correct," Dumbledore looked down over the list. Then he began to flip through the list of students who were now Death Eaters, and he felt like his heart was breaking. Some of the students were first years, and they had signed their name to the side that was going to get them killed. Maybe their was still hope for them but even as he thought this some of them may have went to far to the dark side. "We need to talk to these kids. Some of them can still be saved," Dumbledore said quietly. Harry felt the same guilt over some of the names on that list.

"That will have to wait it seems that Slone and I will have to take an extended vacation to take hopefully prevent some of the attacks that are planned," Dakota looked gruff, "I still have another task that I need to take care of but that will have to wait till I can get her away from Voldie."

"Agreed, Harry and the others will begin on the students. Slone and you need to leave as soon as possible to talk to Aurthur but first we need to speak with Severus. I think right now would be the best time," Dumbledore looked rather upset but everyone had an idea of what it was over, "Harry, Hermione, take this list and talk to the others and decide a way to talk to the students have turned away from us. Watch everyone and make sure Draco is allowed in your talks he might be more helpful at this than you believe." With that said everyone departed and Harry and Hermione went and gather Draco.

Harry watched all the students walking around them as they had finally made it to the floor that held their separate common room. Draco was walking behind both of them, trying to hide from the constant stares of the other students. A first year seemed to be following them but this couldn't be. They couldn't duck into their common room with this many people standing around them. It was to dangerous. Harry felt like telling them to get the hell out of there but then again he felt that would on hurt them.

"Potter, the dark lord wishes to speak with you," The small first year that had been following them had finally piped up. Harry felt tense, he couldn't just walk away from this it was an open challenge but then again he couldn't just turn around and take out the first year. Harry felt like spot lights had turned and landed directly on him as everyone in the area had turned to look at him. He could feel every pair of eyes look from him to the tiny brown haired first year.

"Well that sucks from him because I have nothing to say to him," Harry was trying to keep his voice calm. Hermione was hiding Draco behind her away from the attention of the others. "Now if you don't mind I would rather be left alone at this time," Harry hoped that the others would pick up on his words and leave.

"What Potter, are you scared of speaking with Lord Voldemort. Afraid that you will find that you are both more alike that you are different," The first year was growing steam. Everyone in the crowd seemed to be hanging on every word.

"No I am far from scared of Voldemort and I am nothing like him. I don't find enjoyment in killing innocent people, tearing apart families, and doing evil things to people for no other reason other than I can. Honestly I don't see why you decided to follow him. You are in Ravenclaw, you think Voldemort would care if you died tomorrow. No he wouldn't because you are replaceable. Anyone of his followers are. As long as he is alive and well he could give a shit less. None of you that have joined him know exactly what he is fighting for. All he wants is to be the leader of the Wizarding World. He doesn't want it for peace or to stop the bloodshed. All he wants is to be the leader of the world. Honestly with what everyone says about me, I should be the same way. Sorry but I do care the minute I hear that those asshole who think just because they wear a little mask and run around surprising people they are bad asses. I wish they would give people a fighting chance but then again if they did we wouldn't have so much trouble dealing with them," Harry felt like his lungs were on fire. He had built his rage up to the point where he had forgotten to breath. He had never been so angry.

His peers that were standing around him seemed to be drawn to his words most of them had been eyeing the first year waiting for him to try something. Then the first year had reached for his wand and at the same time twenty stunners had taken him from his feet to where he swiftly fell to the floor. Now everyone those that hadn't been stunning the first year were fight back against the other. All of this had started over him and he was gonna finish it. "ENOUGH," Harry bellowed over the spell fire, "THOSE OF YOU THAT JOIN THE HEIR OF SlYTHERIN SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES. WHAT HAS HE OFFERED YOU?"

A few voices in the crowd, "Money, Freedom, and Power."

"MONEY. ARE YOU JOKING, THE DARK LORD WOULDN'T SHARE A DIME WITH YOU BECAUSE IT IS ALL TO BE HIS. FREEDOM IS ANOTHER LIE THAT HE HAS PROMISED YOU. HOW CAN YOU BE FREE BUT FORCED TO SERVE YOUR MASTER AT THE SAME TIME. NOW THOMAS RIDDLE MIGHT MAKE YOU THINK HE WILL SHARE HIS POWER BUT HE WOULDN'T DREAM OF IT. NOT WHEN EVERYTHING SHOULD BE UNDER HIS RIGHTFUL THUMB. HONESTLY THINK OF WHAT YOUR PARENTS WOULD SAY. DON'T YOU THINK THAT THIS WOULD HURT THEM. KNOWING THAT THEIR LITTLE BABY IS GROWING UP TO KILL PEOPLE WHILE THEY SLEEP," Harry was beginning to become horse. He felt his rage begin to lose the fire it had once held but he also saw the defeated faces of those who had thought Voldemort the fair dark lord.

Hermione and Draco had quietly back up to open the portrait hole during the small battle that had started. Harry nodded to them to go ahead and go inside as he began backing away toward the doors. Everyone had began to walk away as Harry ducked into his common room. Harry closed the portrait hole and leaned against it. Everything was all out of Hogwarts was in it own little war and it seemed the Gryffendor's were the main target. Hufflepuff hadn't joined the race just yet, but how long would they wait. Ravenclaw had already sent it's warriors to the side of the Dark just due to a misguided leader. Harry's head was spinning, with everything going on.

"Harry, it's gone to far we have to do something to push back against the them. We need to try and get the Hufflepuffs on our side at least then we won't be out numbered, as bad. I mean right now they have us at ten to one, with the Hufflepuffs if we can get some of them, it would hopefully be only two to one," Hermione broke out. Ginny was sitting farthest from the group looking at the parchment with the list of Junior Death Eaters.

"They might as well push to have their own fucking club. Hell they even have a list of meeting and where they are held at. I have an idea but it might not work the way we want it to," Ginny rubbed her temples easing her head ache a bit. Her brain was working at over speed, "I'll need to contact Fred and George. To make this work they will have to be in on it."

"That's fine Ginny you get to working on that. Luna and Neville you guys are with Ginny. Hermione, Draco, and me will work on beefing up our numbers, but from now on noone moves outside of Common Rooms without a buddy. Luna and Neville I am gonna push for Dumbledore to move us all into this I am pretty sure rooms can be added. Draco also you will begin rooming with us. First things first, Mione and me will go talk to Dumbledore with Draco," Harry felt tired. He couldn't believe he was having to hide in what he considered his first home. Then again when didn't he have to. He shook the thoughts out of his mind, they weren't needed right now. Harry felt a half hearted smile filter across his face trying to give some hope. "Come on let's go before I am temped to just end the Junior Death Eater Club before it gets the right charter," Harry followed Hermione and Draco out the portrait hole.

"You know Ginny is gonna get them hurt, Harry," Draco asked quizzically. Harry had in fact known that but he didn't have the heart to stop her plan just yet. He would have time later to revise and edit the plan the way he saw fit but right now he needed even the smallest ideas. Harry had a few ideas but he needed to push through some quick rooming ideas. He didn't see a problem with it but he wasn't sure how easily it would be pushed through. The Board of Education had been riding Dumbledore pretty hard since he had been noted in the fighting against Voldemort. They felt it tarnished the schools name with it's Headmaster fighting back.

The hallways were desserted for once which was somewhat odd, even for a beautiful mild Saturday. Harry shook his head, "What time is it?" Hermione showed him her watch that was reading 6:30 pm. Where the hell is everyone. There were always a few students roaming the halls looking for trouble. Boys always chasing after girls something along those lines. There was always a pressents of students somewhere.

"Now, Mr. Potter I would have figure you would have thought it best to stay in your common room after Dumbledore issued a closed door policy. Didn't you get the news," Snape's voice was cold and hard. No matter how much Harry knew they were on the same side, he would never fully trust Snape.

"Well, Professor Snape, I didn't get the news. In fact I was going to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry allowed a little of his frustration to seep out at sarcasm. Harry watched as the cold eyes of his least favorit teacher warm up a bit but still he pretended he was giving his pattened Hate-Potter glare. Some things would never change but then they had a little bit.

"Then, I, shall see you to his office. We wouldn't want the famous Harry Potter to get hurt or in trouble, now would we," Snape said with a half the normal hatred in his voice. As they moved down the hallway Snape began speaking under his breath, "Potter, the school is in turmoil. The students are being pulled to the Dark Lord's side. Dumbledore put the school on lock down after the little dispute in the hallways. Molly and Aurthur showed up earlier and they were a little upset about what happened to Ron. Be ready, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry said under his breath looking around for any sight of a misplaced student. Harry felt his heart leap up in his throat. What would they say to him if they were still there? It had been because of Harry it had happened, even now he felt guilt about Ron. "Weasley Wizarding Weazes," Harry could hear the nerves in his own voice. Harry calmly walked up the stair as he heard the voices louder and clearer.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT RON WILL BE FINE. HE COULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING KILLED. YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THEY HAD MORE TIME WITH HIM. THEY WOULD HAVE DONE IT JUST TO GET AT HARRY. YOU KNOW YOURSELF HOW MUCH HARRY TAKES IT THAT IT WAS HIS FAULT BECAUSE SOMEONE GETS HURT. HONESTLY HOW CAN YOU LET THIS CONTINUE IN THIS SCHOOL. THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE A PLACE TO LEARN, ALBUS. NOT A PLACE TO HAVE THE WAR," Molly was shrieking at the top of her voice, "WHO IS NEXT. GINNY, HERMIONE, LUNA, NEVILLE AND HELL AT THIS POINT EVEN DRACO COULD BE A TARGET JUST BECAUSE OF HARRY. NOT OF HIS OWN FAULT BUT BECAUSE SOME LUNATIC DECIDED TO HAVE A PERSONAL FEUD WITH HIM." Harry felt hot tears rush to his eyes as thought had pushed back into his mind. Maybe they were better if he ran. Harry opened the door with out knocking at this point he didn't feel bad for the lack of respect.

"Molly I understand if you don't want me around your family," Harry heard his voice before he thought about what he was going to say. He looked at the sight Molly had been standing up pounding her fist on the headmaster's desk. Aurthur was looked fretful at his wife as she was causing a scene. Dumbledore looked rather calm and not in the least bit threatened by what Molly was doing. Harry felt a pang of guilt because he remember the tantrum he had thrown in this office only months before.

"Harry, dear, I didn't mean it that way. I just feel that you children should be better protected while attending school," Molly looked like she had lost most of her anger at the sight of Harry, Hermione, and Draco. Draco was trying to edge away from the confrontation just as a precaution.

"Headmaster I was going to ask if you think it would be alright if we moved Luna, Neville, and Draco into our quarters at least until things calm down. We could possible magic more rooms to better accommodate everyone," Harry looked at the ground. He had set his mind to something but he wouldn't let anyone know, not even the pretty witch that stood beside him. Even if she could run around in his brain, he could still hide from her and right now he was doing a good job. Hermione felt a little hurt but didn't push the issue in front of everyone. Harry could feel her nervous glances but he wasn't about to let her in.

"That would be fine, Harry. I will be there in a little while before dinner. I will be stepping in at dinner after what happened today. I feel that this was more out of hand than we first believed. Harry I hope you understand I have to put my foot down and try and preserve the school," Dumbledore looked at him with worry.

"I understand. I think it would be better you step in rather than us, kids," Harry felt tired but knew he would have to move tonight. He didn't know fully what he would do but he knew he needed to get far away and draw Voldemort's fury with him. Harry was worried about the other and with Molly saying it out loud he knew how much of a danger he was. Giving Hermione a half smile he squeezed her hand and got a half smile back.

The thought of hurting her tore his heart in two but even now he knew it was needed. Harry tired acting normal for the whole time while they waited for dinner even after Dumbledore had came and added the extra rooms off their common rooms. He still had that worried look on his face but didn't say another word. Harry felt a little angry with his Grandfather thinking this whole war could have been stopped had Dumbledore taken out Riddle while he was in school. Then he pushed it off, if it wasn't Riddle it would have been someone else. Dumbledore couldn't have killed Riddle without putting himself into jeopardy. Harry looked around giving this life a quick goodbye for the one he would be living on the road.

He pretended to start homework for a while before dinner to write the note explaining everything to Hermione. The more he wrote the worse he felt about having to run, but he had made up his mind. It was time to stop living in the past, where school was the best place for him. He needed to be out there taking the fight to them. He felt a few tears land on the page and quick turned emotion from his face. The others were talking about something but he didn't dare pay attention even as the others were constantly taking turns flashing worried looks.

The only thing that had stopped him from writing was when Hermione's voice called out his name, "Harry it's time for dinner." Harry folded the parchment and stuck it in his back pocket. Harry didn't pay attention to the other's small talk as they made their way to the Great Hall. As Harry enter the hall he saw all the children sitting staring at there empty plates. Dumbledore motioned for them to come to the front of the hall.

"I would like first to ask a question. As I have heard many of you have joined Lord Voldemort in the idea that the world should be run by only the pure of blood. Why when our world relies on the success of other races? Many muggle creation have help improved the Wizarding World. There have been many muggle-born children who have came into our world and have pushed what pure bloods have thought impossible. Students such as Hermione Granger and even Lily Evans, which became Lily Potter after marrying James Potter, have been some of the brightest witches of the ages. Every one of you have to potential to do something great but you are deciding to trow it away because you think that Voldemort is telling you the truth. Right now I am going to tell you a story that happened many years ago. Back when I first began teaching, Voldemort, Thomas Riddle had first stepped into my classroom. The first year or two he was very quiet and very observant. Much like Miss Granger he enjoyed the comfort of books and studying. He never fit in among a group of friends, and he was abandoned by his family. His father was muggle and his mother a witch. Tom seemed innocent at first which caught me by suprise. It wasn't until his third year at Hogwarts that something seemed off about young Mr. Riddle. We kept finding him in the forbidden section of the library. He was looking into books about dark arts, kept saying it was so he knew how to better defend himself. At first I think most of the Professors at the time felt that was true and since the Korena War was going on between America and North Korea, we didn't think to much of it. Then students started disappearing as you know a few years later the Chamber of Secretes was opened for the first time since Slytherin himself was here. We never could put a finger on him but even then we looked at him much as a sheep. He was more like a wolf in sheeps clothing. He didn't discriminate against anyone. Many children from his own house that opposed Riddle fell to him. After he left school he began to see that he needed followers to make his goal come to life," Dumbledore paused to look over the crowd. Every student in the hall was looking at him, no matter what house or what they thought about the whole story, "All of you know the rest either from what your family has told you or what you have read in your text books. Now I ask only one thing. Does this seem like a leader you wish to follow? I know some of you still don't see the faults in Voldemort but as your Headmaster I wish to try and keep you from putting yourselves and your families in the way of danger. Now tuck in." Dumbledore waved his hand and the food appeared some of the students began tucking in but most of them looked around at their fellow classmates. They had broke through the Ravenclaw's truce with Slytherins as Harry could see most of them waging wars with themselves asking what had they done.

"I would like to say a few things while I am up here. Dumbledore has said most of what was needed about Thomas Riddle. Right now most of you are comparing him and myself. Most of you don't know me personally or you wouldn't but for those of you who don't. I have since an early age been famous and never known it. Riddle took my family even before I had the chance to know them. Then as I finally found out who I truly was he has still tried and succeed once in taking someone close to me. It seems every time I turn around one of my friends are in danger or a student that I know. I feel nothing but guilt about all of you that have been hurt by this war. I know most of you are thinking you want to be a part of the war if no other reason other than you think that we expect you to. That isn't the case. You make your choice either way we will respect you the same. Just promise me one thing don't ever lose faith in those around you and love. Love is the most powerful emotion there is out there. I have learnt that through my own dark nights and personal hells," Harry finished out his piece feeling like a child standing in front of the class for the first time. A few students stood up and Harry held his breath. They had turned their wands on him earlier in the hallway. Now they looked close to tears and they bowed their heads and started to clap for him. Harry felt his heart begin to flop in his chest, was his word really that powerful. Soon the whole hall had erupted into applause with only a few Slytherins sulking in the back of the room.

"Thank you Harry. Now everyone eat because tonight everyone will be in their respective common rooms directly after Dinner. Tomorrow the ban on students will be lifted," Dumbledore looked to be restored to his former happiness. Harry felt more guilt at what he was about to do tonight. He could already feel how disappointment from his Grandfather. For now he seemed like everything was ok and prefect as he ate dinner and engaged in small talk with all of his friends. Hermione looked like she had forgot about earlier so he didn't press the issue much with her, giving her a small kiss and quick I love you's as often as he could. Everyone had remained happily chatting until Dumbledore said it was time to go to bed. Harry and his group made their way to the common room by the library.

After finally laying down with Hermione in his arms he felt the panic again. Where would he go? He couldn't go to Grimuald Place because that would be the first place they would look. What would he do? Would he just go find Death Eater hang outs and fight them. How long would that last? Probably not long before he found Voldemort but he had to give it a try. Those closest to him had to be protected. He faked falling into a deep slumber and then he felt Hermione fall into a deep slumber moving every so often to get comfortable.

He waited another hour or two before slipping out of bed. He began grabbing a couple of different sets of clothes. Grabbing his back pack he threw in his clothes, the Marauders Map, and his Invisibility Cloak. He felt the note in his pocket and slipped it on the night stand next to Hermione. He quietly grabbed his Firebolt and slipped down the stairs. He peeked into the common room seeing no one he quick made his way to the portrait hole. Noticing noone in the hall ways he made his way out the front door. This was easier than it should have been he thought to himself before mounting his Firebolt and taking off. He never seen the set of eyes that had followed his departure from near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The lone brown wolf let out a howl before turning around and sprinting into the forest again.


	16. 16 On the Run

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. JK Rowling owns everything other than the bad story line and a few characters. I am just playing with the story as i see fit. I hope you enjoy.**

Harry felt comforted by the long flight to London. He figured he would need money if he was to be on the run. He could see the morning sun begin to come up and he knew he would have to land soon before a stray Muggle caught sight of him flying on a broom. Harry decided that it would make more sense to apparate closer to Diagon Ally that hitch hiking with his broom. After landing he quickly thought about himself being inside near the Wizarding bank. He felt as if his body was being pushed through a tube that was three sizes to small, before his feet hit the pavement in Diagon Ally. Even through school was already in session witches and wizards were still rushing around the busy street. Harry pulled the hood up on his jacket to cover his face as he walking inside of Gringotts. He needed the money to be on the run. The goblin that he had got to take him to his vault didn't say much he just took Harry to the vault without questions. Harry walked in and began stuffing his pockets with money and grabbed the paper work for the many Black Family Properties that Sirius had left Harry. Sirius wouldn't have approved of the idea but Harry didn't care because it was better this way for him to protect his friends.

Hermione's POV

Back at Hogwarts everyone had just started beginning to move around. Hermione woke up and didn't feel Harry laying next to her. She thought maybe he might of went on a jog or something to straighten out his mind. He had been acting weird since Molly had opened her big mouth. Hermione thought of Molly like a second mother but sometimes she got carried away. As Hermione rubbed her eyes she saw that Harry's broomstick was gone, now she started to worry. She had feared the Harry would run away. She went to quickly climb out of bed when she saw a paper neatly sitting on her bedside table. She looked at it before she began reading it

Dear Hermione,

Sorry, love. I never meant to leave you like this but right now it is best for you and the others. It will protect you from Voldemort. Molly was right it is because of me that you guys are targets in this war. Hopefully once this over you will find it in your heart to forgive me, but I did what I think is necessary. If not I will understand perfectly if you never want to see me again. No matter what I will always love you.

Love Forever, Harry James Potter

"What the hell has that prat done," Hermione said under her breath. She felt tears stain her face. How dare Molly make Harry feel like this was all her fault. She didn't notice that her feet had brought her down into the common room or the looks of the others. She felt rage that Harry had run just because he felt that they were being targeted because of him. Then she felt guilt begin to mix with that rage because she was angry at Harry when he was doing it to protect them. Still the tears began to fall to the page and everyone in the common room looked at her none of them wanting to start a war with her.

"What's wrong, Mione," Ron's voice flooded the room. He had finally been cleared to leave the hospital wing that morning. None of them had known and now every eye was on him. He looked normal but a little harder than he was the day before.

"HARRY RUN AWAY BECAUSE YOUR MOTHER MADE HIM FEEL LIKE EVERY TIME WE ARE IN THE CROSS HAIRS, IT'S HIS FAULT," Hermione broke down falling to her knee's holding out the not for Ron to read. Ron's face turned three different shades of red before he picked his best friend from the ground and made his way toward the portrait hole. He mouthed, "Dumbledore's office," to the others before it snapped shut behind him. How could his mother make Harry feel like that. Yeah he had been hurt but that was just because he let his guard fall around Cho. Now Harry was out there in a world that was hunting him all by himself. Hermione was broken without Harry and he knew he couldn't fix her. He stormed up the stairs to Dumbledore's office feeling powerfully. He pushed students out of his way that were staring at Hermione while she was crying. None of them knew what it was like, nothing was ever golden for the "Golden Trio."

After giving the password he walked up to the headmaster's door. Not even knocking before kicking it open. Staring down at everyone sitting in the room, he noticed they all looked worried over something. Slone was standing in a corner looking confused along with some of the more trust members of the Wolf Pack. Dakota was no where to be found in the room and Ron felt a little puzzled himself.

"What's going on," Ron asked because something else was going on other than Harry being on the run.

"Dakota is missing. Last night he took out to go run for a while to think before we left again. Then he didn't show up this morning I was just telling Albus that I thought he might have been attacked in the forest," Slone looked unhappy but none the less tried to keep the students from picking up on it. Everyone in the room had finally noticed Hermione crying and Slone's eyes snapped to Ron's, "What happened and where the hell is Harry."

"I would like to know that myself. He took off some time last night. Left this note saying that he felt we were in danger because of him. You think Dakota might have seen Harry take off and tried to follow him," Ron was beginning to piece together a puzzle that noone else could.

"That is most likely exactly what happened, but none the less we need to start searching for both parties. We know that they could be in real danger if not found quickly. Now most of the time I wouldn't let you children leave the castle but I don't have the time or the people to search for Harry and Dakota both without causing a scene so go gather the other and meet back her we will floo to the Borrow and start our search after we fill in Molly and Aurthur," Dumbledore looked sad but then again his Grandson was running blind into a world he wasn't prepared to take on alone.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE MOLLY. THIS IS ALL HER FAULT. I HAD FINALLY GOT HIM TO STOP THINKING THAT WAY AND THEN HE HEARD HE SAY THAT STUFF YESTERDAY. NOW HE IS GONE," Hermione was bawling now. Ron was trying to comfort her but she pushed him away. Dumbledore came around his desk and wrapped his arms around her. Everyone could feel the energy she was putting out to keep him from holding her but none the less he stayed right where he was at.

"We will find him, Hermione. Don't lose faith in us adult even when lately we have been giving you every reason for you too. I know no matter what I say I couldn't keep you from going today. That just like noone here could stop me from going. Just promise me you won't hold it against him," Dumbledore felt tears leaking out of his eyes. He felt pity for the girl he was holding because the man she loved had up and left for one of the best reasons in the world. It didn't make it right but he still understood where Harry was. He had been there many years before and it had cost him his wife and almost his son.

"I just want him back safely in my arms," Hermione said softly bringing more tears to the eyes of the old man. Neither said much as the others scramble to bring the make shift search party together. Hermione felt her heart aching for the boy that was now somewhere in England looking to start a fight. _"Harry where did you go. I need you," _Hermione thought tears soaking the shoulder her head was resting on.

Harry's POV

Harry heard the thought and felt tears well in his eyes. He couldn't answer her he needed to get away. He couldn't live a semi-normal life, it had to be lived fighting the forces of evil. He had decided a small farm house would be the perfect place to hide from the ones he dearly cared about. Now the thing was finding the damn place. Harry had left Diagon Ally hours ago and he was starting to feel hungry. He could tell by the small map attached to pages of his properties the house was a few miles out of London. He felt as if someone was watching him but every time he turned around noone was there. He shook of the feeling and now he was walking down a long stretch of gravel. His feet felt as if they were on the fire and his mouth was dry. He felt a crap starting on the back of his tight, yet he didn't stop. He was happy when he finally saw the place that matched that of the picture. He sprinted ignoring the pain in his legs.

Dakota felt slightly winded after following the young teen for so long. He was glad that now he could use his animagus form. His paw hurt and his muscles ached but the boy needed help and Dakota wasn't on to back down. He watched him run towards what looked to be an empty space, then again it must have been a nice vanishing charm. He walked carefully around the edge of the charm. He could feel his fur being pulled towards it. The energy was strong no normal wizard could have done this charm leaving only Dumbledore to have done it. "Great, Albus, the boy will know the second I cross this line," Dakota thought angrily as he let out a small howl of frustration. The boy had put up a hell of a run he was hard to chase but Dakota was smart he had figure Gringotts was the only place he would go first. He watched the boy walk into the bank and had followed the boy for most of the day. By now both of them would be missed at Hogwarts and Dumbledore would have sounded the alarm. He decided to walk back to the cover of the woods and wait till Harry stepped out before he slipped in to talk to the boy.

Harry felt amazed at all the things in the small farm house. Well it was small on the out side but looked to be a large mansion on the inside. He found the cabinets were full of food and drinks. Quickly he grab a bottle of water and guzzled it down. He quickly found an quick and easy to make tv dinner. It takes bland but he didn't care he was starving. His head was still whirling around, last night seemed so long away. His had just acted on the thought of leaving, hadn't given much thought to how easy it would be he just hoped the other wouldn't come looking for him. Hermione's call had almost made him give up and go back but still he didn't turn around. Not after coming this far.

Hermione's POV

"That is all that has happened since we talked last," Dumbledore finished the statement feeling a little more anger at Molly than he had intended to. Even as her eyes were damp with tears about the fact Harry had run away because of her.

"Albus, I didn't know he would take it that way. Hermione, I am so," Molly began but was cut off the brown haired witch.

"I know you are, Molly. Even as I say that I can't help but hold you responsible because of Harry. Right now the best thing you can do is help us find him," Hermione's voice was cold and flat holding no emotion. After this morning she couldn't cry anymore but she was determined to bring Harry home safely. Molly looked hurt but understood where the girl stood. Hermione had been different after trying to contact Harry and he didn't respond. She knew he heard and she was deeply hurt by his neglect.

"First, Albus, can you get the list of properties the Sirius owned and gave over to Harry. It would be the place, I myself would use those to hide," Aurthur looked rather worried about Harry. How could a teen think that he was so much of a burden to take off and leave everyone he cared about? Harry was doing this for a noble reason but he was still young and a little crazy. Unpredictably was one of Harry's finest traits and his biggest faults.

"I already check and I picked out one that I think Harry would use," Dumbledore smiled at the others as he pointed to a small farm house located out of London. Hermione looked at it and then realized it would have been the place Harry would have run. It was located in the middle of no where but yet close enough he could get what he needed easily.

Dakota's POV

Dakota had been sitting outside of the vanishing charm. He was still waiting to see Potter come out of the house. Personally he understood the boy leaving, he would have done the same damn thing but he didn't need to be here following a young teenager. The boy was being stupid but then again smart in the same sence. Harry might be the savior but he wasn't damn Invincible. Dakota was starting to shake it was rather cold in the woods sitting across the woods and giving up his animagus form. The extra fur seemed like a really nice idea but he couldn't risk being shot in Animal form. Wolves in this area were bad because they killed the sheep. Honestly farmers could find anything to bitch about but then again Dakota came from that life style. He felt right at home watching the creek, staring over at the place where a house should be standing. Potter hadn't left yet he could still smell the boy. It was rather annoying having his senses intensified because of his animagus form. Most animagus didn't know how to use the animagus abilities in human form but he had been taught. He strained his eyes trying to see the house and finally was granted premission to see it. "Shit Potter knows I'm here," Dakota's head fell forward he forgot to hide his magical pressents. Dakota walked forward seeing Harry poke his head out the door. His hair was messy like he had just woken up from a nap. He was straining his eyes to make out who was walking up but then he heard the cowboy boots clop against the short sidewalk.

"Dakota, How did you find me," Harry hissed. His brain was telling himself he hadn't made as far as he would have liked before he got caught. Dakota couldn't have just found out hours before and already found him. He couldn't run know Dakota knew where he was.

"Easily, considering I had a head start. I picked you up as you were leaving the castle. In fact you wouldn't have made it this far with out me. Diagon Ally was hiding a few Death Eaters today," Dakota tried sounding a little older and wiser. Both young men were close to the same age Dakota being only two years older.

"Damn, guess my plan was foiled. What were you doing outside of the castle," Harry's question brought Dakota to an uncomfortable answer. He couldn't say anything without giving up personal information but now was a good time to do it.

"You gonna let me in so we can sit down and talk," Harry just opened the door wider and they both found seat at the kitchen table, "I don't know how much Dumbledore has told you about me but I guess it's time I share a little more than the basics. The last few years the same thing has been happening in America as in England. Ours was much quieter just because the Iraq war and the mad man only wanted control of the Wizarding population. I was the only one who defeated him many before me tried when I did I lost someone that I had loved dearly. She didn't die but she left me because she was try to peacefully bring the end of it when I went after blood. Harry I was in your boat everyone cheered my name praised me and then turned their backs on me. Many nights I can't sleep because of some of the things that happened as repercussion of that battle. I lost the woman of my dreams, and most of my friends turned away from me because I fell into the fame. Last night was one of those night so I decided to take a run through the forest in Wolf form. It helps me think being in nature since I was a farm boy to begin with. Everything seems so much simpler running through the woods no one telling me what to do. When I was returning from my run I saw you take off on your broom. I'll admit it was a little harder tracking you that it is most but when I lost you I knew you would have to get money. I stopped in at Diagon Ally and waited. Once I saw you there I just followed you." Harry eyes showed a surprise that Dakota was being this open. For once Dakota let his shield down and Harry felt into his memories. He saw flashes of the war, small battles a girl. She was beautiful, her full face was complimented by ice blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Harry felt even more guilty he had took off now. Dakota was holding back all these emotions keep calm and level when he had every reason to break down.

"I'm sorry I went through you mind I couldn't stop myself," Harry felt bad for going through. He felt sorry for Dakota, here Harry was feeling sorry for himself and he thought Dakota didn't know anything but he did.

He just smiled, "I was hoping you would it saves time. You know it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. There is one thing I need to show you which will take you a while to go through, if you want. Harry, I am gonna be honest some parts of it might be disturbing." Dakota's eyes looked fearful to expose himself any farther.

"I think I can handle it," Harry was determined to figure Dakota out when so many others hadn't. Harry focused his power to look inside Dakota's mind. He felt a little resistance at first, then he felt Dakota relax.

_Harry felt he was in a fog. Nothing had focused in yet, like he had taken his glasses off and opened his eyes. Then everything started to slowly focus in, he wasn't looked at everything through his own eyes but another's. He could hear their thoughts, feel the tremble in their body._

_ "DAKOTA, are you listening to me," An older man shouted. The man had black hair, unlike Snape's it wasn't slicked back looking greasy but it was cut short. The man's eye's were a light grey but they held kindness as well as being laced with anger. "What do you mean this, Ben Grace, is coming after you. How do you know? Did one of those people tell you this," The voice was hard but he was trying to find answers._

_ "No they didn't tell me. Dad it was in the prophecy that was sent to me on my birthday. At first I didn't understand it but now it makes perfect since. '__**The one who can stop the plague in the west is born as the term for wisdom begins. The evil that has plague the west will be found as the infant has found his sixteenth year. War is guaranteed but Life is uncertain for either party. Either the great leader will have to learn fast or he will fall to the wand of the other.' **__That means Grace will have to find me to find me to become the favored. He wants the wizarding population to surrender to his power. I don't know if I am strong enough to fight him but I guess I have to try so we can remain free," The fear laced in the young Dakota's voice was something Harry could relate to. It was frightening to think you would have to face someone who has had years of practice._

_ "There has to be a way out of it," A young girl sitting in the corner had finally spoke up. Harry remembered her from what he had seen before. Her beauty radiated from Dakota's sight. Her blond hair was straightened and her face was clear of make-up. Her light blue eyes showed worry for the boy she was looking at. She was moving a pen around in her fingers thinking of a way around what had already been set in stone._

_ "There is no way around it. Prophecies are started as a possible future but over time they become set into stone due to people not changing. Sorry, there is no way to change what is presented on him. Sam, he will have to face him. The only thing we can do is be there to support him," a woman much resembling Molly Weasley piped up from the spot near the window. She had kept looking out the window as tears silently streamed from her eyes. Nothing was more heart breaking than knowing her child would have to kill or be kill and there was nothing she could do about, "Ben Grace has been around since the fifties. He has pushed politician into power as well as he has placed laws that have made it impossible for Wizards and Witches to live freely. Even if he is one of us, he still hates us because it goes against everything he was taught as a child. He thinks magic should just remain in the story books and everyone should be regular humans. Even had his own wand in cased in glass so he would never have to use it in a daily life, until recently when other have fought against his will. Now he tours the country killing those who dare defy him. Dakota will be the one who seals the rest of our fate."_

_ "Mom, as much as I like history doesn't mean I wish to be a part of it. I just want to live my life, damn having to fight against some crack pot wanting to keep us in repression. If he comes I will fight him no questions asked but I won't actively seek him out like a fool," Dakota said heatedly before walking out the side door of the small house. Harry felt sorry for the boy knowing how hard it was learning you would have to do something you didn't feel was needed. He could hear the screen door open and close as Dakota just kept his pace. He was walking toward a wooded area. He felt his body shift and the eye level got lower to the ground and the movement quicken through the woods. He felt the legs come to a stop at the edge of a small creek and the body shift back to a human. He sat down on a rotting log looking over the creek seeing much of the country side. The rolling hills and clear blue skys could not lessen the darkness Dakota was feeling. Then leaves began to lightly crunch around behind where he sat. Never taking his eyes off the distance Dakota could tell who it was, "I am sorry, Sam. I know you don't want any more bloodshed but sometimes peace cannot be found through words but actions. Even as I say those words I still don't want to raise my wand to harm another, but if it is for the greater good then I will do it if I must."_

_ Another wolf had stopped beside Cody's leg. The light fur matched the hair of the girl who had sat in the Kitchen back at the house. She shifted back to human form sitting down on the log, "Cody, there is always a way out of the darkness. Don't do something just because everyone says it's for the greater good. We have a legal system that could be of use that would imprison Grace for a long time. What are you thinking, babe?"_

_ Harry looked at her face silent tears streamed down her face but yet Dakota seemed to be focusing on keeping her from knowing what was going through his mind, "Grace has the justice system in his pocket. Even if he didn't you know how they are they wouldn't give him the punishment needed and he would be out and back to killing us off. We don't have many options but to fight back, but it doesn't mean I am gonna seek him out if he finds me then he finds me." He wrapped his arms around the girl and held her tight to him while she cried openly and keep his own cries to silent tears._

_ The memory shifted, they were now outside of a school building laughing and joking. Cody was sitting away from the crowd talking with a friend quietly, "Slone, What's wrong? You didn't show up to baseball practice yesterday and now you show up and aren't talking with any of us. I thought we were best friends."_

_ "Cody, Grace is getting closer he killed my uncle a few states away. He left a message saying he was coming for you. He knows of the prophecy and he is coming to kill you. I know this is silly but I want to fight with you Grace won't come alone," Slone looked to have been crying most of the night. He still had his long hair but today it was let down covering his reddened eyes. Dakota's smile was only half of what it had been that morning and Sam crooked her head to look over at them but only received a shake in response._

_ "He is here. He is just waiting for the right time. I can feel his power, but he is across town somewhere," Dakota spoke to truth he could feel the strange power from across the town. He couldn't pin point the position but he needed to find this guy before his friends were targeted. School would have to wait, "Come on let's go find him." They both began walking toward a red truck. As Dakota stuck the key in the ignition a knock came at the window._

_ "Where do you think you are going," Sam's voice was harsh she could feel the power but was hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. Many emotions swam through her eyes but not one of them was happiness._

_ "Grace is in town. Sam listen I know you don't want me going after him but right now I have to before he goes after you and the others I care about. I can't sit in class pretending this maniac is nothing," Dakota's voice was cracking under duress. He didn't want her coming along but at the same time he wanted to be sure she was fine. She walked over to the passenger side door and hopped in before he could say anymore and gave him a look telling him to go._

_ The drive was silent and almost excruciating. None of them wanted to say a word for worry it would start a fight among them. Then something happened it felt like a semi had hit the truck. It began to roll towards it side when Cody stuck his wand out and use a protection charm to help the truck back to it's wheels. Blood was coming from a cut in his leg and the drivers side door wouldn't open. He blew out the windshield and crawled out onto the hood. Another spell impacted him knocking him the distance to the wall. He felt a few ribs break as he slid to the sidewalk. He was coughing up blood and he began to panic as Sam came running toward him. She was putting herself in the cross fire. He tried to stand but he couldn't he crumpled on the pain of his left leg. He was sitting in a pool of blood but there was nothing he could do._

_ "So this is the great hero they talked about in the prophecy. I would have figured you would have been bigger or at least a little older than 16," A man wearing a suit spat at him. His grey hair was cut into a medium length and was held in place to make him look like an important business man. The man's people were all holding their wands at Cody keeping steady aim at his chest. "Tell me, what does it feel like knowing you will die and you can't do nothing about it," The grin on the face of the older man was one of pure evil._

_ Dakota had been silently praying that he would be able to stand at this time. His body ached and he was at the threshold of conciseness. Then out of nowhere he felt like laughing, nothing was hurting, nothing was to be feared. He carefully got to his feet and let out a small laugh, "That's the funniest joke I have heard all year," Ben's face screwed up in thought, "Fuck off. Reducto." The spell impacted the ground sending bodies everywhere. Dakota's back again landing hard against the wall but this time he fought to stay on his feet. Ben Grace had crossed the line and now it was time to pay for his sins. Cody found him fighting against some of the town folk none of them able to give him a challenge. He staggered away from the wall his wand loosely held in front of him. "Grace, let's finish this just me and you. You aren't so bad without your body guards and cheap shots," Dakota's voice was strong when his whole body was screaming to run away in fear. He stood straight up even when he wanted to double over in pain._

_ "Normally I would have one of my men take care of such a mouthy young boy but you are right I will have to destroy you myself," Ben gave another evil smile. Everyone around looked at Cody a few of them telling him to run to fight another day. Cody could tell he had lost a lot of blood everything was blurred and Grace was hard to focus in on._

_ "Enough talk, Stupefy," Dakota yelled out. The duel began both parties had begun to use silent casting that way the other didn't know what was coming. Dakota's sight was still blurred and his movements slow. He couldn't get out of the way of some spells but they were normally small impact. This man lacked the power needed because of the years he refused to use magic. Dakota on the other hand was throwing everything he had left into every spell and most of the time was hitting Grace._

_ "Time to finish this, Avada Kadvera," Grace cried out. The green spell was whizzing faster than any of the other. Cody threw himself to the ground out of the spells line._

_ He pushed up to his knees to throw the last spell, "Avada Kadvera." he felt his body give up and he collapsed to the ground. He was fading in and out now he was close to the end but he stayed away long enough to see the man fall to the ground. He finally allowed himself to slip into the darkness. Time pasted he could hear the voices of the people around him._

_ "Get a medic here now. HURRY WE'RE LOSING HIM," A man's voice shouted from his left side. He could feel the fingers on his wrist checking his pluse._

_ "You can't die. Come on, Cody. Please stay with me. I will be lost without you," Sam's voice was begging from his right._

_ "Stand clear. Get him on the stretcher, now," A womans voiced called from a distance. Everything was starting to seem so far way. He felt himself slipping from this world and then everything went black._

_ It remained black and silent not a sound disturbed the peacefully darkness. Then light slowly began to hit his eyes. He took in a deep breath of air something was stuck in his throat. He grabbed the plastic pipe and began to take shallow breaths as it freed his air way. He could hear the heart beat monitor pick up to a fast pace. People began rushing into the room and gasp where heard as nurses rushed to find the doctor. Cody felt everything begin to focus in. He was in a hospital room. How had he gotten here? How long had he been here? What happened to Grace and the others?_

_ "Everything is fine," a man said from the door way. He was wearing blue scrubs and a white over coat. "Hold still for a second," His voice was calming and kind. He looked over the boy and then tapped him with his wands a few puffs of smoke erupted from the wand. Yellow, Black, and Grey. "Seems as you are a little dehydrated and a little hungry but other than that you are fine. Now for the question you have," The man took a seat on a small chair._

_ "How long have I been here? What happened to the others? What happened to Grace," Dakota's three questions had barely made it to the doctor he felt horse._

_ "You have only been here for a week. We didn't expect to see you among the living so soon after what you went thought. Everyone is ok other than a few deaths that happened during the battle. That waste of human organs Grace was killed from the last spell you cast. Your are very lucky to be alive after the amount of blood you lost but your body seemed to heal itself. Now there are some people here to see you, if you feel up to it?" The doctor looked at the boy. Cody only nodded his head and the memory ended._

"Sorry, but the next conversations were privet. As you see I didn't have as much notice as you did. Hell I had to fight Grace without any help. The adults in my life couldn't help me," Dakota gave a weak smile at Harry.

"You fought better than anyone I have seen before. Hell I didn't even do that well against Voldemort," Harry looked down he couldn't face his own short comings, "Cody why did you keep fighting when you could barely even stand. Hell you could have given up and noone would have blamed you."

"I knew if I gave up I would die and so would my friends and the people I care for. I couldn't have let him kill me and then take care of the others without it following me in my guilt. Hell it didn't hurt that bad once I started moving but if I stood still it hurt like a bitch. After that I ended up finishing out high school went into the armed forces and then I became leader of my own troop after I spent a year in Iraq and Afganistan. Now you do know Dumbledore and the others will find us," Dakota could tell he had got Harry thinking.

"Yeah I knew they would find me but I still wanted to try and get away to protect them," Harry looked down at his scar that was on the back of his hand. "I will not tell lies," Harry read.

Dakota looked at the scar and gave a weak smile, "Umbridge another waste of human flesh. I can feel Dumbledore and Hermione coming into the zone. Harry one last thing my animagus form isn't really from becoming an animagus it's from my Native American blood. You see the Native American's were the first werewolves. It was past down from generation to generation. Now the first werewolves weren't coupled to the moon and in my blood there is a cure to keep werewolves from being dominated by the full moon."

"You mean if we could make a potion including your blood we could easily make it to where Remus wouldn't have to change every time there is a full moon. Does Dumbledore know?" Harry's question only led to more. If Dumbledore knew then why hadn't they fixed Remus? If Cody didn't tell why not? Harry shook his head and focused on Cody.

"No Dumbledore does not know for many reasons. First noone but myself and now you know. Secondly I don't trust some of the order and if they knew what my blood could cure I would be sought after. Also if Voldemort knew he would kill me and use my blood to create an army. Also I am not sure if the cure would even work it is written about in Native legends but it still doesn't say how to make it," Dakota looked rather nervous about telling Harry all of this. He trusted the boy but understood the boy had motives to tell. "How about Mione, you, and I all see if we can make the cure I trust both of you and the younger ones but I don't quiet trust Snape cause something seems off about him lately," Cody's attempt to sway the boy seemed to work as his face turned excited.

"Alright but can we at least talk to Dumbledore about it. Tell him to keep it secret since he is very talented at keeping secrets," Harry seemed to make a hard bargin with this one. Dakota knew how secretive Dumbledore was. Hell after Dumbledore had left Hogwarts last year it had taken Cody months to find him even with the help of Mad-Eye.

He felt the others finally pass into the yard, "Fine we will tell them later but right now I think an ass chewing is coming your way. Good luck, mate." Dakota moved to the door and opened it allowing the others to cross into the house. Dumbledore smiled at his pressents while Hermione made a straight line into the kitchen. "How bad was it when they found we were gone," Dakota whispered into Dumbledore's ear.

"Bad enough. Slone was worried about you and Miss Granger was frantic about Harry. I dare hope he doesn't try and run again because I doubt she will be as forgiving," Dumbledore's eyes twinkle with mirth at the scene unfolding. Harry had seen Hermione and stood from his chair preparing himself for anything.

"Harry, I hope you know that your stupid little stunt almost caused me to kill our best friend and his mother. If you every run off from me again I won't use my anger against them but once I find you it will be the worst mistake you ever make," Hermione's voice sounded like she was about to cry. Her body was held ridged and her fist were firmly closed at her sides.

Harry crossed the floor to stand next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Mione, I am sorry. I thought I knew what was best, but I was shown differently by someone who has been around the same block more than once. Mione I was a fool and in the worst way. I hope you can forgive me."

"Maybe just this once," She joked seeing his fear of losing her kick in, "I do say though next time I will have to kick your arse around for a few days." Hermione smiled as she brought her lips to his and everyone in the room shared a smile before Cody quickly turned toward the door.

"Albus it seems that you have a few tails. Hurry use the Floo to get back to Hogwarts. I'll hold them off before following you," Dakota smiled at the four enemies sitting on the gravel road. Slone's smiled at his friend and nodded that he was staying. Neither need anymore help than that to make this a light stroll in the park. Cody shifted before making his way out the door. He could feel his animal instinct kicking in and the hunt was going to be well worth it. Cody could already taste the blood of the dying Death Eaters before he stuck. He listened for the departure of the others as one by one they returned to the safety of Hogwarts.

After finally hearing the last of them leave Cody let out a great howl. He watched the Death Eaters turn around looking for the lone wolf only to be caught by suprise as he leap at their backs. Slone was sticking with his human form and his trusted sword, impaling the first under his right rib cage and slicing the others neck. Cody knocking the first Death Eater over pounced off him and ripped the other throat out. As the first one had finally pushed up to see his attacker he was met face to face with a growling wolf.

"Good doggy. No need to hurt anyone," The Death Eater slowly reached for his wand but Cody decided this was enough play. He felt his sharpened teeth sink into the soft neck as he ripped it clean. Then a spell impact his back leg. He felt it shatter and blood began to soak his fur. He turned to see more than fifty Death Eaters running for where they stood. Slone was standing there looking at them shocked that they came in such force.

_"Time to go,"_ Cody called out mentally they began racing for the door. Cody could feel the magic ruffling his fur and this time the spells seemed to be aimed more toward Slone. He knew he friend was skilled at dueling but the numbers weren't in their favor and it was better to retreat to fight another day. Cody shifted as he slid into the fire place. His leg was completely F.U.B.A.R.. Cody cried out to Slone, "Come on this isn't our time to stand and fight." This distracted Slone enough for him to turn his head.

He never saw the spell that took him from the right side and that the last thing he ever saw was his best friend. "NO," Cody cried out. He ran and grab the body of his friend tears falling freely from his eyes. His leg gave out he began to crawl back toward the fire place. He needed to get back to Hogwarts to mourn for the newly dead.

He was within inches of the fireplace when the first Death Eater breached the front door, just as he walked through he was dead from a Cody's watchful wand. Cody had to stretch to reach to Floo power he threw it into the fire and called out, "Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts." He felt like his body had become a giant top and closed his eyes cling tight to the body of his once friend. Then he felt himself bounce twice onto stone floors landing fully against the ancient desk of the Headmasters. He heard the cries of the other but couldn't find it in himself to tell them what had happened it was too much for him.

"Cody, it's ok your safe, now. Let go of Slone's body," Dumbledore's calming voice spoke softly. Finally letting go of Slone he looked among the others and saw nothing but sorrow for the lost Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Cody felt the urge to rage and destroy everything in the office but couldn't find the strength and now his leg was beginning to throb with pain. Dumbledore attached a portkey to Slone's body taking him to an unknown place. "Come on. Let's go see, Poppy," Dumbledore helped Dakota to his feet. The old man supported the weight of the injured hero the whole way to the Hospital Wing. Once reaching there Poppy acted quickly healing the young man but she wouldn't release him.

"Cody, I want to keep you over night just in case some of the spell have nasty side effects. I am sorry for the loss of your friend but if you need to talk I am here for you," Madame Pomfrey looked over him with the worried eyes of a mother.

"To Taught Death...Is to pit oneself against an wily enemy that will ultimately win. Those were the last words Slone told me. You want to know what I told him, Death will always be at my heels and I will always to my damnedest to keep it that way," Dakota felt pity. There were so many thing that he wish he had told his friend but now he knew he couldn't. Tears were still flowing from the eye of the young American and he knew that come hell or high water every Death Eater would have their judgement day.

"Words of wisdom. Cody it was an unlucky chance that caught Slone it could have happened to any of us. What we do next decided if he should die in vain or in glory," Dumbledore spoke from his side, "As you know Death is but the next great adventure. Slone is in a better place than the one we live in now. We will wait until you are better to have the funeral for him. I dare say there was a spot on these ground Slone was always partial to."

"Right between the lake and the forest. He told me how much it reminded him of the time we spent as children on my family's farm. I think a couple of days and we should be ready for the funeral," Dakota tried to keep himself in a emotionless mood losing a friend was hard but he couldn't keep the others from giving last rights. He let more tears fall as the others left him to his own thoughts.

Harry's POV

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't have been stupid and took off Slone would still be with us," Harry felt tears of anger leave his eyes. How could he have been that stupid and put them all in danger and now he had cost Slone his life. This wasn't the time to feel sorry for one's self but to mourn that of a fallen hero.

"Harry, it happens. This is all out war and none of us could have prevented the hands of fate. Had we been able to we would have for everyone who has died," Hermione let him cry on her shoulder. The rest of the teens sat with them all crying remembering how the short time ago Slone had stepped into their lives and yet they felt like they had known him for years. "Harry, it is not how he died but how we remember him. Slone was a great man and fearless in battle. He knew so much more than the rest of us and was willing to allow us to learn. Let's not let him die in vain," Hermione couldn't help but let the tears flow freely. No one dared disturb the younger ones as mourn for the loss of their DADA teacher.


	17. 17 A Funeral

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. JK Rowling owns everything other than the bad story line and a few characters. I am just playing with the story as i see fit. I hope you enjoy.**

Cody woke with a start. The dream had almost seemed so real. He was talking with Slone about a few personal problems. _It was easy to get caught up in dreams until Cody had remembered the day before, "Slone, I am sorry I distracted you." He watched as the other wizard gave a full smile._

_"Why? I mean I am in a better place now and I can watch over your ass without having to keep up your ass 24/7. Honestly it was the luck of the draw I had just taken out a Death Eater before you called out to me. Don't blame yourself and help Harry and the others. Take my place as a teacher and give the others help," Slone's voice had held promise and a new hope. Cody could feel it but was still surrounded by his own sorrow to give up that he was to blame._

He felt clammy now and was glad that today was the day of the Halloween Ball. The others had been pestering him constantly trying to see if he was feeling alright. He was glad they would be kept trying to make an appearance and he would be left to his own little world mostly. Some of his and Slone's friends would begin to file into the castle for Slone's funeral. That was the last thing he wish to face was all of their old friends and Slone's family. His own family had said they would come but he told them to protect the Grangers as that was their top duty at this time.

Cody knew he would need to make some sort of appearance today just for the other's frame of mind. He had accepted the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts for the rest of the year much to the displease of the school board. Even with how much they didn't like it Dumbledore still had a way of rubbing their noses in all of their misleading choices and Cody did have a teaching degree in both Defense Against the Dark Arts and Agriculture. He smiled at the fact that none of them could say he was a bad teacher but still they didn't like him just because he was an American.

"You know for someone who just lost a friend you seem to be more shut in that usually," A feminine voice called out from the doors to his office. That voice he hadn't heard in years but the difference from then to now was this time it filled his heart with rage. As he rounded the corner to face her the familiar blue eyes pierced deep into his soul. The broken soul that he still had but at least he had the whole damn thing.

"What are you doing here," He said trying not to sound rude. The last time he had checked she had dropped both him and Slone. Then again he had never asked Slone if he still talked to the girl but this was not the time.

"The same as you, looking for a cause to get behind and also for Slone's funeral. You know I would have thought you would have missed me enough to at least ask how I am," She still had a thing for gloating around him. She had left him hurt and broken in a hospital bed near his home and now she thought she could just waltz right back into his life like nothing happened.

"Fine. How are you doing," Cody tried to sound as causal as possible but even now his voice was tainted with the hurt and anger he felt toward her. Still even as he felt this some tiny part of his heart began to cry out for her to come into his arms, to smell that glorious smell, and to feel her soft touch. He pushed those feeling to the bottom of his stomach before something happened that he didn't want.

"Well let's see Elanor Hopps seems to have taken the place of old Ben Grace. Now she is pushing to disband our fine wizarding armed forces. She can't because the Wolf Pack leader has decided that the war in England is more important that answering to the White House. A lifelong friend was just murdered with said leader but yet he stands in front of me holding onto something that happened years ago. I seem to be doing pretty fucking well," Sam snapped. Then he seen that small glint of worry for him that he had seen all those years ago.

"Sam, you left me. The last time I checked you walked away after I fought Grace and lay hopelessly in a hospital bed still healing. You know what I went through the nights after you left. I cried every night wishing I could go back and just let Grace kill me. You caused me to break and even now I still feel slightly broken, worse now that my best friend died and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it," Dakota's rage had come out full force, "As for Hopps the next time you see her tell her I said to go to hell. I will come back when I am damn good and ready she doesn't need me to drop the armed forces and her constant owls aren't gonna get the desired results. Anyways if she tried to in front of me I would put her back in her place just because that's the person I am."

Sam smiled, "Like always, all about you. Yes I did leave you after you killed Grace. Only because at the time I wasn't sure I could deal with the fact that you had killed someone. Then you joined the armed forces. Do you know how often I worried about you when I heard another person had died. I would call your parents and ask about you. They would tell me you were alright and then I would swear them to keep their mouths shut only because I knew how you would react. Do you think it's been easy for me wondering where in the hell you are and if you are fighting for your life. I kept trying to talk to you every time you were home but you wouldn't or else you had somewhere else to be. You are always so wrapped up in fight evil you forgot yourself and those around you. Slone was the only way I could keep tabs on you." Sam had let him feel her full wrath. Never once had she let him speak and now he had nothing to say. He felt mad at himself only because he had let her down like everyone else.

"I'm sorry. Sam, honestly I figured you wanted to just keep the distance. I never knew you wanted to talk to me. You know Slone was the only one I had after you left everyone else looked down on me. When I joined the armed forces I was looking for a way out of the suffering every day without you. Even then I couldn't forget you but I was doing a damn good job at keeping myself busy. That's the reason I keep fighting anything that crosses me it keeps me from thinking and when I don't have anything to fight I go for a run through the woods. Everything is so much simpler there, easier to deal with and now you are here and it's just hard for me to turn away from the person I have made myself become. I guess I am just saying I love you too damn much to let myself fully hate you," Dakota looked at the ground his pride be damned. The only thing he could do now was hope the other person kept him talking and from thinking anymore.

This time she gave the biggest grin he had seen her give, "I love you just as much. You are a damn fool if you think it was easy for me. You don't want to know how much gas I burnt driving by your parents place just to get a look at you." She threw herself at him with an animal-like hunger and landed a kiss on his lips. They deepened the kiss and then she tried to break away.

"Like hell you do," Cody let out in a low growl. Looking deep into his eyes she saw the love and the need for her. She let it carry herself into his romantic embrace and clothes began to flew around the room.

Harry's POV

"Harry, Cody will be fine, trust me. He will come down at some point today. Maybe he had a few owls to send, who knows," Hermione felt a little worried about Harry. He had felt so much guilt over Slone that he had been non-stop worrying for Cody. Harry hadn't slept for most of the night and he had been walking the room for most of the day.

"I know Mione but I still worry I know what it's like to lose someone you love. Cody told me something last night that he said I could only share with you. He told me that he is a decedent of the first werewolves. His blood could cure Remus well at least uncouple him from the moon," Harry looked at Hermione's face as the news sunk in. Then she narrowed her eyes as she began thinking.

"Harry, they supposedly died out years ago when the English came to America. If Cody is it would explain why he is so gitty around the time of the full moons. He is right that it would uncouple Lupin but we would have to know how to brew the potion," Hermione walked over to the book Dumbledore had given her. It had been Lily's potion notes and one of them had been the potion they needed. It had never been tried only because Lily couldn't find a decedent of the first werewolves. Hermione felt discouraged at the notes at the bottom that said, _"The potion could also kill if not brewed perfectly right."_ Then again if it worked Remus wouldn't have to worry about the full moon. "It could work but it might not. We will have to brew it a couple of times till we try it on Remus," Hermione smiled at Harry; even as they lost another they gained helpful information.

"I agree. Now we need to make an appearance downstairs so we don't have another search party looking for both of us," Harry gave a weak smile. Hermione looked at him and noticed that the joke had made him think of how yesterday turned out. Everyone had felt guilty for the loss of Slone in one way or another but Cody and Harry were both taking the majority of the blame. Hermione just nodded and grab a hold of Harry's hand as they made it down to the Great Hall.

Dakota's POV

He could help but smile as he watched her searching for the missing clothes in the mess they had made. Even in the wake of Slone's death both of them had be denying each other something that they both needed. Cody still felt the guilt of the loss of his best friend but he couldn't live in the past he had to look at the past. Sam's body glistened in the morning like that began looking through the window. He's eyes twinkled with complete happiness even if they were slightly tainted with sadness.

"You can't blame yourself for Slone's death. Even if when you called out it distracted him, you didn't cast the spell. His parents don't even blame you," Sam's voice was still holding a little harshness toward him. She hadn't ment to but even now it was harder to forget everything. She knew Cody would always blame himself but he would care it till the end of this life.

"I know I shouldn't but I do because I was there. I watched as that cock sucker killed him. I watched as my best friend fell to the ground with only a look of suprise on his face. I feel like I could have done something but then again there wasn't anything I could do. If that makes sense," Cody felt his sorrows come back in full force as he began to talk about the events of last night. Had he been able to act Slone would still be here but he hadn't been able to act. Now he was burying a friend at a young age and he still had to deal with his friends parents. "Is Slone's parents down there," Cody felt his heart sink down farther to his stomach. While him and Sam were up here getting reunited, Slone's parents were somewhere in the castle trying to find comfort.

"Yeah they came in when I did but they just wanted to speak with Dumbledore they said they would wait till you came to Breakfast which we are right on time to head down that way. You really know how to make a girl hungry don't you," Sam smiled the same devilish smile from their teenage years of sneaking off to the barn.

"Yeah well I wondered how you got through all those years without. Awful lonely out there in the big old world for me after you left. Hell I been with more women than I can shake a stick at and none of they could hold a candle to you," Cody wrapped his arms around her as they both stared out over the ground. Dumbledore had insisted on having the funeral the same day as the Halloween Ball so no more school days would be taken from the students. Cody agreed fully but he still wasn't sure about being a teacher. He had done it in theory but he had never been actually sat in a classroom other than his time as a school kid.

" Never said I was all by myself all those years. I had suitors but none of the stood a chance in hell compared to the good old country boy, you are," She smiled as she looked at his face, "I can tell your worried about teaching but you shouldn't. You know your gonna make a hell of a good teacher. Just trust your judgement. You already have been a teacher with the Wolf Pack just channel that experience into the classroom."

"Can't exactly shout orders to them. Might make a few of them cry," Dakota joked as he pulled her away from the window and out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's quarters. Once in the classroom his back straightened up standing in front of him was the elegant Elanore Hopps. She must have came because the funeral was for someone considered to belong to the American Military.

"Good to see you have companionship in a time of loss," Her voice made Cody want to just walk on but he couldn't. Then he had the idea of stunning her but again that would violate his direct duty. "As you know, Slone was one of our first operatives in England. His death has cause some trouble with the Senate and the House is sure to follow. The president is trying all he can to keep the support but the people on Capital Hill seem to want to pull out of the war saying, 'It an English Civil War let's leave it that way." With the recent death I seem to feel slightly pulled toward Capital Hill. What do you have to change my mind,"her eyes were showing the hungriness that she felt.

"All I have right now is people at my throat. I am still trying to find Sinopa and Jake but that proving to be hard since Voldemort had taking it to make them feel right at home under his watchful eye. Now on top of that I have to bury someone person who I have known since I was just old enough to write my name. Sorry information is slow but it was that way in the desert as well, and we didn't turn ship and run like scalded dogs there. Why such the big push now, Hopps give it to me straight," Cody looked her over his saw her form break slightly.

"Ok if you must know the people back home are worried I am the same as, Grace. There has been rumors I want to disband our wizarding military. My political opponents want the people to riot against me. Something's we have been hearing is Voldemort is backing them. If they find a way to out the current party then you might as well consider the American Government an enemy. We are losing friends fast and favors even quicker. Normally we don't like telling our short coming but even now it seems our enemy is very discrete in his warfare outside of England. The Russia's are also feeling the heat and they can't help in this war. The French and other countries already know and are planning on sending troops but as of now all America can offer is your team," Hopps showed worry in her eyes.

"That's his plan he wants us to start fighting each other. He wants England to be free of outside interference which means something in England is important to him but his forces are strong enough to grab it just yet. The thing is it has to be something in this castle but all of our forces are stack up here. Hopps, how soon can you get me some NSA techs set up in Hogsmeade. It seems we need to start looking into the history of the castle and surrounding area's as well as start using our satellites to pick up any information we can," Cody was trying to piece together a puzzle that was missing everything but one piece. He knew it had to be at the castle but with the Chamber had been render useless after Harry's 2nd year. He needed down there but he would need Potter to give him access. "As for the problems back home just try and keep yourself out of the news. Make sure you give a press conference and be discreet about what's going on but tell the people we are doing the best we can. Be sure that you keep the other leaders informed in case mass rioting breaks out. Try and trace down where the heat is coming from. Everything is gonna get worse before it gets better," Cody was trying to fight two wars at once.

"Fair enough. You will have to give me a week seeing as very few wizards are in the NSA but there are a few. I was planning on the press conference but why do you fear mass rioting. Even in Grace's time as dictator over our kind they didn't revolt in the streets. I'll have a team of the best try and find the source of these allegations but I doubt anything will turn up," Hopps felt hopeless but Cody did have a good plan.

"The reason to worry about rioting is because I don't think Slone's death will be shown as an act from an enemy force. Our people will seek revenge and the enemy have spy's among them. They will pin it on me and thus our government is the target. Even so our only hope is to spread the word Death Eaters caused his death as soon as you get home. Now what is being done for Slone's parents we need to keep them on our side seeing as we will need their backing to give their sons finally word back home," Cody was trying to prevent mass fighting back home. This plan had many moving parts and Cody didn't like moving parts. Too much could go wrong and all of that depended on other people.

"They are being given a reasonable amount of money plus they are being given benefits for his child. I wish I could have gotten more for him but Jake cut funding to life insurance for the wizarding armed forces and I haven't had time to fix all the leaking," Hopps looked down again she felt she was letting down one of her strongest allies at this time.

"That will do but we need to have a sit down with them. Sam, go fetch them now. I want our conversation to be privet. We damn sure don't need prying eyes and ears. Make sure Albus comes with," Cody looked at her and only got a nod in response as she tucked out the door. He felt like pounding his head against the stone wall but all that would have done is create more of a head ache. "I hope you do fine with public relations because I am about like a stone wall when it comes to this shit," He laughed at the thought of having to condone the people he had once considered second parents. This was going to be one of the hardest things he ever had done. _"Harry, bring yourself and Hermione to the Defense classroom at the soonest possible time,"_ Cody thought out. As quick as he had they walked through the door with quizzically looks.

"You ok, Dakota," Harry asked as he looked over Hopps. His eyes showed his wonder and his mind was easy to read from the lack of sleep.

"I am fine don't worry. This is Elanore Hoops, she is the Secretary of Magic in the states. Right now Slone's parents are on their way up here and we have to sit down and talk with them. I want you guys here because well honestly you are important and they will be better knowing that you care. Don't think any of this is your fault and don't express that to them," Cody felt bad for giving orders at this time but it was needed. They still didn't understand the rules of engagement at this time but they would quickly learn. Then the door opened and Sam appeared with a middle aged man and woman. Neither looking much older than Molly and Arthur Weasley. Harry felt his heart break but he had to remain strong enough throughout this just for them.

"Dakota, I am supprised by this. I figured you would be worried we were disappointed," The man looked over the young boy worry was etched in his weather face. Even if his son was dead he was worried for someone who should have been. The man's hair had for the most part greyed and his light hazle eyes held little life after hearing of his son's death.

"You look a little skinny, have you been eating right. You know everyone back home misses you and care for you deeply," The woman's eyes scanned over the young man. She saw the last of the sleep and the depression that had set in. She had seen the way he was acting trying to find a way to break the full story to them without them think bad of him. Her hair was held tight in a bun with a black veil falling over her face. The redness around her eye indicated that she had been crying a lot lately.

"Mr. And Mrs. O'Carroll I am deeply sorry for what happened to Slone. We are doing everything in our power to insure justice. Right now we need your help keeping this war going at least from our end of the stick," Hopps had jumped right to the chase not wanting to make this any harder than it already was. Even so Cody was still cursing the woman silently for being that blunt after they had just lost a loved one.

"What do you mean Mrs. Hopps. I thought you sought out to end the war from what we have been hearing. You wanted to end all American Wizarding Armies and leave it to the Muggles," Mr. O'Carroll looked rather cross at the woman. She might be in a powerful position but that didn't give her any right here.

"Mark, hold on. Those are rumors coming from the same people that killed your son. They want the American's to riot against the government so we break out in civil war or they get someone back into office. They want us to leave England so they can attack here without much resistance because right now we have them out number ten to one," Cody was trying to ease the situation that was unfolding. He saw the look from the old man soften.

"What do you want us to do? Fight against them," Mark offered as a solution.

"Hold on, Mark. I think Cody already has a plan for us just hear him out," Mrs. O'Carroll looked sternly at her husband. Cody could almost compare it to when him and Slone were still teens and Mr. O'Carroll was telling them a dirty joke. Those had been great times but now wasn't the time to be remembering such things.

"Thank you, Mary. No you don't have to fight them. All I need is when you go home you do a press conference. All you need to say is that Death Eaters are responsible and that our government is doing all they can to combat this war, but we can't do it without public support. Either way we win, if the opposition try to come at us openly then they look like asses and if the public backs us we don't have to worry about fighting two wars at once," Cody was trying to lay out his master plan without admitting too much.

"Well I always have wanted to be on TV. I guess I agree. Now Cody I do need to talk to you about something Slone sent me a week ago," Mark slid a box across the table to Cody. Cody looked at it not knowing anything about the object it held.

"I am not sure what the hell it is. It looks to be some sort of old artifact and has a lot of ancient runes on it. Did he send a letter with it," Cody asked as his brow sunk down as he looked at the item.

"All he said about it was to give it to you at the time of his death and if you had died then give it to Harry Potter. He said you would know what to do when the time came," Mark shrugged it off like it was nothing, "Now Mary and I will depart. We are very hungry from our long travel."

"Albus you got any clue as to what the fuck this is," Cody asked as he showed Dumbledore the artifact. Dumbledore looked at it closely and then handed it to Hermione only giving a shrug of his shoulders. Cody shook his head he needed more answer not fucking question. Slone knew how to make everything almost fucking impossible and Cody felt he might be biting off more than he could chew.

"It's gonna take some time but I can translate the runes for you. Maybe more than a week or a month depending on what all happens," Hermione looked at them some of them she recognized but others seemed to date back farther than human history.

"Ok, Hermione work on that when you can but right now we have bigger problems. It might seem our American support could be nothing pretty soon. The Death Eaters have found support somewhere in the America. They have been streaming lies through the news and are turning people away from their government. Also they are getting the Russians involved in the war but that can't concern us right now," Dakota felt himself begin to get weak. He hadn't eaten anything yesterday or last night.

"That is a large problem. Our forces alone can't fight two wars and we can't pull the Wolf Pack without leaving you guys open to attack. It seems Voldemort wants us away from Hogwarts," Hopps was throwing everything else out there.

"It would seem that way but what in the castle is of importance to him. The Chamber is considered render useless as far as I could tell. I wouldn't think there would be anything else for Voldemort to use in the castle," Dumbledore look rather perplexed at the idea. Voldemort needed something here and he needed it bad.

"I am gonna have some people look into it, Albus. Later I will need to see the chamber just to get an idea of what we are dealing with. Harry I am gonna need you to access it," Cody looked rather unhappy of having to go into the chamber.

"Alright but it will have to wait until the ball or after that," Harry looked at Cody. Then he looked at Hermione and the look on her face was one of displeasure. She didn't like the idea of Harry and Cody exploring the Chamber of Secretes by them. "As long as we take Mione and a few others. We don't know exactly what is down there," Harry added to many shocked looks. Harry Potter actually wanted help to explore something.

"I agree, we don't know what is down there. Ok we will get a little team together but I suggest we do it a few hours before the ball just so we don't raise any rumors. By that time everyone will begin getting ready and we'll have an open window to do as we please," Cody looked at his wand careful not to look at anyone.

"Agreed now let's go down to breakfast so we don't raise anymore question. AS I see some of us need more energy than others," Dumbledore shot Dakota a smile. Cody didn't quiet meet the headmaster's eyes. Sam gave a little blush as everyone began ducking out of the room to go to a rather uneventful breakfast. Noone was talking and everyone seemed somber for the loss of the lastest Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's.

Harry could almost swear the job was cursed but then again some of them had put themselves in those positions. Now that Cody had stepped into those shoes what would happen to him. Would he die a hero as Slone did or would he simple lose the job. Harry was worrying about who's life were at stake but he did now that he couldn't stop them from risking them.

Most of the morning was spent with the whole teenage group. Harry had felt their hearts break when they had heard of Slone's death. They had all felt a slight guilt for it and none of them felt any remorse at the thought of killing a Death Eater. Harry didn't blame them but he felt that he was guilt for Slone's death but that was nothing to what Cody felt. The young Defense teacher was hardly found outside of his room but now it was coming closer to the funeral and everyone was making their way around the grounds. Harry could see Slone's parents sitting at the front of the service and Dakota was sitting right beside them. Sam was sitting on the other side of Cody and she was dressed in back. Cody was wearing a black tux but it was decorated in pins. There was a coffin in the front holding Slone's body and there was a long line walking by the casket dropping items in with Slone.

Cody waved them over to sit by Sam in the front. As they filled into their seats Dumbledore took the front of stage next to the coffin. "We are all here to share the life of Slone O'Carroll, in the wake of his death. Yesterday he was take from us and taken to the place of the angels. Yesterday we had a friend and today we have a protector looking down from the heavens. Today we will share life stories and advice given to us from the recently deceased. I will begin the proceedings. Slone was always a great friends with all of us here. He touched everyone life in one way or another. The day I remember most is when Slone accepted the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He said, 'Albus, you know I have never taught a day in my life and I never will all I am doing is showing them how to properly defend themselves and nothing more. If they learn something then that is on themselves all we do as teachers is point them in the right directions to learn.' I had never quiet look at it that way but he was right. We have never taught anyone anything learning and teaching is done among students not between students and teachers." The crowd gave a few short chuckles but remained somber. Cody looked nervous and Harry could tell why. Cody was next on the list to talk but it was hard to pick out one thing to remember Slone for. "I would like to bring up both Dakota Niemeier and Samantha Conway," Dumbledore's eyes called on both of them before his mouth could.

Both Cody and Sam stood in front of the crowd moving slightly to keep their jitters down. Many of the crowd leaned to the edge of their seats when Cody stood up there. "First I want to say one thing for myself. Slone was always the best friend anyone in my place could have asked for. Even when I didn't want his help on something he offered it and normally once I finally let my pride go and listened he was right. All of these years I wonder who was the better leader me or him because no matter what most of the time we followed his ideas even when they had to be said from my mouth. As some of you know Slone was married for a short while before his wife was also killed at the hands of Death Eaters. Now both of them look down upon us in a better place. Reunited in the love that they once shared. I still remember that day like it was yesterday and I remember he stood there and talk for a good hour about her but didn't once shed a tear. Later that night I asked him why he wasn't grieving as bad as he should have been and the response made me stop and think. He words were, 'No matter if a loved one dies they never leave our hearts. Right now death may be the barrier keeping us apart but sooner or later death will be what brings us back together.' Today we mourn the loss of a great man but as he would have said we celebrate his reunion with his wife," Tears had found their way to everyone in the crowd and Harry noticed that Cody was also shedding tears even as Sam's hand snaked into his.

"Slone was one of the greatest men I knew. Nothing ever once seemed to faze him and he always seemed faithful when others had lost such faith. He never quit on anything and always kept working at it until he got what he wanted out of it. His life brought hope and happiness to others no matter how short or long we knew him. It seemed like yesterday when I met both Slone and Cody at school both of them trying to act like the tough bad boys of the school but both had that innocent and sweet side to them. I remember the day both of them were being sent into the war and both we just as happy as could be about being together. Both of them were inseparable throughout childhood and even in the later years. Sometimes I sit and wonder where Slone got all of his good advice and the only thing that comes to mind is how great his parents raised him. The last time I talked to him face to face he told me, 'Never give up on someone you truly love, even if they can't pull their head out of their ass long enough to see the bigger picture. One day or anther they will look at you just the same and realize that they missed out on many years of happiness. But every chance you get thank your parents for the life they have given you to live by taking as many opportunities as life gives you at love, you never know where it will be.' May we all follow those inspiring words no matter what path life throws us down," Sam's voice seemed to be that of an angel and the crowd ate up every word. There were a few murmurs from the crowd asking one another who this young woman was.

"Very good now the parents of the late Slone O'Carroll would like to stand up and speak," Cody said to the crowd to try and silence the crowd. He helped the older woman and man to the stage and stood in the background as they took the front.

"Our son wasn't just the center of our lives but of many others. He was a light to beacon those in the dark. He was a guide to many through trouble times. He was a protector of the weak and braver than most of the others. He held onto hope and faith when everyone else had given up and called it a lost cause. He had many friends but just as every great man he had many enemies. Last night a Death Eater took our sons life and yet some of us believe we should give up fighting this war because some people believe we should give in to the demands of those madmen. I want to ask a question do we give in or do we keep fighting because of those who have fallen claim to the war?" Mark's voice carried many emotions but yet his tears were those of sorrow. Some people in the crowd began to agree and others looked at the ground. A few looked from at others and began to walk away.

"Listen you might see this as a sales pitch from a government but it isn't. Our son's death was in the act of a war that some want to pull out of. Now a few of you might think we are up here trying to keep a war going but we are trying to end it. You think if we give England to the enemy that it will end but it won't end there. The fight for power won't end with one country it will just begin there," Mary looked out and saw those walking away stop and turn to listen. A few nodded and pushed the others back to their seats and Cody walked back to the front of the stage.

"As I said earlier Slone was my best friend. I would give anything to be in that coffin instead of him but it happened to be the other way. Now we have people wanting us to be pulled from this war when now we have something to drive us into this war and help us win. Now most of you discredit as me wanting to get revenge for the loss of my friend," Cody paused letting his words sink in, "Part of it is but the other part is I can't stand on the sidelines and watch as innocent people die knowing that I might have a chance to prevent it. If the American Government pulls out of this war I will not be returning with the soldiers that were already here. I will stand my ground and fight." Everyone in the crowd began to gather behind this rally cry. "The most that you people can do is push for your government to rally behind us in this war."

Cries came for the crowd and a few hollers of support from others. The funeral was over but most stayed and engaged in to give condolences to the parents of Slone. Cody slipped off toward the castle once he had the chance. He had always hated large crowds and today damn sure wasn't the day for it. As he had made it to a certain spot in the forest he had grown fond of sitting there thinking. As he sat on the log Sam, Harry, Hermione, and Ron broke through the woods toward him.

"That was a great speech," Sam said softly as she sat down and intertwined their hands. Her small hand was almost perfectly allied in his hand. Harry smiled a small bit at the sight as Cody allowed Sam to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah it might have been but I still don't think it was enough. I need something to give the government to show for our time being here. I can't get Sinopa but they never said anything about Jake and now I need to check the god damn chamber to see if anything is still active. Too much to do and so little time to do it in," Cody frowned at the things running through his mind.

"Maybe we can help with that," a new voice carried into the clearing. Wands became drawn and spells sat at the tip of the tongue. Lucius Malfoy stood in the clearing along with Bellatrix Legstran and a few other lesser known Death Eaters.

"What is stopping me from killing you right now," Harry hissed from behind Dakota. Dakota and Sam were trying to keep the teens behind them shielding them from any spells. Malfoy lowered his wand with a smirk staining his face. The other Death Eaters followed his idea but the group of good guys didn't lower theirs.

"Talk, Malfoy. I am still tempted to kill you where you stand. I might do just that anyways but maybe, just maybe, you might be able to change my mind," Cody said dangerously. Something about this meeting didn't settle right. Either they wanted to out Voldemort or this was a real ballsy attack.

"As I was saying, I might be able to help you get both Sinopa and Jake. Also I could tell you why Voldemort wants you out of the castle, and I will give you the moles in the American Government that are still there," Lucius smiled at them just daring them to do something. Harry and the teens looked rather unhappy about the idea but they did lower their wands a bit. Cody on the other hand didn't lower his wand from its aim.

"Why do you want to help us. I thought that Voldie was your favorite person in the whole world. Seems that you change sides like you change clothes," Cody almost hissed wishing the deal hadn't been so sweet but he couldn't pass it up.

"It would seem that Voldemort has made one too many controversial calls and now he is making some that make no sense to us. I have begun thinking that he isn't the great leader he once was but that doesn't mean I am gonna follow in my disowned son's footsteps. Everything comes with a price. Say a million in American dollars," Malfoy's smug look was now directed at Cody.

"Fine but it's gonna take me a while to get that type of dough to England. Let's meet next week we meet this same spot at midnight," Cody smiled back because regardless of what Malfoy thought he wasn't getting the money. Then he felt a spike of dark magical present in the forest. Voldemort was here so this meeting wasn't exactly truthful. "Only you come next time Malfoy and if anyone else does they will die where they stand," Cody tried to make the threat seem harmless but he couldn't hold his temper.

"Next Monday we will meet at Midnight," Malfoy smile and walked back into the forest. Cody began pushing the other out of the woods. He didn't even turn to look behind him knowing that Voldemort was there made everything seem different. Voldie didn't want to fight the American's and he wanted to get rid of his new pets.

"We have to tell Dumbledore," Harry said with a taste of disgust in his mouth. They just made a deal with the woman who had killed his god-father.

"Yes we do but I have a question was I the only one who felt Voldemort come into the woods. It seems that Malfoy wasn't acting on his own as he said. So it being that he ain't getting the money he will get a few counterfeit bills. The only question now is what do we do. Do we capture Lucius or do we let him go," Cody asked the others as they all looked at him wide eyed.

"How could you tell Voldemort was there? I couldn't even feel him enter the area," Harry asked shocked that he had missed that.

"You were angry and didn't poke around your area to see what else was out there. I understand your feeling I wanted to drop them where they stood but I think we might get more out of this," Cody smiled even if it was half a smile because today marked the full loss of his friend. Right now he was in a mind set. Why did Voldemort want rid of Sinopa and Jake. Also why give up your moles inside the American Government? The military power of the American's couldn't be matched so why ruin your chance for power. Why tell what you want in the castle unless you want them protecting something that Voldemort knew about but didn't know where it was?

"Cody those are hard question that we don't have the answers to right now. We really need to find Dumbledore and tell him of our unique meeting," Hermione answer just caused Cody to smile. In all the fuss he had forgot about he wonder twin and their mind reading abilities.

"Yeah I know. Dumbledore is in his office right about now. I do feel his energy from here it would seem that he might be in a meeting through. Let's just take our time hopefully he is done by the time we get there," Dakota smiled at Sam as she gave him a knowing look. She could feel the power radiating off the two teens but she didn't know that like Cody they could see thoughts without so much as raising a wand. Now she had more couple of more mind messager to worry about. There were a few things she had to tell Cody but only when he was ready. They walked the longest way possible to get to Dumbledore's office and Cody could still tell he wasn't done with his meeting.

_"Come to my office now. All of you something just came in,"_ Dumbledore's wise voice cut through all of their thoughts. His voice was filled with worry so Cody knew what every just came in wasn't a good social call.

"Looks like where in for it," Cody joked trying to keep the mood light before the atom bomb was dropped on them. Cody knew he still had to tell Dumbledore of the meeting but knew that whatever Dumbledore had to say was more important. As he walked up to the stone gargoyle it didn't even wait for the password before jumping out of the way. Cody felt his heart leap up into his throat if the gargoyle was told not to wait then something was really wrong. As he enter the room he noticed that a rather short pudgy wizard was standing looking hatefully at Cody.

"What the hell do you mean Albus. An American with Celtic background was different but a true American is a different story. This will be brought in front of the whole wizengamon," The short man held short of yelling.

"What is that suppose to mean? Just because I am an American I ain't good enough to teach young witches and wizards how to defend themselves. That I might be a little too blood thirsty for your liking. Why do you do yourself a favor and stop while you still have the chance to breath," Cody's rage had peaked at the older wizards words. An American wasn't suppose to teach unless they had a background with a European country.

"You will watch your tongue, Yankee, while talking to 2nd head of the wizengamon Springgrott. IF you keep making threats then you shall be jailed," Springgrott felt that he was higher than this American filth standing in front of him. Cody now was insulted he was a Southerner and he wasn't gonna stand being called a god damn Yankee even if he didn't see a problem with the way they lived.

"First things first the next time you call me a Yankee you might want to watch you back. Secondly I am the leader of the American Wizarding Armed Services called the Wolf Pack. The Wolf Pack is here to protect this fine castle and all of England's Wizarding future," Cody hissed in a low voice. He was waiting for the chance to get Springgrott. Dumbledore had already let Cody know that Springgrott was a rouge.

"First I will let you know what the hell you are suppose to be doing. I don't care what you status is in your government but it doesn't cross the Atlantic. Also you might as well forget about protecting because this castle can protect itself. Why don't you go back home where they will probably send you to some foreign country to take over their oil supply," Springgrott gave a smirk as Cody lost it. He had stepped over the line.

"Fucking Brit," Cody howled as he leap at Springgrott only to be taken to the ground by Harry and Ron. He struggled to get free from their bonds. Springgrott began to laugh as the sight until he was flung against the wall from Cody's rage. Dumbledore finally stepped in after giving himself a while to keep from chuckling aloud as Springgrott bounced off the wall.

"ENOUGH. Cody calm down Springgrott is still sore after the American Revolution. Springgrott the School Board has already approved Mr Niemeier to be the next Defense teacher so deal with. Also if this comes in front of the Wizengamon there will be other information that come out that might be damaging to your reputation. Now we have no further business so leave," Dumbledore's eyes were set in a cold glare. Springgrott got up dusted himself off and left in a short order. Not a word left his mouth until he gave his destination for his floo trip.

"Sorry, Albus just a few things I can't stand being called, Son of a bitch and a Yankee," Cody huffed as he was finally let up from the stone floor. "Now what do you have to tell us cause we have a few thing to tell you," Cody rubbed his chest where he had been slammed to the floor. _"Damn you guys threw me down a little hard. Thank you though I might have done something I would have regretted,"_ Cody thought to Harry.

"Springgrott is getting desperate to figure out what we are doing. It seems the Dark Lord is having trouble figuring out what we have planned and the attacks are taking their toll. Springgrott also seemed to want American pressents off of the ground saying it was only asking for trouble," Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Cody. He felt he knew of the meeting as he had felt Tom on the ground even if he was on his office.

"Alright we were approached by a few high ranking Death Eaters in the edge of the forest. They said if we paid them money they would offer intel on a few questions we have. Also they are offering Jake and Sinopa both on a silver platter. The intelligence offered was about what Voldemort wants with the Castle and the moles on American soil. Something wasn't right because Voldemort was with them. I have a feeling that Voldemort knows something of importance is in the Castle but doesn't know what it is. Also something seems off about them giving up the American soil, so keep an eye on our other foreign alliances," Cody gave a full report.

"I figured they would approach us eventually. They need the money to keep the war alive without the money he has promised the Death Eaters will not fight. As for offering both Sinopa and Jake, that just shows that everyone is replaceable other than Tom. He probably does have a new alliance and feels the American Government isn't need anymore," Dumbledore was softly stroking his beard and looking off into space. Why would Voldemort give up what he wants in the castle? Cody must be right Tom knew the castle was important but he didn't know what way.

"Listen I need to go find Hopps before she leaves. I'll catch up on this meeting later," Cody rushed from the room hoping to find his boss in good enough humor to agree.

"Alright, Dumbledore I know you have a clue as to what is up with the whole importance of the castle. Would you like to let us in on it," Sam asked as she walked over to take a seat. Dumbledore had talked to this girl many times and knew even if she didn't like fighting she was still one of the best trained warriors of today.

"All I can think is that Cody is right. Tom knows something with power is in the castle but he doesn't know where it is. Also the Chamber is still off importance I read through some documents that came to light a few years ago after the Chamber had been opened the last time. There is a power in the chamber other than the guardian. As for it's purpose I don't know the documents never went as far to tell me there is a piece missing," Dumbledore looked over a few papers that sat on his desk the top one was a form for prosecutor outlining a trail for a captured Death Eater. The ministry was going for the death penalty in this case as the man had kill a muggle family and was captured as he went to rape and kill the woman who lived next door. Dumbledore had thanked god that the man hadn't made it as far to reach the second victim but felt guilt for the young family that had died.

"Ok so do you have an idea of what we need to be looking for when we go into the Chamber. I mean it couldn't be that had to find something with a magical power in that place. There shouldn't be some much of a magical presents as there is up here in the castle. Which means Cody should be able to sniff it out pretty easily," Sam smiled and Dumbledore looked over his glasses. Then Cody walked back in the room looking rather unhappy. Sam frowned at the look on his face when she saw the look in his eye.

"Well ever felt like you were told politely to go fuck yourself," Cody asked to the room. Noone had an answer for him, "Hopps wouldn't go for it at first but then she agreed to use counterfeit bill to get the info. I doubt they would tell the difference but it does mean that if Lucius gets away we have a big mess on our hands. So that leaves us with multiple problems and not enough man power to deal with it if Lucius doesn't come alone," Cody looked around the room trying to focus on anything. Ever since he had talk to Hopps he felt strange. It was had for him to focus and he was feeling dizzy. His body felt like it was on fire and his stomach churned constantly. "Albus...," Cody barely got out before he felt he was going to black out. Sam grab his arm and looked into his eyes. They were black something a dark aura surrounded him much like after he had killed Grace.

"Cody come back to me," Sam cried. Dumbledore had finally made his way across his desk he grabe Cody's face and looked into his eyes. At first he thought Tom was trying to dig his way into Cody's brain but now he wasn't sure what was in there. He felt the presents was dark at first but then it wasn't harmful and it was kind.

"Harry reach out to Cody. See what is going on," Dumbledore order as he remained in eye contact but he couldn't break through. Harry tried reaching out and Hermione also tried but neither had much luck.

"I can't get in something stronger is blocking the path ways," Harry said with a grim look on his face.


	18. 18 The Halloween Ball and Riddles

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. JK Rowling owns everything other than the bad story line and a few characters. I am just playing with the story as i see fit. I hope you enjoy.**_

_"Hello, Dakota. We have been watching you. After all you are from Hufflepuff's' bloodline. Do you know why we brought you to this place," a little girl spoke out. She was surrounded by three others. Two older women, one dressed in different shades of blue while the other shorter plumper woman was in a dress of yellow with brown lining. The man looked to be a king of sorts dressed in Red with his armor lined in gold. All of this was hard to overlook but the little girl stood out the most. Her raven black hair and grey piercing eyes sent shivers down his back. Her dress was blacker than the night sky and was rather low cut for someone of her age._

_ "Not exactly but I like to keep an open mind. First things first what did you do to me," Cody asked rather trying to keep away from the topic they wanted to discuss. He wasn't sure about the topic but he didn't want to jump head first into that pool before testing the depths._

_ "We put you in a trace my boy. Sorry it was a litter hard on the way in but it had to be that way. To the others you are sleeping they can't enter into your mind to see what you are seeing but they sense something is odd about this sleep. You know back in my day the world was very separated. It's good to see that now the world is trying to piece itself together," The man nodded at Cody._

_ "Alright now what is you wish to speak with me about," Cody asked tenderly. He watched as they began talking it over among themselves. His head was pounding this type of link didn't fare so well on the mortal._

_ "Thomas Marvolo Riddle. The one they call Lord Voldemort. There is somethings that need to be told and others that need to be figured out. Right now just stay silent and listen," The little girl spoke before the other could stop her._

_ "Ok what needs to be known now," Cody's voice was losing it composer. He had felt his heart leap and then drop because Voldemort's name was mentioned. The concentration for the connection was also taking it toll on Cody._

_ "All I can say now is that he is living on borrowed time. He is using an old way to keep himself living. Of all of his killing his soul has split into eight pieces. Seven of which are stored and another is in his body. One has been destroyed and another was used. To completely destroy him you will need to take care of five. Do you understand," the little girl's voice stern and straight._

_ Cody smiled, "It seems that he has fooled you one too many times to have you intervene in the mortal world, Death." Cody watched as she smiled. Her face looked soft and elegant but Cody could feel the cold air flow from around her. He had felt her grasp once before but she didn't collect instead she gave him the power to come back to the living._

_ "I figure you would have known who I was. You know this isn't always my form," She smiled and Cody just nodded. "When you wake I will leave a paper with you the riddle will be wrote on it so you can tell it to the others. Also you need to know that not all of those thought fallen are in my hands. An ally will rise from the ashes they once put them in an omen black as the night shall be a hero even if he is counted out."_

_"Our heirs are not ready mentally for a connection like this. Cody, you are stronger than they are but you will have to teach them how to control their powers. You already know what your founder gave you but the others have yet to learn of how powerful they will be. We fear Voldemort will win if they do not find the power which keeps him alive," The lady with Raven hair in the Blue dress spoke up._

_ "Alright I promise I will do what I can," Cody felt even dizzier now and the connection was fading but he noticed Hufflepuff was waiting to speak._

_ "I only have a few things to say my dear grandchild. Never think that just because you pick the path of the warrior that you will lose my favor. Just because I gave my life to healing doesn't mean I didn't want to be the warrior that you are. Also don't let go of the good girl that has come in your life," Helga Hufflepuff gave a shy smiled and then waved good bye. All the founders filed out of the white room._

_ "Till the next time and I won't let you go as easily," Death gave one finally smile and the room vanished. Cody felt he was drifting into nothingness._

"Cody wake up," Sam's voice finally broke through the darkness. "Please wake up." Cody almost jumped out of his skin. He had a slight head ache but never the less he didn't feel like he was about to puke like he did before.

"Damn they know how to fuck with your head," He closed his eyes hard trying to make the pain go away. It didn't help and he went to bring his hands up to his head only to find the piece of paper he was promised. He handed the paper over to Dumbledore and went to rubbing his temples. Sammy stood behind the chair rubbing his shoulders and neck. "You got any idea what she means," Cody asked feeling his body relax from the massage.

"I have ideas but nothing solid. I figure you would have a better idea or you wouldn't have left there. Also if you didn't have a good clue she would have went into more detail," Dumbledore looked over his glasses. Both of the men started a privet conversation with their eyes.

"Ok now you two. Who the hell is she and what the hell did the clue say," Sam asked a little jealous about them talking of a girl right in front of her. Both of them looked at her and gave her a large smile.

"First off she is called Death. You know she is very pretty compared to what people think. She gave me a clue about Voldie. It seems Voldemort has tricked her too many times and he has pissed her off," Cody smiled and nodded for Albus to read the clue.

"He is using an old way to keep himself living on borrowed time. Of all of his killing his soul has split into eight pieces," Dumbledore stopped looking around at the others, "Seven of which are stored and another is in his body. One has been destroyed and the another was used. To completely destroy him you will need to take care of five. Cody there is only one way of doing that."

"Yeah I figured that much. So we're searching for Horcruxes and we have no idea where to begin," Cody looked rather defeated Death had handed him a wild goose chase.

"No we do have an idea of where to look. You see Voldemort entrusted each of his inner circle with a Horcrux. Severus has one but he isn't sure how to destroy it. Lucius gave Ginny the Diary and Harry destroyed it. Petter must have used his to bring Voldemort back so that leaves us to find. That should mean Bellatrix has one, Dolohov another, and two more. We have to find them but first we have to find out how to destroy them," Dumbledore eyes twinkled as Cody gave a small smile.

"Well Harry used the Basilisks Fang to kill the soul in the diary. So that gives us an idea of what will work," Hermione piped up from her seat.

"I got a better idea since I don't like dealing with snakes. Gryffendor's Sword absorbs every substance that can make it more powerful. Therefore the Gryffendor's Sword would have the venom inside of it," Dakota looked at all the shocked faces in the room, "What am I the only one who knew that all the four founding swords were Goblin made as well as the headmaster's sword. All swords Goblin made are the same way. I owned a few of them in my time." Hermione's face dawned with realization at the same time Dumbledore's did too. Both of them nodded and gave a small shake of their heads in disbelief.

"So that means the Gryffendor Sword could posin someone and it would seem that a Basilisks killed them? Other than the stab wound," Harry asked. Cody nodded and smiled at the idea.

"While you could tell they had been stab the posin would still kill them just the same as they had been bitten," Cody explained and then added with a smile, "That means don't cut yourself with the damn thing." Cody gave a small laugh while everyone else in the room just shook their heads.

"So now we know how to destroy them I suggest that we get Snape's first," Dumbledore looked at Cody and they shared a dark look.

"That raises a lot of problems, Headmaster," a new voice entered the room. Snape stood in the dark edge of the room with a menacing glare on his face. Something seemed different about the Potion Professor today. He seemed darker than he had been in a while.

"As soon as we do it Snape will be ousted as a spy for Dumbledore. Unless we think of a way to make it seem like he didn't do it willingly," Cody frowned at the idea it would mean Snape would have to leave and be considered a Death Eater.

"We will have to plan how do it properly and Snape will have to fall into his full time cover as a Death Eater," Dumbledore's eyes held a small pang of guilt.

"Then we shall have to set something up and hope that it works with the Dark Lord. I will have to be away when you are planning so as not to raise any questions," Snape looked rather upset but didn't say anything. His frame was rigid but he was trying to keep himself composed.

"This can wait till after next week when I meet with Lucius," Cody felt angry having to out Snape even if it was needed he still felt the guilt. How could they personally sign his death certificate and not feel a damn thing. Cody could read Snape's body langue, as he had seen it often. It was that of a dead man walking. It changed a man knowing that death was just waiting around the corner.

"I agree it would seem rather odd if we ousted Snape before that time but then again if they think Snape has double crossed them they might out him to us. Either way it is kind of a win-win situation," Dumbledore tried to put a cheery spin on it but everyone in the room had already been in dark thoughts.

"If we have to out Snape who will take over as Potions Master of this school," Harry asked a question most of the students had been wondering. While Snape could be one of their least favorite teachers at least he taught them well. Harry didn't want another bozo like Umbridge as a teacher. Harry might have despised Potions but he knew the class was one of the most important classes.

"If it comes down to it we will find old Professor Slughorn and offer him the job. He will mostly likely accept as he has taken to hiding since Voldemort has returned," Dumbledore looked at all the students wishing desperately that he could comfort them with some story that would help ease their minds. "Severus, I hope you understand that if this must happen, you will be in the Dark Lord's presents at all hours of the day. We will not be able to give you much aid while you are there but we will give you was to keep in contact with us if you shall ever need us," Dumbledore sighed heavily at the thought of putting another one of his students in harm's way. It seemed that the older he got the more and more his students were dropping like flies at the hands of others.

"Snape if anything ever happens and you need a way out the Wolf Pack will get you out of there. I swear on everything I hold dear and my own life no Death Eater will keep me from getting you out of there," Cody offered some support to the trouble Potions Professor. He hated doing this but if it had to be that way then there was nothing he could do. All he could do is hope that if it came down to it he could save the life of the other man.

"I thank you for the jesting but if something does arise Voldemort will not give me time to call the army. He will kill me on the spot. All I want is one thing from you all. No matter want kill him and do not let him gain control of the world," Snape said as he turned and walked from the room not letting the others see the tears that were threatening his eyes. He was frightened at the idea of dying but at the same time had little to live for. His longtime friend had died many years ago when Voldemort had accepted the prophecy that now plagued that same friends son. Regardless of how he felt about the father he could never fully hate the son because he had his mother's eyes. He held many of her traits and almost none but of his father's bravery. Yes he might have a sense of humor but he wouldn't go out of his way to bully another. Severus felt a large hand pat him on the back, as he turned down another corridor. A young American held guilty eyes as he looked at Snape.

"It doesn't have to be this way if you don't want it to be," Cody said rather shy all of a sudden. Cody had never been one to comfort those in distress but now seemed as good as time as any to change that. He watched as tears fell from Snape's eyes and Cody pulled him into a brother like hug, carefully placing many concealment charms so as to avoid any unwanted attention. He knew what it was like to have large cross hairs attached to your back but still he couldn't find the right words to comfort the poor man.

"It must be this way for Harry, if no one else. I promised his mother before her Death that I would be sure to protect her only child and I will hold true to that. Let it be known that all of Slytherins is not evil. There are a select few that get the chance to say that and I am lucky that I had a friend like Lily to guide me on my way," Snape's watery eyes looked over the grounds. He felt comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. He wouldn't have felt any more comfortable with any other person but at the same time he knew he was standing with great man.

"Severus, there are ways around it and I have a few idea's but they will have to wait until we can talk to Dumbledore. You know that we can still fake death's," Cody whispered quietly. Make sure again no one could hear. They couldn't be too careful.

"Yes I do but we still need a spy inside of Voldemort's inner ranks. No matter the danger," Snape replied drily before storming off. Creating the illusion that they had been fighting since none of the students in the corridor had seen the fight.

Cody stood there and watched as the Potion's Master headed for the dungeons. He felt an old wiry hand grip his shoulder. "Even as the future gets stormy there is always silver lining on the clouds. Cody, Severus is looking what is the best for us. He is still hurting from Lily's death as well as his sister's," Dumbledore had a look of guilt.

"I never knew he had a sister. I mean it ain't like we are that close, so I guess he wouldn't tell me that. Did Voldemort do it," Cody asked hoping to get more answers than questions. If Voldemort had done it then Snape wouldn't be in his inner circle.

"Voldemort did do it but she was a muggle. She was his half sister on his father's side. Voldemort has never made the connection because she wasn't a witch and she didn't have Snape as the last name. Their father wasn't a good man in fact alcohol plagued his life and he had many affairs while married to Severus's mother. Annabeth was the only one that was ever one of his known children other than Severus. She was a smart woman and she was pregant at the time of her death. It did something to Severus that I never expected. At first he had join Voldemort after he got out of school because his friends said it was the thing to do. After her death he came to me with plans to kill Voldemort. This was about the time that I had heard the prophecy so I knew that it wouldn't work. I told Severus of the prophecy and that I needed someone in the inner circles of Voldemort. Snape agree but he was the one who suggested that we hide Lily and James. Then we were unable to protect them and Snape lost faith in us," Dumbledore guilt had over taken his face. He had failed everyone yet again at protecting everything.

"It happens to the best of our plans, Albus. As much as the American Government praises me for only losing 20 or less wizards in attacks I would rather it be none of them. We can't keep everyone alive no matter how we plan they still always kill someone. The problem is we are only human we can't see everything that will fail with our plan and God ain't about to give us a damn hint," Cody kicked lightly at the stone floors. Then he felt tears of frustration threatening to fall, and wiped at them angrily, "I guess I need to go get ready for a ball, seeing as my beautiful girlfriend wishes to go and I need to keep an eye on the student body." With that he walked away leaving Dumbledore to wallow in self-pity and guilt.

Harry's POV

It had been hours since the earlier development and now it was getting close to the time for the older students to go to the Halloween Ball. Their search of the Chamber of Secretes hadn't turned up much new information other than an object in there had some magical property. He had tried to talk his way out of it but Ginny had talked some sense into him this time. If Harry wasn't there the other students would begin to worry something was wrong. They all needed to rest their brains from thinking about Voldemort and the other Death Eaters. Harry had been dress in his green dress robes which perfectly matched his eyes and had long since been waiting on Hermione and the other girls to come down. Draco sat on the couch not dress for the ball as he wasn't going; due to the fact he didn't have a date. Ron sat and every so often would get up and pace the room giving rather long sighs. Neville had taking the nervously playing with his thumbs. Harry just stood in the corner of the room trying to be patient and wait for his girlfriend.

Finally Harry heard the sounds of high heels coming down the stone stairs and he felt his heart leap to his throat. He was disappointed when it was Ginny who was quickly followed by Luna. Then he noticed both girls stopped short of the last stairs and he finally heard the final pair of high heels begin their way down the stone stairs and he felt his heart almost beat out of his chest. His mouth became dry as he saw a long tanned legs come into view. Then he seen Hermione's face lightly accented by makeup and he felt his heart skip a few beats again.

"You look... amazing," Harry finally found the word he was looking for. Everyone in the room was nonexistent for just a few breaths as the two fated to be together. Their eyes flashing a few light blues as they felt an almost animal instinct take over.

"Come on we're going to be late for the bloody ball if you two don't start moving," Ron grumbled under his breath. Hermione shot him a half-hearted death glare but she understood why he was being a little grouchy. Harry offered his arm to Hermione and they were off. They could hear that everyone was beginning to report to the Great Hall to begin the festivities. The halls rang with the joyous laughter of the students and many could be heard gossiping to one another as the group had made it to the bottom landing. Everyone standing outside the large doors went silent as the Harry and Hermione had finally reached the floor. The crowd parted allowing Harry and the others to make their way to the front of the group. Harry and Hermione felt nervous walking in the small passageway made for them.

As they finally made it to the front the doors almost slammed open revealing a completely decorated hall. Jack-o-lanterns were suspended in the air and were the only light other than the full moon that laid over the enchanted ceiling. Bats and Owls flew carelessly in between the high rafters and the ghost floated around to add the final touches. All of the teachers were sitting at the heads table with a few other adults that were at the castle. Harry give a small wave at Dakota before finding a table near the front corner of the room. Harry gave a small bow and pulled Hermione's chair out for her which was accompanied by a few awes from other girls. After Hermione had become comfortable Harry finally took his seat. The tables had been filled with food and refreshments since the older students didn't come to dinner earlier. The hall was filled with the chatter of the students who came to this event.

Dumbledore stood and with a hand raise and the talking soon became nothing. He paused waiting just in case a few students were late. "This ball tonight is to reminds that even as we are at war, let us never forget that love and happiness is needed in every life. Today was an extra day of rest that we all needed but tomorrow will be a day of a full workload. Just remember that being at this event is a privilege and if any of the adult feel that you are misusing this then you will escorted out of the hall. Have fun," with that Dumbledore left the young adult to their party. Everyone began filling their plates but ate carefully as to not ruin their dress clothes.

_"You know we are going to be dancing tonight,"_ Hermione shot snidely at Harry. She carefully hid giggles as the color drained from his face. Ron shared a knowing face but gave a feeble smile. Both boys remembered the embarrassment of their 4th year and the Tri-wizard Tournament ball.

"Mione I have not danced since 4th year and that was the only time," Harry tried to plead but only got a mischievous smile and a small shake of her head in return. Harry was panicking trying to remember anything he could about dancing from anywhere. All he knew was not to step on her toes but he really didn't have the rhythm to dance.

"Harry, could I speak with you for a minute," Dakota spoke softly in his ear. Harry was utterly shocked at how no one had noticed that he had moved from the "adult" table. Harry looked up there and it seemed that Dakota was still sitting there. "Listen kid it's just a spell I show you how to do it later right now we need to have a little chit chat," Cody cast a real quick spell and an exact copy of Harry appeared in the seat. Harry looked at the copy and noticed that it didn't really move and when he touched it that it began to fade.

They walked in the shadows to avoid unwanted eyes and Harry noticed that no one noticed them as they slipped into the trophy room. The dim light in the room coming from a few light candles cast eerie shadows on Cody's face making him look a great deal older than he was. "Harry, something is afoot this night. I'm not quite sure what but I think we both need to watch our backs. Make sure Hermione stays in your sight."

"You don't think they would make an attempt tonight here at Hogwarts, do you?" Harry asked staring at Cody diligently. The older man gave a half shrug and turned to stare at a certain trophy. Harry looked around him and looked at the name plate. It read Tom Riddle for Services to the School.

"I asked Dumbledore why we couldn't just scrap this trophy, he said he had tried but it wouldn't budge. I think we might have to take some time in the next few weeks to see if we can get it out. Then again who knows what the next few weeks will bring," Cody half laughed, "Let's get back to the party, tell Hermione of my hunch but don't get too worked up over it." Cody motioned toward the door and Harry left.

Harry did the same and noticed as soon as he sat down the copy of him disappeared without a trace. Hermione eyed Harry and Cody but didn't say a word as their meeting was privet. Harry mouthed tell you later and all was forgiven and the others hadn't noticed his absents. As Harry finished his well filled plate dinner came to a close and the tables disappeared and a dance floor was opened in the middle of the room. The tables reappeared to the sides and back of the room but lacked the dinner and only held refreshments on them.

"Come on we have to take the first dance," Hermione pulled Harry onto the dance floor as a band took over where the Professors table sat. Cody and Sam also joined them on the dance floor followed by a grumbling Ron and a smiling Luna. Harry took Hermione's left hand in his right hand as his left arm snaked around her waist. She gentle put her open hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. Then a soft rock song began to play, that Harry had heard coming from his cousin room one time. He couldn't help but smile at the irony that muggle music was being played at a wizard dance. He noticed that Cody was shaking his head slightly and he danced almost perfectly with the music.

"I, dearly hope Mr. Potter that you aren't just going to stand here all night watching others dance," Hermione whispered suggestively in his ear. Harry swayed lightly with the music and pulled Hermione close praying that he didn't step on her feet or trip. Luckily it worked and they danced for the next few songs until the dance floor was over crowded and they were in dire need of some refreshments. Harry led Hermione off the dance floor and to the table that Ron was sitting at in a heated discussion with Dakota.

"What are you gentlemen talking so heated about," Hermione asked carefully. She thought it might be something to do with the war but this wasn't the place for such a talk.

"Quiditch," Ron answer simply and he quickly countered what Cody had said with, "How many World Cups have the United States won?"

"Only one and I believe that it was the 1975 games, but that doesn't mean that the United States is drained of talent just means that they haven't found the right chemistry yet," Cody answered pointedly in a huff, "And how long has it been since the Cannons have won their division?" Harry just shook his head seeing where this conversation was going and knowing that he had no way to stop it.

"That's cold but it was in the mid 90's, I think," Ron looked rather thoughtful, "That isn't the point through we were on the discussion about England and American Quiditch."

"We were but honestly both places have so many teams that it's hard to say that one team is better than the other. Every year when they pick the National team they go by try-outs not teams. That hurts that team because it's had to put egos aside when you were considered the best in the nation," Cody pointed out with a snide smile.

"You do have a good point," Ron again looked unusually thoughtful, "If you had a team that does good and can get along then that is the better team. That is the reason that Hungarian team is so great they go through years of practice before they are sent onto the field."

"Exactly my point," Cody sat back in his chair as he had claimed a victory. Ron just shook his head and took a large swig from his goblet.

"Ok then the same could be said about an army, or even of a group fighting against another group. The talent doesn't matter as long as the team can trust each other," Harry said thinking to himself as he saw a smile erupt onto Cody's face.

"As bad as it sounds Slone's system was wrong. He said that there is greater power with the more talent that you have. The truth is that the talent doesn't matter without trust, and a group with trust has a better chance at winning than a team with talent and no trust," Cody added to Harry's thought. Then Cody narrowed his eyes for a second before shaking his head in the direction that the girl had migrated to. "It seems the women don't share our interest in our choice of topics," Cody said giving a slight chuckle.

"Cody I wanted to ask you something but don't want to pry to far in places I don't belong," Harry said worried that the American would be offended.

"Shoot," Cody said with a small grim smile, "Harry, the worst that will happen is I will tell you nothing." Cody could see Harry sitting on the edge of his seat and ready to burst.

"What would you say is the hardest part of combat. I watched when you killed that one guy and your face didn't show any emotion and it didn't seem to bother you," Harry asked quietly making sure no one over heard him.

"I learnt over time to just fade it out. It still gets to me because I am human unlike those other assholes. No matter how terrible they are I feel compassion for them because I am human. Taking a life isn't as easy as people make it to be. The thing that I think about is that it could have been me in that position," Cody went silent as a student walked by before beginning again, "The only thing I can say is once you pile up enough dead bodies it starts to just fade out. You lose track of their faces and why you had to and you are only left with the questions of what would have happened if I had let them live." Cody took a drink of his goblet and looked at it rather reproachful, "This shit taste like piss."

Harry and Ron laughed at the last because it was completely away from the earlier conversation. Cody just shook his head and gave a true smile before adding, "Gentlemen, it has been nice but I have a woman sitting over there, and if I don't attend to her before long I doubt that I will be sleeping in the bedroom tonight." Harry and Ron followed him over to where the ladies sat and saw Cody take Sam's hand a give it a slight kiss before saying, "If you don't mind I would like to steal you away from your important lady business and have a dance or two." Sam gave a small blush and followed him onto the dance floor. Harry sat next to Hermione and then engaged in a small mental conversation relating to their activities that would happen at the dance. Just as the song ended Harry saw the large doors to the Great Hall burst open and someone walked to Dakota and whispered in his ear and all that was seen was he gave him a nod. He walked to the head table spoke a few words to Dumbledore before collecting Sam and his things and walking out of the hall.

_"What's going on,"_ Harry strained to connect with Cody as he left the hall. All he received was, _"Stay put and let us take care of this. Harry enjoy your night it seems mine was cut short."_ Then Harry felt a portkey activate and couldn't hear anymore out of him. Hermione just patted Harry's knee and asked for another dance which he quickly accepted. He loved being this close to her as he could fully take in the sweet aroma that surrounded her. Part of him still wished to know what Cody was doing but tonight was his night to be just a normal teen, and Cody had told him to enjoy it.

After a few more dances students began to file out of the hall and to their respective sleeping places, well at least some of them didn't want to push their luck. Harry and Hermione kept swaying to the music until they heard the clock tower begin to chime midnight and they decided it was time to call it a night. Harry felt almost dead beat tired but he had enjoyed himself and was sure Hermione enjoyed it too. All was not lost in the endless dancing, as they both gained a night that had lightened their hearts and made them almost forget the endless war that was being waged outside of these walls.

As they entered their common room followed by Ron and Luna; Ginny and Neville had decided to head up earlier as they didn't want to dance and were rather tired. Draco was still on the couch but he had fallen asleep and the book that he had been reading still sat in his lap with his head tilted back. He was lightly snoring and Harry felt pity for him but didn't dare try to move him as it would have awaken him and Harry didn't want to as Hogwarts Motto said "Tickle a sleeping dragon". So they quietly tip-toed up the stairs to their bedrooms and began taking off the dress clothes that Harry so desperately wanted to get out of.

As they fell onto the bed Harry and Hermione felt the full force of their sleepiness and almost began to doze, "Harry," Hermione asked to see if he was still awake.

"Yes, Mione," Harry responded sleepily.

"Thank you for tonight. I really needed this. I love you so much," Hermione yawned after forcing out the last word.

"I love you too, Mione," Harry said as he felt sleep drag him under its dark spell. The only response given was light breathing as Hermione herself had fallen asleep. Both of them laid there wrapped in each others arms not even noticing as McGonagall came into the room and covered them up giving each of them a kiss on the forehead and a small smile that she would deny to deathbed.


	19. 19 A Meeting of Minds

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. JK Rowling owns everything other than the bad story line and a few characters. I am just playing with the story as i see fit. I hope you enjoy.**

Today was a dread day for Harry and the other teens; not only because the morning began with double potions but tonight Dakota had a meeting with Malfoy. Not the newly reformed Draco Malfoy but his evil nasty father Lucius Malfoy. Everything had been set up for tonight to be as easy as possible. Cody would met with them alone but would keep a constant mental link with Harry and Hermione, so the others knew what was happening. Harry almost hated potions since the last week as Snape had turned back to his darker ways as it seemed. He was constantly on Harry about his sloppy potion brewing and Harry had just about had enough when the bell signaling the end of class. Harry muttered a few curse words under his breath as he walked out of the class room for a double Transfiguration Lesson before Lunch.

McGonagall seemed to be in an even worse mood than Snape and she didn't even try to mask it. A Slytherin had lost 50 house points for simple whispering to his friend as McGonagall was lecturing them the history of Animagus. Harry had for the most part tried to remain attentive the whole class period but he had already heard it from his training earlier in the year. He also found himself fighting against sleep as last night had been a long night filled with planning and meetings with many of the Order. Hermione had to keep nudging him to keep him awake.

"Mr. Potter, why is it important for Animaguses to be registered with the Ministry," McGonagall snapped out seeing that Harry had began to nod off. Harry felt his checks begin to burn as he blushed slightly at her sudden question.

"It is important because if a criminal is an Animagus and not registered then they could sneak past Aurours trying to catch them and no one would ever know any different," Harry said hoping that it was good enough so McGonagall wouldn't take house point for sleeping in class.

"Very good attempt at a piss poor answer, Mr. Potter. I would say 15 points for nodding off in class. Now can anyone else finish the answer for Mr. Potter," McGonagall asked and peared over the class before settling on Hermione's raised hand, "Miss Granger."

"Professor McGonagall, It is important so that the ministry can track their movements and make sure that they do not miss use their power as Animaguses. They could misuse their powers by attacking others and even destroying habitats for other animals," Hermione said proudly and Harry gave a small smile.

"Good, Miss Granger, 10 points for a complete and textbook answer," McGonagall gave them a small smile. "Now I want at least a three foot essay on at least 4 different ways that Animaguses can misuses their powers. Class Dismissed," Just as she said that the bell rang signaling lunch.

"Why such a long essay," Ron grumbled at the idea of homework. It wasn't that it was a hard essay to write but it didn't mean that he liked doing it. "Mione do you think," Ron began but was cut off by Hermione's raised hand.

"No, Ronald, I will not write you essay but I will edit it once it is done. The same goes for Harry if he had asked," Hermione looked pointedly at both of them making her point well known. _"I know you wouldn't have asked but I had to add it in, love,"_ Hermione thought to Harry causing a smile to gentle appear on his face.

"Well at least it's lunch time. I don't know how much longer I could go without eating my own shoes," Ron grumbled again before walking off to join Luna. Hermione just shook her head and muttered something about boys and being ruled by three things. Harry just gave a soft chuckle and threw his arm over her shoulder and walking to the Great Hall.

Half way to the Great Hall Harry spotted Dakota walking up the stairs. "I hope you are ready for today's lesson," He said to both of them before starting back up the stairs. Harry began to worry about what was going to happen today when the said lesson began. He just shook his head as they returned to their journey to the Great Hall. It didn't take them long as they were only on the third floor stairs. As they sat down the mail owls swooped in.

Harry looked up and noticing that Hedwig was missing from the group of fluttering Owls returned to filling his plate. Just as he finished filling it a rather large tawny owl landing at the exact place where he was gonna put his plate. Hermione gave the owl a sickle and shooed it away. Harry sat his plate down and began eating when Hermione looked at the front page of the paper and gasped loudly. Even Ron looked at her questioning to which she slammed the paper down on the table and stormed out of the castle.

Harry felt puzzled as to what was happening. He wanted to chase after Hermione but he wanted to read the article before chasing after her. So he snatched up the paper and began reading.

_Dumbledore: The Great Senile Headmaster_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_ Thankfully I have finally found some news that was to be made the front page. As I know many of my readers have been missing me dearly. This article was one of my hardest to type as it seems to cast shadows on the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. As many of you know that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned and the war against the dark is in the open. I regretfully had to print that Harry Potter was just an attention grabbing teen most of last year and that has pushed my articles further back in the news paper. Now today I have information that makes many parents of students at Hogwarts question the so-called Greatest Wizard of his age._

_ Today I was allowed to set down with 2__nd__ chief of the Wizengamon, Albert Springgrott. The topic was Albus Dumbledore and his many failures since Voldemort has come back into the open. Springgrott began with, "While Albus has been one of my greatest friends through the years, he has started to show his true age. As I told you Miss Skeeter, Dumbledore has taken students on raids against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters. While no student has yet to be hurt this is not a matter for students to be taking into their own hands. Also Albus has appointed two American Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers and both have been teaching the children of Hogwarts to fight back against the Death Eaters if they are attacked. I believe that while Albus has the best in mind for the children, he isn't giving them a choice on if they would rather not fight." Springgrott showed many emotions when talking about the student body of Hogwarts, "I think it is time that we begin to look to our other options for Headmasters or Headmistress of Hogwarts. Also it might be time for Albus to step down from his long time seat on the Wizengamon. If Albus is willing to put students in harms way to track down potential Death Eaters and Voldemort how could he be considered fair in his duties against the good people of England that are accused of being Death Eaters." Springgrott stopped the interview due to an important business meeting after asking Dumbledore to step down from his high soap box._

_ After talking with Springgrott I went out and questioned some parents of students at Hogwarts. This is just some of what they had to say after the news had hit them. "I have always feared my son going to that school because of Albus Dumbledore. He will stop at nothing and spare no one in his every lasting attempt at capturing or killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Putting the lives of my child at the hands of the Dark Lord shouldn't be happening at the one place that he should be safely tucked away from this dreaded war," One father raged. Another mother burst out in to tears as she responded, "That old senile fool has no right risking the lives of those children. He can risk Harry Potter all he wants because that boy would go looking for trouble even if he tried to protect him. Those children have barely began their lives and Dumbledore is sending the out to get themselves killed against an enemy that they can't fight. As for Americans being pushed in as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors, that is like a slap in the face to all of England. Do we not have anyone good enough here to teach these children? I would rather have a werewolf teach my children than some Yankee (due to foul language the word has been taken out) teaching the fine children of England."_

_ As I said before this was one of the hardest article for me to write because it questions one of the greatest wizards of light that the whole world has ever seen. But the question is has Dumbledore finally let old age take him and the great man that was there wilted away. Has the Dark Lord pushed Dumbledore as far as to use children to fight his battles for him. I guess, my loyal readers, only time will tell. Until the next this is star reporter for the Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter, signing out._

"Of all the fucking things they could do," Harry muttered as he threw the paper down and went chasing after Hermione. He called out for her mentally but didn't get a response after the first few tries.

_"Harry she is up in the DADA classroom,"_ Cody said through a mental link. He sounded rather livid and Harry guessed that he had heard or read the prophet and what it had wrote about Slone and himself. Harry began to climb the stairs to his next class as he didn't have the urge to eat anymore after the nasty article that he read.

He felt his anger rise every time he saw someone giving him a dirty look while reading what the paper had wrote. He had to keep himself focused on where he was going to keep himself from blowing up and possibly half the school, if his powers went haywire. He could already feel Hermione's powers going haywire so one of them needed to remain calm. He began taking stairs two at a time to keep himself from thinking about anything.

As he reached the door he went to knock but was calling in by a strong male voice called for him. He opened the door to a bewildering sight. Dakota, Sam and Hermione were standing in the middle of the room as hundreds of Owls were swooping in and out of the chandelier. Dakota shook his head angrily and then raised his head, "Every DAMN OWL better land in the next five minutes or tonights dinner is gonna be chicken." As he finished his sentence the Owls promptly swooped down and a few flew at the humans in the room. Just as one was about to peck Cody in the face it was slapped down by an invisible wind. "Now release your letter and leave this place before I change my mind," Cody focused on one owl. Every owl in the room began to release their letters and fly away causing Harry to be reminded about his acceptance into Hogwarts. "I must write Rita Skeeter and thank her for all the lovely fan mail," Cody murmured under his breath.

"Fan mail?" Harry raised an eyebrow as three howlers went off at the same time. After a few choice words they began to rip themselves up.

"Scratch that last note. Hate mail. Even better in my book," Cody said darkly. He opened one letter and raised his eyebrows at the rather long parchment that exploded out of the envelope. "Well I guess this is gonna be a long night of writing back to all these lovely people," Cody added as he shook his head, "I knew this was gonna happen last night when I heard of Rita's little article. It seems that the Daily Prophet is better than the ministry at plugging up leaks. When I went to try and talk her out of printing the article the Prophet had already moved to it's alternate printing site and had already shipped out the copies of todays paper."

"Is that why you left last night," Hermione asked and only received a sharp nod to her question. She shuddered at the thought of that dreadful woman and Harry gentle wrapped her arms around her to comfort her.

"She also wrote some pretty nasty stuff in the paper about yours and Harry's relationship. It only made page six though. I swear if it wasn't illegal that woman would be dead," Cody said as he was glancing over his rather long hate letter.

"WHAT," Harry bellowed in disbelief. Rita had wrote a story about himself and Hermione. That was pushing it by a rather long shot. How could she get away with writing a story about two Hogwarts students. It wasn't any of the worlds business that they were even together, and now everyone knew of that they were more than friends.

"Yeah, here, you won't like what you read. It's mostly about how she always knew that you two were breaking school rules and shagging in secrete. Honestly the woman is fucking bonkers and is gonna be lucky if she isn't arrested for some of the things she printed," Cody said as he began to write a letter back to the woman who had sent him the novel length letter.

"She is gonna be lucky if I don't get my hands on her," Hermione huffed as she read the article. She was now rather glad that her parents didn't get this paper because she would have been asked rather lengthy questions. Harry had just scanned the page over her should before shaking his head in disappointment.

"What can we do about it," Harry asked for the advice of the young teacher sitting in front of him. Dakota looked lost in thought so Harry didn't push for an answer right away and waited. He watched as Cody wrote a page without using magic and finally signed his name at the bottom of the letter.

"Not much seeing as there is such a thing as Freedom of Press. We can get her on the fact that she is slandering Hermione's and your name but all that would do is take money from her and make us look like asses. I have a different way of combating the press and Rita doesn't know me as well," Cody gave a toothy grin. Today wasn't his favorite day but he was gonna make something good happen about it.

"What are you going to do, dear," Sam looked at him skeptically which she knew him better than the other two. His pride and the fact that he didn't think things through made him an easy target for the press. Not only that he had made a name for himself by being a little hot headed but at the same time he also did a lot when he was calm.

"Have you every heard the LBJ wanted to accuse his political opponents of sleeping with farm animals?" Cody asked and upon receiving no answer he smiled, "Even through he didn't have proof of it he wanted to hear them deny it. So we fight fire with fire. I think the quibbler might like a nice main stream approach for once. The thing is this war isn't only the battles it's also the propaganda. So we can always throw some stuff out there and just listen to how they defend themselves and then go from there. I have already talked with Miss Lovegood's father and he will be here later this week. As for now I believe that class with start beginning." Harry heard the bell ring and he looked around at the mess and then Sam pulled out her wand and did a silent spell and all the letters zoomed to the DADA office. Cody gave her a quick kiss as a thank you before she walked into the said office.

"Great now we have to deal with the Yankee for two hours," A Slytherin said looking as if he was gonna be sick at the sight of Cody.

"Yeah I doubt that he will be here too long. I hear that he is already talking about stepping down," The other Slytherin tried to whisper as he took his seat. Harry stared down both of them until Dakota laid his hand on his should and motioned for him to take his seat at the front of the room.

As the last student paced into the room, the bell rang and the doors slammed shut. Cody stood silently at the front of the room looking over the slightly diverse class. Cody shook his head slight, "First off there are some isuses that I need to meet head on. As many of you know, The Daily Prophet printed nasty thing about American's being Defense Against the Dark Art teacher and they were calling me to step down from the position. Let me say that for no reason with I willingly step down from teaching. If the Board of Educators think that it is best to remove me from this post then I will step from this post. As for the other that I am teaching you to fight against the Death Eaters, that is a plain lie because what I teach you can be used to either fight against the enemy or aid in escaping from their cold slimy grasp." Cody gave a pause as he let what he had just said sink into the minds of the students, "Now as you know Professor O'Carroll was killed in the middle of battle, so I am stepping into the role for the rest of the year. You can call me Professor Niemeier or Mr Niemeier either works for me. Now today won't be the either spell practicing or reading out of a book. Actually I really wouldn't say it is part of Defense Against the Dark Arts but it is more to do with wars throughout the ages. The article that made the front page of the paper today is also falls into this class. Propaganda, which is an untrue or only partly true claim to make people think one way or another. Now I have a question how is this used during war times and what is it's purpose."

Hermione's hand shot up and Cody nodded for Hermione to answer, "Professor Niemeier, sir, propaganda can raise moral or lower moral from one side to the other. It's main purpose is to either get the people behind the cause or cause them to lose faith."

"Good job, Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffendor. Now today's article for the most part could be called Propaganda because there is no proof other than the words of a politician that has been noted for wanted Dumbledore's position. Now here is a tougher question, why could this testimony be considered false," Dakota asked looked directly at the two Slytherins who had been bad mouthing him earlier, "Would you attempt to answer the question."

"Uh...Uh...Uh...I really don't understand the question," Marcus Fletcher said rather quietly. His checks went flush as Cody didn't say anything and waited for him to answer the question, "I guess it could because Springgrott could be lying to get Dumbledore ousted so that he could take his place. People who read the paper don't normally think before they react so therefore most people would think that Dumbledore actually did the things he said and they would ask him to step down, and he would comply."

"Correct, I would wager 15 points to Slytherin. Now comes todays actually lesson. I would like Mr Fletcher and Mr Potter to come up here as they seem to be the two biggest leaders of the two rival houses of Hogwarts. I want you to try and discredit your opponent and the class will vote for who is the better Defense student. Now most of you are saying how are they going to do this by words well that is also how politics works. It's not about how good they are at their jobs but how gifted they are with their words. Now to the front of the class," Cody motioned for the two students to come to the front of the class. "Now the rules are no magic is to be used against your opponent for any reason. No topic is not left untouched but I will warn against using anything to sensitive due to the fact that magical outburst are triggered by such events and I don't want to have to break up a fight. Now begin," Cody said as he stood in the back of the room.

"Harry Potter has claimed to face the Dark Lord many times and has escaped but yet the Dark Lord still walks among the living. How can he be considered great at Defense Against the Dark Arts if the Dark One has still managed to rise," Fletcher began and gathered many cheers from Slytherins while also getting dirty looks from the other houses.

"Now, Marcus, wishes to try and discredit my feats but what proof does he have. He wasn't there when the Dark Lord rose to walk this earth again. I would also like to add that many students the graduated last year from the House of Slytherin have joined the forces of the Dark Lord. Allowing themselves to be his puppets. They have done his deeds and killed many of your friends and families. So Fletcher when are you up for the Dark Mark," Harry had made the propaganda statement a little darker than he had wanted but he needed it to be. He heard hisses coming from a few students and he saw Dakota give a slight grimace.

"Well then you're a coward because you ran before you could finish him off," Flint said heatedly staring Harry down.

"I didn't hear you deny that you aren't in line for the Dark Mark," Harry said coldly pressing his tongue into his cheek to keep any other words from escaping his mouth. Now Cody was about to draw the line.

"Well at least I am not screwing a Mud-Blood every night," Fletcher said heatedly. Everything in the room became still as everyone sat on the edge of their seat. Cody shifted his weight from foot to foot waiting for the magically output. Hermione was waiting for Harry to make a bad move.

It never came, "Now you see Fletcher has just shown us that he agrees with the Dark Lords views. That because Hermione is a Muggle Born she is somehow tainted as a person. That because her parents showed no magical output that she is less equal than the rest of us. This is a faulty way of thinking because for as long as I have known her, she excelled where most pure blood wizards haven't. You seem to forget that this school was based on diversity and it really isn't any of your business if I am sleeping with Hermione or not, unless I guess that you are interested in courting my girlfriend." Fletcher looked like his top was about to blow and then his magic was filling the air about to strike.

"ENOUGH," Cody growled, "Everyone please vote for who you think is the better." Cody motioned for the two boys to take their seats. Cody gave the other students a chance to vote before speaking, "Now I would like to point out that we all expected Mr. Potter to lose his temper under pressure and he didn't, so I award Gryffendor with 5 house points for the strong performance. Now wait and mingle amongst yourselves as the votes are counted." Cody began counting as the students began to whisper among themselves.

"What was the point of this lesson," One student asked another.

"I guess it's to show us that we can't believe everything that people say or that is printed in the paper," Another whispered back. The rest of the class went on like this until Cody raised his hand.

"Well I am surprised that the the class voted that Fletcher won the vote. Now let's have a little duel and see if the class was right on who was the greater of the two. Now the rules are that the only spells that are off limits are the unforgivable. Harry and Marcus take your places. Begin," Cody motioned for the two to begin the duel.

Harry took his defensive position while Fletcher took an offense position. Fletcher flung spell after spell trying to penetrate Harry's defense, while Harry focused on making Fletcher wear himself out by just playing to his defense. Then the duel ended quickly Fletcher tried to knock a piece of the ceiling off at Harry but left himself unguarded from the quick stunner that ended the attempt short. His wand fell from his arm with the tip still glowing a dark red.

"Well done, Harry, I will award Gryffendor with 10 more house points. Now does anyone know why I taught you this today," Cody asked. Everyone looked puzzled even Hermione and Harry couldn't read the DADA professors mind. Cody sighed, "Does anyone have a guess? If not the homework will be quite a load."

"That even though we think we are picking the right people to protect us we might not be. They can say one thing but does another. If we don't know the person personally then we shouldn't trust that what they say is the truth. That we should dig deep till we find the truth ourselves and if we can't then just leave it a mystery," Hannah Abbott said as the class turned around to look at her. Her face turned red as all eyes were on her and Cody gave a small grin.

"25 points for Hufflepuff for the right answer. As Miss Abbott just stated we shouldn't believe anything that someone says unless we know for certain that we can trust that person. Politician will say anything to the people to get elected it doesn't matter but they will do something else," Cody looked over them and before adding, "Lucky for you all Miss Abbott got the right answer and tonight I am not assigning homework. Don't expect it very often. Class dismissed." Through all the little things Cody had been doing no one had noticed that class was almost over.

Upon hearing the bell everyone shot out the door with their books ready to go off and start on homework or other things. Hermione bid Harry a brief farewell as she still had Advanced Ruins today. Ron said something about meeting Luna to study as he shot out the door. Harry decided to stay and make small talk with Cody as he had nothing better to do.

"Come on, Potter. Not in here," Cody said as he looked toward the doors and pointed to the DADA office. Harry followed Cody into the office and saw Sam looking over a few of the letters she had already written. Cody peered over her shoulder and smiled before shaking his head, "Dear, you making me come of a little strong that I won't just give in to public demand."

"Sorry, I just figured you would like it," Sam looked at Cody's face as a small grin appeared on his face.

"That I do. Their fine so just go on and write the rest. Now, Harry, you wanted to talk about something I presume," Cody turned his attention to Harry.

"Why did you decided to teach that today. Shouldn't that have been a History of Magic lesson," Harry asked. He had been rather curious as to why.

Cody shrugged, "Yeah it should have been, but most of you don't pay attention in Binn's class. I noticed last week when Dumbledore had me watching over a few students we think might be leaking information to their parents and indirectly to Voldemort. The thing is I had to do something or no one was gonna learn a damn thing the rest of the year so I might as well challenge government." Cody reclined back into a chair that he had made appear. "I figure the paper will just shrug it off as an American making a statement. You know back in the states they pull the same shit that no one is to question the government but as I told the president one time. If it was unconstitutionally to question the government then we would still be British. Couldn't really say that here it would come off kinda wrong but then again I come off that way anyways. I figure tomorrow we will pick up where Slone left off," Cody looked over a few notes with a sad expression.

"What will we do about tonight. I mean honestly Lucius will not stick his neck out alone and Voldemort knows. They won't leave anything to chance and now you want to go by yourself," Harry said hoping to change Cody's mind on not letting the kids set up in the forest.

"Not going alone, just not taking you kids into a wand fight. The Wolf Pack won't let their leader travel alone like he wished. They already decided that they will be in the woods in case something goes wrong. I doubt they will look for a wand fight but they damn sure won't take anything lying down," Cody added studying the back of his hand. Harry watched him rather perplexed about what he was doing.

"You know we could do the same job as them," Harry huffed unhappy that he was being left in the dark.

"You could but Dumbledore is already getting enough heat on him because of allowing you guys to tag along. Right now we have to take it slow and let the ones out of school take the risk. I know it's hard Harry but it's got to be that way. You won't be left in the dark about anything we find out, the fighting will have to wait a while until we can nail Springgrott," Cody said looking straight into Harry's eyes. Harry felt childish for his outburst now but he didn't think of the way it would look to the public. Cody was right they had to cover their tail for right now and all planning had to come to a stop. "Now, Harry I believe you have a Transfiguration Essay that you might want to get working on. You are allowed to stay and work here if you please. I am gonna start writing these letters with Sam so she doesn't have to do them by herself," Cody said calmly picking up a pen and a paper and one of the many letter.

Harry just pulled out his essay and began writing about the ways an animagus could misuses their powers. He started out with the fact that they could scare away other animals and cause populations to die out. His felt his first paragraph lacked a little excitement over the topic but it did get the point across so he began to move to the next when a red flash of fire filled the room and a note and a lone feather landed on the desk. Cody grab it and smiled, "I guess Dumbledore wants to talk to us before tonight appointments." Now Harry began to panic Hermione hadn't yet come from class all he got from her was a question mark sent through their mental link. He quickly sent that he was just worried about her and she sent back that she was still in her class and would be for another thirty minutes.

Harry followed Cody and Sam to Dumbledore's office. On a weird note Harry figured he had spent the most time in Dumbledore's office without being in trouble which was probably true considering the way they had found themselves. He shook his head to clear the thought and peered out the windows to see a dark sullen sky of gray. He hadn't really looked how the weather was supposed to be in the prophet but now it seemed that tonight was gonna be raining and dark.

Cody muttered the pass word quietly as students were running up and down the hallway chatting gleefully. Harry wished deep down that he would have had that chance growing up but knew it wouldn't ever be that way so he wished that his children would have a chance to be carefree. He watched Cody begin to give a weird look toward the door before his eyebrows shot up in shock as he reached for his wand. It was too late the door was blasted from it's hinges and a lone Death Eater ushered them inside after successfully disarming them all. Harry was shoved hard to the floor in the Headmaster's office.

"Hello, Mr. Niemeier so nice of you to join us on such short notice. I figured I would save you the trouble of having to relay messages to the others and I moved up our meeting. With that being said as a sign of gratitude I will present you back with your wands," Lucius looked cold and calculating and Harry felt his blood begin to freeze as he took his wand back. Parts of him wanted nothing more than to kill the man standing in front of them and other parts wanted to hear him out.

"Alright then talk," Cody said harshly. In truth Harry figured he hadn't like that the meeting had changed and now it was all the worse. They were inside the school and should fighting break out then the students were at risk.

"As I said the meeting has changed also have the requirements. We no longer wish for money as we have run into a rather profitable business arrangement. In return we want part of you team to be relocated from this castle," Lucius saw Harry flinch and quickly reached for his wand forgetting that him and his sidekick were outnumber and he had given the wands back. Cody had been the first to draw his and quickly stunned the sidekick while slamming Lucius into one of the many stone walls, breaking a few portraits along the way.

"No deal. Tell me what you were going to tell me and I will let you and your friend walk away to fight another day. You really don't want to try my temper today, as you heard the Prophet decided they didn't like Americans and that put me in a bad mood," Cody said as he dug the tip of his wand into Lucius's neck. The tip began to glow a blood red and Lucius began to sweat.

"Fine but mark my words you have just put cross hairs on your back. As you well know Springgrott is one of ours but you would be hard press to uncover him. There was the first bit of information but you already knew that. Now Jake and Sinopa haven't been in the inner circle and in fact Voldemort is rather ready to get rid of them. Every Tuesday night they go back to America to visit their respective families at this location," Lucius reached into his pocket to retrieve an address written on paper. He handed the paper to Sam who had walked forward to grab it while Cody maintained his position of pressing his wand into the thick of Lucius's neck. "Now Voldemort says one of his prized artifacts is in the castle and he wishes to obtain it again also he said there is something to do with the Chamber of Secrets. He is still working out what the Chamber has to do with anything but he has to documents now and is waiting for them to be translated. That is all I am allowed to disclose at this time," Lucius made a move to leave but was forced back against the wall.

"You are gonna do me a little favor. I want a copy of those documents by this time tomorrow or I am gonna start picking off little Slytherins in their sleep. Starting with the ones that we think are leaking information to Voldemort," Cody growled lowly. Harry was shocked at the words that Cody had used and even more shocked to see that he wasn't joking about it. "You can owl me the copy after you gather it and if you need more time owl me requesting extra time and stating your reason," Cody again left his voice in a low growl. Dumbledore didn't even give him a sorrowful glance as Cody had said any of it and Harry was worried that maybe Cody had lost his mind this wasn't the way to do things.

"Fine now if you please. I have other meeting to attend to," Cody let Lucius go. Lucius picked up his friend and brought out a portkey from his pocket and they disappeared in a fall of colors. Harry was wishing they had taken the floo and then they could have followed but it didn't work that way.

Harry felt the silence after Lucius left almost unbearable but couldn't bring himself to break it. It felt like hours before Cody finally gather the nerve to say anything, "Albus, I wouldn't hurt anyone of those kids. It was just an empty threat but we need that damn Document. I know which one he spook of in fact my group had been entrusted to guard it when it disappeared. Now I am glad to know what happened to it."

"I know you wouldn't harm the students even if they were feeding information to the enemy it was just a ploy which Lucius fell into. I would think we will have the document sooner than later but it is hard telling. What do you remember of the document," Dumbledore asked piece together a rather large puzzle.

"I could only read three lines. The founders wrote it and only their true heir can read it, but to make it more difficult they have to read it together. Thing is Slytherin wasn't in the writing only Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor sat down to write the page on the Chamber. From what I understood Slytherin left his own paper to his heir. All I could understand was the snake wasn't the only dangerous thing in the chamber but it did require all the bloodlines to be mixed in some sort of potion to be activated. So I don't know what we are up against unless we get that paper," Cody looked around at the stone floors and out the window where it was raining lightly. His eyes widened as a thought crossed his mind, Harry had seen it but he didn't see all of it before Cody darted out the door and down the stairs.

"It seems that Cody has caught a little more than just a good hunch. Also it seems that we have a few guest in the castle," Dumbledore motioned back toward the door where Cody was followed by Ellanore Hopps and a few guys that looked like they belong in some underground lab somewhere. Cody didn't look pleased at the unexpected guest but he did look rather appreciative about the two men standing with Hopps. They looked nervous about being here and they kept glancing at Cody and Harry.

"The men you asked for, Cody. This is Mark Johnson and Tod Wells. They have both been assigned to aiding you in your hunt for the criminals we are tracking. I would also like to inform that this operation has to be by you only considered Black and away from public viewing. So do whatever you need to be keep yourselves out of the news and out of public eyes," Hopps sounded gruff and rather tired. Her eyes carried dark bags under them from the endless hours of work.

"Ok Mark, Tod, you are going to have to set up in Hogsmeade because of the magic around the castle. I think the Shirking Shack would do prefect as it will be far from outside magically interference. I believe Hopps had briefed you on what you are looking into and I want you to see if you can pull up the copies of the Documents that we found in the middle of the desert a few years back. We are going to need all the information we can gather," Cody let his tiredness finally seep over him. A yawn came from his mouth as he let his strong stance slouch just enough to show the lack of sleep that he was feeling.

"I believe that you have a meeting to be going to," Hopps looked at him. Everyone in the room sat on the edge of their seats once more.

Cody just shook his head and held up a hand, "He moved up the time and changed the meeting place. We just finished with the meeting and didn't gather a damn thing other than Jake and Sinopa go to the States to see their family at this address. I believe that a team back home can handle them and make it a kill order because I really don't feel like having to track them down again." Harry was shocked that Cody would openly ask for a kill order to be placed. Harry didn't think Cody would wish death upon anyone but he figured Cody was tried of repeats. They all were for that fact and this war against Darkness had gone on far to long for any of them to just stun and capture.

Malfoy Mannor

"What news do you bring Lucius," A hiss erupted from somewhere in the darkness. The elder Malfoy shivered at the sound knowing all too well his master would be angered.

"It seems the Americans will not pull away from this war. The Half-Blood leader isn't the same as most of them. He will not back down from our demands and furthermore he has stated that unless he gets a copy of the documents that we have he will openly attack Slytherins students in their sleep. He doesn't fear the repercussion of this act," Lucius dropped into a bowing stance waiting for his master to unleash his foul mood.

"CRUCIO," Voldemort shouted. If Lucius had been a lower rank the Death Eater would have been dead but as it was Lucius was a great servant. "I have never been bested by anyone. Potter has gotten luck but that will soon be over. This American will pay for defying the Dark Lord," Voldemort hissed into the emptiness as Lucius screamed in agony. A lone Death Eater walked into the room and Voldemort looked at him, "Send word to Springgrott. I have a plan that requires his actions tell him the sooner he can come before me the better."

"As my lord commands," The Death Eater departed to other parts of the manor leaving Lucius to suffer at his master's will.

"We will send them the Document. I do not fear them knowing my plans because they will not stop me from my goal. As for the American he will not live much longer. Lucius send an Owl with the true Document as we have gained as much from it as we could. We will keep a copy of it because it may be needed later down the road. I want you to send me the Death Eater that went along with you as he will pay for your lack of a spine," Voldemort hissed as he canceled the spell.

Lucius whimpered as he still felt like knives were poking through his skin. "As my lord commands," Lucius barely got out as he rose to his feet and left the hall. He felt pity upon the young Death Eater who would soon be marching to his death as he told him the Dark Lord wished to see him. His heart again sank as he grab the Document from a lone room and copied it placing the copy in its place. As he walked to the owlery he seen many eyes watch him in his walk of shame. He didn't care what they thought of him or the fact that his son had decided a life of his own. While he openly hated his son he still cared a little for the well being of the boy. He knew that one day soon they would be open enemies on a battlefield. He sighed deeply as he attached the parchment to the owl and gave it the destination. He dearly hoped that this action proved to work as his Lord planned.


	20. 20 Quiditich Match 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. JK Rowling owns everything other than the bad story line and a few characters. I am just playing with the story as i see fit. I hope you enjoy.**

"Hermione you need to eat something," Harry pleaded with his girlfriend. Today was their first match against Hufflepuff, which was a simple match. Harry and Ron had began rating matches based on how bad injuries would be. The ratings were from dragons to cats and today would be a cat in their minds. Still that didn't seem to Help Hermione down at least a piece of toast.

"It's even worse than Harry's first game. Then she could eat a little toast," Ron joked as Hermione gave Harry a little head shake.

"Yeah but you got to figure she is still getting use to a broom. Today might be a cakewalk but it doesn't mean it's gonna be easy for her to get over her fear of flying. Just hope she doesn't do what I did the first time out there," Katie Bell said looking intently at the piece of toast she had been nibbling on.  
"Might I ask," Ron prodded her a bit trying to figure out what had happened the first time on the Quiditch Pitch. He had heard stories from Fred and George but neither had told him exactly what had happened.

"I threw up everywhere because of my nerves," Katie replied grimly. She still remembered how embarrassed she was when it all had happened. Luckily everyone had forgot it as she had been one of the best chaser Hogwarts ever knew. She didn't think Hermione would have such a weak stomach but wasn't sure how the girl would react to the roar of the crowd.

"Harry, honestly I am ok," Hermione pleaded hoping Harry would stop his endless begging. After a few moments of a silent conversation she reluctantly started eating a piece of toast. Harry gave a weak smile as she finished it. "You happy now," Hermione grumbled at the fact that she had lost this argument.

"Yeah but now it's time to go to the pitch," Harry said. His nerves showed through his storn voice and he was worried about how Hermione would react on the pitch. He knew she was still getting use to being on a broom but she had been one of the best Chasers at try-outs. The only difference now was Hermione would have to hold her own without Harry's intervention.

"Let's go get ready to win," Ron said rather gleefully. He had full confidence in both of them and knew that everything would turn out for the best. Anyways it was only Hufflepuff. The whole team departed from the Great Hall at the same time and most of the Gryffendor table followed suit as they liked to support the team every time they took to the pitch. Harry felt as if his stomach had turned to lead when he saw that visitors were checking into the grounds to watch the game between the two houses. He saw Molly and Aurthur Weasley walking with four body guards at their heels.

"Good luck. I doubt you will need it but I wish it upon you anyways," Aurthur shouted to the Gryffendor team. He waved at his daughter and son as they ducked into the changing room. As Harry began to throw on his Quiditch gear he could hear the sounds of every footstep against the wooden stands. His nerves were eating at him as he remembered his first time on this pitch. He had almost choked on the Snitch but none the less he had made the game winning catch. He really hoped Hermione wasn't as nervous as she acted.

Harry walked out from the locker room to a full waiting eyes. Everyone looked waiting for inspirational words from their leader. Harry's heart swelled at the sight of them and he stopped slightly longer on Hermione's face. He felt emotions tug at his heart as he saw her in the quiditch uniform. "I don't really know what to say but to just be careful. I know this is only Hufflepuff but we have long since been targeted. Today let's just focus on playing a nice clean and safe game, and have some fun out there. Also, McGonagall mentioned that she wished to keep the trophy another year so let's not disappoint," Harry said pridefully, "For Gryffendor." Everyone join in on the cheerful call to this house founder and Harry felt a smile that crept across his face.

As they marched out onto the field Harry watched as Hufflepuff flew a warm up lap around the stands and Lee Jordan called out the names. The captain and lead chaser of the Hufflepuff Badgers was Hanna Abbott which was one of the few Hufflepuffs Harry knew. Harry yet again felt his heart leap to his throat as the Gryffendor Quiditch team leap to their brooms and began to do their warm up circle. "NOW TO OUR RETURNING CHAMPION GRYFFENDOR LIONS. STARTING AT KEEPER THE ONE THE ONLY RON "THE WEASLE KING" WEASLEY. THE STARTING BEATERS ARE NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM AND SHEAMUS FINENGAN. THE STARTIGN CHASER ARE GINNY WEASLEY, KATIE BELL, AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST MAKING HER FIRST EVERY GAME HERMIONE "THE BOOKWORM" GRANGER. FINALLY THE TEAM CAPTAIN AND BEST SEEKER IN ALL OF ENGLAND HARRY "THE CHOSEN ONE" POTTER," Lee's voice was deafing as it rang out from the teachers booth. As Harry head his name he gave a few loops just for show and heard the roar of the Gryffendor Crowd. He saw Draco standing among of the Gryffendor's and felt the irony of it all. Draco was sporting the tradtional Red and Gold colors of the Gryffendor houes and even cheering gleefully along side Collin and Dennis Creevy. Harry and his team did a few warms up before Madame Hooch called the captains to the center of the field.

The crowd silenced watching carefully as the coin was sitting on Hooch's thumb, "Call it in the air, Abbott." With that she fliped the coin upwards and Hannah called for the heads side. As it landing on the lush green grass Harry saw that the coin had indeed landed heads and this ment Hannah had her choice of which goal to defend. It wasn't a very hard choice as Hufflepuff was positioned near the south goal and any team playing Gryffendor never wanted to defend the north goal, as the roar of the fans was frightening to opposing Keepers.

"Hufflepuff will defend the South Goal," Hannah said at the instant she had seen the coins decision. Harry nodded to Ron and pointed to the North Goal where Ron was received with a another fierce roar of the crowd.

"I want a nice clean game from the both of you. I do not have to tell you that family members and ministry officials are sitting in the crowd. With that I will not tolerate any dirty tactics or cheating. If I suspect that there is any foul play I will suspend the player for the rest of the season is that understood," Madame Hooch looked at both captains, "Alright shake hands and get your teams in the air."

Harry mounted his broom and shot up to where he was just a little higher than the tallest stand. Harry looked down and chuckled at the fact that Hooch now looked more like an ant that an medium sized woman. He could barely hear the whistle blow as Hooch tossed the Quaffle in the air which founds it way seemingly on it own accord into the waiting arms of Ginny Weasley. Harry had caught a small glimpse at the Snitch before it darted and was nowhere to be found. So he watched as Ginny, Hermione, and Katie made a magnificent offense against the Hufflepuff team. He laughed as he heard Lee jump into the action, "Ginny is really showing her moves today folks. She ducks under a buldger and spins around avoiding a steal. She is pulling fast towards the left hoops. SHE PULLS BACK TRYING FOR THE SHOT. WAIT SHE FAKES FLIPPING IT TO HERMIONE GRANGER, WHO WITH THE REFLEXES OF A CAT TAKES THE SHOT AND SCORES. GRYFFENDOR UP 10 TO 0." Just as the Hufflepuff Keeper threw the Quaffle back to their lead Chaser it changed possession back to Gryffendor, thanks to a well timed steal of Katie's skills. She quickly scored to the disappointment of the Hufflepuff fans.

Then Harry watched painfully as Hermione was grazed by a Buldger as she tried to steal the Quaffle from the other team. Then as Katie neared the offending player the Quaffle was passed farther down the field to the waiting arms of Hannah Abbott who was now completely one-on-one with Ronald Weasley. She faked to the right and quickly redirected her shot to the left catching Ron completely off guard as the Quaffle sailed through the left most goal with not even a touch.

Harry watched as Gryffendor began an slaughtering offensive attack, until the score had reached an embarrassing 220 to 20 in Gryffendor's favor before turning back to his quest for the Snitch. He could still hear Lee every time the Gryffendor front line scored but began to focus him out to a mere whisper in the back of his head. Harry's eyes darted to the Hufflepuff Seeker seeing if he had found anything in but as it turned out their Seeker was sticking close to Harry in hopes of getting to the destination before Harry could. "Slim Chance," Harry thought to himself as he thought he saw a fleck of gold light coming from near the North Goal. Then he saw with a grim thought as the Snitch was dancing behinds Ron's head. "It's Now or Never," Harry thought to himself as he told Ron to watch out the Snitch was behind him.

As Harry began to the start toward the snitch he watched in horror as a buldger was shot toward Ron. Ron dodged it but in the process the Snitch had yet again disappeared. Harry noticed the other Seeker had followed him and had stopped a few meters away. He felt disappointed he hadn't been able to get to the Snitch but there wasn't anything he could do other than look for it.

He watched as Hufflepuff began to start a rather good offense just it wasn't good enough to pull them any closer as the score quickly making it's way to 340 to 120. "NEITHER SEEKER HAS YET TO FIND THE SNITCH AS THE GAME IS BEGINNING TO GET OUT OF HAND FOR THE HUFFLEPUFF TEAM. IT ALSO SEEMS JACOBS DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH TALENT TO FIND THE SNITCH HIMSELF AS HE TAILS CLOSELY TO HARRY POTTER," Lee Jordan's words had finally broke through Harry trying hard to block them out. As he looked he saw McGonagall scolding Lee for his words but a smile was on her face.

Ron's POV

_"Great! Harry can't find the bad Snitch now. This game is taking a really long time,"_ Ron thought to himself. He absently blocked yet another attempt from the Hufflepuff chasers, and flipped the ball back to Ginny. He was truly amused watching Hermione play as she was truly good. Harry had really outdone himself picking this team, and there was no way anyone was gonna bet this team. He just hoped the Slytherin game would go this smoothly, but they had months to prepare for that. That game would surely be a Dragon on Harry and Ron's scale.

Ron looked up at Harry and noticed that Harry was still searching for the ever hiding snitch. Ron shook his head as he dearly wished this game was over so he could go back to spending time with Luna. He laughed at the sudden thought of Luna. Last year she seemed so weird and yet now he found everything about her completed him. Thinking back to last year, if someone had told him he would be dating Luna Lovegood and make friends with Draco Malfoy, he would have called them completely mental.

A Hufflepuff chaser broke him out of his self-reflective moment. He quickly moved to cut off the path of the Quaffle until he noticed they weren't aiming at the hoop they were heading for. He positioned himself halfway between the two hoops. As the Chaser let the Quaffle go Katie Bell intercepted the shot before Ron had a chance. It was probably for the best but he still felt a little angry that she hadn't trusted him.

Hermione's POV

This was more fun than she had thought. She now knew why Harry loved playing Quiditch even after his many accidents on the field. She felt another rush of her blood as once again she was passed the Quaffle. She ducked a bludger and then did a loop as a Hufflepuff Chaser pulled in front of her. She faked like she was going to take a shot on the left hoop. She pulled her arm back then as she brought it forward she changed directions to her right passing the ball to the waiting Ginny Weasley. She smiled as the ball went cleanly through the hoop with nothing to even so much as knock it off course.

She could feel Harry becoming frustrated at not finding the Snitch. She had heard his thoughts when he saw it the first time and then it disappeared after the Bludger had scared it away. She had seen it for a slit second before it had swiftly vanished flying fast toward the trenches around the pitch. She had long since begin feeling pity for the Hufflepuff team as they had been outmatched by the Gryffendor team. Neville and Seamus had taken it upon themselves to stop targeting the slower Hufflepuff Chasers and began just hitting the Bludgers away from the field.

Hermione watched as Ginny made a quick steal off the poor Hannah Abbott. In truth if Ginny had wanted to she might have knocked the poor Hufflepuff off of her broom. In a flash it seemed Ginny had drove the length of the field dodging Bludgers and Chasers, by herself. Just as it seemed Ginny was going to score once more a Bludger, that had by luck or skill had managed to hit Ginny's outstretched arm and knocked the Quaffle from it. She watched as Ginny brought the arm back down and looked at it in horror.

Hooch quickly called an injury timeout and both teams went to the grass of the pitch. Madame Pomfrey bustled to Ginny's side quickly healing the broken arm. Harry looked over his team seeing the amusement in their eyes. "Damn, Snitch. It's still hiding from me and the Hufflepuff Seeker isn't even making an attempt finding it. I am trying to end this damn game but it's proving to be a hard task," Harry huffed.

"Don't worry about it. It's great practice, but I am beginning to get rather bored with this game," Ron said jokingly. Harry gave him a stern look before Hooch gave another blow of her whistle to get both teams back into the air. Hermione gave a hard push off the ground and shot up in the air watching her team mates doing the same thing. _"Let's just toy with them for a little longer,"_ Hermione thought to herself as she shot toward the Quaffle that had just been thrown back into the air.

Harry's POV

"What the hell is Ron thinking. They aren't that good but still it wasn't a good comment. Ron is going to have fun at the next practice," Harry thought to himself. He began envisioning Ron dodging Bludger after Bludger while trying to make sure the Quaffle didn't get past the hoop. As he shook this from his thoughts he caught sight of the snitch. It was hovering just about McGonagall's head. "Great I found the snitch but if I try for it I will probably end up in a detention," Harry thought heatedly, "Fuck it, it shouldn't be too harsh once McGonagall sees I have the Snitch."

Harry began to slowly circle the pitch as an attempt to lose his rather annoying tail. Try as he might to look around and throw the Hufflepuff Seeker off, Harry couldn't manage to lose the boy. Finally as Harry lined himself up with the Snitch, he peered over to see it still hovering near McGonagall's head. It was now or near and Harry wasn't gonna give it a chance to veer of again. He shot towards the teachers stand. "POTTER IS AFTER THE... WAIT HE IS SHOOTING TOWARD THE TEACHERS STAND? IS HE OFF HIS BLOODY ROCKER," Lee called out as he threw himself to the floor seeing Harry speeding their way.

As Harry neared he could feel the Hufflepuff chaser gaining on him but it wasn't enough Harry was within spitting distance. From here he could see McGonagall's face constrict with horror as she saw Harry speeding directly for her. She ducked just in time, as Harry's broomstick grazed the top of her witch hat. Then Harry felt the wings of the Snitch brush the inside of his hand. He closed his hand trying to squeeze the life from the tiny golden ball that was now trying desperately to escape his hand.

"POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH GRYFFENDOR WINS THE GAME BY A LAND SLID. THE FINAL SCORE BEING 570 to 150. THANK FOR SHOWING UP FOR THE FIRST MATCH OF THE GRYFFENDOR AND HUFFLEPUFF QUIDITCH SEASON," Jordan shouted into the mike as he bounced up and down in the stands till McGonagall gave him her best stern look she could muster without losing the small grin she held.

Harry had one victory lap holding his hand tightly above his head. He could hear the cries and mighty roars coming from the Gryffendor stand. When he finally made it to the ground the whole team tackled him to the ground Hermione being the first to reach him. Then he noticed as the Gryffendor house coming to the ground to congratulate him. Harry heard someone shout, "Party in the Gryffendor Commons tonight." Harry knew him and Hermione would have to be there to make sure nothing got out of control.

In the Teacher's Box

"It seems, Harry has outdone himself with that catch," Dumbledore chuckled at McGonagall's stern face. "Minerva you have to let it go. The boy knew he wouldn't hurt you, just scare you a bit," Dumbledore added with a twinkle in his eye.

"I know, Albus. If it had been anyone other than Potter. They wouldn't have made the damn catch. I doubt anyone else would have risked it. Dakota, tonight you buy the first rounds," Minerva looked at the shocked look on his face. Sprout looked at her with a hint of laughter hanging in her eyes.

"I see how it is. The new teacher gets to pay for the damn drinks," Cody joked darkly as Albus looked and him and gave a tiny laugh.

"I am afraid that tonight, I will not be joining you as someone needs to stay at the castle and keep mischief from happening. The rest of you teachers can go and if there is any trouble here I will send Faux," Dumbledore said to the staff that was standing around.

"Alright, so it's settled. I will pay for the drinks, but when do we leave," Cody asked mischievously. He had the full intentions of making this a good night of relaxing and having a bit of fun before having to deal with his civil duties.

"I would dare say, after dinner. That would be the proper time," Snape said drily. Cody figured Snape wouldn't have gone tonight but had still hoped the potion master would give into a little fun. Cody looked down at the smile that was on Harry's face and knew even the boy had forgotten all the evil that was now plaguing the world as they sat there lost in this one happy moment.

Harry POV (Later that Night)

"I always wondered how the goody goodies of Gryffindors partied," Draco said with a bit of mirth in his voice. He watched as Ron and a Fifth year Gryffindor boy began a drinking challenge. Tonight, Fifth years and above had decided that Fire Whiskey would be the common drink for the party. Even Hermione didn't have the heart to stop what had now become one of the wildest parties since they had been a Gryffindors.

"Yeah, well tomorrow half the castle might die in a freak explosion," Harry joked darkly taking a sip from his butter beer. Hermione gave him a scolding look as they began a conversation in their head. While Harry and she hadn't protested the drinking of Fire Whiskey tonight they didn't take part of the drunken mess. As for Draco, he had taken one shot and then quit saying something about not wanting to be completely hammered.

"You can't live only for the Dark moment, Harry. Everything happens for a reason. We will always have good and bad days, the only thing we can do is look for the silver lining," Draco replied watching as Ron slammed his shot glass down on the table. He noticed the red head had begun to teeter in his seat but also noticed that the other boy was almost pasted out from the amount of alcohol that he had drunk.

"Yeah, I noticed that all the teachers left earlier to go to Hogsmeade. There is a rumor Cody has to foot the bill. I figure we won't have to worry about them noticing that half of Gryffindor is looking like the walking dead in the morning," Hermione giggled at the idea of McGonagall getting drunk. It was completely out of character for the Head of Gryffindor but then again the students only knew one side of McGonagall.

"Yeah well I needed to talk to Cody about something tomorrow but I doubt he will be much for it," Harry said staring into his bottle. He frowned and shook his head at the thought. He figured Cody was a little wild and could probably out drink most of the teacher, other than Hagrid.

"I guess that just the way it works. Let's enjoy the party while we have it," Draco said looking over at Ginny sitting on Neville. For some reason or another Draco had begun to fancy the young red head just a little, but knew better than to try for her because of her and Neville's relationship. If Draco had realized sooner he might have had a chance but now he was just a friend.

Harry looked and Hermione and nodded to Draco and then what he was staring at. Hermione gave a little gasp but then tried to cover it with a cough. _"He likes Ginny a lot,"_ Harry thought amused at the idea. He would never want Neville hurt but he could only image what it would be like to see Ron's reaction.

_"Yeah, but Harry, Neville and Ginny love each other,"_ Hermione thought rather sad at the idea of Malfoy wanting someone already taken. Harry nodded in agreement but then a dark thought crossed his mind.

_"You don't think Malfoy would get Neville hurt just to get a chance with Ginny," _Harry asked. He knew that he trusted Malfoy now but he still couldn't break old habits. Hermione gave a shrug as she began to think about the possibilities of it.

_"It's possible but I doubt it. Draco just final gained out trust he wouldn't do anything to hurt that,"_ Hermione thought to Harry. _"Let's go do something fun. Dance maybe,"_ Hermione thought just as the music began to play an upbeat song. She had heard this song when she was a kid. It was an older rock song something about She Shook Me All Night Long. Hermione's parents had listened to it often talking about how they had grown up with the music from that very band. She dragged Harry out into the makeshift dance floor with a smile the devil would have even been wary about.

The Three Broomsticks

Cody had just finished his fifth mixed drink and was ordering his last one when Snape slid up to the bar next to him. "Care to walk outside with me," The potions master whispered. Cody gave a slight nod and then told Rosmerta that he was going out front to smoke. Rosmerta had long since ban smoking in her pub as the children came in here quiet often.

"Just be sure to come back in here and pay your tab, Cody," She smiled kindly at the American Wizard. Cody thought to himself that she had been nice to him the first time he had met her. That had been just a few short months before Sirius had died. Mad-Eye had found something in him and introduced him to Dumbledore in this very pub.

Cody followed Snape out the front door and pulled the collar of his denim jacket. For only November, the temperatures were pulling slightly toward December weather. Cody felt a chill run down his back as a sharp breeze found its way through the rip near the knee of his jeans. Cody made a mental note to buy new clothes when he was back in American over Christmas break.

Both men walked in silence towards a bench that sat near the front of the pub. Cody pulled out his pack of cigarettes and pulled one out of the half a pack he had left. He lite it feeling the smoke reach the deepest parts of his lungs. "I am guessing you wanted to talk about something," Cody said into the wind. His voice was barely audible outside of the two men.

"Yes I did and it wasn't anything to important. I am sorry for pulling you away from that party. It's just I don't have anyone who is willing to talk to me," Snape said a hint of depression carrying with his voice. There was a long silence between the two of them until, "Have you ever felt you were living a lie to yourself."

The question had caught Cody off guard. He began thinking of the many times he had indeed felt that way. "Many times, Severus," Cody whispered into the air. He didn't care if Snape had heard him or not as he felt himself being pulled toward many flash backs in his mind. One came up quite often.

_Flash Back_

_ Cody was running through the woods followed by a girl he had dated after him and Sam had split. As the found a clearing in the woods, the same one he had been at the days before Grace had came with Sam they stopped sitting on the same log. "So is it, true?" The brunette questioned. Cody looked at her strangely before she added, "That you ended Grace and his long career to suppress out kind."_

_ "Yeah I fought, Grace. I ended his life only because I had to," Cody said as if the fight had been a small tussle in the school yard. He hadn't really allowed the fact that he had become famous get to his head. It wasn't him but now that this girl had brought it up maybe he could use that._

_ "Then I think it's time I thanked you personally for it," The girl said seductively as she let a loose strap of her tank top fall._

_ A few months later Cody was informed that he would have to join the Armed Forces and decided to join the Marine Corps. He was standing in the wizarding line of young men when a commanding officer stop and looked at the smirk on his face. "IS SOMETHING FUNNY, BOY," The commanding officer was nose to nose with the young man._

_ "I believe there is a problem," Cody replied carelessly looking at his surrounding. He was famous he shouldn't have been sharing a bunk with this low lives._

_ "MIGHT YOU TELL ME WHAT THAT PROBLEM IS," This time the whole group stared at Cody waiting for the response. They grimaced as Cody took a firmer stand and shoved the commanding officer slightly._

_ "I AM NOT ONE OF THESE LOW LIVES THAT YOU CAN JUST PUSH AROUND," Cody shouted. The men in the room dropped their jaws at the display. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? PROBABLY NOT SO LET ME INFORM YOU. I AM DAKOTA JAMES NIEMEIER, AND I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED BEN GRACE," Cody shouted only to cower as the Drill Sergent regained his footing._

_ "IF YOU THINK YOUR SUCH A BAD ASS SON THEN YOU WON'T MIND JOINING ME OUTSIDE WITHOUT YOUR WAND," The commander's voice was stern and unforgiving. Cody followed the man leaving his wand setting neatly on one of the bunks. As they made it outside the men that were new recruits followed wanting to watch the fight._

_ Cody and the Commander stood facing each other getting into their respective fighting stances. Cody swung but the punch was easily side stepped and then countered. Cody barely made his way out from its wrath. He then took the chance at throwing a well-aimed kick toward the ribs of his opponents. The offending leg was caught and Cody was thrown to the ground. While trying to get his footing Cody was pinned back against the ground and beaten severely. "NEXT TIME MAGGOT, THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK," The Commander said as he walked off not checking the extent of Cody's injuries._

_ Cody laid in his bunk that night thinking, "What happened to the person I used to be. Why do I now believe that everything should be given not earned. I guess I let the fame go to my head as my dad told me I had. Now I see where my error was."_

_End of Flashback_

"Cody are you listening to me," Snape asked with worried eyes. Cody shook his head and nodded for the Potion Master continued. "It was so much easier when I remembered what I was fighting for and now I am not sure I do. Everyone is trying to keep me spying on Voldemort but it's hard for me to keep my cover from being blown. I think it might be time to give up the charades before it is too late."

"Severus, that alone is your decision. If you feel it is best you walk away for your own personal being then do it. No one will think any different of you," Cody said sadly. He hope the potion master would keep playing a spy as the information was needed but knew Serverus was right about needed to step away before Voldemort found out their plans. No one was to be spared on Voldemort's ever going quest for power. He absently flicked the ashes from his cigarette.

"You know you should give up smoking. Even if they aren't the magical cigarettes for wizards they still aren't good," Severus commented smelling the burning tobacco. He watched as Cody took a deep hit of it and shrugged.

"Honestly, I got stuck in this habit. I stick with the muggle ones because they won't give me cancer. I figure one day I might quit but it won't be anytime soon. Severus, you know as I do that people have their ticks when danger is near, and this, my friend, is my own," Cody said looked rather intently at the ground. Cody then nodded back to the bar, "I think it is time that we head back. Rosmerta is probably thinking that I left without paying my tab and I still have one last drink to drink before heading back to our civil duties." Severus shook his head and followed the young American back to the bar even as his heart was still heavy with choices.


	21. 21 The Travel Across the Atlantic

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. JK Rowling owns everything other than the bad story line and a few characters. I am just playing with the story as i see fit. I hope you enjoy.**

"Harry, why on Earth haven't you packed before today," Hermione scolded as Harry bustled around the room picking up clothes and stuffing them into his trunk. Cody had attempted to help the young man earlier but was forcefully told that Harry would be the only one packing his trunk. It was a week and a half before Christmas and they were getting ready for their departure from Hogwarts.

"Honestly Mione I had everything packed but my books and dirty laundry. I don't see why I have to bring both of those with me on Christmas," Harry huffed as he tried to shut the lid on his overstuffed trunk. After finally getting it latched he flicked his wand at it and sent it zooming to be at the front door with the other trunks.

"You're going to be doing your own laundry and also if you haven't forgotten we have homework over Christmas Break. I will not allow you to put it off till the last minute," Hermione said pointedly looking at her boyfriend. This was one of their first fights and Harry knew better than to push the subject any further on the point of having books and dirty clothes.

"My dear we are coming back before New Year's. It isn't like we are going to spend a year away from the castle," Harry reminded her, "I love you." Harry hoped the three words he had just said would stop anymore arguing.

"I love you too," Hermione said while giving him a small kiss on the lips. Then they heard a small laugh coming from the door as the broke apart.

"If you are done snogging each other it's time to go and it looks like we are the first to leave," Cody said pointing to Sam and them. Hermione gave a small blush before grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him toward the portrait hole. She had been looking forward to finally seeing her parents again as she hadn't heard from them since she had been at Grimauld Place.

"How are we traveling? Side-along Apparation," Hermione asked hoping the trip wouldn't take to much out of the adults. She knew Side-along Apparation took a lot of energy and going across the ocean would take even more.

"No, it would take too much energy. Besides there is a possibility that we would be bound together. We can't take portkey as it is easily traced and the wards around the house won't let us make a portkey that works there unless we are already there," Cody said as they walked down to the Entrance Hall. Cody didn't finished saying anything and Harry felt the heat of his anger as he felt Cody was hiding something from them.

"Then what type of travel are we using," Harry asked not hiding the fact that he was ticked off. He watched Cody look back at him with a hint of a twinkle in them.

"You should be familiar on this sort of travel," Cody pointed toward a red bird sitting on top of the luggage. Harry smiled at Faux and then turned to ask a question, "Don't worry. Faux will be ok in fact this is also one of the safest travels that we can take. It's undetectable and not chance of getting hurt for us or Faux. Now grab onto a tail feather and let's get a move on."

Harry took a deep breath as he grab tightly to a red soft tail feather. He barely saw the flash of fire when he felt as if he was flying through the air. Then everything ended and they were standing in front of a large two story house in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. Harry looked around and saw snow was everywhere and there was what seemed to be a small house in the distance with smoke coming from the chimney.

"Welcome to my house. Just built last year and this will be the first time anyone has slept in it," Cody laughed. Harry and Hermione looked shocked that a house as beautiful as this one wasn't being lived in. Harry smiled at the calming crème color of the siding and the house and its warming and comforting call for them to enter. "We will be alone for the night as Faux can't make the trip more than once in a day. I hope you don't mind," Cody said as he frowned looking down the road.

"No I don't mind," Harry gave a chuckle at the idea of Ron still being in England. "How will the others be arriving tomorrow if Faux can't make the trip more than twice?" Harry was carrying the stuff up the stairs.

"By portkey, the only reason we didn't was because I have to be here to make one," Cody said looking around the house. He was in awe as this was the first time he had been in his own house. He made a mental note to come home more often. Harry gave him a puzzled look, "The wards around this area require a portkey to be made inside the wards to allow it to work to get here. If we didn't then the portkey would transport them many miles away." Harry took this answer for what it was worth and then began to look around the house. "Hermione's and your room is at the top of the stairs on the right and the last door on the left," Cody instructed.

As they walked up the darkly stained stairs Harry thought about Number 4 Privet Drive. He felt a bit guilty about what had happened to his cousin but felt little guilt over his uncle. Hermione squeezed his hand gentle as they walked up the stairs. "Harry it isn't your fault you didn't know that they had been found," Hermione's voice reassured him of his thoughts.

"I know but if I had been there. Just maybe Vernon and Dudley would have lived. No matter how much I hated both of them it still hard to lose a human life," Harry said softly as he opened the door to his and Hermione's room. His jaw dropped at the king sized bed and the rather large flat screen that hung on the wall. He heard Hermione gasp as her eyes took in the same sight. Harry walked over and gentle pushed on the soft bed and smiled a bit at how nice the room was.

"It seems Mr. Potter you aren't the only one with a loaded bank account even if you don't want the damn money. Never really seen the point in using it unless it was to make something better," Cody said over his shoulder. He frowned at something and then walked to the door that was at the end of the hall way and opened it. Harry just shook his head as Cody walked off as he caught a small thought that had crossed Cody's mind about the rooms not being the way he had requested them. Harry felt comfortable with the way the house was laid out.

"Harry, come help me for a few," Cody called from downstairs. Harry shrugged at Hermione and rushed from the room. He saw Cody standing at the back door throwing on a light coat and threw Harry another one. Harry threw it on quickly and followed Cody out the door. "We need to get some fire wood for the wood stove unless we want to freeze tonight," Cody pointed toward two large trees sitting in the back of the house. Harry noticed an older man with black hair running a chain saw cutting the logs to similar lengths.

Cody walked over and grabs some and began hauling them to a door that was to the basement of the house. Harry grabbed a couple of small logs and followed Cody. His eyes had trouble adjusting to the lack of light. Then he saw Cody stacking the fire wood near a wall and threw his logs near Cody's. They kept this process up until all of the wood was sitting down by the wall near the wood stove. Cody walked over and began talking with the man who had been cutting wood.

"So, Dad how are the Grangers Adjusting to life around the farm," Cody asked with a look of humor on his face. Harry could see a small resemblance between the two men. He noticed that Cody's dad had black hair that was pepper with gray and white. His eyes were a cold grayish blue and his face was accented by a rather thick beard.

"They are enjoying every second of it. They only worry about their daughter, which you guys will need to come down to the house to see them at some point today. I kept your truck and that damn car running. You know you should really think about selling that car it ain't much use for you," Cody's dad said as they began walking toward a large tin building.

As they made it inside the building Harry saw a lot of farm equipment as well as a few vehicles and other machinery. "Oh, where are my manors. Dad this is the famous Harry Potter. Harry this is my father, Scott Niemeier," Cody said in a mock formal voice.

"The attitude you have. I don't remember raising you to be a disrespectful mouthy adult," Scott said in a low tone, "The pleasure is mine Harry. I have heard a lot about you from Hermione's parents." Scott extended a rather dirty hand for Harry to shake, which Harry took without a second thought.

"Yeah well it's good to be home. I have a surprise waiting in the house," Cody said and his dad lowered his eyebrows. Cody gave him a small grin causing his dad to grimace at the ideas running through his head.

"It better not be your mother. I know she will be here on Christmas but still doesn't mean I want to see her any other time of the year," Scott huffed as he walked back out into the blistering cold air. Cody just shook his head and began looking around his shop.

"You know for all of this being built while I was away, they did a really good job. The only thing I noticed was the house is missing a few things I requested but the shop makes up for it. I just wish my dad would quit telling me I need to sell the 1970 Pontiac GTO that is sitting over there," Cody mused while looking at the different machines in his shop.

"Why are you still fighting if you have this to come back to," Harry asked rather shocked Cody still fought evil when he had a perfectly normal life to return to. Cody stopped for a while looking off into space at something that wasn't apparent to Harry.

"Harry this life is everything I want but long ago something happened to me. I figured that my life was meant for more than just tilling the land and taking care of crops and livestock. I find it enjoyable but I would much rather be out taking care of evil that is threatening the innocent in the world. Everyone was put on this Earth for a reason. I just think mine is fighting for my beliefs," Cody said into the air.

Then they heard a shout of joy from in the house, "Well, I'll be damned. I guess you guys patched up all of your damn problems. Good, that boy needs a woman in his life." Cody shook his head and motioned toward the house, "Better head to the house before Sam starts cussing me later for my dad."

As they walked in the door Harry saw Hermione sitting on the stairs with raised eyebrows and Cody's dad had Sam wrapped up in a bear hug. As Cody's dad let go he pointed over to Hermione, "Now this lovely young lady must be Miss Hermione Granger. Your parents are really good people." Hermione gave a small blush as Scott turned to Cody, "Now it seems everyone is settled in let's head down to the house for a little talk." Cody shrugged and nodded for the group to head outside. As everyone walked outside his dad yelled, "Does anyone need to ride with me."

"Nah I have room in the truck for everyone so it's ok," Cody shouted back. Cody pointed toward a dark green Dodge Ram 1500 Crew Cab truck and Harry and Hermione climbed in the back seat. Hermione went to buckle her seat belt and Cody looked back, "You can if you want but we are only going a little ways down the road." Hermione decided that this time she wouldn't buckle it. Harry out stretched his hand into Hermione's lap and she took it willingly.

Harry felt the truck slowly crept from the cover of the shop. He smiled he likes how friendly Cody's dad was and it seemed they had a rather strong relationship with each other. Then he felt a pang of loneliness at the thought of his own father. The one who had been murdered after he had been born for a year. It had always gotten to him that others didn't have to deal with the same things he had but then he felt selfish. Harry watched as they slowly traveled down the snow covered roads and watched as Cody was full attention to the road making sure the truck didn't slide into a ditch. Harry felt the truck give a few small lurches toward the ditch only to be corrected by Cody seconds later.

"Sorry, if my dad comes out a little too out spoken. The man always told me you can only please yourself so fuck everyone else," Cody shook his head as they pulled into the drive. Harry silently wished everyone else was so forth coming about everything. He felt that there were too many secretes for anything to every go right. Cody must have caught that, "Harry I know you wish more people were more open but as they say anything worthwhile is worth waiting for." Harry knew Cody was right but he just didn't like being kept in the dark. Cody walked to the front door and held it open for Sam and Hermione as they went through.

Harry began to walk through and then he stopped fearing meeting Hermione's parents again. Cody smiled and pushed him through the door and Harry closed his eyes waiting for the yelling. All he felt was a pair of arms snake around him that belong to a woman and not Hermione. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione's mom had a hold on him and tears were leaking from her eyes. "Thank you so much," Jane Granger said in a shaky voice. Harry felt a lead weight land in his stomach. "Cody and Dumbledore both explained to us what you have done. We are grateful that you have befriended our daughter and became even more now." Harry now felt his eyes were about to bust out of his head as he was told the Grangers now knew everything.

Rodger Granger cleared his throat and the room became silent. Harry watched Cody begin to slowly grasp his wand for any problems. "Harry, I hope you understand I am still protective over my daughter. I thank you for everything you have done so far for her. I believe you are the right man for her but it's going to take me time to get use to the fact that you are marked. Trust me I won't argue about my daughter seeing you but I want my daughter to remain safe," Rodger finished his speech and looked at Harry awaiting the response.

"I understand that, sir. I don't ever want to see Hermione hurt," Harry said looking around the room and then he noticed Hermione's face, "But I can't make Hermione listen to my every word. Honestly Hermione is going to make her own decisions I can't hold her hand through everything and she has will make her decision all we can do is be there and help her through them." Rodger smiled and nodded his head to Harry with approval of the answer.

"Spoken like a true man who knows my daughter. Good thing too or else I would have to warn you about how stubborn she is at times. You probably knew that long ago when you two first became friends but then again as women say some of us guys are just too hard headed to understand them," Rodger went and gave his daughter a hug to which she responded with a bear hug. He gave Harry a small hug as a father would have to a son, or at least how Harry envisioned it would feel. He heard the door open but couldn't see if it was someone coming inside or leaving. He glanced around the room and noticed Cody had gone outside.

Harry made for the door until he heard Scott's voice cut the silence in the air, "Don't bother. He is going out to blow of some steam. I doubt you could find him without help, that is." Sam blushed slightly and nodded her head to the door. As they walked outside Harry could see the snow was picking up slightly and the wind had a colder bite than it did when they had come in. Harry looked at the smirk on Sam's face and then looked down at some tracks that looked to belong to a large dog.

"I swear he is gonna have people worried about wolves in this area if he ain't careful. Come on we will have to switch into our animagus form once we get into the woods. I know how secretive he is," Sam quickly began walking toward a distance woods with Harry and Hermione right behind her. Harry felt the cold wind lashing out at his face and ears. He felt his hands going numb and desperately wished now that he hadn't wanted to chase after Cody. He felt a cold chill creeping up his back and shivered as he body attempted to fight off the cold temperatures. If only he could change to his Lion form, at least he would be a little warmer. Harry began dragging his feet in the snow and kept looking back at the house that was disappearing behind a hill that they had crossed over. "It's fine now if you want to change no one can see us from the road," Sam said as she quickly changed into a rather beautiful white wolf.

Harry stood in awe of her animagus form he told himself to ask Cody later if there was something special about it as he changed into his magnificent Lion. Harry instantly felt warmer sheltered underneath his thick black coat. He saw Hermione transform into her Lion form as she didn't feel like leaving the others. They began slicking into the densely wood area following the smell as well as the foot prints. Harry was trying to remember land marks so if he wanted to make this trip later in his vacation he could. Then a new smell filled his nostrils and Harry couldn't quiet place it. He watched as Sam began in a full fledge sprint toward their left and Harry and Hermione struggled to keep up.

They past tree after tree and then a light could be seen in front of them. Then they saw a clearing where Cody was standing in human form looking over something that was stuck in the snow. Harry now could identify the smell he smelt earlier by the red stained snow and it was a man's body in the snow. Harry saw an indifference expression shown on the face of Cody. "They killed him before I could get here. They left a nice message but didn't leave the mark so they are acting independently or they were hired to send a message. I did manage to capture one of them before they all vanished. I sent the other soldier to the house with him," Cody let a few tears stream down his face as he cried silently.

He remembered the young recruit had just had a child and was happy to be able to spend his child's first Christmas at home. Now it seemed the child had no father to speak of other than a body that would likely be buried before Christmas. What a great Christmas present that would be for a baby of less than a year old. Cody began to think about how much he knew about the newest member of the team. "Sir," another soldier broke Cody out of his trance, "The prisoner is asking to speak with you. He will not tell us anything and we don't have a stock of Veritaserum as we haven't been to base yet. I wouldn't but the choice is up to you."

"That is fine I will go speak with him. When is the relief supposed to be here?" Cody asked as he hadn't been in charge of setting up relief duties. He had asked to be placed as a relief soldiers but his second in command had rejected the idea as he was the one making the roster. He had told Cody that he would be protecting the children and the group of adults.

"They will be here any minute. You don't need to wait around a couple of other soldiers are on their way to this point to add extra security until they show up. What should we do about Privet Charles, sir," The soldier looked at the body and Cody's gaze once again went to it. Cody felt another pang of guilt.

"He needs to be sent to Washington by portkey for the normal KIA reports and then you will be aiding me in returning the body to his family. Right now I need to talk to the Prisoner and piece together things I will inform the family tomorrow," Cody said in a slightly depressed tone. This wasn't the first time he had to do such a thing but it didn't make it any easier giving a family bad news. Cody then turned to the rest of them, "Let's head back to the house it seems we will be having a guest tonight until I turn him over to Washington tomorrow."

"Why not transport him tonight, sir. The Government has people that can carry out the interrogations just the same as we would," The young soldier flinched at the gruff look he received from his commanding officer. There was an intense silent that surrounded the area until two more troops came to aid in the look out.

"The reason why is simple. Washington might have good interrogators but they won't tell us a damn thing. Anyways I like to get my information straight from the horse mouth. Now I will leave you to your duties," Cody walked off not even paying any attention to the men who saluted him. Harry was shocked at this side of Cody, but this might have caused something in him to snap.

Harry felt a slight guilt for the dead soldier even if he didn't know the man. They began to trudge through what was now knee deep snow, and it hadn't let up in the slightest. Harry watched the determined face on Cody and knew what Cody was probably going to do. Harry had to keep his balance as a large gust of wind threatened to push him face first in the snow.

Sam was the one who broke the silence, "Cody, should we worry about another attack?" Her question was laced with worry and Cody's face gave a small show of worry, but it quickly hid behind the wall of emotionless it had earlier.

"I doubt it. I mean today they learnt that we are on high alert but some people are just stupid. If they do we will be ready but I doubt we won't lose lives. Right now we need to concern ourselves with the one person we managed to capture," Cody said as they finally broke back into the field that they had entered the forest through. "Keep it from Dad and The Grangers that there was an attack, just for right now." Then they fell back into silence and Harry felt like screaming just to break it.

They finally reached the house and Cody's dad looked at all of them feeling the sorrow on their faces. Cody just shook his head and opened his mouth, "Just a couple of soldiers worrying a little too much. Everything is fine for the time being." The words slipped off his tongue like water off a fish. Harry was shocked at how well Cody could lie to the people he loved but then he thought it was for the best.

Harry and Hermione sat down with her parents and began to catch them up on all the things they had, while not mentioning all the more dangerous things they had been doing. Harry heard whispers from Cody and his dad and then watched as his dad walked away with a disgusted look on his face. Cody sunk into a chair in the kitchen and placed his head in his hands. "So, Harry what do you think you will do after school," Rodger Granger asked.

Harry shook his head as the sudden question, "I was thinking about becoming an Aurour. It is basically a Wizarding police officer. They track down wizards that have broken the law and capture them so they can begin the justice process." Rodger just smiled and nodded at the career choice, while Harry seen Jane's face show a look of worry.

"Don't you think you would have enough of fighting evil once you face Voldemort," Jane's question brought Harry a whole new plate of questions. He hadn't thought about it but maybe he would have enough of fighting back. He might want to lay down the wand from fighting and just live a nice quiet life.

"I haven't really thought about it. The main reason I want to become an Aurour is because I want my children to have a life I didn't. One where they don't have to always look over their shoulders to see who is trying to kill them. They don't have to worry that every time they walk in public if it would be their last. I might change my mind but I doubt that I will stay completely away from fighting evil even if I wanted to," Harry hoped the answer was good enough for them. Hermione's mom gave him a sharp nod and began a discussion on another topic.

Just as everyone was settling around the table a hard knock came to the door, "DAKOTA JAMES NIEMEIER I HAVE AN ARREST WARRANT TO TAKE YOU IN." Harry gave Cody a puzzled looked and Cody shrugged as he opened the door. The lead wizard grab Cody and shoved him hard into the concrete. Harry, Hermione, and Sam rushed to the door but a few of the small army of wizards pointed their wands at them.

"Damn, what the hell did I do," Cody attempted to ask as he had a knee shoved in the middle of his back, "Fuck can't be a little more gentle." Harry felt his anger began to boil at how they were treating Cody but a hand on his shoulder calmed him down. He saw Cody's dad standing there behind them with a rather angry look on his face.

"I can't tell you that with these Brits present," The large man said as he was cuffing Cody. Harry felt Cody's magical presence begin to spike but then it stopped short of full power. Harry watched intent wishing he could somehow help Cody.

"Then where in the hell am I fucking going you can at least say that so they can fucking visit me. You know I never figured that Hopps was that crooked," Cody huffed underneath the Wizard. All of a sudden the arrest team looked at each other with fearful eyes. Harry picked up that something wasn't right and he had a notion that they might not be who they said they were.

"Who is Hopps," One of the men from the back asked. Harry felt the magic in the room explode as Cody let loose all the anger he had pent up. They were impostors and Harry now had his reason to reach of his wand. They might have been outnumbered but they were far from outmatched. Harry would have compared them to maybe a Second year student at Hogwarts. Harry watched as Cody wriggled out from under the leader and rolled to his back before shoving off the ground with his back to a standing position. The battle began and Cody was not armed but he was still taking out as many as he could. Just as they had dwindled the numbers to ten to four Cody was hit with a stray stunner. Sam screamed as she watched Cody fall to the hard floor.

Harry began to struggle against his opponents as they began to battle four to one. He ducked a hasty reductor and shielded a stray stunner. Then he got hit with a jelly leg jinx and almost fell pray to yet another stunner. Harry cast a quick stunner before one of the men cast a Avada Kedavra. Harry felt as if time stood still as the Killing Curse rushed toward him. He quickly apperated behind that offending man and stuck the tip of his wand in the mans ear. "YOU HAVE MADE THE WRONG CHOICE," Harry bellowed in a voice that was different than his own. Just then the man fell after a bright gold spell impacted him as he tried to jump from Harry. Then Harry placed his palm on the ground and felt a pulse transfer into the ground. People and objects were thrown everywhere as a wave passed them.

Harry felt drained almost dead on his feet. He didn't know what he had just done it was like another person had began to use his body to fight off the attack. He then felt his eye lids droop and he couldn't fight off the darkness anymore. The last thing he heard before he passed out was Hermione's voice, "HARRY." That scream would be forever etched into his mind that panic.

_Harry could hear other voice now, "Godric that was completely irresponsible of you. The boy could have drained himself out completely by you taking over. Did you even think about that?" It was a woman. Her voice sounded a lot like McGonagall's with it's Scottish Burr. Harry shook his head and then felt as if his body was hit by a heavy weight._

_ "Shh, he is waking we only have a little time. Harry, this is Godric Gryffendor. Right now you cannot see us as you are not strong enough to hold the connection very long. I just wanted to tell you to have faith in your choices and your skills. Do not second guess what you think is right. Just know you have our blessing and we will be with yourself, Hermione, and Dakota threw the many dark times ahead," Harry heard the magnificent voice and felt himself becoming in awe of it, "For now Goodbye, Harry."_

"HARRY COME BACK TO ME PLEASE. DON'T BE GONE. YOU CAN'T BE GONE," Hermione's voice was beginning to become horse. Harry felt his eye lids fling open to the view of Hermione crying and shaking him roughly. As she seen his eyes open she buried her head into his chest and wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Hermione...Can't...Breath," Harry labored to get the words out of his mouth. His throat felt parched and now he needed to drink something, anything. He began to regain his breath as Hermione slackened the hold on him. As Hermione finally let go Cody came over and help Harry spring to his feet. Harry stared at the bodies in the yard and noted that most of them had died from the wave of energy. He also noticed that Cody had fresh cuts and a few bruises starting on his face. Harry was concerned with the cut that was right above his right eye and was producing a lot of blood.

"You did good, Harry," Cody said as he saw one of his men in full sprint toward them. Cody frowned a bit at the approach but didn't say anything as to why. "What is it soldier," Cody asked before the soldier had caught his breath.

"We...saw...spell...fire...thought...you...might...need...help," The soldier was wheezing a lot and was having difficulty catching his breath. He looked around at the body and then looked from Cody to Harry with a puzzled look. "Sir, if you don't mind I could take care of you injuries," The soldier pointed for Cody to set down in a chair. Cody took the seat after a while only after a few looks at Sam. The longest part was the military wizard pulling out his wand and then everything was taken care of. Cody made everyone else sit down and take their turn at being healed. Harry went last as his injuries weren't as serious and after a few quick spells it was done.

Cody gave a sharp nod to the soldier as he patted him on the back, "Nice work. Now back to your station. If we need anymore help tonight I will send for you." The soldier took off at a moderate pace back toward the woods. Cody bound all the living enemy before looking closer at one of the dead bodies. "I knew this guy. I went to school with him. His parents supported Grace's cause even through they were wizards. From what I can see is they are Death Eaters but they have a strange tatoo right on their shoulder," Cody said as he rolled up the sleeve of one of the dead. He showed everyone the tatoo. It was a simple human eye but behind it were the letters BG. Harry could have swore the eye blinked but figured that he had just been suffering from exhaustion.

"I guess transport the live ones back to the house and ship the dead ones to Washington. The only thing I could think off doing," Cody picked up a rock and made it into a portkey as Sam moved all the dead bodies into a circle and laid everyone. Cody gentle placed the rock on their hands and they vanished in a swirl of colors. That's when Hermione's parents and Cody's dad joined them in the front yard.

"Should we be worried," Cody's dads voice was gruff. Cody looked over the woods and shrugged. Harry guessed that Cody wasn't wanting a repeat of the earlier argument. Hermione's parents walked over and hugged both her and Harry. After they had done that they stood behind them watching the events unfold. "I am talking to you," Scott raised his voice.

"I heard you perfectly fine. The only thing is I don't know if they will try again or not. Dad I know you hate that I am fighting a war that you don't think I should be but it's my choice. I am sorry it put you in danger but honestly I doubt our family is safe anyways after Ben Grace. Honestly I think that it's more Grace than it is Voldemort. The only thing I can do now is take them back to the house and question them until I get the answers. If you don't mind get off my back for a while and let me think," Cody kept a calm and steady tone but Harry felt his anger in the air around him. Harry watched Scott throw his hands up and then turn and walk back in the house. "I am sorry you had to see that. I think it's time we returned home. We will be back down tomorrow," Cody said softly to everyone.

Cody began to shuffle half heartedly back to the truck as Harry and Hermione bid her parents goodbye. Sam had already lifted the bodies into the back of the truck and blindfolded them. As Harry and Hermione climbed into the back seat they watched as the last man was placed into the back of the truck. As Sam jumped into the passenger side the truck was started and away they went. Harry watched silently as Sam would gaze at Cody every so ofter before looking back out the window. As they pulled into the drive Cody stopped short of the path to the front door and shut off the truck. As they climbed out Cody motioned for Sam and Hermione to go stand by the front door and for Harry to come with him.

"Alright everyone make a nice single file line and listen strictly to my directions or else it might be the last thing you do. Now move," Cody sounded like one of those muggle drill instructors. Cody used a spell that chained the new prisoner together. Harry pulled out his wand and kept it rather firmly in the back of the last prisoner. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE MAKE A LEFT TURN ONCE IT IS YOUR TURN AND BE CAREFUL BECAUSE WE ARE GOING DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS," Cody yelled to the prisoners. Some of them made it perfectly while others turned to late or soon and walked straight into the wall. When they entered the basement Harry noted that it was filled with many rooms and off to one side was a holding cell. There was a wizard standing guard by the door. The wizard nodded and opened the holding cell for the large group. As the last one entered Sam and Hermione both came down the stairs.

"Are these gonna be legal interrogations," The wizard asked. Cody gave a slight scoff but didn't say anything but pointed toward the Interrogation Room. "The one from earlier is already set up and waiting. He insisted that we have to let him call his lawyer. Then he said he would only talk to you," Cody nodded and went to the door. He opened it and pointed for everyone to come inside other than the guard on duty.

As Harry crossed the thresh hold his nostrils where filled with the terrible smell of blood and sweat. The man looked at them with eyes full of hatred. "I was told it would only be you," The mans voice carried a different accent then the ones Cody had.

"Just because someone else said it doesn't mean that I would be alone. I don't need a legal interrogation of you. You killed a military wizard in an ambush on U.S. Soil so you are fucked as far as weaseling your way our of it. First off who do you work for," Cody voice held little interest. Harry was shocked after seeing Cody verbally and physically attack the last Death Eater they had captured.

"If you think my employer is scared of you, you would be wrong. He keeps everything hidden and under the shadows their isn't anyone that he hasn't bought," The wizard smirked at Cody. Unfortunately for the wizard, Cody wasn't in the mood as Cody slammed the man face first into the table. As the man rose his head from the table blood was rushing out of his now disfigured nose. Also the man spit out a couple of teeth that Cody had knocked out with his brute force.

"You want to try again. Your employer doesn't have to worry, yet. I would be more worried about yourself. Honestly, I can hold you how ever long I want. Let's just say for fun I kept you for a year and just kept this up," Cody smiled mischievously and everyone in the room stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ben Grace Jr. is my employer. He wants you dead and apparently he struck up a deal with Lord Voldemort. Grace is using that to return his family to it's former power before you got lucky," The wizard looked at him with hatred instilled in his eyes.

Cody returned the look before he spoke, "I didn't get lucky. Now, Where is Grace at the current time?" Cody's question had a hint of politeness. Everyone in the room looked shocked at how quickly he went from being super pissed to being almost kind enough to be at a rich dinner party.

"He is constantly moving he gave each of us a portkey that doesn't work worth a damn at this place. If you want to find him here have it. I really don't care anymore because Grace lied to all of us. He told us you were one to walk on the right side of the law," The man looked to the floor as he slid the soda can across the table. Cody was hesitant at picking it up, "It isn't active. All you have to say is, 'Grace Family Trust.' It will take you straight to him. I think from the sounds of it you have gained most of his army."

"Thanks for the help. I will be transferring you to Washington, tomorrow. Where you will be held until your trial, if you make it that long. As for tonight you will be left in the cell with all of your buddies," Cody said as he unbound the man from the chair keeping his wand in a ready position. They led the man back to the cell with the others and the guard unlocked the door. Cody said a few words under his breath and the guard nodded.

Cody looked to the Harry and the others, "Well looks like we will be having dinner here tonight. Sorry bout everything didn't think that my past would be what caught up to us." Cody walked up the stairs and went to busy himself in the kitchen. That was before Sam and Hermione walked in there and booted him out. Cody shrugged to Harry and then walked to a room in the house Harry hadn't seen yet. Harry followed just to give Cody company and Cody pointed to a large lazy-boy recliner sitting in the corner of the room.

Harry looked at all the items laying around the room. He noted the many pictures of Cody with other important looking men and then his gazed stoped on a picture of a group of men standing in Camo clothing holding Muggle Rifles. He saw Cody standing in the back holding a sniper rifle, well at least that's what Harry thought it was.

"That was taken of the group after we got back from the desert. It's hard to believe even wizards served over there and yet we were treated the same as the muggles. I guess it's just to make everything fair," Cody said as he lightly strummed on his acoustic Guitar. Harry didn't know what song he was playing but he felt the power in the music. "Sorry just been a while since I played. It was one of the many hobbies I picked up after Sam left it kept me busy and pushed me through college. Hell I was even in a band as the lead singer but didn't push it any further than singing at bars and stuff like that," Cody was thinking back to his past and gave a smile.

"Why did you quit," Harry asked wondering what had caused Cody to give up on something he seemed to like. Cody just shrugged and began to sing lightly but Harry caught every word.

_"She says_

_"Look baby I'm a rock star"_

_Grabs my old guitar_

_Playin' it upside down_

_Dancin' around_

_In front of our tv_

_I can't see the ballgame_

_So I just wave my lighter and say_

_Yeah, rock on babysitting_

_I'd rather watch you anyways_

_But when your're done_

_Can I come backstage_

_And get you to sign your name_

_On that zeppelin shirt of mine you're wearin'_

_I'll never wash that thing again_

_Yeah and she's my kinda crazy_

_The little games she plays_

_Lord They'll never get old_

_She's too cute to get on my last nerve_

_The way she throws her little fits_

_Pokin' out her lip and bitin' mine when we kiss_

_There ain't a fight that she can't win_

_That's my baby_

_And she's my kinda crazy_

_You ought to see her in my pickup_

_She's gotta have that radio up_

_Bless her heart, she can't sit still_

_Head in my lap, bare feet on the windshield_

_Says, C'mon baby let me drive_

_Now honey it's a stick shift_

_Remember what you did last time_

_Oh..._

_Yeah and she's my kinda crazy_

_The little games she plays_

_Lord They'll never get old_

_She's too cute to get on my last nerve_

_The way she throws her little fits_

_Pokin' out her lip and bitin' mine when we kiss_

_There ain't a fight that she can't win_

_That's my baby_

_And she's my kinda crazy_

_She never let's me rest_

_She keeps me up all night_

_Known to roll me off the bed_

_And steal the covers off my side_

_But when I hear, "Wake up sleepy head"_

_And I open up my eyes_

_And it's all worth the while_

_That's my baby_

_And she's my kinda crazy"_

_Artist:Brantley Gilbert_

_Song: She's mine Kinda Crazy_

Harry had been caught up so much by the song he didn't hear Hermione or Sam standing at the door. As he looked at Sam he could see her eyes tearing up as the last words came out. Cody gave a soft smile and a bit of a chuckle. "You know I went to some of your concerts but you never saw me," Sam said as a tear of joy slid down her face.

"I saw you every time but I couldn't focus on you or else it would have been all songs about love or how a man fucked up," Cody laughed and Sam laughed and shook her head. Sam looked at him and smiled a actually genuine smile and every felt the room become light hearted.

"We were just coming to tell you boys dinner is done. As we know you are ruled by your stomach. Later do you mind singing for a while in the living room for everyone," Sam asked and squealed happily when Cody nodded. As they sat there eating dinner Cody joked a bit with everyone. Harry felt the pain of sorrow as he thought this was what he had missed all those years.

"Oh, while we are talking, I just wanted to say something. Now Harry and Hermione don't get your hopes up just yet as Dumbledore is still thinking about it. I talked to him about maybe spending almost all of summer break here just us four though. I told him I would take you under my wing and teach you some but other than that I told him I would let you enjoy your summer however you pleased," Cody said as he looked over at Sam. Sam was shocked herself and Harry guessed she hadn't heard about it. Harry had almost choked on his food when he heard it.

"What is left to think about," Hermione asked. She seemed the least surprised of all of them. "Honestly this is what Harry need. He has missed out on this type of activities all his life. It would be good for him to see what it's like to be in a caring household." Harry was a little hurt by how Hermione had said it but knew she hadn't meant it the way it came across.

"The fact that his Aunt is still living and is trying to fight for custody of Harry. That and the blood magic. I told Dumbledore it would take nothing short of a large army made of Trolls, Dementors, Dragons, Death Eaters, and Voldemort himself to get him here. He was pulling for it but we still have to get permission from both Ministrations to do such a thing. I doubt it would be too hard as the American Administration prefers to keep my happy and England's is still trying to not piss Dumbledore off to much," Cody said as he took another bite of the steak the girls had fixed.

"That would be great. I mean I would be with Hermione and also would be able to train for the final battle while still enjoying my summer," Harry exclaimed. A smile permanently plastered to his face and his heart felt light. Cody nodded and returned to his meal until Harry broke the silence that had fell afterwards, "Could you teach me how to play guitar?"

"Yeah but just so you know don't expect it to just come to you in a day. It took me almost three years to prefect it. Then again I had to teach myself," Cody gave him a small smile. As everyone finished their dinner Sam went to the kitchen and brought out a cherry cobbler. Harry was amazed at how well it tasted. He ate two pieces before being full beyond his normal points.

"Alright I guess everyone in the living room. I will be there shortly," Cody smiled as he walked back to his office to grab his guitar. Harry took a seat next to Hermione on a large black leather love seat. Harry put his right arm behind Hermione's head for her to rest it one. Cody walked in with a big smile on his face as he pulled up a wooden stool that sat next to the bar that was in the living room over looking the kitchen.

He began to strum on the guitar and began to sing lightly making sure to not get out of pitch. The song that was about a guy and his boots talking about the regrets of walking away from a woman that he loved. Harry enjoyed this type of music a little more than the rock and rap he had heard coming from Dudley's room. He still didn't feel like committing to a certain label of music as they all had a lot to offer. Soon Harry felt himself fighting sleep as Cody was singing his last songs. Cody looked around the room and noted that Harry was awake, "Looks like we are the only ones up."

Harry turned to look at Hermione and noticed that she looked to be in a peaceful sleep. She was curled up and snuggled into his shoulder. "Let's send the girls to bed I have something I need to talk with you about," Cody said as he lightly shook Sam.

Her eyes slammed open as she reached for her wand, "What... Cody, why did you wake me." Her voice sounded half asleep and Cody gave her a small grin at the action. He whispered something into her ear and she nodded and began to walk up the stairs. Harry woke Hermione and told her to go up to their room and he would be there after a while. She followed Sam's lead as she let off a stifling yawn.

"Follow me," Cody said as he pick up his guitar. Harry followed him closely until they made it back to Cody's special room. Harry sat down in a chair and watched as Cody sat down and lit a cigarette. "Harry I don't know how much you actually know about my experience. It seems like I have done a lot but Harry honestly everything that happened was basically luck. Also that car out there that my dad wants me to get rid of was the one I had the first time I had a run in with Grace at 16. It was after that I heard the prophecy. There is a reason I keep it and not only because it's fast."

"Cody, listen why are you telling me all of this. I mean I know you think you weren't good enough but you are. You are a lot better than I am. Cody I only wish that I could be that brave and that good at spells," Harry said looking down at the stack of papers littering Cody's desk. Cody picked up one and read it and then discarded it again amongst the piles.

"I'll get Kyle to do paper work when he gets back. He enjoys it more than the field assignments. I never quite understood why he joined up but he does well on all the reports that I am suppose to fill out. Harry even I ain't perfect I make mistakes," Cody paused as their was a knock on the front door. He reached for his wand and motioned for Harry to do the same. Cody didn't say a word all he did was point for Harry to move behind the cover of the Kitchen arch way. As Harry got into position he heard the door click from opening.

"It seems paranoia caught the best of you," Harry head Hopps regal voice cut through the air. He lowered his wand but kept it to where he could pull it up in a moments notice. "Are you going to let me in or make me stand in the cold all night?" The question was hung in the air with a sense of professionalism.

"Go to the living room, all of you. My men are a little jumpy tonight because of recent events," Cody voice was gruff and not as light-hearted as it was earlier. Harry heard the shuffling of feet on the hard wood floors. Then he seen Cody, "Come on, Harry. I think you might as well be in on this." Harry followed him to the living room and noticed that a few of the men in suits looked directly at him. The began to whisper back and forth but Cody caught everyone attention, "What is this about Elanor?"

"Earlier some men attacked one of your guard outpost and then they came directly at you. Now normally this won't have raised many questions but a new campaign has been raised to out me. Benjamin Grace Jr. is the leading the new party that call themselves Graceful. I didn't think of the name but they are gaining support from the public. Claiming that we are fighting a war that doesn't have anything to do with us. Cody they are calling you out personally saying that you walked free after murdering his father. Cody this doesn't look well," Grace looked at Harry as if she felt that he shouldn't be there. Harry himself felt this wasn't his place but he knew that Cody wanted him hear.

"I figured as much. Grace Jr. always followed in his daddies footsteps. The people are always looking toward someone who is offering a change, offering a way to save American lives and avoid conflict. Been that way since Vietnam. The people in the west of Missouri heard but never felt Grace's crimes. He is gaining popularity in those cities. Hopps I hope you know I have no intentions of going quietly if he ends up taking the office," Cody said as he looked at her. His words made Harry remember last year when Fudge had come to collect Dumbledore.

"I would never ask you to do such a thing. The only reason I am telling you this is because we are running out of options. The people are beginning to riot saying that we are costing American lives in a war that we don't belong in. Even the President is beginning to question what we are doing. He still doesn't understand the importance of this war," Hopps looked at the pictures hanging around the room.

This was the first time Cody noticed that a picture of him and Sinopa was sitting in the room. The room began to crackle with magic and the picture exploded on the wall. The twelve man security team stood in front of Hopps shielding her from the shards of glass. Cody's eyes had flashed a grayish color, before they returned to normal. "Sorry, my anger got the best of me I still have a few loose ends to tie up," Cody said as he sighed.

"Actually, Voldemort was true to his word. Jake and Sinopa were both captured. I waited till you got home to tell you. I wanted to see what you thought the best punishment was," Hopps looked over the soldier with a worried look Cody had been suffering from sleep deprivation.

"I would say death as we are not sure if Voldemort will try to break them free again. It's the only choice we have," Cody looked kinda depressed. He never let his emotions get in the way of his thinking and now wasn't going to be the time to start.

"I thought the same. Now onto other business, I need all of the men you captured tonight. No hard feeling and I figured you have already questioned them," Hopps asked knowing the answer. She received a nod, "Good now my men will work on opening their minds to find anything we can link to Grace Jr. I hope we still have a chance of catching that bastard."

"I doubt it," Cody looked down at his scarred hands. His thoughts drifted to the front of Harry's mind. The thoughts of being torn away from his homeland being an outcast. Harry felt sorry for Cody and now felt guilty for a new offense other than someone's death. Then Sirius came to the front of his mind and the grief he had been hiding all year washed over him.

"Listen tomorrow I am having a meeting with the rest of the wizarding army groups. I want you and Mr. Potter to join. I think Mr. Potter would be very good in this. I will have Frank bring the portkey in the morning. Be ready for arguing as I am sure I won't be the most loved person there," Hopps said. She sent two of her men to pick up the men from the basement. Once they were out, she got up and walked out the door, leaving Harry and Cody to their thoughts.

Cody looked at the clock and groaned as it read 1:15 a.m. "We better be off to bed. Knowing Frank, he will be here at 8 or 9 in the morning," Cody stood up then looked over at Harry, "Thank you for sitting in here with me." With that Cody left Harry sitting there. Harry sat there thinking about everything before standing up to go lay down next to Hermione. He closed his eyes wondering what would happen to the beautiful girl that laid next to him.


	22. 22 The Madness of War

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. JK Rowling owns everything other than the bad story line and a few characters. I am just playing with the story as i see fit. I hope you enjoy.**

Harry was awoken by Hermione shifting to get out of bed. He opened one eye and noticed that sun light was just beginning to peek into the window. Harry let his eyes fall close and now everything was black again and he was in a dream-less sleep. This was what he needed and now he needed that more than anything. Harry knew Cody would be there to wake him up soon. When he felt someone shake him he thought it was Cody at first but the hand were too small and soft. He opened his eyes to see the outline of a girl with bushy brown harry.

"Come on sleepy head you don't have all day. Cody let you sleep until you have an hour left before you leave. Now get down stairs and get something to eat," Hermione said softly. Harry grunted in response and pulled her down into a tight embrace.

He kissed her gentle before breaking apart and looking at the alarm clock. It was almost 10 in the morning, "How long has he been up," Harry asked sleepily. He had felt like dosing back off but knew that Hermione was right so he sat up and let out a yawn. He stood up and looked through the few clothes he had. He finally settled on a pair of nice looking blue jeans and a black polo was only a size to big.

"He has been up since 5 this morning. He looks rather tired but he said he has some important stuff to do today. Sam and I are gonna stay here and go and visit my parents, while you two go to the war council that is gonna be held," Hermione smiled as she watched Harry change his clothes. She remembered the last time they had been romantic with one another had been back last month. It had been the best they had so far in their relationship as they both were trying to please one another. Harry caught the images running through her brain. He smiled at the memories. He walked over and gave her a full passionate kiss.

"Alright, Harry I think you need to go down and get something to eat, and that doesn't qualify as food," Cody joked from the door way. Harry and Hermione broke apart both of them blushing slightly. "Don't worry I haven't told anyone. Anyways it hasn't been that long since I was your age. Just whenever Albus and Alastor are here try to make sure you put wards up," Cody laughed at the look of shock on their faces, "Hell I will even help."

Harry blushed ever harder and then noticed Cody had on a pair of camo shorts and a camo tee shirt. He was wondering why he was dressed for warmer weather, "Why such the light clothing won't it be cold?" Cody gave him a smile and just shook his head.

"Nah since we are gonna be in some location in Texas it will probably be in the high 70's, maybe 80's. I would suggest finding something light to wear. Wait, I have another set like this if you want," Cody offered and Harry nodded. Cody disappeared toward his room and came back with a set of clothes that matched his. He shrunk them to Harry's size and then left the room.

Harry put them on and felt rather comfortable in them. He looked in the mirror and actually like the way he looking in clothes that fit them. He looked at Hermione, "So how do I look?" There was an almost deafening silent as Hermione gave him a hungry look.

"You look good, baby. Good enough to eat," She said seductively. Harry could feel the temptation to go to her and passionately ravish her body but he knew Cody was watching. "Maybe later but right now you need to go eat. Then you have a meeting with some very important people," Hermione said reading his mind for what he wanted to do. She got up and grab his hand and led him down the the kitchen table where Cody was still sitting there nursing a cup of coffee.

"Nice of you to finally rejoin the living, Harry. Now sit down and eat some of this good breakfast Hermione and myself made this morning," Sam said as she shoved a plate in front of him. Harry began to fill it with bacon and eggs and then poured himself a cup of coffee. "So what do you think will be talk about today," Sam asked looking over at Cody.

"I ain't really sure. I know we are gonna be talking about the war over in England. The new issue with Grace Jr. will probably be brought before the council. Other than that everything is still up in the air. I have a feeling I am gonna come into some question but not by the other leaders. Hopps' security told me some members of congress would be there so it should be entertaining," Cody laughed staring back into his coffee. Harry noticed Cody didn't have a cigarette anywhere around him and raised an eyebrow. "I know. Just today I can't smoke till after the damn meeting. We will be the people of the up most class and smelling of smoke kinda offends them. They might not like the way we dress but then again I don't care about that but smelling like smoke is a no, no," Cody huffed while Sam patted his back.

"Ah I see well I think it's about time that we were on our way. We will see you boys later," Sam said as she got up and grab her coat and handing one for Hermione. Both girls walked out the door, blowing a kiss to their respective man. As the door clicked Cody gave a slight chuckle as he pulled a metal ink pin out of his pocket that was wrapped in a handkerchief.

"I guess it's time for us to go see what the madness of war is today," Cody said as he began to unwrap the pen. Harry felt his nerves start to get the best of him but he touched the pin anyways. He felt a jerk behind his navel and he felt like he was spinning in midair. When his feet finally hit the ground he felt disoriented. He lost his footing and almost feel on his face. During this Harry felt a strong hand land on his shoulder that wasn't Cody's.

"I thought you guys had gotten lost," A man from behind Harry. Harry turned to look at the man that was towering over him by a foot. His face was hard and weathered and had what looked to be a new batch of fresh scar. Harry looked at him with questions dancing in his eyes. "Sorry, I am John Harris. Are we ready to go inside." Cody nodded and so did Harry, even as the butterflies fluttered up in his stomach.

As they entered the building Harry could hear the voices coming from the meeting room. They were yelling and fussing about many issues. Cody seemed to pull himself together as he set his shoulders back and rose fully to his height. As they pushed the doors open everyone became deathly quiet. Harry felt the eyes of everyone fall on either Cody or himself. Neither of them seemed to be openly noticing the new found attention.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BOY HERE FOR. THIS HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM," An old man stood up slightly ruffling his business suit. Harry felt a light heat of his anger begin to flare up within him. Cody just placed his hand on his shoulder as he moved him to their seat.

"Senator, in all due time. Now if you please sit down, we shall begin," Cody voice was firm yet it didn't care the same weight as if he was interrogating someone. Harry just sat there and watched and Cody looked over the large gathering. "I thought you said only the wizarding army leaders," Cody whispered to Hopps.

"Sorry, It seems our friends in Congress thought that they should be here," Hopps said lightly. Dakota just shrugged and sat down leaving the floor to her. "Now, all of us here are to talk about further involvement in the English Civil War." Someone in the back stood up and cleared their throat. Every eye in the room landed on the old man and he winced only a little.

"I see no reason as to why we are over there. If Britain falls then it does not affect us in the least way. I motion to pull what few troops we have sent over there," the man's voice hung with a slight northern accent. A few of the other men nodded and mumbled among themselves, "Furthermore why is it that the Wizarding Military commanders are here. This is not a matter for them to decide. As for you Hopps, you are losing much of your support after pushing the envelope on this." Harry felt Cody shove his chair back as he stood up. The commotion was only registered after many of the Congressmen ducked slightly and the other commanders pulled their wands only to replace them.

"You know, I am tired of the fucking politics in this room. Honestly, what concern is it of yours what the fuck we do. The public doesn't hear about it only the wizarding ones and they don't dare say a damn thing," Cody heated shot back at the tall man.

"I will remind you that command of your team comes up before the panel in a few years. Also I heard that Grace Jr is being unjustly chased after by your squad and that does not look well upon you," The man glared at Cody only as his eyes widened. Cody didn't even move a muscle as he apperated next to the man, "You shouldn't be able to do that. I put up the Anti-Apperation wards myself."

"Now, Now, you should know that even the best Anti-Apperation wards can be pushed with the proper will power. Also does it look like I really give a flying fuck if the panel meets over command of my team. No I could care less if I was commanding or just being a soldier. Power means nothing if it isn't used of a good deed. Now I wouldn't be trying to track down Grace Jr if he hadn't sent his goons to my fucking house and tried to kill me and my guest. If you see him, pass along a message from me. If... No, when I find him and get my hands on him, he will be begging to go meet his father and I don't mean a priest," Cody voice was at a low growl and everyone in that area back away slowly. It seemed that only the one that Cody currently had near him was the only one that now thought the war was a bad idea.

"A wand measuring contest isn't needed right now," Hopps growled at Cody. Cody glared down at her before walking calmly back to his place at the side table in front of her. "Now that we have taken care of some,uh... issues that are currently at head. I think it is time to figure out what we are going to do about this war. As some of us believe that we should pull out I believe that we should vote as to see what everyone thinks." Everyone around the room nodded their heads in agreement and then became silent as Hopps raised her wand into the air, "Now for those wanting to pull our troops and leave the English to their war." Harry gulped as many of the wizards stood up. Cody's eyes narrowed as he couldn't memorize the many standing wizards. "Ok now those for sitting by our allies and finishing this war," Hopps voice stood out. Again Harry watched as many wizards stood up but it looked to be less than those wanting to pull out of the war. Hopps shook her head mournfully, "I guess we have no choice but to pull out our troops."

Whatever she was gonna say after that was cut off by Dakota, "Then I move to become taken from active duty and being the sole leader of the Wolf Pack." The room went into chaos and many of the wizards were up shouting at the top of their lungs but Harry noticed that Hopps and John Harris both seemed to be quiet.

"YOU CAN'T QUIT JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T AGREE WITH WHAT WE SAID," The wizard in the back that Cody had a disagreement with before said, "WHO WILL TAKE YOUR PLACE AS THE HEAD OF THE SQUAD AND WHERE WILL THEIR HEADQUARTERS BE."

"As for the head, Kyle Lucas is more than capable. As for the Headquarters I don't know because my farm has long since served its purpose and will not be used any longer. I am not quiting because I disagree with your judgment today. I have disagreed with many calls before and I am finally fed up with the shit from you guys. I have a perfectly good job in England. Anyways I feel that I myself have served my purpose as serving the American government and I have bigger and better things that I can do," Cody looked over the crowd that still looked like they would rather kill him than let him leave. Harry gulped at the idea of Cody quiting and knew the reason why he was doing it.

"YOUR JUST A FUCKING BRIT LOVING PUSSY," a man from the back of the room screamed at Cody as he threw something at him. No one in the room saw as the wad of paper that had been thrown was desecrated in midair.

The room became deathly quiet as Cody stood up pounding his fist on the table, "YOU CALL ME WHAT YOU WANT. IT IS STILL MY CHOICE OF WHEN TO GET OUT, AND I HAVE MADE THAT CHOICE. YOU DON'T LIKE IT SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS. Sorry but I have been a government lap dog for far too fucking long and it is getting rather tiring. Now I will hold my post till after Christmas and then I will call the meeting to pass down command. If that is all for today, good day gentlemen." Cody motioned Harry toward the door and began to walk out himself. Harry saw the glances at them as they passed through the room.

"WAIT," Hopps shouted at them and Cody turned around to look and her. "I would like to make one thing clear to everyone in this room. This decision is not final if the president decides that he would like for us to extend our aid to England than we are to do so without asking. This meeting doesn't decide if we are to keep our forces there. The president called me into an urgent meeting this morning to tell me that under NO circumstances are we to pull what little troops we have from England. I let you vote today to see what side you fell on. Cody you are still leading the Wolf Pack in England and if any of the other teams wish to provide aid then they shall. Other than that you Congressmen can go back to Capital Hill because you are no longer needed," Hopps shot them a look as every Congressmen began to howl like a bunch of werewolves on a full moon. They knew that Hopps was right and they had no power in this matter but it still didn't make them happy. They all left in a fall of colors and many more hatefully remarks.

"So you just let me dog on most of Congress," Cody raised an eyebrow. Hopps just smiled and nodded to the even more bewilderment of Cody. He just shook his head and brushed a hand through his hair, "Not that I am complaining, but we need more friends than enemies right now."

"I know but I was rather pissed about them thinking they had rights to come in on our meeting. The president told me this is official a black operations so any raids or battles that we cause are to stay out of the newspapers at all cost, Cody," Hopps look at him her gaze hopefully. Cody only gave her a half smile as he knew how well that would work. The Daily Prophet wasn't so easy to skirt around as it was the American newspapers. At least most of the reporters could be bought. Rita Skeeter and her quick quills were too high priced for anyone to buy out but she would be dealt with accordingly.

"Now, back to business, the Sharks would like to offer help but we have a lot on our plates without the wolf pack right now. We will help when we can I will contact you by owl to tell you when we can. As for the rest of the groups, they are packed protecting artifacts and villages here. Grace is wreaking havoc in the streets and we can't seem to catch him," John looked at Cody directly disregarding everyone else in the room.

"Why wasn't I informed of Grace Jr. recent activities? I know I was in England but that doesn't mean I shouldn't have known about problems here at home. How bad is it?" Cody looked at the many fallen faces around the room. Harry watched everyone's eyes flick to the other's around them.

"It's bad enough we almost had to enforce completely martial law. He has been raising riots and such across the country other than in Missouri and that is only cause of his father's past. He has been preaching wizard supremacy and it seems that the Death Eaters are walking merrily in hand with him. He caused a riot that just about kill everyone in my sisters village had we not made it there in time," John looked at Cody's harden expression.

"Do we have any idea where his base is," Cody looked at everyone's confused looks. Harry eye's widened at the thought of Cody going on a suicide mission.

"Yes we do but the place is guarded better than Fort Knocks. I highly doubt we could get in without some form of disguise. What are you planning Cody," John looked at him. Both wizards seemed to be in a stare down while everyone else looked to be a tennis match.

"Think about it John. I just locked up a bunch of his henchmen. It isn't farfetched that they just somehow managed to escape with and found their way back to him," Cody smiled a rather mysterious smile. Everyone smiled at the sudden idea that popped into his or her heads.

-Noon back in Missouri-

Cody step into the door quietly with Harry following behind them. Dumbledore had sent them a message by patrouns that Arthur and himself had been held up at the ministry and they wouldn't be there till tomorrow morning. Harry seemed a little upset about it but he hadn't said anything as he knew that they had important jobs. They had spent the last hour planning a trap for Grace which neither of them would be part of. Cody had been a little angry about it but he knew it was for the best. Cody smiled as he felt the wet snow that was in his hands melt a bit and nodded to Harry as he sensed the girls were busy in the kitchen.

"Hey, baby doll," Cody said shyly as he walked under the arch way to the kitchen. Both girls nearly jumped at the sound of a voice as they were busy chopping or stirring. Sam gave a quick smile not noticing that his arm was hiding something behind his back. Cody looked to Harry and held up three fingers and slowly put down the fingers one by one. Cody closed his eyes as he walked behind Sam and pulled down the last finger. Swiftly he brought his hand full of snow in front of him gentle shoved it down the back of Sam's shirt. Harry had swiftly done the same to Hermione when she had set the knife down. Both girls howled loudly as the cold contacted they bare backs. Sam got most of the snow out onto the floor when she turned around and pointed at him menacingly with her spatula.

"Dakota James, You are sleeping on the couch until I say otherwise. Now if you boys don't behave yourselves I will quit cooking for the rest of the time here," Sam snidely put it. Cody turned pale at the thought of cooking himself, and about sleeping on the couch. "Aw, Baby I wouldn't do that to you in your own house. So I guess today's meeting went well."

"Kinda sorta. I pissed off half of Congress and then we set up a trap for Grace Jr. which neither myself or anyone I know will be a part of other than the other military heads. They said this is their war and I could politely keep my nose out of it. I guess everything will work out but it happens. Anyways whats for lunch," Cody asked as he took in the wonderful smells in the kitchen. He was really happy about Sammy doing all of the cooking as he mostly lived off Hot Pockets and other precooked store bought food.

"Well, my dear loving boyfriend, a chef salad is what we are preparing. Now you boys go entertain yourselves," Sam shooed them out of the kitchen. Cody and Harry both retreated after Sam had magiced the broom to chase them out of the kitchen when they began to protest. Cody just smirk as they both reclined to the couches in the living room and Cody swiftly grab the remote for the tv. He quickly chases down to the news. Harry sat there watching intently as the reporter recounted the day's events. Harry saw very few events the he would have considered important. Harry never the less sat there for the duration of the News. He saw Cody frown at certain parts and shake his head.

Just as they began to recount something that was a bit of a mystery Sam called down the hall. "Boys lunch is done. Get your asses in here before you don't get anything," Her voice had made both of them almost jump. Harry and Cody had both had their wands trained before they had even touched the floor. They look at one another and began laughing rather loudly.

Hermione and Sam both poked their heads around the corner looking quizzically at their respective boyfriends. They both cracked a smile as the seen them both rather holding onto the other shoulders trying to keep from doubling over in laughter. "Anyone care to share with us chickens," Sam asked as she herself were quietly giggling.

"Well can't say much for Harry, but when you called out to us. I was in my own little world, so it scared the shit out of me. I jumped off the couch before i even touched the ground I had my wand trained where you had to be standing. When I realized the voice was yours I saw Harry was the same as me. Then I could hear Mad-Eye congratulating us on our 'Constant Vigulonce'," Cody looked over at Harry. Harry just gave a nod at think the same statement and they all cracked up in a new fit of laughter.

Just as the laughter was coming to a close, everyone began to walk toward the dining room. Cody again took the head of the table and Sam had sat to his right with Harry taking the sit to his left. Hermione just took the seat next to Harry. Just as Cody was going to raise the green leaf to his lips a fall of colors marked the arrival of people by portkey in his front room.

"Oy, get your large arse off of me, Ronald," A female voice cried from the floor. Harry and Cody both rushed to the front room to begin untangling bodies. They were cracking up at the sight that lay before them.

It seemed that the landing had been rather rough at least with how everyone other than Mrs Weasley was laying in some mangled form. Ron for all right was sitting on Ginny's midsection. Fred and Geogre were worse off as their arms and legs had somehow got tangled in their fall. Bill was by far in a better shape, as he had Fleur straddling him in a very embarrassing position. As for Charlie he had landed on the couch almost as if he had meant to just lay down.

"Bloody portkeys...," Geogre (or maybe it was Fred) huffed as he was trying to untangle himself from his twin.

"Always with the worse landing...," Fred huffed as he finally freed one of his arms. From that point it was rather easy to free everything else.

"It could always be worse...," Geogre began. After a few minutes of silence he stared hard at his twin. The other boy for his part raised an eyebrow.

"Where were we?... Ah yes... If we had been splined together by our rearends...," Fred said after scratching his head. Their mother though had put a rather short end to the very inapporiet joke by clearing her throat. "Well, William, it seems we know what you are doing tonight," Fred was on the verge of laughter. Bill for his part blushed rather intently and Fleur gave them both her best evil eye.

"Well it seems that Albus and Aurthur sent y'all along rather early. We were just sitting down for a bit of lunch I am sure that each of you are probably rather hungry," Cody smiled and everyone nodded. Mrs. Wesley started to move to the kitchen and Sam just smiled and motioned her to the dining room while she went back to the Kitchen.

"Cody, I wanted to ask you something. All of you American Battalions have little saying and stuff. What is your saying," Ron said as he began helping himself to the salad that was already made. Harry raised his eyebrows at this, as he hadn't even heard it yet.

"Well actually my official one is Latin. I choose it myself, as I shall it rather fit. You see my teams is kinda the team they send in when all else is lost. 'Una salus vicits nullam sperare salutem' means The one safety for the vanquished is to abandon hope of safety. I guess they think we are special," Cody smiled as he watched Sam walk in the room with another larger bowl of fresh salad.

"Special Ed, maybe. Honestly dear some of the conflicts they have sent you in should have been suicide missions. The other heads reject them just because they don't wanna waste the troops," Sam sighed. She retook her place next to Cody and reached for his hand over the table.

"I know, I know and that isn't our only saying but that's the official saying. The other one is in english and was giving by the late President Harry S Truman. 'Speak quietly and carry a big stick." I find it funny because no one really knows that he was a wizard other than the wizarding community," Cody smiled over at the small talk at the table.

"What does he mean speak quietly and carry a big stick? The biggest wand I have seen is only 14 inches and I wouldn't carry it because it is too bloody long," Ron huffed while shoving a mouth full of lettuce in his mouth.

"He meant to never start a fight but always be prepared if the fight comes for you. Honestly, Ronald, don't you think the other possibilities," Hermione quipped. Cody gave a brief smile in her direction but didn't say anything more.

"Oh, Aurtur wanted me to tell you that everything is being passed through the ministry in record speed for Harry's departure for the summer holidays. He wanted to make sure that you are still ok with the plan," Molly looked over at Cody. She received a sharp nod as Cody had a mouth full of food.

"Good, which means, if Harry wants, I can go ahead and set up the training for the summer. I think it would do both him and Hermione good to become well rounded with everything going on," Cody replied vaguely.

"Yeah, that would be really great. How much training will we be doing," Harry asked after he choked down a rather large leaf of lettuce. Hermione smiled and slide her hand into his underneath the table. While the younger Wesleys had already got use to them being together Molly still held a fued over it.

"I ain't quite sure. I am gonna try and get you the real the deal but I am not quite sure. I probably can get the full thing. It's just gonna take me sometime but be prepared for anything this summer," Cody stared off into space, "There is alot of politics in the way of it but that shouldn't be too hard to get you into." Everyone finished their meals while talking about more joyous things like Quiditch and N.E.W.T.S or O.W.L.S.

Hermione and Ginny were debating the reasons why the two test had been chosen, while Cody and Ron resumed their argument about American vs England Quiditch teams. Harry for his part threw in his opinion when asked on either subject but made sure to take the diplomatic way out of things. Just as Cody and Ron were about to go into shouting the twin decided this was the time to make a, rather humorous, distraction. In turn they both shot of about a half dozen WWW firecrackers. The room burst into chaos. Harry and Hermione both pulled thier wands at the offending noise while Cody burst into a rather uncontrollable fit of laughter. Sam just gave a slight smile and choked back a few gigglys while Molly Wesley jumped to her feet and started shouting at the top of her lungs.

"IF I EVERY HEARD THAT, EITHER OF YOU BOYS, HAVE DONE ANYTHING LIKE THIS EVERY AGAIN. I WILL PERSONALY MAKE SURE THAT YOU CLEAN THE BURROW BATHROOM BY THOOTHBRUSH EVERY DAY FOR A YEAR," Molly's eyes held a fire that Harry had never seen. Everyone in the room froze before the wrath of Molly Wesley as she stormed the stairs and slammed the door to her guest bedroom.

"Well they always say, hell have no fury like a woman scorn. It seems you boys just know the right thing to do at the right time," Cody voice held a lot of humor but the twins were, for tonight, rather out of the humorous mood. Fred and George got up muttering about unpacking about the same time Bill and Fleur excused themselves to unpack. Ron said he was gonna go unpack as well and meet Harry and Hermione later.

Harry for the first time in a while remembered that Ginny was actually his sister. He hadn't got a chance to actually sit down and talk to Ginny about that revolation since before the summer, and that was when Dumbledore had told them the thruth. Harry looked at her and now could pick up on the facial features of Ginny's that no Weasley had ever had. "So, Gin we haven't talked in a while," Harry stated rather as an ice breaker. He still wasn't sure how to talk to the girl, sister or not.

"I know, Harry, that is mostly my fault. I have been lookin' for reasons to keep from you as to not go into conversations that we shouldn't. I know Dumbledore still wants it hidden of our family. I hope you don't hold it against me," Ginny was biting her lip. She looked more like a little child confessing a fib that she had told.

"No, Gin, I'm not mad. I understand why we need to keep you being my sister a secret. I don't want Voldemort coming after you. He would use that against me and I couldn't handle it. I just hope once this war is over then we can have a real family relationship than hiding it in the shadows," Harry fell into deep thoughts. Would things really change after Voldemort? It hadn't since Grindenwall, then again he could always hope.

Cody had gotten up while this conversation was going on. He had paperwork that needs to be filed ASAP. Hopps had been hounding his ass with owls for the last month to get them done as they were due on New Year's Day. Sam followed him into the room and closed the door to the office behind her locking it was a wave of her wand. "Do you think it will change after Voldemort is gone," her voice was soft as she ponders on her own question.

"Sam, there is but one thing in life that I have learnt. Nothing really ever changes. War is a given at all times and we don't have the choice to lay down our swords and let the evil bastards win. The reason why I can't seem to walk away even if I want to is cause I wonder, if not me then who else will pick up what I have been doing," Cody said just as softly as he opened his laptop. He began with the finance report of Wolf Pack expenses.

"I thought the same thing which is why I want to do something. I know you won't like it but I feel that i need to do it. Cody, I want to join the Wolf Pack," Sam's voice this time was hard and showed no chance of talking her out of it. Cody put his head in his hands, she was right he didn't like it but then again she almost the only one that he could trust.

"Alright, I'll get you into the training over the summer, but until then I can't do anything," Cody finally said as he looked at her. She nodded and sat down in the room looking around at all the photos. She herself had never taken a life, but she knew she wouldn't let Cody led this life alone. She hated sitting around when he was gone wondering if he would come back hurt or dead. Cody huffed a little as he went back to his report, which to his surprise only took an hour. The next one was harder to fill out as it was a report on the number of troops and the roster of the small army he led.

"Cody, I'm sorry I left after Grace. It's just I was young and didn't understand that everything wasn't as black and white as I was taught," Sam began an apology that Cody didn't really care for.

"Sam, you don't need to apologize. I understood why you left. Killing someone isn't easy, unless you're a mad man. People wonder how I do it as easily as I do. The truth is I still have nightmares over every death that has stained my hands. I just don't let it come out as often as I should. I guess I was always built for this line of work," Cody flipped through the report as he finished the last paragraph for why Slone was no longer with them.

"So it still bothers you to kill," Sam's question sounded like she had a hard time believing it. Cody understood why she was having a bit of trouble with it. He was quiet by nature, never showing his true feelings or his problems.

"Yeah I know," Cody just left it at that as he looked over the final report and signed his name at the bottom. The papers began to circle in the air and disappeared in a fall of colors, "That does it, now I think it is time for you to remind me how much you love me." Cody lifted his eyebrows suggestively and Sam giggled as she crawled into his laps. Both of them lost in the many heated kisses they now shared.


	23. 23 Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. JK Rowling owns everything other than the bad story line and a few characters. I am just playing with the story as i see fit. I hope you enjoy.**

"Oi, that's not fair. Get back here," Harry shouted as Hermione and Ginny fled the room with another handful of snow. Harry heard Ron shout a few choice words as the girls giggled as they flew downstairs and outside. Harry quickly pulled on some jeans and a shirt and raced down stairs. Him and Ron collided at the top on the staircase and rolled down with Ron landing on top of Harry.

"Hey, watch the first step it's a dozy," Cody laughed as he jumped over the fallen pair. He was dress ready for the bitter winter outdoors and was sprinting toward the door. Harry and Ron quickly untangled themselves and followed suit. When they made it outside they saw Cody with his wand out causing snowballs to fly at Hermione, Ginny, and Sam, who were currently heavily fortified behind a snow bank.

"Not fair, no magic this is strictly a non-magical snowball fight," Sam huffed as another snowball hit her. Cody let out a hearty laugh as he used his wand to create a quick snow fort and stowed it away in one of his pockets. Harry and Ron dived behind the fort as two snowballs had been cast their way. Cody was returning fire as Sam hit him in the face with a snow ball. His hearty laugh was something Harry had not heard until this day.

None of them noticed that Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, and Aurthur whispering among themselves. "Hogwarts wards are at full strength. I see no reason to be there as most of the students have gone places, and Draco came with me this morning," Dumbledore stated with an odd twinkle of mirth in his eyes. His eyes never left Harry as he watched his every move.

"We can never be too careful, Albus. There are always backdoors in the wards and with Riddle being an heir that makes everything even more difficult. I just hope he doesn't try for the castle," Moody grumbled. He gave a slight chuckle at the snowball fight that was quickly turning into a mini snowball war.

"Right now we just need to focus on having a good time and enjoying the Chirstmas season for as long as it last," Aurthur said quietly as he watched his youngest children in the midst of the snowball war. Cody laughed harder as he went to throw a snowball lost his footing and fell face first into the snow.

"We're in war. The bad guys don't just make treaties and go away for the holiday season. They might leave us a nasty present, but they don't go away, Albus. I just don't feel right about this whole day for Christmas. Riddle isn't going to just let us have our peace," Alastor whined a bit as it was they already had most of their eggs hidden in one place. No offense to Cody, but the wards just weren't strong enough to keep everyone out.

"You know Alastor that you could take a break from worrying and actually enjoy yourself," Dumbledore prompted. As it was the old man had just tied up business of a few attacks that had happened over the holiday season. It been a small Muggle village and no one had been spared. The war had made a full circle as it was. Now the Muggle authorities had begun to question just what exactly was going on in the Wizarding world. Dumbledore and Aurthur had been held back a day due to the meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister and the fact that it had been an almost all day meeting.

"You know it's just a matter of time before Voldemort decides to attack Hogwarts or the Ministry. Who knows he might already have the plans laid out," Alastor chuckled as Cody abandoned his hiding place to charge Sam and lightly throw them both into a small snow bank. He smiled glad the kids were having fun all the while cursing the fact that it came down to them to be defenders of the world. Cody had already beaten a dark lord it wasn't fair to have to fight against another one. Harry well that was a completely different story, that still wasn't fair.

"You know, I wish this wasn't a war against children but it ended up that way. It still breaks this old man's heart," Dumbledore's eye clouded over in a pained expression. He looked into the distance were clouds were still threatening another snow storm. It was now just a little after 9 in the morning and as it was all of the women other than the three out front were busy in the kitchen preparing a large dinner for tonight's gather. Cody's dad and the Grangers had been there since 8 this morning. The three muggles seemed to be interested in the many wizarding ways of Christmas. Cody's mom and her significant other were set to arrive later in the afternoon.

"Alright everyone breakfast is ready," Molly called out of the door. Cody and the others shared a quick laugh as they began to race for the stairs. Dumbledore bit back a laugh as Cody slipped on some ice under the snow and came skidding to a stop on his rear end at the front door.

Everyone ate quickly and then Sam, Hermione, and Ginny regrouped with the women in the house and flocked into the kitchen. Harry, Ron, and Cody all went into the living room where the other men in the house had migrated to. Mr. Wesley was interested into the game that Cody's dad was watching on the telly. It was called American Football. It seemed a lot like Rugby but also strangely different.

They laughed and joked and when Cody's mother had arrived she gave everyone a warm hug while her boyfriend took to sitting in the back of the room. Fred and George spoke quietly with Cody who was nodding and grinning before disappearing back into their room for a tick. Cody just shook his head and then he walked outside closely followed by his dad. Cody pulled out his pack of cigarettes as he walked out the door.

"You know that stuff will kill you," His dad said in a joking tone. Truth be told he knew they wouldn't but he still like to remind his son. Cody gave a bark of a laugh as he lite it and then just stared off into the space where the clouds were once again overtaking the sun. His dad's face constricted in concern as he asked, "How bad is it."

"Just as bad as every other war. Everything just the same everyone is fighting for something and the soldiers are actually doing the battles while the top just talks," Cody looked down to his boots and he looked to concentrate on the small scuffs. He let out the small amount of smoke that he was holding in his lungs.

"You know you could always quit and come back to the farm," His dad offered hopeful of his son's return to safety. The truth be told the other night his fear was more for his son than himself as he was just an old man while his son had many years left.

"You know my sense of duty wouldn't allow me to even think about it. Dad, I know you weren't the warrior but I have had to be. Life just works in weird ways," Cody's voice trailed off as he looked at something standing in a distant tree line. He shook his head as it darted back into the woods.

"I know. I just don't want you to die out there in some lost cause battle," His dad patted him roughly on the shoulder. Even for this being Christmas his son was still carrying the baggage from every life that had been taken by his hands. Remus Lupin walked up the porch and gave a swift nod to Cody as he walked inside with Tonks tucked into his side.

"It seems the whole gang is here," Cody smiled even if it didn't quite reach his eyes. He knew what his dad was thinking as his telepathic powers were not in check when every he was here. He could felt the concern from his dad but knew in his own heart he wouldn't be able to look at himself the same if he quit now.

"DINNERS DONE," Molly's voice carried easily out to the front porch. Cody just waved his dad inside as with a flick of the still smoldering cigarette butt caused it to fly across the yard. A soft sizzling sound came as the snow quickly caused the cherry to die into a small cone of ashes.

As everyone sat down to begin eating the rather extravagant dinner that had been prepared Cody cleared his throat, "Will everyone please bow their head with me." Cody watched as the table bowed their heads and entwined their hands. Cody began, "I want to thank the Lord, for this great food and the great people who have graced each of our lives. I want you to think of the families that are less fortunate than us and give them safety and joy on this day of celebration. Amen."

"Amen," Everyone around the table followed Cody's example. As the prayer was finished everyone began to tuck into the many piles of food that held both English dishes and American dishes. Harry looked at Cody, noting quietly that Cody had a look of deep concentration on his face even while he was mildly eating his food.

As everyone began to finish the last bits of their dinner, they began to filter into the living room where it seems a mountain of presents were about to overtake the tree that was sitting there. Harry took his pile in amazement. This had to be his largest pile of presents to date. He looked up at the many smiling faces with tears blurring his eyes. He saw the look of Draco's face at his rather large pile of presents and almost laughed as the blonde looked confused. Cody motioned for all of the kids to begin tearing into their presents. With that, the race was on.

Harry smiled at Cody as he unwrapped a new Defense against the Dark Arts spell book that cover many new and old advanced spells. Cody just waved it off and resumed looking at all of the younger ones with a faraway look in his eyes. The next present from Ron was a book on strategies for Seekers. He thanked him and set it with the other book. Dumbledore had given him a pensive. Molly had given him another sweater. Dobby had given him a pair of miss-matched socks. As Harry neared the bottom of the pile he noticed Hermione didn't put her present in with the others, which he had done the same thing as he was wanting to hand it to her personally. Hermione just smiled and nodded as she had noticed the same thing.

"Love, I decided to give yours personally as I don't think this does it justice," Hermione handed him a small package. He ripped the bright green wrapping paper and found a black elegant box. His eyes lit as he saw a necklace with the Gryffendor Lion decorated with Red Rubies. "I hope you like it," Hermione looked toward the ground shyly.

"I love it," Harry beamed at her motioning for her to help put it on him. He felt the cold silver latch behind his neck as Hermione wrapped him in a soft hug. Harry handed her present to her was tucked under the edge of the couch as he had planned. No one seemed to notice Cody, Mad-Eye, and Scott slip out the door to relieve the few guards at the other side of the woods. Harry watched as Hermione's small hands slipped into the corners of his messily wrapped present. Her eyes began tearing up as she looked at the beautifully crafted bracelet that Harry had given her. "All of the charms are supposed to stand for different times in our lives together. Also Cody helped me place a charm on it to link it to my watch so I know when you are in trouble and where you are," Harry watched her slip it on smiling.

"I love it, Harry," Hermione said quietly but everyone in the room heard it and were smiling as the two teens quickly fell into a passionate kiss only breaking apart when lack of air became a problem. Fred, George, and Ron broke out into catcalls during the kiss and only stopped once their mother shot them a look to kill. Mr. Granger went to break up the kiss but was stopped by his wife's firm hand on his shoulder. After all the presents had been opened and everyone had given their thanks did they notice the blizzard that had begun blanketing the roads outside. Everyone then decided they would have to stay the night, as it would be too dangerous to travel at least for the muggles.

Only a few miles away and on the other side of the dense woods the three men who had went to play tonight's guard were engaged in another conversation. "So do you really think the boy is ready to fight Thomas Riddle," Moody asked while taking a swig of his infamous flask. Cody looked over at him and shook his head holding a rather large bottle of fire whiskey in one hand.

"I think he will be ready when the time comes. Right now Riddle might still take him but I don't think Harry would go down without a hard fight. The real question isn't how Harry will handle Riddle but how are we going to give the boy the time he needs to finish this," Cody looked into the small bonfire that he had made.

"That's what we have all been wondering, lad. Tom just doesn't like to show up to his own parties until everyone is 'bout done in for. Guess he is still shaking in his boots over if he is going to make it out with his skin or not," Alastor jab his wand at the fire and watched it shimmer in the invisible wind.

"My question is, why did it just come down to Harry to defeat Voldemort? Shouldn't someone like Dumbledore be able to override the prophecy?" Scott asked while taking a swig from Cody's bottle. Cody and Alastor shared a knowing look. They knew where this conversation was going and Cody wanted to stray away from his own experience with a different Dark Wizard.

"Voldemort tied himself and Harry together. When he attacked Harry when he was younger it was the act that entwined both of their lives. He didn't give anyone a choice, so it has to fall onto Harry to finish a job that most have never been able to complete," Cody stared harder into the fire with every word. He had thought about this fact for a while now. After getting to know Harry the more Cody wished the boy could just be a normal teen.

"So a lot like Grace did to you," His dad's voice barely registered in his brain. That thought had been rolling around in his head for quite some time. Cody hated those thoughts and it wasn't because he thought of all the problems he had but the fact that someone could have done something long before to stop Ben Grace and his ever increasing quest for power over the wizarding race.

"Sort of but it is a bit different as Voldemort doesn't want us to live like muggles but rather wants the muggles to be our slaves. It is a little different as Ben Grace Jr. didn't follow in his daddies shoes but can't say I don't blame him for not wanting to. I mean that would make him weak and powerless, not the spoiled little brat he is now," Cody gave a shudder at the idea of another Grace trying to gain power.

"I know what yeh mean, kid. It seems bad genes run in just about every family," Moody huffed as his magical eye was yet again spinning around. Cody just took a swig of the fire whiskey and pasted the bottle to his dad. The storm was still raging and didn't look to stop anytime soon. Cody heard a twig snap in the distance and could smell Lupin even at this distance. Moody had obviously seen him but Cody's dad was still unknowing of the new member to their little party.

"Hello, Remus," Cody gave a smile as he could see the puzzled look of his dad and knew Lupin had to have almost the same puzzled look. Eventually everyone just moved over offering Lupin the space between Cody and Mad-Eye. Cody handed him the bottle and Lupin took a long swig and then stared into the bottle.

"Cody, I have a question," Lupin looked at him. Cody just nodded not once taking his eyes away from the fire other to occasionally glance into the distance for any signs of anything that was amiss. "Your animagus form is different, isn't it? I mean really your wolf form is true magnificent but it's different from the others. It reminds me of when I was at Hogwarts learning about the first werewolves," Lupin stared into the fire trying to recall the exact lesson in question.

"It's not as much a curse as you think, at least for the First Weres it wasn't but for the second hand victims it is. You see after the English began to conquer the Natives they let loose the curse as a way to try and create fear among the settlers. It wasn't really the right idea as it only caused more forces against the Natives but it was a good idea none the less. The only time it is a curse for someone of the descent of the first weres is during their childhood as the change could be caused by anything that scares or frightens them, but eventually you get use to the change and can channel it," Cody cut off as he began entranced in the fire, remembering a time he had got lost in the woods and a couple of coyotes had tried to attack him. That was the first sign that he was different from anyone in this area.

"Then you carry the blood of the first Werewolves," Lupin looked at him in awe, while Moody stared in disbelief. The first weres had died out ages ago supposable and even if they hadn't the changes shouldn't have lasted this long through their gene pools.

"Yes, Remus I am one of them. Why else do you think I was calm the first time I meet you. I didn't fear your curse as most in this world do. Greyback will pay for the sins he has committed to others but we must be patient with him. As to the next question, my blood can slightly cure the werewolf to an extent. It will allow you to change at will and uncouple you from the moon, and allow you to keep your mind when you change but during the time of the full moon you will still grow restless," Cody's voice sound years before his age. His eye showed the tiredness that he had been with holding and gave the impression he had many restless nights.

"Then Granger will be preparing the potion when we get the instructions," Moody knew who Cody would have asked to brew the potion as Cody didn't trust Snape with his secrete having to be so close to the Dark Lord. Cody just nodded and gave Lupin a wiry smile. "Good, anyways I am sure Severus would rather not have to deal with a potion of this magnitude," Moody gave a small chuckle at the thought of a 16-year-old girl doing something many grown wizards hadn't even dreamed of. To think she was a muggle-born that made it all the better to throw in Tom Riddle's little Purebloods are better than Muggleborns theory.

"Just my thinking, Mad-Eye. By the way did you notice the two guys that keep looking over here from that tree just a hundred yards away," Cody asked smiling as Moody's magical eye zipped to stare at the two individuals in question. "One of them is no doubt Lucius Malfoy and the other is one of Grace's goons. Probably on a recon mission no doubt, but we might as well leave them alone for the night. Just keep an eye on them would you," Cody smiled as he stretched out on a log that wasn't covered in snow.

"Why don't we take them out and then impersonate them to get closer to Voldemort," Mad-Eye growled lowly. He had been hoping for this chance since the last attacks and knew that this would probably be the only one that he got. Cody just shook his head as he heard the two spies begin to walked away from the group and out of the rather extensive wards.

"Because they are leaving. Mad-eye, they don't want a fight tonight so let's leave them out of it," Cody said, knowing Mad-eye still wanted to squash the enemy that wasn't a threat on this night. Cody didn't like letting them go but he knew the politics were still trying to calm the locals after the last attack, and a battle tonight would be sure to bring new scars. "Will you guys be ok for a while I wish to speak with Minister Weasley for a moment before he turns if for the night." After getting the nods from the others, he disappeared into the darkness.


	24. 24 Returning to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. JK Rowling owns everything other than the bad story line and a few characters. I am just playing with the story as i see fit. I hope you enjoy.**

"Honestly, Ron why did you put off packing until today," Hermione reprimanded him once more. Harry unlike Ron was already pack but had decided to help the young red head pack before leaving. Harry was glad he had finished packing last night and only had to throw his dirty clothes into his trunk after his morning shower. Ron on the other hand had thrown stuff everywhere and hadn't even bothered to start packing. Now they were 30 minutes away from port keying back to Hogwarts and everyone was waiting on Ron.

"Why don't you quit complaining and help it would make things move faster," Ron huffed as he threw a pair of dirty boxers toward his trunk only to miss by a mile. Harry watched as Hermione bit her bottom lip to keep a response back and pulled her wand. With a few wand movement the contents of the room began to pack themselves. As the trunk latched Hermione turned on her heels a fled down the hall. "That went better than I thought it would," Ron muttered as he pick up his trunk.

"Only if you truly knew her Ron," Harry muttered low enough for Ron not to hear. He quickly went in search of the hurt Hermione. He saw Draco walking downstairs to eat a hasty breakfast and gave him a wiry smile. Draco gave a nod in the direction of the Chestnut-haired girl and Harry gave a nod of thanks. Harry found Hermione almost in tears sitting on their bed. "Hermione, I am sorry Ron has to be such a selfish prat at time," Harry said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"He isn't the only one," Hermione said quietly as tears began to break from her eyes. "Harry, I am scared that if we go back to England something is gonna happen to you and I am gonna be alone. I don't want to lose you after we have found this love that we share." Harry was taken back as these words slipped from her mouth. Harry knew that she cared for him but didn't think she would worry for his safety more than she worried for her own.

"I can't promise that it won't but I can promise I will be careful. I worry about your safety more than I worry for my own and that is normal for me. I just don't know what I would do without you," Harry whispered into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. The truth was that if Hermione died Harry would just walk straight to Voldemort and end it one way or the other. Death would just be a mercy at that point to him.

"We will just have to help each other," Ron piped up from the door. Harry and Hermione both jumped at the sound of new voices and wands were drawn before being stashed away from seeing that it was Ron, Ginny, and Draco at the door. "I'm sorry, Hermione. My head still isn't all the way out of my arse," Ron said as he looked at the carpet.

"Ron's right we might not be able to survive this by ourselves, but together we stand a chance. As sad as it sound you guys have been my first true friends," Draco said as he looked over the group. Hermione and Harry had begun a silent conversation as their friends called them.

"What would that make Crabbe and Goyle," Ron asked rather serious about his question. Draco looked thoughtful for a moment and Ginny cocked her head to the side as if she was analyzing something.

"Trained Apes," Draco shrugged and the room burst into laughter. Harry and Hermione were the first to somber back up as they heard Cody calling everyone to the living room to say their final good-byes. "It seems that we are about to embark on a one way international-portkey," Draco said as if it was the next great adventure for the teens.

As they walked down the stairs Cody cracked a smile as he seen the pack of teens looking almost like a group of soldiers getting ready to go into their greatest battle. Voldemort might not know it but he had really picked his match when he had attacked Harry all those years ago. Voldemort was only interested in himself and Harry would be the sacrificially lamb if only it would save his friends. Cody felt blessed to be considered one of those friends as Dumbledore had hoped Cody would befriend the young hero and give him advice. Cody thought it would have gone down the toilet but luckily, for them it hadn't.

Hermione's mum was the first to engage the teens as she rushed to embrace not only Hermione but also Harry in a bone-crushing hug. The tears that she was shedding was a motherly thing for both teens. Hermione patted her mum on the back while Harry went almost rigid in the family embrace. Hermione's dad walked up gave his daughter a hug and then turned to Harry. When Harry extended his hand, the man just shook his head and smiled as he wrapped him in a family hug. Harry felt warm tears leave his eyes as he wonder if that was how his dad would have been. As he left the embrace, he wiped his eyes quickly and looked at Cody who gave everyone a quick nod and held up the blanket. Everyone gave one finally wave and grab the blanket as it activated and they left in a fall of color.

Harry was fighting the urge to chuck everything that he had eaten that morning as they spun faster and faster in the air. Hermione was looking almost the same shade of green as Harry's eyes. Luckily for both of them just about the moment they were about to puke they came crashing hard into the ground. Cody, Sam, and Molly all stayed standing but the teens all went flying in different directions. Harry softened Hermione fall by catching her and rolling to land on his back. Harry hissed sharply as all the air was knocked out of him by the hardened Hogwarts ground. Hermione gasped and quickly picked Harry up from the ground and began rubbing his back softly to help relax him into taking a breath. Harry began taking a few quick shallow breaths before he finally could breathe properly and thanked Hermione for her help as they began to walk toward the castle.

Harry paused in mid-stride almost pulling Hermione's arm out of socket as she kept walking. His scar was burning and not lightly. It was on fire and he was beginning to feel a troubling darkness engulf him. Harry barely heard Hermione hiss in pain as she also grab her head where his scar was on his head. Once the blackness had finally fully taken place he saw Hermione standing near him and slipped his hand into hers. A sharp cackling came from nowhere and somewhere all at the same time. A dark figured stepped out from the fog and lowered its hood to revile a snake like face.

Like father like son," Voldemort hissed and Harry and Hermione both reached for wands only not to find any, "That's not good hospitability. Never the less no wands are needed all I came to do is give both of you an offer. Leave that muggle loving fool and join my forces. Together the three of us are unstoppable. As I have told you before Potter, there is no good or evil. Only the powerful and those too weak to attempt to reach that level."

Harry began laughing, "Tom, Tom, Tom. Why must you keep offering me the same job. Honestly is there no one else that could fill that position, or are you just scared of what will happen if I don't take that. The question I have for you is, what more could you offer me that I don't already have? I mean most of the wizarding world already eats out of my hand. I have a beautiful girlfriend and the best friends anyone could ask for. So what more is out there for me."

"For the record Tom, my parents are muggles just like your darling father," Hermione said in a honey laced voice. Her smiled was almost too cheery for the situation but the look of death that was coming from her brown eyes was directed right at the blimp that stood between her and her happily ever after with Harry. Well probably not a happily ever after but living any type of life with Harry would do. Voldemort grimaced and made to open his mouth but was stopped by her raising a finger to her lips, "Now Tom, disrespecting your host isn't very good manners. You should know better and for that, I am going to have to ask you to politely leave. Thank you have a nice day."

Just as Hermione began talking Harry had caught her idea about forcing Tom out using their Occlomency skills. Just as Voldemort let out a horrid scream dual voice were over heard, "Goodbye Tom." With that said, a bright white light flashed, and Voldemort left the teen lovebirds to their night. The darkness faded and other voices were heard.

"Harry. Hermione. Walk up guys please, wake up," Ron was shouting about a centimeter from both of their ears. Harry gave a small growl while Hermione gave a huff of annoyance. "What happened? You guys seemed ok and then all of a sudden you guys both collapsed and started convulsing. We were really worried about you guys," Ron voice was shaking slightly as he looked over his friend.

"We're fine Ronald. Tom just decided to drop by and offer his latest job offer. He had the balls to call Dumbledore a muggle-loving-fool when he knows my parents are muggle," Hermione grunted as Ron gave her jerk to her feet almost causing her to fall face first into the grass. Harry just lifted himself off the ground and noticed the Cody had already went to the castle and collected Dumbledore for the looks of things. Dumbledore gave a nod and began corralling everyone back to the safety of the castle.

Once inside the main doors Dumbledore finally spoke, "Cody, I will need yourself and Alastor in my office. Everyone return to your quarters until you are called I wish to speak with a few of you." He never turned to look at anyone, as he said the words while keeping his stride to his office. Cody and Mad-Eye followed along gloomily but never said a word to anyone else.

Once inside his office Dumbledore took his overstuffed armchair and motioned to the other two in front of his desk. Cody and Mad-Eye both sat down waiting for the headmaster to speak. After a few calming breathes and a few lemon drops later Dumbledore finally spoke but not in the same commanding voice he always used, "You both know what this means. Voldemort has caught onto our hunt for the Horcruxs. We only have two left I believe and we haven't even let Harry in on the hunt."

"Potter needs to worry more about training than he does hunting those unnatural things," Alastor huffed. Cody gave a weak nod but knew Harry would not be pleased about hunting the horcruxs without him. Dumbledore only gave a nod but said nothing more as he entwined his fingers in front of his face.

"Still, Harry will have to destroy the last one as Tom will not let Nagini leave his sights since he believe we know all of them. This also brings us to the point of where Hufflepuffs Cup is hidden. I have spoken with the Goblins and they have promised us complete access to those vaults of proven Death Eaters. I believe we should choose his most trusted other than Snape, as Severus knew nothing of Horcruxs when we asked him," Dumbledore began pondering to himself on where that cup could possibly be.

"My guess would be Bellatrix's vault. She is his favored among his Death Eaters and was the easiest to pass suspicion until she attacked the Longbottoms. Her vault is one of the more heavily guarded and Voldemort already trust her with his life," Cody thought of the top of his head.

"I believe, young Mister Niemeier, has a clue, as the muggles say. Normally I wouldn't figure he would have given it to Mrs. Legstrange but then again this is Tom. He would do the most obvious in order to make us think it was something else. Tomorrow we will be traveling to Gringgotts, with the escort of Harry and Hermione only. As Harry will need to know how to destroy a horcrux when the time comes. Now onto other business, I have received word that the International Confederation of Wizards would like to assemble a strike force after Voldemort is gone in order to ensure nothing like this ever happens again. They wish for I, to oversee the project and pick people I believe to be capable of working with in this tight group. Also this group will need to be covert so you will still need your day jobs," Dumbledore looked over his glasses at both of them with a smile on his face.

"Why you trying to call me out of retirement. Albus, I ain't any good in field work anymore," Alastor huffed as his magically eye spun out of control. Cody was trying contain his chuckle or at least hide it behind his well time cough. Moody fixed his glare on the younger wizard.

"Well, I was hoping you and Cody would begin with training the younger ones first. Then after that is done, Alstor you will be the head of the field department with Tonks, if she accepts, heading over covert operations. Mostly you will be in charge of setting up missions," Dumbledore stated looking at his longtime friend. Moody finally nodded just as Dumbledore looked at Cody, "I am thinking that you will lead a team composed of You, Sam, and the younger ones. I would let Harry just take over but he has yet to come to his full potential as a leader. Once he has matured, I want the both of you to co-lead the team."

"Albus, you had me from the start. The American Government is always half-assing and I want to do something good rather than stand around and watch until the fight is almost over. I'm in," Cody said with a smile creeping onto his face. "I'll just start training Kyle to take over my position," Cody looked down at his dog tags.

"Good, now I wish to speak with my Grandson and my future Granddaughter-in-law. If you don't mind collecting them," Dumbledore asked and neither man objected as he walked toward the door. Dakota was the first one to walk out of the room followed closely by Alastor Moody, once in the safety of the hallway they looked at one another.

"I would call this a rag-tag group but I don't think that would be the case. Albus did not seem to shy about how secretive we will be. Guess that mean kill orders only," Alastor smiled at the thought. True he wouldn't be working in the field per say but someone would need to train the younger soldier who didn't train earlier in the year.

"Yeah but my friend we have a while before we even get started with this group. Let's not forget the dark blimp on our radar named Tom Riddle. We have to defeat him first. Then we will began working on our new group full time," Cody said sadly. Riddle was a large threat but there were others that could easily step into his role and become an even greater threat. Cody's eyes glanced around the Great Hall and landed on the two teens that Dumbledore needed to speak to. Harry and Hermione were setting with their friends laughing lightly at a job that Ron had thrown out but their eyes showed a different story than that of a normal teen. They kept looking about as if they expected Voldemort to storm the doors of Hogwarts that very second.

As Cody walked to the group he could see the fear in their eyes along with the tightly held other emotions. Cody smiled weakly at them wishing they actually had a choice of which life to live other than being shoved one way and not having a chance to do anything else. Most people would say that they had a choice but it was hard to change from being a warrior to being anything else. Cody knew more that more than anyone else did in this room other than maybe Alastor. "Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore wishes to speak with you now,"  
Cody watched carefully as the two teens got up noticing their hands always stayed close to where their wands were. Cody watched them saunter out of the room and once again cursed under his breath those who made it their destiny to fight a Dark Lord.

Harry and Hermione had been having a conversation in their head while enjoying the company of their friends. They were both worried by the fact of the Dark Lord running in their brains. They knew he hadn't got anything from them but both remember that he had used his connection to get to Harry, last year. That had ended with Voldemort reviling himself and everyone but at the cost of the closest thing Harry knew as a father. Harry didn't want to risk anyone else in his life and Hermione was very inclined to agree with that. Both of them knew Voldemort wasn't all powerful but he didn't have the type of resistance that could challenge him other than Dumbledore or Harry himself. Well maybe Cody but only Harry could actually kill Tom.

As they neared the Gargoyle Guardian, Harry said, "Lemon Drop." The Gargoyle sprang out of the way revealing a slowly moving spiral stair case. Harry jumped up to the staircase and jumped on it. Hermione followed at a slower pace and then bounded up the complete staircase. She just stepped on the last stair as Harry knocked on the door.

A voice from the other side spoke, "Enter." Harry reached for the door handle and twisted it lightly. Dumbledore fire was the only light in the room as the clouds took over the sun. It looked as if the weather was mirror the mood in the castle or at the very least showing how Voldemort was over shadowing their lives. "Today, Tom showed how desperate he is to reach the prophecy. Unfortunately for him the both of you are guarding Harry's mind. Tom used a temporary magic-power up potion. It gave him barely enough strength to break Harry's mental defenses. I think Tom has caught onto our hunting that Dakota, Alastor, and myself have been up to," Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles at the two teens. Their faces were that of stone only a brief flash of hope crossed their face at the mentioning of the horcruxs.

"I want to be there to destroy the next one," Harry said quietly. Hermione nodded in agreement but said nothing as she held Harry hands. Both of them had been kept out of the loop since Dumbledore didn't want to risk the king or queen in his chest match with the Dark Lord. Dumbledore hung his head in admiration that Harry didn't show his full anger at the fact he hadn't been taken horcrux hunting.

"That will be arranged but I have a few stipulations. You are there to observe not interfere. Alastor, Cody, and myself have been destroying them and even we have come out lucky that we haven't got ourselves killed. The only reason I am agreeing to this is both of you will have to kill the snake before you finally become Riddles personal grims. I will expect only the two of you tomorrow morning here in my office after breakfast. Cody and Alastor will already be here so as soon as you arrive we will leave. We think Hufflepuff's Cup is hidden within Gringotts bank and to be specific Mrs. LeStrang's vault. The goblins have agreed to allow us access to the vaults for the current time as long as we aren't looking to nab the gold," Dumbledore sighed heavily letting all the stress come out. Voldemort hadn't been on the move since before Christmas and before that he was making an attack every week. Even if Voldemort hadn't been seen at the attacks himself.

"Sir, Voldemort is planning something. It isn't like him to miss a chance to attack Muggles when he knows he has our forces spread around England. He knows we are weak and the only thing I can come up with is he is using the attacks to recruit more Death Eaters," Hermione paused she heard the creaking of the stone stairs but she didn't hear the door open and no one was inside the room other than them. She shivered as she felt as if someone was staring at her. Finally she sighed and began, "Professor, I think we need to begin taking the attack to Voldemort. I'm not meaning trying to face Voldemort but taking the fight to his followers safe houses." Hermione bit her lower lip as if expecting Dumbledore to refuse her idea instead he just hung his head in defeat as he knew the time to try and save the souls of those who decided to follow the Dark Lord was no more.

"When you two and the other younger ones come up with a list of names and can figure out where the safe houses are then we will begin to start picking teams for raids. For now I believe the two of you would rather have some time with you friends rather than sitting here talking about this depressing subject," Dumbledore waved a hand toward the door and it opened with a rather eerie creak. As they left the room Hermione gave one last look at the shadow over where the cabinet that held the pensive was but she shook her head as she didn't see anything. Dumbledore sighed as he pulled his glasses off. As a figure stepped out from where Hermione had looked and canceled out the disillusiment charm. Cody set down in the seat and waited for Dumbledore to speak. "I guess it is time for you to begin training them in stealth. Moody and I have both tried and they seem to fall back on if you move quickly enough and with enough force then no one will notice. While that works some of the time it won't fool Riddle," Dumbledore looked over his papers before throwing them back down lightly.

"I will inform them that I will need them tonight around midnight. Albus please have the castle swept and make sure that no one is out wandering tonight. I will need all of the staff help in this as I hope to only do this once," Cody smiled lightly and left the room without another word.

Harry and Hermione had already met their friends outside of their shared common room. Most of the students had thrown fits when they heard that Harry Potter's and his friends had their own common rooms. It wasn't that Dumbledore was giving them special treatment it was just he wanted to make sure they were protected. Cody was doing his best to get to the door before it closed without anyone noticing him. He needed to talk to the group and show them the importance of the training all at the same time. Just as the door was about to close Cody dove through it gracefully into a roll. This room didn't have as many shadows but it did give one advantage. The bricks in the walls were spaced enough for him to slide his fingers in and climb up. Cody smiled as he watched everyone get comfortable and began to climb his way to the ceiling. Once he got there he used some wandless magic on his hands to allow them to stick to the ceiling as long as he pressed them to an area.

"You know I had the funniest feeling in Dumbledore's office. It was almost like someone was following us," Hermione sighed to the group. She hated when she couldn't figure something out and this was defiantly bothering her. She had the same feeling as they sat down but it wasn't possible for someone to slip into the room as the portrait had snapped shut right as they had come in.

"I had the same feeling, Mione. It was almost like someone was trying to get our attention but they didn't want to show it," Harry pondered. Unknowing to anyone in the room Cody was having a hard time to keep from laughing. While they both had felt his presence they hadn't noticed him because he had use different styles.

As he saw Draco begin to look up Cody dropped from the ceiling sending the room into action. Harry and Hermione both went for their wands. Ron and Ginny sprinted at Cody. Draco just began laughing as he had already seen who it was. Neville had flipped his chair backwards allowing him time to regroup before the attacker could get to him.

Cody's first move was to flip over Ron to kick Harry's hand up as the first stunner was sent into the ceiling knocking some stone lose. Ron and Ginny ran into each other taking them both from the fight. Hermione never got a chance to see Cody as he threw a vial of darkness powder into the floor causing the room to be black. She barely felt the wand tip hit the back of her neck before she passed out. Harry was the next to fall as a piece of the ceiling fell onto his head knocking him out cold. Neville was the last one in the fight and even he didn't stand a chance as the powder cleared and no one was there, or at least that's what he thought until the stunner caught him in the back of the head knocking him from his feet.

As Draco watched the last one fall he began clapping, "Very nice show, Professor Niemeier. I do think, though, that Harry and Hermione might want to be revived first so they can see who so skillfully took them out." Cody did a little bow as he did a few quick healing charms and then revived everyone at once. Harry looked at Cody and shook his head mirthfully.

"Was there a reason that you just made an example of us? It was a great show from the look on Draco's face," Hermione said as she rubbed a small bump on her forehead. Harry looked at her with worried eyes before she rolled her as a way to show that she was fine. Cody stood there taking calming breaths as everyone began to disentangle themselves or pick themselves up at the very least. Cody realized he was getting out of practiced being cooped up in Hogwarts.

"The reason for that little display is because tonight all of you have a little bit of a training round with me on stealth. I have heard Dumbledore and Moody have both tried to teach you and it seem all of you fall back on raw power. Nothing wrong with that but tonight you won't be able to use wands or any form of magic or you will have to redo the task until you do it right. Harry and Hermione might be able to do this but I think the rest of you will struggle. Now enjoy your day while you can because tonight your asses are mine," Cody said as he turned and walked out the door. Harry grumbled lightly about the thought of wasting a night of sleep with Hermione in the comfort of their dorm room. Ron almost chocked from laughing so hard when Hermione launched a pillow at Harry's head, which was caught at an arm's length away.

Later that Night

Cody smirked as he had just informed the group of their task, which might have been nearly impossible if it hadn't, had been for who it was. Harry while he didn't know it was going to be, if he wasn't one of the more powerful wizards in the world. Hermione was right behind him and both of them could be anything they wanted to be but they decided to be warriors or at least they had been chosen for that path. He turned he back from the seven students and lightly dived off the stair well of the seventh floor. Using a mix between his muggle training and wand-less magic he carefully and quietly landed on the ground floor.

Harry scoffed lightly, "Bloody show-off. He really expects us to sneak to the dungeons and nick some of Snape's draught of the living dead. Is he really that mental?" Hermione patted he shoulder lightly in support but never the less they began to move as one unit. Cody had somehow managed to make the grand staircase freeze in place making it impossible to use it to travel all the way down. Also he had informed them that none of the secrete passages would open, that had been after he had stolen the cloak and the map to make sure they didn't cheat. Harry was still grumbling as it was past midnight and he knew the teachers would be looking for them since they had been tasked with catching the youngsters.

"They might as well have asked Voldemort himself for the watch crew. McGonagall will have us skinned alive if they catch us after Cody said that we had to keep doing this until with get it right. Honestly, I think it's bloody mental the fact that we are running all over this school at night," Ron huffed quietly as he closed the door to the sixth floor hallway. Even with the passages closed and the grand staircase froze it was still possible to get down floors as long as one knew where the other staircases were.

Harry paused as he heard the shuffling off feet in front of them. Harry smiled as he caught the scent of the Greenhouses using the power from his animagus form and noticed the similar grins from the others. While Professor Sprout was good in a Greenhouse, it was well known that she had trouble catching students wandering that halls as she was quiet careless. Tonight was no different as she had her wand-light aimed directly in front of her slightly humming to the tune of "Dance the Hippogriff." Harry and Hermione both tucked behind a rather large suit of armor holding a giant battle axe as she passed in front of them. Harry noticed with amusement that she hadn't even dressed out of the night gown she wore to bed and had on a pair of fuzzy pink slippers. As he slipped past the armor, Every began to slink down the hall as quietly as they could and taking extra care with the door to the stairs even if the Herbology teacher had been far enough to not hear them.

As they crept down the stairs this seemed to be one of the easier stealth training they had done. Since leaving the sixth floor they had made a fast track down to the second floor since, Cody hadn't managed to catch all the secrete passages. Harry had thanks any god that could hear him at that point when Neville had stumbled down the stairs and hit a wall to the left of the doorway and the wall opened a new passage. If it hadn't been for that Harry had smelt both McGonagall and Snape on the same floor and that would have ruined their night.

"Well who is left?" Harry asked the group. Hermione and he had both been keeping a list of the different teachers that they had tried to compare with the different smells. So far they had only crossed off Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, and even Pompfrey. Then Harry caught a smell and his eyes widened, and he heard a small gasp from Hermione. The smell of lemon drops was the tell-tale sign of Dumbledore. Now they would have to use caution if they had any hope of sleeping tonight. Harry motioned for the group to halt while he spoke quietly, "Ron I need you to make a plan. Dumbledore is down this hall and that is one of the few ways we can get past him."

Ron almost paled to plain white when Harry had finished. He didn't know anyone who had snuck by Dumbledore ever but then something had come across his mind. Cody never said they had to stick together, he just said that if they had all gotten caught then they had to restart. He began to work with that in his mind, and with a little luck he had a good plan. Fred and Gorge had showed their younger siblings a spell they had come up with to use in case of trouble. The only problem was they couldn't use wands but the twins had also used crystal orbs to store the spell in but those orbs were locked in the rooms.

"Harry, can Hermione or you summon something that is in my dorm?" Ron asked quietly. After receiving a nod he whispered what the object was into Harry's ear. Hermione gave him a puzzled look but after a pointed look she just decided to wait and see. As Harry raised a hand 7 crystal balls appeared in front of Harry without even a sound. "Ok, now these six orbs are going to copy six of us. One of us will be used as bait and we need to decide who that is right now," Ron said hurriedly. Everyone raised an eyebrow as Neville step forward to offer himself.

"What? I am clumsy and not very good at sneaking about it would be easier for me to get caught than the rest of you," Neville offered up. Ginny gave him a worried look and a pat on the back as she tried to comfort him. Neville just shrugged it off as he felt the words he said were true. In all honesty, he was one of the best but he had yet to trust himself to be the best he possible could be and that was his greatest undoing. Harry gave a grim nod and did the spells to copy their image into the orbs. As he did so all of the orbs gave the image of the other six and Harry looked at his duplicate and frowned.

_"Do I really look that scrawny? If I were just a passer-by I would think that I hadn't eaten in months," _Harry sighed mentally to Hermione. She just shook her head and looked at Ron for the rest of their instruction. Now the red-haired young man seemed to be questioning the best means of doing this task. As it was they couldn't just walk past Dumbledore, they had to have him looking the other way.

"Neville, I need you to make as much noise as you can coming down the hallway," Ron whispered, "The rest of us have to be already traveling down the other hallway from what I understand Dumbledore is standing in between both and the corridor he is standing in leads to the grand staircase. Neville take the back way and we will take the one closer to the stair way. Wait a few minutes and then go. Everyone else on me and ready to go." Everyone wished Neville a silently good luck, or in Ginny's case a quick kiss on the lips.

Harry could see in the light thanks to the improvement that Hermione had made to his glasses as he led the group. After they had almost reached the end of cover they heard Dumbledore's voice, "Well, it must seem that I have caught all seven of you. You know that means you must turn around and go back to the seventh floor corridor." Harry and the other broke out into a run to get down the next flight of stairs to the second floor corridors. They heard a light hearted chuckle as they just reached the door that granted them safety from the Headmaster's eyes.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief the rest of the teachers weren't so keen when it came to finding students and even if they were the torch light in these hallways weren't the greatest. Harry almost gave Ron a high five until he saw the nervous glances down the hallway from the rest of the group. When Harry turned around he realized it wasn't just the teachers checking the hallway. The sounds of boots slapping the old stone floors caused a wince as he knew the wolf pack was out in groups. Harry cursed in a heated whisper until Hermione's stern glare caught his eyes. Ron voice was barely audible but the group picked up every word, "Tread lightly. Misdirection won't work here, they are trained against it."

Harry nodded and frowned as he took a step forward. He listened for the sounds of boots scuffing the aging stone. Once he watched the first group pass he ducked back into the shadows. They had made it this far and first floor landing could easily be jumped down if they needed to. Harry was slightly cursing the current Defense professor in every way possible. The man was bloody mental to thing that they would be trying to sneak anywhere without a wand or the invisibility cloaks. Even Mad-Eye was heard grumbling about the disadvantages the kids had. Once the group had begun to saunter back down the corridor, Harry moved and motioned for the others to follow. The crouched taking extra time to hide in the shadows just in case the two wizards in front of them got any squirrelly ideas that someone was behind them.

Hermione on the other hand was finding this cloak and dagger stuff somewhat thrilling as she had read loads of novels about it. None of them even compared to the actually adrenaline that was coursing through her veins right now. She was following Harry's hand gestures to the letter and was easily staying second in the pack. She stole a peak behind her and noticed that Draco was the next closest with Luna right behind him. She gave a small smile as she noticed that Ginny was in front of Ron. While Ron was a great mind in strategy he still struggled keeping his large frame in the shadows. When she turned around Harry was signaling for everyone to tuck behind a suit of armor as the two patrolling wizards had turned around and began heading right toward them.

As the patrol passed, Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as he didn't think it was physically possible to hold your breath for almost ten minutes but he also thought it was part of him being nervous. The group moved as quickly as possible to still be quiet and even then that was almost a snail's pace. They were careful not to make a sound, sometimes even stressing not breathing loudly. Harry's eyes almost swelled with tears of joy when he shall their exit. Then he restricted back into the shadows as the patrol turned around to begin looking over the other direction. Hermione tucked into his side as she was closer to his hiding space than to any other one that was open.

His breath hitched as a light almost paused over the area that they were tucked into. As the patrol neared the corner, Harry finally allowed himself to breath. Once they had lost sight of the straggler in the group they began to move slowly toward the door. None of them noticed the disillusioned wizard until he went to grab Hermione's arm. That was almost his last mistake if Harry had forgotten that the drill was non-lethal. Even with the element of surprise the wizard still didn't get to do a victory dance, as a fist connected squarely with his chin. It wasn't so much the punch but the accidental magic behind it that secured the wizard in a very relaxed state. Harry grabbed Hermione and rushed her for the door. Little did they know that, Cody had hid himself in the corner, and watched as his last trump card was easily slip, as stealthily as possible. He chuckled to himself figuring he would save them the time and allow them the much needed sleep.

As Harry began down the next flight of stairs they couldn't sense anything ahead of them. No distinct sounds or any smells for that matter. The one thing that was overwhelming his instincts was something from directly behind them. Harry felt an unwavering stare piercing the back of his skull. He began working through situations in his head about many different ideas that he could use to their advantage and to their enemy's disadvantage. Finally he stopped and put his hands up in defeat. "How did you do it?" Harry asked to the shadows. Cody hadn't come out of them yet but he knew Harry could sense him.

"Easily I was hiding up on the ledge near the end of the last corridor. None of you ever thought to look up did you," Cody asked smirking in the shadows. In truth even his men were dumbfounded when Cody had just popped out of the shadows and taken them like a bunch of little children. Cody smiled that while Harry hadn't noticed him before he felt his presents now. "I want to congratulate all of you on a job well done. The only problem that I see was when you sacrificed Neville. While that works now it won't be a choice in actually combat situations," Cody finally stepped forward and was almost attacked by Ron. Ron hadn't noticed how close the wizard had been to himself but as he saw it was Cody he lowered his guard. "Now all of you up to bed and get a goodnights rest. Harry and Hermione, I will come collect you around ten in the morning. Be sure to be up and proper by the time I get there, you hear," Cody smiled at the bright look in Ron's eyes at the mention of going to bed. Cody shook his head as they trudged up the stairs bantering with one another. "They did extremely well tonight didn't they," Cody spoke in a certain shadows near the first floor corridor. Alastor grumbled as Dumbledore took off the notice-me not spells, and they both stepped out of the shadows.

"They did very well indeed. My only concern is how much this war is going to cost them. Tonight I watch a young man sacrifice himself in the hopes that his friends would succeed in their quest. I don't want to see his blood on the battle field for the same reason. Actually, I don't wish to see any of their blood on any battle field but I know we won't always get what we wish for," Dumbledore gave a small feeble smile that was becoming of his age.

"Aye, the same here. Although I wouldn't have thought the Longbottom boy had it in him. I guess he has more of his parents that I had thought of," Alastor said quietly. His eyes showed unshed tears that showed how much he was proud of the young warriors walking up the stairs. Even he didn't think it was fair the fight that they found themselves in, but he knew nothing in this world was fair.

"They all surprise you, when you step back and look at them. Hermione is probably the smartest witch of her generation, but doubts herself when it comes time to prove her skill." Cody paused, "Harry is the most powerful but always thinks of the others before himself. He could give a damn less if he died out there as long as it guaranteed his friends safety." Taking a short breath, "Ron is probably the best strategist I know but is still stuck in those fears that have always plagued him, and is rather lazy when it comes to book work. Also he has that side kick syndrome. Ginny is the youngest and the only girl in her family but yet has about the most courage and fiercest temper of the lot. She doesn't think before she acts and that's gonna cost her. Neville is still stuck in the thoughts of that he isn't good enough but is beginning to break those and see that while he might not match up to the others, he still has something to offer." Cody paused debating on who to speak about next, "Draco is still thinking that he made the wrong choice. He hasn't decided where he fits in this group but is trying rather hard to please them all. Finally Luna, I don't have the slightest idea about her. She hides this quite powerful and intelligent witch behind that rather odd act of hers. She sees everything but doesn't even let on the slightest. In social areas she is the most awkward, but in combat she is the most attentive and deadliest. She learnt easily not to over think the situation and, if need to be, terminate the target before it gets the chance to fight back."

"Yes that has been crossing mine a lot, lately. The group has yet to figure out where they stand with each other. I see the way things are going and know that they have to work themselves out on their own," Dumbledore sighed, "I guess for tonight, we should adjourn until the morning hours. Good evening, gentlemen."


	25. 25 Fire in the Skies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. JK Rowling owns everything other than the bad story line and a few characters. I am just playing with the story as i see fit. I hope you enjoy.**

January had pasted since the last Horcrux, which was possible to be destroyed without being in spitting distance of Voldemort, had been destroyed. Harry and Hermione had never seen the lower vaults in Gringotts. Griphook had been their guide which had delighted Harry. Most of the day had been spent searching through convicted Death Eaters Vaults. The only one that they had actually asked anyone to go through had been the Malfoy Vault. Draco had asked to go, but due to security reasons Cody had denied him the chance. When they had entered, Bellatrix LeStrang's vault Harry felt anger like he never had before. She had taken Sirius from him; she was the one with his blood on his hands. As they searched the vault, no one had noticed when Cody stopped in front of a rather large golden cup.

When he whistled, Harry jumped and accidentally knocked over a pile of gold. That's wasn't the end of it through. The gallons began multiplying and knocked Harry and Hermione over into a stack of LeStrang family heirlooms. The room was quickly filling up with duplicates of various Items and Cody quickly grabbed the cup and darted for the door. Griphook explained the spell to Hermione as they made their way back to the main floor of the bank. Dumbledore thanked both Griphook and Rangonk for the trip into the vault. Cody had secured the cursed Item into a messenger bag that he slung over his shoulder.

They ended up using a basilisk fang to destroy the horcrux which also destroyed Hufflepuff's cup also. While the cup held completely no magical powers, which were rumored, it was still a great historical loss. Harry was happy to learn that Gryffindor's sword held properties of the basilisk venom, which easily destroyed horcruxs. Also he was elastic to learn that Nigini was the last horcrux and no other remained. Hermione had asked if Harry could have been one, but Dumbledore reassured everyone by using the spell that checked if something was a Horcrux.

Even with only one Horcrux left, they still were not ready to face Tom Riddle. The teens were now not only dealing with the mounds of homework they got but were still on an ongoing training schedule, which each of six teacher had them one night a week with Sunday nights off. Snape was teaching them occlumency, legilimency, deception, and even battle tactics. Cody was teaching stealth, hand-to-hand combat, small arms combat, dueling, and a little swordsmanship. McGonagall was teaching them how to use transfiguration in combat and showing them how to use minor transfigurations to disguises themselves. Moody came in to teach them group assault tactics, how to detect certain things, and even gave them a few practice battles (which had to be passed by Dumbledore and Cody first). Remus and Tonks step in to show them tactics using their animagus form and to give them extra practice in hand to hand combat. Dumbledore gave them advance tips on all subjects and briefed them on Order business. Also the Ravenclaw game had happened in that time period, which Gryffindor had dominated 480-120, thanks mostly to the Gryffindor chasers since the snitch had decided to hide for almost four hours.

Harry and the others were always relieved that Sunday was their given day of rest. Harry and Hermione usually took a walk around the castle, meeting with various students and making new plans for the DA every week. Ron and Luna sometimes joined Harry and Hermione, but mostly hid themselves away for snogs or more. Neville and Ginny were more reserved about their relationship, and usually hung out in their shared common room studying along with Draco. Life had become comfortable for them since the last Horcrux had been destroyed, but it doesn't always stay that way. They had fallen into a comfortable groove but everyone knew the other shoe had to drop.

It all started early, the third of February. Harry had just lain down to sleep since Hermione and he had taken some extra time to spend some quality time. It had been a while since they had done anything of that nature but it had been a needed relief for both of them. When they had finally fell asleep Harry felt the nightmares even before he fell out the dizzying blackness. Voldemort was killing everyone that Harry had held close. Molly Wesley had been the first to fall under Voldemort's wand. Her screams were close to the wails of Banshees. Arthur fell next running to the aid of his wife. Bill and Fleur died as they tried to rescue the bodies of their parents. Then the rest of the Wesley family was lined in front of Voldemort being massacred from the oldest to the youngest. So it went Dumbledore, McGonagall, Cody, and the rest of the Order. Harry felt the tears in his eyes. Then he felt his knees give out as he seen Death Eaters bring Hermione in shackles. Finally Voldemort spoke to Harry, "You see what you have done. You refused my service. You have fought against me and my causes. Now it is time for me to take everything from your life." Then Harry watched Hermione absorbed the sickly Green spell.

Harry jumped awake. Lightening flashed and a few claps of thunder accompanied. He was panting loudly and was having trouble breathing. His tears were streaking down his face. He felt alone almost completely alone. He felt like he did all those years living underneath the stairs. Hermione arms embraced him from behind but it didn't help ease Harry feeling of despair. She quietly added her support hoping to console Harry. Finally Harry's sobs eased and he spoke. His voice was broke and heavily laced in his sorrow, "It was just a bad dream. It was just a bad fucking dream."

"I know. I know. Just know that I am always here for you," Hermione whispering into his forehead. Harry just nodded an allowed his sobs to be the only sounds coming off the walls.

"He killed all of you. He was talking about how I didn't accept his service, and he killed everyone right in front of my eyes. They all looked to me helplessly, and I couldn't even find my wand," Harry whispered. His eyes burned for the long needed release. "That wasn't even the worst. Your death was what broke me. I know I couldn't go on if it every happened. Hermione, I want you to go somewhere and hide. Take your parents and leave. I'll find you when this is all over," Harry was begging. Hermione looked into his eyes noticing how broke and twisted his eyes looked.

"I can't leave you, Harry. The only thing I can promise you is that I will be by your side through all of this. It isn't just that I don't want to leave you but the fact that it would hurt me worse than anything Voldemort or any of his trained monkeys could do," Hermione whispered softly as she kissed his forehead. Another flash of lightening outside reinforced her words as she looked over Harry. His breathing was still a little heavy but he was coming down from the fear.

"I'm sorry, Mione. The dream got to me," Harry whispered back as he moved to lie back down. Hermione moved and cradled his head in her lap resting her back against their headboard. She gentle ran her fingers through Harry's hair until he fell back asleep. Not long after Harry had finally drifted to a more peaceful sleep Hermione fell asleep, still sitting against the headboard.

Little did they know that many miles away, someone else was pacing in front of his troops. Voldemort wasn't feared in the wizarding world just because he was all powerful. No, most of his fear came from his minions the Death Eater and their quick strike and retreat methods. He smiled inwardly as he noticed that his recruiting had doubled since the American's had joined the side of the light. His numbers had already reached double the amount he had at his command at the height of the last war.

"The wizarding world had grown relaxed in the time that we have spent training all of our new members. It has occurred to me that we haven't had a strike since long before the yule holiday. Many of you have grown restless and begin to question the reason you are here. Some of you think that I have grown weak since my return. The bare truth is that we haven't had the numbers to pull a successful strike against those who wish to oppress our ideas," Voldemort paused as many of the older Death Eaters began to protest, "SILENCE. Thank you. Now we have the numbers needed to thwart our foes. They shall learn why most have always feared the night since Lord Voldemort has rose to power. Tonight I have a list that has come to us by one of the many resources at my disposal. Bellatrix, you shall lead the attack on Muggle London. Make sure you hit a key place to the muggles as that will draw many to their aid. McNair, you will lead organize the groups set to attack the people on this list. Many of you will be in those groups set to attack. Lucius, I have a very special job for you and the rest of the inner circle to complete." Many in the group began to laugh at the list of names. Voldemort's sinister laughter had even woken both Harry and Hermione again. While they didn't get any of the plans they knew that today had the worst meanings.

The pair of them decided to shrug off the remaining hour of sleep and headed down to an early breakfast. To their surprise Cody and Dumbledore were both scarfing down a quick breakfast and even more shocking didn't even look up when they walked in the Great Hall. As soon as Cody had finished he looked at Albus giving him a curt nodded and left the hall, not sparing Harry or Hermione a glance. As they ate at a slower pace most of the other students began to make their way into the Great Hall and too their surprise Draco had been the next one down from their dorms. They engaged in a little small talk and Draco could tell something had them wound up but couldn't get them to say anything. After the last of their group was down everyone finished breakfast and headed off to the classes they had that day.

Luckily for both Harry and Hermione, today's schedule was easy. It started off with a rather nice double session of potions. Since Snape had been more passive lately and even nicer to the whole student populace, he was a better teacher. Then it was off to History of Magic, where Professor Binns as always found a way to make the only one hour of class they had feel like an eternity. After a rather tense lunch hour they again broke off for their classes. They went to a rather tame Care of Magical Creatures, in which Hagrid had managed to talk Dumbledore into showing off Faux. Then they went to DADA with Cody, which Cody just assigned five feet on twelve different defensive and offensive spells and ways to use them in a duel or battle and then dismissed them to allow independent studies for the rest of the day.

Even with the relaxed day Harry and Hermione were still tense, since Voldemort's little show of glee. When they sat down for dinner no one in their group talked since they had picked up little hints from both Harry and Hermione all day and pieced together the puzzle. Whenever Voldemort was happy it usually meant something was about to go his way. Little did they know, they were to play a part in the counter measures that night. After they had left dinner, they began to head for McGonagall's classroom since it was her night to work with them, only for McGonagall to come collect them and redirect them to the DADA classroom.

Harry heard lots of movement coming from the classroom once they had neared it. As McGonagall opened the door, Harry watched as every person in the room set their eyes on the door. After being motioned toward a few open seats in the back everyone went back to shouting and running around looking at different papers.

"YOU LIE. MUNDUNGUS IS A FOOL I GIVE YOU THAT BUT HE WOULDN'T EVER BETRAY US," Dedalus Diggle piped up from the middle of the room. This brought even more people talking over each other. Dumbledore and Cody stood in the front of the room looking disgusted over the chaos.

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A MINUTE AND LISTEN TO THE FUCKING FACTS," Cody shouted making his voice echo off the stone walls. Every person in the crowd was now in some form or way showing him their complete attention, even if it was grudgingly. "Let's start with what we know. Last night, it was confirmed by a few sources we have in Voldemort's camps that he had a new mission and has received some names from a contact inside the Order. As far as the informant could tell the name either is a list of surviving Order members and their families, or members of the Defense Association. McNair is overseeing the fine tuning of that mission. Also Voldemort ordered an attack on Muggle London in hopes to draw all our efforts there. Bellatrix is leading that assault. We don't have a clue as to what the rest of the inner circle is doing other than Voldemort had a certain job for them. These attacks will all happen at the same time so as to cause chaos among the counter strike. Now as to whole leaked the list of names Mundungus could be the only one since both list came up missing the last time he was around and most of the newer members, like myself, didn't even know those list were around. Also Mundungus has seemed jumpy ever since we caught young Miss Change," Cody was now speaking in his classroom tone. "Unless you have anything else you want to consider, I think Mundungus cooked his goose."

"Albus, how certain can we be of these attacks," Another Order member said from the left side of the room. Every eye switched from eyeing Cody and looking for hope from their wizened leader.

"There is no doubt that these attacks will happen. Voldemort has spent the last year building his forces in hopes to pull off such a stunt. If this attack is successful it could mean many dark things for us. Right now decides if our counter attack will be effective or if we will parish in the flames," Dumbledore spoke softly, "The order members have all been contacted and are going to extract families of the DA members. Those of you here are going with Dakota's warriors and me to see if we can't keep the Death Eaters in London to a minor incident. I wish to stress the importance of being ready for anything."

Aye, the greasy bastards won't fight fair, and since they think the muggles will be caught off guard they will be even nastier. There are rumors that Voldemort recently got a hold of a few Dragons and Dragon Riders. Tonight they will probably be out honing their skills," Mad-Eye said just before downing a swing from his flask.

"The attacks won't start for another hour, I suggest you all go and gather your battle gear and meet back here within the hour," Cody slouched back into his chair as the last person left the room. The teens were still standing in the back awaiting orders, "Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco are going with me tonight. Neville, Ginny, and Luna are to stay here and keep the castle under a tight grip using the DA. Be on guard should anything happen contact Harry and we will pull back here to help. Something in me tells me that something else is gonna happen closer to the school. They won't pull a direct assault, but Hogsmeade will most likely be attacked if they think they can pull it."

"Why do we have to stay here," Ginny puffed out her chest getting ready to beat Cody in a battle of words. That was until Ron walked up behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Cody has thought this out. If we take everyone, then who could we trust to take care of the castle and run the DA? Neville still needs to brush up on a few things and is older than you two and a male. Most of the older males wouldn't trust the word of two fifth year girls but they will listen to Neville. We need someone here to protect the school since I figure most of the Order members that are teacher will be on other operations," Ron looked at Cody and gave a grim smile as Cody nodded.

"We don't have our battle gear yet," Harry said as he looked over their group. To their surprise Dobby popped up right in front of them handling four shrunk packages. With a snap of his fingers the packages quickly became their normal size. When Harry opened them he noticed a small Phoenix just over the right breast. He looked at Cody to see him dressed in the same outfit. Harry felt the material and would have guessed it was snake skin.

"Just so you know while this isn't official yet, these uniforms are to be used in a new secrete strike force for the light. The International Wizarding Confederation has deemed for a new team to be composed to make sure that there will be no more Dark Lords. Right now there are four teams, and we are recruiting heavily, well for me not so heavily as much as being selective. If you accept then you will be the first recruits of Phoenix Group," Cody said to the questioning eyes upon him. Dumbledore wasn't happy about it but Cody had put the students' safety first forgetting that there was at least another year before the students some of the students could accept.

"We will think about it and talk it over," Hermione answered for the group as they left to set up their battle plans. While Dakota had set who was going he hadn't paired them up knowing that it was something the group needed to talk over among themselves. Once they got into the common room the four that were set to leave darted into their rooms and quickly changed into the new uniforms. Harry noticed with glee that Hermione's had been tight in all the right places, right before he noticed that if he held those thoughts for too long Harry's uniform showed his excitement.

They reentered the common room to the sorrow sounds of people sending people they cared about into battle. Harry's face hardened as Luna forced Ron to promise that he would return unharmed. Hermione fought back tears at the same time as she could see herself forcing Harry to make the same promise had the shoe been on the other foot. "Alright, enough of the sad mopping how are we going to handle this," Ron said with as much cheer as an inmate on Demetor row.

A few weak chuckles followed the joke, Hermione was the next to answer, "Harry and myself will be paired up. Ron you will have to stick with Draco to make sure he doesn't break a nail." That joke was taken lightly knowing that Hermione was trying to keep her nerves in check. "As for the ones staying here, wait until we leave then contact the rest of the DA members and set up patrols and battle units. If they strike Hogsmeade contact us before proceeding. If any of the Slytherins get out of line stun them and bind them just to be on the safe side. If it wasn't the fact that most of them are underage I would say anything goes but this is still first and foremost a school," Hermione looked at Harry and gave him a deep kiss before turning to Ron and Draco, "Let's go. Who knows what hell awaits us."

The walk back to the meeting room felt longer and more depressing with every step. When they crossed the door they were surprised to see that only Dumbledore and Cody were there ready. Both nodded to them somberly noting the looks on the faces of each teen. They sat there quietly not saying a word, even Harry and Hermione hadn't said anything telepathically. Within the next ten minutes the room had filled again will the rest of the attack party. Dumbledore stood to speak, "Alright the Wolf Pack is going to use the same battle formations as always. For the order member, I ask that you pick a group of at least four others to fight with. Cody will be with the group of teens unless fighting breaks out near Hogwarts. In that case, Cody and the teens will return and lead that counter strike. Good luck and may the gods be smiling upon us on this night."

With that a large strand of rope appeared down the middle of the room and everyone grab a hand full. Harry and the other three teens made their way closer to Cody, since he was group leader on this night. Sam had opted to stay behind as a reserve much like McGonagall. Cody eyes looked unfocused as they felt the familiar tug behind the naval that resulted in them crash landing in the middle of a decent size public park.

As Harry refocused himself, he heard the shouts and screams of terror coming from all around. The attack had started early and it didn't look like the Death Eaters had much opposition from the muggle fighters. His eyes focused on a large building which was on fire and burning rapidly. His heart sank lower as he could see people jumping out of windows to their deaths rather than being burned or trapped. Then too suddenly the building gave a groan as the supports weakened and it collapsed on itself. The sounds of spells being shouted and the screams of fear became muffled. He heard Hermione sniffles but could say nothing. He reached for his wand knowing that they had to fight to save the many lives that were still in danger.

Then the sound came rushing back to him and Death Eaters were only meters away from them. Harry shot a quick reducto in their direction to give the others time to regroup. The Death Eaters scattered quickly with many of them flying in many directions. Hermione and then Ron drew there wands and shot diffendos at a few that were quick back to their feet. Both spells hit home killing two Death Eaters where they stood. Draco's wand was training the skies as Death Eaters not only were flying Dragons but also on broom sticks. Dakota had begun directing them through the park toward the other ground forces. They made it almost across the pond they saw a group of Death Eaters circling a young muggle woman.

Dakota pointed his wand first and his spell took out the man, no one knew weather he killed him or if it was a simple stunner. Hermione was the next one to stun an enemy and Draco took out the tired using a well-placed reducto which caused another to fall when his team mate fell into him. Their luck didn't hold out long as Ron howled in pain as a bone-breaking curse shattered his leg. Cody had blood flowing down his face as a cutting spell cut glanced across his right cheek bone. Harry took out the final two as he shot two quick stunners. Cody healed Ron's leg, while it wasn't perfect it would hold him out.

The woman cried, "Thank you." They ran past to engage the next available targets which just happened to be the front lines of Death Eaters. This group seemed to be the least experience but that didn't make them any less dangerous. They shot spells as quick as their wands would allow. Cody used a few spells to dig a trench just big enough for the teens and him. The battle raged dragons swooped down spraying fire balls among the good guys. Harry heard the screams and howls from the soldiers and muggles. Harry shot a few stunners and watched them impact with a death eater right before the person next to them revived them. Cody was using lethal spells which the teams where using less lethal spells. Ron and Draco had taken to alternating between Diffendo, Reductos, and some flame curse that was igniting anyone caught in the path.

Once Harry and Hermione had begun using more lethal curses the battle began dissipating. Small forces of Death Eater began charging the make shift trenches that the counter attack had made. Spell fire was seemed to flow freely from both sides, lighting up the park in an arrangement of colors normally seen around the Yule Season. Draco was hit by a stray stunner from some of the Order members positioned behind them. Hermione had revived him a while later after there were only about thirty Death Eaters left. Harry had a few scratches and gashes on his face from the reductos that had impacted the ground in front of him sending both soil and concrete to pelt his face. Cody now had a deep gash on his forehead to match the one under his eye. Blood had coved his face but he kept fighting even if he couldn't see through it. Ron had a few cuts on his face a little worse than Harry's that oozed blood and his leg was still hurting. Draco had a few cuts on his body and a really deep cut that ran down the side of his thigh.

The battle was beginning to wane but that was went their charmed gallons began to warm up and vibrate. Harry looked over at Cody and the message was understood without words or telepathic talking. Cody produced a bottle that was a portkey back to Hogwarts. They disappeared in a fall of colors and they landed roughly on the stone floors in the Entrance Hall. Ginny, Luna, and Neville rushed to their sides and began helping them up. Sam rushed over to Cody, but he pushed her away as she went to heal him. "What's the attack," Cody's voice sounded gargled as he spit out some blood. His face was completed covered with his own blood and the cuts showed no sign of slowing the blood flow.

"They didn't stick around but they hit Hogsmeade with Dragons. Most of the town is in flames and the villagers need help," Neville reported. His voice shook at the sight of his friends and one of their teachers. The group had been worried and rightly so by the looks of it.

"Take Ron and Draco to the Hospital Wing to get checked out. Both their legs are hurt and they won't be much good to us if they can't stand," Cody ordered and a couple of fifth year DA members moved forward and began levitating both of them toward the Hospital wing. Cody struggled to his feet and led a group of students from the castle.

Harry and Hermione stayed together all the way down to the town. Dragon fire was harder to fight than most fires but it could still be combated. Water spells just agitated it more if sprayed directly at the flames but if they were used to cool the material it was burning the fire would go out after a while. The smoke was thick and was quickly agitating their lungs, breathing in just brought the smoke closer to their lungs. Hermione cast a bubble head charm on both Harry and herself. As they set to work, the sounds of the villager's cries seemed too drowned away as their bodies began to feel numb.

As the last fire was put out and the sun was beginning to break, Cody collapsed to his knees no longer having the strength to stand. His legs had been wobbling and the blood loss had finally caught up to him. Harry and Neville had grab him and lifted him back to his feet. Ash, soot, and blood dirtied their clothes but neither of them cared as they walked into the Entrance Hall carrying Cody much like fellow soldiers. Had they thought about it they would have levitating him but both were drained magically. Students had packed the Entrance Hall, but they made an opening just large enough to allow the group through. Harry felt their eyes burning into him but he didn't care all that mattered was getting Cody to the Hospital wing and then getting himself into a bed.

He heard someone start clapping he didn't look for the students but he felt a warm feeling on the inside. As the claps began from the other directs Harry felt the warm feeling spread throughout his body. While he still felt weak he knew he could keep going if only for that sound. Hermione, Sam, Ginny, and Luna were following them watching to make sure they didn't fall or step off the Grand Staircase. When they opened the doors to the Hospital Wing strong odors overwhelmed them. Potions, Blood, and the smell of death had begun to mix comfortable in the air. None of the smells any more pleasant to their noses than the other. Madame Pompfrey looked very tired while she was sprinting around the room. Harry had found an empty bed near the back side of the hospital wing, and Neville and he deposited Cody onto it right before they collapsed next to the bed. Hermione rushed to Harry's side and grab his hand squeezing it for support.

Groans could be heard from the other beds and a few screamed, right before Pompfrey could hit them with a calming spell. Harry just sat there too exhausted to even move. Sam healed Cody and forced four vials of Blood Replenishing Potions and another vial of Strengthen Potion down his throat before she gave him a vial of Dreamless Sleep. She moved onto Harry, and with a quick flick of her wand healed his wounds and handed him a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion to take once he returned to his room. She quickly healed the other four teens and gave then each a vial of the potions, before sending them back to their rooms.

As they walked there some students were roaming the halls in make shift patrols, most of them DA member while others were just walking around with their friends. Some of them were shocked and worried about their families of the terrors they had seen the night before. When Harry had made it in front of the portrait to their common room he couldn't find his voice to say the password. Luckily the portrait didn't even ask before swinging open and allowing them in. Harry walked in and plopped down on the couch but was not ready to go to sleep yet. He felt tears in his eyes after the things he had seen last night. He felt twisted and completely unhinged after the battle. He could still hear the screams of muggles and could see the still full of life people jumping from the top of the building. He began crying silently before it changed to a straight out bawl. Hermione held him in her arms while the others stood their silently. Hermione slowly poured the Dreamless Sleep Potion in Harry mouth and not long after that he slumped down in a deep sleep. Hermione moved and sat down before lightly pulling Harry's head into her lap.

"How bad was it," Neville asked lightly. While he had stayed behind, he knew that being on the front lines had changed his friends. It had shown in their eyes, even in their actions. Hermione's smile didn't even reach her eyes at his question.

"It was terrible, but we saved many lives on this night. It's going to take some time to adjust to the new traumas that have plagued our thoughts but we will. Neville, Ginny, Luna, you all handled yourself very well tonight. Instead of running into the fray you keep a calm head and waited for back up. Even if we weren't much back up at that time," Hermione voice barely carried the distance but the others had heard her perfectly. She longed to cry for the many who had died on that night and the many more that would die from the counter attack. Her tears had fallen in the battlefield and she felt drained. Her eyes were droopy and she decided to polish away her bottle of Dreamless Sleep Potion. Neville, Luna, and Ginny filled away to their rooms to take their own potions and to wake up well rested.

No one even woke as Dumbledore and McGonagall walked through their room. "Albus, you shouldn't have taken them. They are still children, the outrage," McGonagall growled in her Scottish burr. She wasn't worried about their sounds since the potion would keep them asleep until right before dinner. Classes had been dismissed since more than one teacher was lying in the Hospital wing and families had commuted to Hogwarts to check on the wellbeing of their students.

"Minerva, it has become beyond our control. This is their war; we are just ancient relics wishing to be dusted off and played with once more. While we control the flow of information and make the plans they are the only ones who can put the plan to actions," Dumbledore sighed looking over Harry and Hermione on the couch. The tear stains still on his face from his breakdown.

"Albus, maybe you don't remember what it was like to be a child. I don't think war was included, and I damn sure know I didn't kill anyone before I even hit my late forties," McGonagall jabbed at the aging Headmaster. Her lions had been at the frontlines, and one of them had come back badly injured.

"You think I don't care that they have become killers. Minerva, you think of me some old man who has long lost his feelings. Every death that comes from their hands is like another knife wound on my heart. Draco killed fifteen last night and mutilated at least ten others. Ron, the joker, killed twenty and put twelve others in serious injury. Dakota, while he might not be a child is still part of the group, killed over fifty of the Death Eaters. Harry and Hermione both laid to rest twenty Death Eaters and put another fifty in magically educed comas. My heart has taken a very hard blow tonight that it might not recover from, but don't accuse me of not caring about these children.

"Al…ll...Bus I didn't know," Minerva felt tears run down her face as she looked at her two favorite cubs. They were no longer her cubs but two lions that had jumped into the fray. "Did, did Mundungus really betray them," Minerva felt her heart ache at the idea.

"For his sake, he had best hope not. They have become tighter than I had every hoped. Should they ever catch him, I have a feeling the house elves will tell me I have to clean up the mess myself," Dumbledore brushed away the hair in front of that damned Lightning Bolt scar. He had even thought about taking actions against Mundungus Fletcher, but knew that sometimes the traitor must face the pack, even if it wasn't pretty.

"Merlin, rest his sole," McGonagall whispered from behind her hand. She knew what her lions would ask for; his debt would be paid with his head. No one would talk Cody out of it, much less when Harry asked for it. Those two were powerful not only in their magic but they were also political powers even if they hated the spot light. Mundungus would live just long enough to regret they day he had even thought about betraying their side. McGonagall had disliked the filthy little man who had emerged from Ravenclaw house. He had been smart enough to keep just on this side of the law.

"Yes, Merlin should cause his life is forfeit," Cody spoke from the door way in a low growl. He had woken up early since the potions had counteracted the sleep agent. After speaking with Sam he had come to check on the teens. Dumbledore looked a little surprised to see the young man up and running. "Albus, the teens handle themselves well last night. A lot better than the first time I was in battle. I just wish they hadn't seen some of the stuff that happened. How many muggles died last night," Cody voice got quieter as he talked.

"Too many, but many more were saved by the actions that we took. A few of the older order members fell and no one from the Wolf Pack died but a few of them are critically wounded. You gave us a scare when you collapsed," Dumbledore gave a weak smile as he summoned a bottle of fire whiskey that had been locked in his office. While Albus rarely drank today was just one of those days that needed something a little stronger than lemon drops. He conjured three rather large shot glasses and handed the other two to Cody and McGonagall.

"There is no good in seeking revenge, Mr. Niemeier. All it does is drop us down to their level and make us just as evil as they are," McGonagall huffed at Cody. While she cared for the young man who should have been one of her cubs, she didn't see eye to eye with him on how to deal with the enemy. "Those children have had enough blood on their hands; Mundungus should just be imprisoned for his crimes."

"Minnie, As much as I would like to say your right, you're not. The little worm needs to have a pike shoved up his ass and mounted in the Ministry. You know it as well as I do that the last war didn't go the way y'all wanted it to because you thought everyone deserved a chance to redeem themselves. That killing someone is completely evil. Sorry, but that idea is flawed. There is not just black in white in this but there is many different shades of gray. Albus knows it and so do those teens. While I agree they shouldn't have to kill this early, it is necessary," Cody said quietly as he tipped back he full shot glass. He almost gaged at the taste but managed to keep the vile liquid down.

Minerva despised the nickname he used with her outside of formal setting but she knew he meant the best. She remained quiet looking over the points that he had made. "You make some very good points but might I remind you, they are still children," Minerva said slightly quieter.

"I know. It shattered my heart last night watching them fight not only for their lives but for the lives of everyone in that park. I am still struggling to compose myself after killing so many last night. I know every death will haunt me till my last day, but that is something I have to live with. Those kids will need each other and us to help them through this. Those kills last night were the first, and I remember how hard my first kill was," Cody said softly from behind another shot. Even with the wounds heal magically he had one new scar, since the cut on his forehead didn't leave one. Also he hadn't taken a shower before checking on the teens and the blood was still smeared on his face.

"They will have rough patches over the next few weeks. Cody, you have been the closest too them lately. I hope this is not too much of a burden, but I ask you to please watch out for them over the next few weeks and try to keep dueling in DADA to a minimum," Dumbledore asked slightly slurring his words. He wasn't drunk, at least he didn't think he was, but he was numb and that was just the feeling he was looking for before he went to sleep. Poppy had run out of Dreamless Sleep Potion earlier after having to give it to patients to keep them from causing themselves more damage. "I think I shall be off to bed before I make a fool of myself," Dumbledore left them sitting at the table.

They sat there for another few minutes before McGonagall got up to leave. Just as she was at the portrait hole she stopped and turned her head slightly, "Please don't steer my cubs wrong. They will look to you for guidance. Don't fail them like we have." With those words McGonagall rushed back to her quarters to cry herself into a light sleep.

Cody got up and snatched the bottle of Fire Whiskey, before leaving to go turn into his own quarters. His mind was whirling around many thoughts as he stumbled up the stairs into his room. He barely noticed the two NSA techs sitting on the couch in his living area. "To what do I owe this meeting gentleman," Cody asked as he looked over both of them.

"We haven't been able to find anything other than rumors of the Chamber of Secrets. At best we have a list of possibilities but nothing that will help. We have to return to America tomorrow. Sorry but stuff at home is getting worse and everyone is being recalled other than you guys," The older of the two gave a sad smile before walking back out the door.

Cody just stood there for a moment before taking another swig of Fire Whiskey and sitting on the couch. He flipped through the file before tossing it into the fire. His thoughts were scrambled and his eye lids felt heavy. Last night had jarred many members of both the Order and his team. It had even jarred Albus and him. No one had been prepared for the destruction that Voldemort was hell bent on causing. Even if they did kill him, Cody wasn't sure if both the Muggle and the Magical world could heal quickly enough before someone stepped up and took his place. It had been bad enough last night that they couldn't contain the muggles and stop reports. In the next twenty-four hours every muggle on the planet would know that magic wasn't just in fairy tales.

Teen's common room

Harry woke up later that night just before dinner. As he stretched out, one of his hands accidentally tapped Hermione's cheek waking her up. Her eyes darkened as she looked into his reddened eyes. She felt her heart break as she saw the sad look he held. "Did you sleep well?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Thanks to the Dreamless Sleep Potions, I did. I don't think I am going to be able to sleep for a while with my dreams. So much was lost last night. We won't ever be the same will we," Harry's question was rhetorical, since he knew so much had changed already. Their lives weren't their own with the dark cloud of Voldemort looming over their heads.

"No we aren't. Harry have you given any thought to how many lives we have saved last night," Hermione whispered quietly. She had thought about it while she had been talking to Neville. She had realized that they had saved more lives than there had been lost.

"Yes, I know we saved many, but it wasn't enough. Every life that was lost is another person taken from this world by Voldemort. We have to stop him," Harry's eyes darkened as he got a faraway look in his eye. Hermione knew that that Harry was torn by the loss of life and the fact that they had saved many the night before. The houses and shops in Hogsmeade were still smoldering and the smoke tainted the sky. "Let's go down to dinner," Harry said quietly.

On their way down to the Great Hall many students gave them solemn nods and some even stopped to shake their hands. Harry gave a weak smile to each one and then proceeded on their way. When they opened the doors to the Great Hall it was deadly quiet. Dumbledore stood from the head table and began a clap that spread like wild fire across the room. Hermione bowed which was quickly followed by Harry.

The clap didn't stop until Dumbledore spoke, "Last night as many of you know was one that makes nightmares for many of us here. Voldemort managed a large scale attack that saw the passing of many lives. Some of them families of your own peers, others were great people who had families of their own. The night skies in London and Hogsmeade both burned brightly. As the Daily Prophet has been calling it the Night the Sky was on Fire. Many of you know that four of your classmates fought along the front lines in London only to return and begin fighting the fires that mostly destroyed Hogsmeade. For their bravery I award them one hundred points each. Will Draco Malfoy, Ron Wesley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter, please come to the front of the table." Dumbledore gave each of them a hand shake as they took their place on either side of him. "There were other heroes last night other than that one's taking the fight to the enemy. Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Wesley, and Luna Lovegood each earn one hundred points for their resolve and clear heads in the face of danger." The hall broke into another clap other than from the Slytherins table. Most of them had known or been related to someone who had fallen in the fight the night before. "As these fine young people return to their seats, I wish to give you some words of wisdom to digest with your nightly meal. While we may be divided in our houses at school based on our most dominate traits, we are not all truly good or evil. Neither do our traits make us good or evil, but our actions. It has been said that our actions speak louder than words. Now I will take my leave from babbling like an old man and allow you to eat your dinner."

Harry sat down and looked toward the head table. Cody was looking off into space with a very troubled look. He tried to reach out to ask what was wrong telepathically but his thoughts didn't even break the surface. Cody had shut himself off without even noticing he had been away from the world. The only thought Harry could somewhat pick up on was something to do with the Chamber of Secrets. No one had noticed the raven that was hiding among the rafters.


	26. 26 And Out of the Ashes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. JK Rowling owns everything other than the bad story line and a few characters. I am just playing with the story as i see fit. I hope you enjoy.**

Even as the castle had calm in the day and a half since the battles in London and Hogsmeade, no one had fully relaxed. Every student walked the halls with one hand on their wand while their eyes searched for some unseen targets. Some of the children who had lost parents could be found crying or seemed distracted from their normal school work. Slytherins were keeping their distance in fear they would be skinned alive. Most teachers thought it was an act of self-preservation, but Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape knew that Harry and Hermione had visited the Slytherins' common room. Severus had even backed Harry and Hermione in front of his snakes to reinforce the message.

While the first through third years had slept in their dorms, Harry and Hermione drew the lines in the sand. They were to keep away from bullying and picking on the other students if they were attached to their lives. Harry had vowed personally to string who ever decided to cross that line from the astronomy tower. Some of the snakes had laughed after he had left, but after breakfast the following morning no snake had even thought about crossing that line again. Vincent Crabb had ended up hitting a first year girl. He hadn't noticed that people had come toward him since he was shouting remarks at the young girl. In fact he didn't remember anything from when he was stunned until he woke up tied to the tower by his ankle in only his green boxers. If had taken two hours to find him since the person who had done it had also silenced him. It had taken both Flitwick and McGonagall

The other houses were trying to figure out who had done it, while the snakes gladly backed down. Rumors ran rapid, and while most suspected Harry was behind it no one was bold enough to ask. Little did they know, Harry had only planned minor parts of it and left the work to a rather happy elf. Dobby had been over joyed to help Harry Potter, and to teach those bad snakes a lesson.

Tonight Harry and Hermione decided to have a DA meeting since Classes had been canceled the rest of the week while the students mourned their loss. When the normal DA member showed up they started, but stopped when the door to the Room or Requirements opened again. The rest of the student body fourth years and up from every house other than Slytherins. Harry and Hermione looked at each other wide eyed before looking back and noticing smiles on every one of the original DA face.

Ron was the first one to speak, "You guys are heroes to them. Their champions that walk among the common wealth standing for good, while doing the dirty work because others don't want to. They wish to learn from the both of you as a means to take a stand for their beliefs." The large group cheered as Ron gave his speech. Truth be told Ron loved the spot light and every chance he got he would take.

"Potter and Granger, all we ask is a chance. While not all of us are the greater Wizard too grace these halls since Dumbledore, or the Smartest Witch of her age. We can still fight these battles. If they are for our world then we should step forth and take our mantles as soldiers of this war," A seventh year Ravenclaw spoke up. Harry and Hermione were having a conversation in their heads trying to work out the problems.

"Alright, listen up, you lot. We don't have the time to meet all at once all the time so, we will have to schedule something. What I am thinking is, Ravenclaws will meet here on Tuesdays and train with Luna and Ron. Hufflepuffs will train with Neville and Ginny on Wednesdays. Thursdays will be Hermione and I training the Gryffindors. Draco will act as a go between and will help out whenever needed. Every other Friday, we will have a joint session with all of us meeting in the Great Hall after dinner," Harry spoke up, "Will that satisfy all of you?" As cheers broke out he smiled. "Tonight's meeting will be postponed until next Friday. Hermione and I must go speak with the Headmaster about arrangements." While most of them were disappointed that they wouldn't partake in their first meeting till next week, they were all excited to actually be learning from the boy who lived and his chosen one. The group of them waited until everyone left before going to the headmasters office.

Before they could knock on Dumbledore's door, it opened on its own. Trelawney stood on the other side, "I have been expecting you, young ones. Come in." Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then the other five teens. "I told you we would have visitors tonight," She stated with a smug smile aimed at Severus.

"What is it now? Can't you see we do have a staff meeting right now," Snape growled due to Trelawney. Cody was looking at the floor but his shoulders were shaking and a light laughter could be heard. Snape glared at him but it was unnoticed as Cody's hat covered his face. Snape fixed the table in front of them with his patented death glare and Harry could swear a small amount of smoke was coming from the point.

"Now, Now, Severus, I am sure that they have good enough reason to be here," Dumbledore was even fighting back a slight chuckle. He turned to Harry before he spoke, "What is troubling you on this fine night."

"It seems the DA has gained new members and a lot of them. We came to propose a new schedule. We are going to divide by house since we don't have enough room in the Room of Requirements for all of them at once. I suggested Tuesdays for Ravenclaw, Wednesdays for Hufflepuff, and Thursdays for Gryffindor, with every other Friday evening as a joint meeting in the Great Hall," Harry felt rather shy being in the spot light of all the teachers.

"This is a large task for just students," Flitwick commented randomly. "I call for a vote to have two teacher sponsors for each group of students."

"That would be a good idea. It would at least make the Board of Governs happy that we are supervising these meetings," McGonagall piped up, "First are there any volunteers." Cody just raised his hand and made a grunting noise while Snape actually said in words he would followed but the other heads of houses and the Muggle Study teacher and the Ruins Teacher. "Harry it is up to you to decided who goes where. We support your decision, no matter what. This is still your club we will only be there to aid when needed."

"Snape and Flitwick will take the Ravenclaws on Tuesday, since they highly respect both of you. On Wednesdays, Professor Babble and Professor Sprout will have the Hufflepuffs, on Fridays Professor McGonagall and Professor Niemeier will stand in with the Gryffindors. Professor Siestra will be asked to help whenever she is needed. Also all professors will be there for the DA meeting after Dinners on Fridays," Harry set the rotation out there to see what the teachers thought.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said, "All in favor." Everyone agreed readily. McGonagall nodded, "Very well I will ask that the schedule be posted in each common room and the meetings will begin next week."

"The staff meeting is over. Professor Niemeier, McGonagall and Snape will you give me you company for a while. Also will the teens give me a little of their time. Thank you," Dumbledore stood and walked the other staff to the door. After Professor Trelawney had finally walked out the door, Dumbledore went to stand at the window folding his arms neatly behind his back. "Tom has done far more damage than we thought possible. He has exposed us to the muggle world, and now we are in negotiations with the muggle leaders. I might not be present for a few days at a time."

"How bad is it Albus," Minerva said as she held tightly to her robes. Harry looked at the group wide eyed. The last time Muggles and Wizards had been in close contact, many from both sides had died. It had been the reason that the Statues of Secrecy was still in effect.

"It is worse than the Salem Witch Trials. They don't want to kill us yet, but they want to use us for our powers against each other. Many of the cultures that have known about us seem to be trying to help persuade the other to leave us be. It is not working and I fear that Tom might have doomed us to wage war with the Muggle world," Dumbledore voice was barely a whisper but everyone was holding onto his every word.

"Hopps said that since most of the American somewhat knew of our presents they aren't as alarmed but the Middle East seems far more shook up now that they know Magic isn't a myth. Albus I don't think a lot of bad is going to become of this in some places but others are going to be ready for war," Cody spoke next looking rather worried.

"Yes the Middle East and some of Southern Asia seem the most intent on using us as weapons. Also some of the third world countries seem to be rather adamant that we be slayed where we stand. The ICW is currently leading the negotiations, but some of us have been out of reach with the muggle world for far too long to do any good," Dumbledore said as he sunk heavily in his chair. "Also we captured Mundungus when he tried to apperate into Grimauld Place. It would seem that his Dark Lord was most unpleasant with him. Cody, he is in our special room on the seventh floor. I won't ask for details of what you find, I just ask that if he didn't betray information willingly, will you go easy on him."

"I will try my best, but I don't promise anything. Anyways I won't be the one going in. It's time Harry and the other began learning how Wizarding Interrogations work. I will supervise the whole event," Cody said as he looked to the teens.

"Are you sure, sir? I mean really we have only practiced on each other when we have known we were going into the others mind," Hermione worried her bottom lip. Cody just smiled and nodded, just before Dumbledore dismissed them. The walk to their special Room of Requirement was long and filled with an awkward silence. None of the teens could think of anything to say.

When they had entered the room, the smells were horrid. As they had noticed most of the prisoners had refused or had not been given the chance to shower. Either way most of them smelled terrible. Mundungus was sitting in a cell directly in front of the door. His body looked twisted and the blood had soaked into his clothes. Cody's eyes soften a little at the sight, but hardened almost before he had pitied the man.

"Time to wake up, Mundungus. Now we see if you are innocent or guilty," Cody's voice boomed in the small room, even if he had just used his normal voice. Fletcher had rolled over and Harry felt like he would have puked if he didn't have a stronger stomach.

When Dumbledore had said Voldemort had been angry with Mundungus, he had been sugar coating it. His jaw sloped to the side and hung down a few centimeters lower than it should have. There were still fresh wounds on his face and arms. Both knees were oddly angled, and he arms lay useless on his sides. Were his hands and feet should have been, there was only air. Were his ankles and wrist were; there were only open holes with a white bone sticking out. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione all turned away and clung to whoever was closest. Harry felt Hermione shutter a little, but he couldn't turn away from the sight of the man that lay before him.

Harry looked into his eyes, focusing on any meeting he had with Voldemort. To his surprise there was more than one. He was sure these images would haunt his nightmare but he knew he had to watch them out. The first one was sometime in between his fourth year and his fifth year.

"So, you come to give me information into Dumbledore's little club. I hate to tell you but I already have my own spies thank you," Voldemort gave a harsh laugh. Harry felt a chill run down his back as the sound reverberated off the walls. They were in under some type of bridge which was rather surprising.

"Ye don't understand do ya. Snape isn't your spy, his that old codger Dumbledore's. I wouldn't tell a soul any off yer secrets, but I am done with Dumbledore's little birdies. I'm tired of watching tha' little Potter boy," Mundungus huffed. Harry felt a stab of anger as he began piecing together bits by bits.

"Your guarding Harry Potter. Maybe I could use you," Voldemort mused, "Though what you say about Severus does concern me the information he gives is rather helpful." Voldemort thought for a moment before looking at the man, "What is it that you want."

"Thought ye never ask. All I want is for my pockets to get a little heavier with gold anytime I can get ya information," Mundungus smiled a little as he looked at the Dark Lord. While most ran if fear of him, he was setting up a business deal with him.

"Very well, Mister Fletcher. I believe I can handle that. When is the next time you guard the Potter Boy," Voldemort asked suspiciously. Harry could see Voldemort's point that if Mundungus was telling the truth and Voldemort could attack Harry, that would validate Mundungus Fletch could be trusted.

"The week after next. I could say slip away and tell you where the boy is once I have him in a good location," Mundugus could also see the benefit of giving his new master something to show for his service.

"Very well. That this it will allow you portkey travel to myself," Voldemort gave Mundungus a silver eagle. Harry frowned as he pulled out of the memory. He had seen enough to know that Mundungus had given all the information willingly.

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR," Harry howled as he came out of Mundungus mind. How much had been his fault. How many troubles had come from the information he had given Voldemort. Harry could kill him right then if he had been anything less than noble. The only thing keeping him from that was Hermione. She was standing there crying softly into his shirt.

Cody looked at Harry and nodded, "Harry, take everyone back to your common room. What happens next, you don't need to witness." Harry looked at Cody with longing eyes wishing to stay and take part in Mundungus' murder. Cody shook his head and pointed toward the door. He watched the teens leave with a heavy heart. He knew the teen wanted revenge but they didn't need this death hanging on their souls. Cody would allow the baggage to add onto his already large debt that he would hold in the afterlife.

"Ye know the gold was all it was," Mundungus painfully said. His eyes showed he knew what was coming next. He had already known the minute Cody had walked in that door. His death would be an escaped that he needed from this world. "Just go ahead and kill me," He begged.

"I want the memories first. Give me all of the one pertaining to Voldemort and I promise you death will be quick," Cody's voice was low and steady even as he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. His heart felt it would beat out of his chest and even then he felt like he would lose what he had ate for dinner. Mundungus nodded and leaned forward allowing Cody to extract the rather large memory strand of all the meeting even including the last one. "Avada Kedavra," The words seemed to hang in the air, just as the sickly green light seemed to stay glancing off the walls even after it had all been over.

Dumbledore felt the castle give a little shake and he hung his head. Ever since the other night, Dumbledore had been steadily drinking. He had failed the Wizarding World. He had failed Hogwarts. He had failed the order. But the one that hurt the worst, he had failed all seven of those teens. He looked over to the sorting hat and raised his shot glass. After he felt the burning liquid settle in his stomach, he looked at the pictures sitting on his desk. One of them was holding a rather beautiful young woman with long straight raven hair. He smiled as he looked at the photo. He had known after she died anyone he ever loved would never be safe. That was what had caused him to keep James at a distance. After James and Lily had died that had made him leave a young Harry in the worst place he could put him.

"I have failed you, James," A lone tear fell on the face of his late son. He felt the sorrow of his death come back like a swift smack to his cheek. He knew what that muggle Husband of Petunia's had done to Harry but he knew that being known as Dumbledore's Grandson carried a death sentence. Now he knew all of his careful planning had just added more woes into his grandson's life. How the fact that he had held back in hopes of giving Harry his childhood back had only hindered their lives. He felt all of his failures had finally blown back into his face. True Harry had turned out better than he could have expected, it still had come at a price. Harry had been abused and neglected for far too long in his young life.

Dumbledore was broke from his musing as Cody walked into his office without even knocking. Cody gave him a knowing stare and a weak smile before half sitting half collapsing into a chair across the desk. He didn't say a word but Dumbledore could tell by his eyes what had happened. "How long," Dumbledore asked. To be honest to himself he hadn't cared but still felt the need to know.

"Since before the Dementor attack, it would seem. Harry only saw that memory and he knew that he had been a dirty little rat. I collected the memories pertaining to his meeting with Tom." Cody pasted the vial over the desk and slumped back into the chair. His eyes showed how emotional drained he was. Dumbledore had seen that look in many different warriors of the light, and knew that it would fade, only to resurface with the next kill.

"Do you want to talk about it," Dumbledore asked. That was all he could think of and even when he said the words he knew that it would help as much as they said it had. Cody wasn't one of those people to openly talk about his problems or things that were tearing him apart from the inside, kind or like Harry. The only difference was Cody had more practice at hiding his emotions that Harry did.

"Albus, you know as well as I do that I don't want to talk. Really I want go through those memories to justify what I just did. Then, as much as I hate to say it, I want to drown myself in another bottle of Fire whiskey right before bed, but I think for tonight I will just lock myself in the Room of Requirement training area and practice my sword fighting," Cody's eyes were a little blood shot. Dumbledore could see through the half smile Cody gave everyone.

"Very well let's take a view," Dumbledore motioned over to the pensive. They both stood entranced by the ominous light. Cody watched each memory drop into the large basin feeling another stone feel his stomach. His thoughts were in despair but he didn't tell anyone. Sam was still in their room crying over the many losses of life that had happened in the previous week. He silently stuck his head in to view the same memory that Harry had.

That memory was a mole hill compared to some of the next one. Mundungus was standing in front of a door of a small dingy shack. Cody looked at the area and began noting the scenery before a gruff voiced answered the door. "Oh it's you, Fletcher. The boss was beginning to think you had chickened out and left your soul to Dumbledore," The man was much taller but had his hood drawn to keep his face hidden. Mundungus gave a small chuckle before he entered the door and grimaced. Cody couldn't hear the thoughts but he could tell by the look in his face what was running through the wizards mind.

"You're late," Voldemort's cold voice didn't quite reach the wall of the room. A fire was the only source of light in the room. Cody felt a cold chill even if the Headmasters office was still nice and cozy. He looked into the glowing red eyes and felt a tiny bit of fear creep over him. That face was one of the only reasons to fear Tom Riddle but it was enough to paralyze the hardest soldier.

"I see now why Harry worries about snake face," Cody voice was cold. Cody had thought Grace was bad but at least Grace looked human. Voldemort was a monster plain and simple.

"Sorry, but the brat was a little tougher to follow than normal. He is in the park sitting alone, reading the paper. Surrey the park is on the outside of the town," Mundungus spoke as quickly as he could. He was hoping desperately to not displease his new master.

"You know what to do," Voldemort spoke to a Dementor who was hiding in the shadow. "Only take the boy and any other who wish to get in your way. We do not want the ministry to suspect something," With the orders two Dementors floated toward the door. The images vanished after that only to reorganize to a few hours later.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BOY GOT AWAY? YOU ARE JUST A WORTHLESS CREATURE. HOW COULD A BOY JUST GET AWAY FROM YOU? LEAVE MY SIGHT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING WE WILL BOTH REGRET," Voldemort screamed. The Dementors moved faster than anyone had thought possible in a blur of darkness. The image faded and Cody blanked out. That was until something caught his eyes. This time it wasn't Voldemort standing in front of Mundungus, it was a group of Slytherin students.

Theador Nott was the first to speak, "So the Dark Lord sent you to convey the message to stand down." The group sniggered like a bunch of school girls, "Why should we listen to you. I mean honestly you are nothing but a mere spy in Dumbledore's midst."

"I'm just tellin' ya what I was told. Ya want to anger the Dark Lord, that be yer business, not mine," Mundungus left them standing there. Cody could see the nervous glances when Mundungus was walking away. The students were working for the Dark Lord, but they had been told to stand down.

The next images were ones that would make sleeping on that night nearly impossible. Voldemort was raging through his planning room. "THEY THRAWTED MY ATTACK. Dumbledore must have stumbled onto something. They wouldn't have known anything unless I have a leak. Severus hasn't been trusted since you told me he was betraying me, Mundungus," Voldemort sneered his name. There was a thump as a Death Eater dropped to a knee. He was one of the few that had lived from the attack it seemed, but he didn't get away untouched. His leg was ripped open to the bone and the puddle of blood that lay on the floor was at least three feet wide. Voldemort drew his wand and killed him before he could even regain his footing. "YOU FOOLS HAVE FAILED ME. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT," Voldemort howled. Mundungus went to move but was stopped as a black blade touched his throat. "Not you," Voldemort looked at him, much the same as a lion looked at a gazelle.

"My lord, I swears I haven't told anyone of your plan," Mundungus whimpered. Cody could see the registration of death in his eyes. Voldemort didn't forgive, nor did he show mercy. Cody studied the blade since it was quiet interesting as Voldemort began a long monologue about betrayal. Cody seen the black oily blade only once before. It was in his study of Mythology, the sword of Slytherin. Poisoned with Basilisk venom and forged by the Goblins. The black oily liquid was said to be the blood of fallen foes mixed with the Basilisk venom.

He snapped out of his studying of the foreign weapon, when Voldemort brought it down into the stone floor taking Mundungus' hand with it as it passed. Blood flowed from the open wound, and stained the stone floor. They watched again as the sword slashed out three more times taking Mundungus' other hand and both his feet. Voldemort laughed at the sight and the few Death Eaters remaining looked a little green. Cody was fighting the urge to puke at the sight.

"Now, Mundungus you will return to your Sheppard bearing the words of Voldemort. I will not be deterred from this world. The Light will fall and I will rise in its place. Anyone that defies me will face a fate worse than yours. Tell them, never to send a sheep to hide among the wolves," Voldemort's' shouts made some of the Death Eaters cringe. The image disappeared in a fall of colors as Mundungus was port keyed away.

Cody felt the familiar ground of the Head Master's office under his feet as he pulled out of the Pensive. He figured he looked pretty grey since Dumbledore was looking concerned. The last few images would cause many nightmares in the future but Cody was more subtle about his since they were almost reoccurring every night.

"It would seem that we are at a disadvantage. Severus will have to be kept away from gathering information, and Mundungus has sold all of our own. Every time we feel we are getting one step ahead we fall ten more steps behind," Dumbledore sunk into his chair. Cody leaned against one of the other chairs trying to moisten his lips.

"Dumbledore, Voldemort isn't the most important problem right now. We have a common room full of Death Eaters sitting in the castle. They have made their choice and I doubt we can sway them. We have to do something or else we will have to fight a two sided battle. We have to move against them," Cody voice was barely audible because he was learning lately these walls had ears.

"We will do no such thing. They are still students and they will not be touched am I understood," Dumbledore stared Cody down till he got a grudging nod, "Very well, for tonight I think that is all that we shall do, but tomorrow I will be away from the castle and Minerva will be in charge. Keep everyone in line but also remember if you overstep you will be gone."

Cody nodded his head before leaving. He wasn't making his way back to his bed room but instead to the 7th floor corridor that held the room of requirements. Cody wished for a room to vent out his anger while practicing his swordsmanship. When he opened the door his sword sat on a pedestal and the room was blank waiting for him to make his move. He performed the proper safety spells before grabbing his sword.

The voice of came from behind him, "You stand no chance against Lord Voldemort. A simple American Half-breed even worse than a British Mudblood." Cody knew the room had decided to use an enemy fresh in his mind that would strike fear into him. He twirled just in time to see Voldemort's black blade swing in a horizontal strike.

Leaping backwards, he barely escaped the deadly blow aimed at his abdomen. Another strike followed quickly this time coming down; Cody raised his sword and felt his arms buckle under the force. He shoved off with all the force he had before sending his first counterstrike. It was side stepped almost like Voldemort was dodging a slowly thrown ball. The practice dummy drew his wand, "Crucio."

Cody fell to the floor his muscle screaming out in pain as the burning sensation spread through his body. He hand was shakily reaching for his wand even before he had thought about what spell to use. Steadying his wand he cried out, "Reducto." The spell missed but it was enough to break the torture curse, as well as it was enough time to close the distance between the two of them. Cody lunged forward pointing his sword straight out. The room had finally dropped its guard as the sword passed through the dummy and into the wall.

The scraping of metal against stone caused Cody to drop his sword. A tear streaked down his face, he hadn't cried in a long time but tonight his resolve had broken. His heart was filled with sorrow for the fallen and the fear of what was to come. He might have acted cold hearted for everyone's sanity but it was just an act.

Many miles away, Voldemort was venting also but tears weren't flowing. Instead his followers were dodging spells and cowering in fear. Even if a week had pasted since the failed attacks his anger was still fuming. "Lucius, I request your company for a few moments alone," His most trusted follower stepped forward. While he seemed perfectly still Voldemort could still see the fear in his eyes. As they pasted into the Dark Lords chamber, Peter Pettigrew ran forward to light the fire, before closing the door on his way out. Voldemort walked to the window looking out it admiring the full moon.

"I am sorry for my failure, my lord," Lucius winced waiting for the torture curse but nothing came. He looked over at his master with worry and awe mixed together.

"Lucius, your part in the plan didn't not fail me. Those fools our there have the most to be sorry for. The reason I asked for your consul was to learn of the situation in Russia. I understand that they wish to aid us in the destruction of the current powers here," Voldemort voice was calm.

"Yes, my lord. They have offered any aid possible. They have even offered a base to operate out of if we so wished," Lucius spoke hopefully. Over the last week many Death Eaters had been captured or killed on smaller missions or going about their daily lives. The American had been working closely with the Order of the Phoenix and the Auros.

"Excellent, I feel a change in scenery will do us well. Have the men be prepared to leave before midnight tomorrow. We will wait and see what our attacks have accomplished," Voldemort smiled knowing the devastation of ousting the wizarding world would cause.

"As my lord commands," Lucius bowed before leaving his master to issue the commands. Voldemort stayed looking out the window deep in his plans.

**A/N: This is the last of my prewrote chapters. Everything from now on will be posted as soon as i finished and edit it. I know i might have miss some selling and grammar error and maybe some plot error. Please leave me a review and let me know if you find any and how you like the story. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
